50 Sombras Más Oscuras de Abadeer
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: TERMINADA! chicas aquí está el segundo libro, como ya saben ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, tiene algunas modificaciones para poder adaptar la historia al yuri o femslash (o como se escriba), esto no tiene fines económicos, es solo una versión que mi desviada mente quiere, les aviso desde ya que no tengo donde caerme muerta
1. Prologo

**Bueno chicas aquí está el segundo libro, como ya saben ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, tiene algunas modificaciones para poder adaptar la historia al yuri o femslash (o como se escriba), esto no tiene fines económicos, es solo una versión que mi desviada mente quiere, les aviso desde ya que no tengo donde caerme muerta, así que si alguien me quiere demandar con suerte se quedara con el pendrive que es lo único que poseo. **

**Ya chicas no las aburro más y vamos a lo nuestro.**

**Prólogo**

Él ha vuelto. Mamá está dormida o vuelve a estar enferma. Yo me escondo y me acurruco debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Veo a mamá a través de mis dedos. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano cae sobre la alfombra verde y pegajosa, y ella lleva sus botas grandes con la hebilla brillante y está de pie junto a mamá, gritando.

Pega a mamá con un cinturón. «¡Levanta! ¡Levanta! Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta.» Mamá hace un ruido, como si sollozara. «Para. Por favor, para.» Mamá no grita. Mamá se acurruca más. Yo tengo los dedos metidos en las orejas, y cierro los ojos. El ruido cesa. Él se da la vuelta y veo sus botas cuando irrumpe en la cocina. Todavía lleva el cinturón. Intenta encontrarme. Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol. «Aquí estás, mierdecilla.» Un gemido escalofriante le despierta. ¡Dios! Está empapada en sudor y su corazón late desaforadamente. ¿Qué coño? Se sienta de un salto en la cama y se coge la cabeza con ambas manos. Dios… Han vuelto. El ruido era yo. Respira profunda y acompasadamente, para despejarse la mente y las fosas nasales del olor a bourbon barato y a cigarrillos Camel rancios.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Marceline, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señora Jack Hyde. El señora Jack Hyde… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos azules brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Un trabajo excelente, Bonnie. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.

Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Jack.

—Buenas tardes, Bonnie.

Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi. Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en ella. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que ella ha sido muy generosa con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en ella. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no. El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Lumpy, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto? El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para la señorita Bubblegum —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.

Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo._

_Espero que haya ido bien._

_Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable._

_Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa._

_Marceline_

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Marceline ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de ella ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos, su mirada perdida, su cabello negro y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar. No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Ray. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar. Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Jack ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerle a distancia. Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es. Santo cielo. Un correo de Marceline. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Bonnibel:_

_Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien._

_¿Recibiste mis flores?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy segura de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece._

_Házmelo saber._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Finn. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Marceline tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí? Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Finn? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Marceline ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la

BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica? Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí. Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme. Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. La echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos. Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que ella fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntas. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. La echo de menos. Realmente la echo de menos… la quiero. Sencillamente. ¡Bonnibel Bubblegum, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Finn y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Marceline. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:25**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Hola, Marceline:_

_Gracias por las flores; son preciosas._

_Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras._

_Gracias._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry.

Jack está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Finn.

—Hola, Finn, soy Bonnie.

—Hola, desaparecida.

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?

Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Finn.

—Adiós, Bonnie.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:27**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Bonnibel:_

_¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:32**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_La exposición de Finn se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece_

_bien?_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:34**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Bonnibel:_

_Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:38**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Hasta entonces, pues._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Marceline, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado ella. ¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a ella. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Jack, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Marceline fuera de mi mente una vez más. Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida.

Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Marceline la última vez que la vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que ella no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Las dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Ella no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso.

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Jack se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario a Lumpy, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verle!

—¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Jack cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

—¿Un novio?

Me ruborizo.

—No, una amiga. Una ex novia.

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Bonnie. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Marceline Abadeer. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques. Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme. Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Jack está hablando con Elizabeth mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y ella corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Pasa, Bonnie —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.

Fuera, junto al bordillo, Taylor espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Jack, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado. Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está ella sentada —Marceline Abadeer—, con su vestido gris. Sus ojos brillan. Se me seca la boca. Está soberbia, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Taylor cierra la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—Hola, Marceline. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.

Sus ojos centellean.

Por Dios…

—Mmm… He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

Taylor ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

Yo levanto la vista y Jack me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Marceline.

—Mi jefe.

Miro a hurtadillas a la guapísima mujer que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

—¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

—Marceline, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Marceline entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Marceline suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta _alla vongole_, el viernes pasado —susurro.

Ella cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Bonnibel —me reprende.

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Porqué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?

Se gira hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.

Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.

Ella inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Marceline, yo…

—Bonnie, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Voy a llorar. No.

—Marceline, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Bonnibel —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de ella, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Apoyo la cabeza en ella y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Marceline. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta. Unos minutos después, Taylor aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Marceline me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado.

¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.

Marceline mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación. Claro. El _Charlie Tango_. Taylor abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío a mi vez.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Quédeselo, señorita Bubblegum, con mis mejores deseos.

Me ruborizo mientras Marceline rodea el coche y me coge de la mano.

Intrigada, mira a Taylor, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

—¿A las nueve? —le dice Marceline.

—Sí, señora.

Marceline asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez. Al llegar al ascensor, ella pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y ella exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar. Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Ella baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Ella me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente. ¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Bonnibel —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre ella. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento.

De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea.

Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Marceline me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia ella y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el _Charlie Tango _con sus hélices girando despacio. Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Marceline y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señora. ¡Todo suyo!

—¿Lo has revisado todo?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media?

—Sí, señora.

—Taylor te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, señora Abadeer. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland.

Señora —me saluda.

Marceline asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero. Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

Yo me pongo muy colorada, y ella desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme. Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductora. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome. Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Lista, cariño?

Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí _Charlie Tango _Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, _Charlie Tango _preparado.

Marceline gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular. Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Bonnibel, ahora el anochecer.

Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierta. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial. Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

—Marceline, lo hemos dejado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.

Me mira fijamente.

Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

—¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Bubblegum? Es que soy una mujer con muy diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señora Abadeer.

Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecha, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, gracias. Interesante.

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

—Ah, está bien.

¿Cómo voy a decirle a Marceline que Jack me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

—¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Marceline, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtusa.

—¿Obtusa? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Bubblegum.

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo.

Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.

Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del _Charlie Tango_, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Marceline aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas. La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Marceline de toda la vida. Ella maniobra para detener el _Charlie Tango_, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso. Marceline se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorita Bubblegum? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, gracias, señora Abadeer —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.

Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del _Charlie Tango_.

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Joe.

Marceline sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

—Vigílalo para Stephan. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, señora Abadeer. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza

—. El coche espera abajo, señora. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Joe.

Marceline me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche.

No me digas.

—¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Bonnibel. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas la crisma. Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el _Charlie Tango _ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Marceline está callada y pensativa… inquieta incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambas ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Marceline mira meditabunda por la ventanilla.

—Finn es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Marceline se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Ella se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Bonnibel. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Marceline, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí?

No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínica es esta mujer… esta mujer que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido ella. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Bonnibel. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.

Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.

El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Marceline baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendida.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Bonnibel, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio. Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Finn. Al darme cuenta de que Finn ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, Finn!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Finn Rodríguez —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro. Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Marceline, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza. Arqueo una ceja. Es mía… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Bonnie. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.

Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces?

Marceline frunce el ceño.

Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada. Ella encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Bonnie!

Finn se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente. ¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Lumpy está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bonnie, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?

Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también… no.

—Estoy bien, Finn. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

—¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Marceline —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Finn le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.

Cabeceo en dirección a Marceline, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia ella, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a esa mujer increíblemente guapa que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambas nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

Dios… Esa maravillosa mujer quiere que vuelva con ella, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una campánula al amanecer.

—¡Bonnie! —Finn me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora

—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte…

De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

—Finn, la periodista del _Portland Printz _ha venido a verte. Vamos.

Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —Finn sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Bonnie.

Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado. Hay obras fotográficas de Finn por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario. Marceline aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

—¿Está a la altura?

Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.

Ella me mira desconcertado.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?

Marceline está contemplando la foto del lago.

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.

Ella, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

—¿Marceline Abadeer? —El fotógrafo del _Portland Printz _se acerca a Marceline—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señora?

—Claro.

Marceline esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero ella me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambas, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, señora Abadeer. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? — pregunta.

—Bubblegum —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Bubblegum.

Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica o chico. No hay ninguna. Por eso Lumpy creía que eras lesbiana – y le acertó.

Los labios de Marceline esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Bonnibel… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.

Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Bonnibel —susurra.

Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos.

Vamos a ver.

Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Marceline, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño. Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos.

Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Finn trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con ella para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.

Petrificada, Marceline mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy la única —musita en tono enigmática, con los labios apretados.

Creo que está enfadada.

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada gris me deja paralizada momentáneamente.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito. Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas.

Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Marceline, ha vuelto.

—Eres una tipa con suerte.

El melenas rubio sonríe a Marceline, que le mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Has comprado más de una?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Bonnibel. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenida, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertida —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto la divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativa.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Bonnibel.

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.

Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosera.

Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites?

Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Bonnibel. Yo no suelo verte así.

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra.

Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero _¿_cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes —replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

Suspiro.

—Marceline, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

Continúo, y ella frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.

Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Bubblegum, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—. Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

—Se llama Finn.

—Has hablado con Finn… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

Marceline me mira enfadada, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Bonnibel —me susurra, amenazante.

Me pongo pálida, y Marceline, crispada de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte.

Me hierve la sangre y le miro fijamente. Señora Maldita Obsesa del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos. Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Finn. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia ella y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Finn, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Finn.

—Bonnie. Perdonadme, chicas.

Finn les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Finn, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Marceline tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas,

Finn… eres muy bueno.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte.

Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Marceline al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Finn. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Marceline está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Hostia. Lo siento, Bonnie. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?

Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster.

Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Marceline llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Finn no le ve. Finn me suelta.

—No seas tan cara de ver, Bonnie. Ah, señora Abadeer, buenas noches.

—Señor Rodríguez, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Marceline con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Bonnibel?

—Adiós, Finn. Felicidades otra vez.

Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Marceline me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también. Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos. Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios. El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de ella con fuerza. Ella gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Marceline desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado. Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que ella hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo. Marceline interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Bonnie.

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Bonnibel? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Bonnie, y contigo eso… —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

_Ya chicas aquí estoy con el segundo libro… espero sus comentarios._

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

—Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Marceline—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Marceline —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. El Fitzgerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor.

Es muy romántico.

El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Marceline al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que las dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

—Ahora mismo, señora.

El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Marceline, desaparece. Marceline pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Madre mía, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

—¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo?

Suspira.

—No empieces, Bonnibel.

—No soy una niña pequeña, Marceline.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Le miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

—¿Soy una cría porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celosa aposta. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera?

Marceline aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.

Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Finn… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Marceline tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

—¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.

Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

—Esto… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señora.

—Pues una botella —espeta Marceline.

—Señora —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello.

Miro ceñuda a Cincuenta. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se alza somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy arisca.

Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

—Ahí esta otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse seria—. Bonnie, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nerviosa. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho…nada.

Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Marceline. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.

Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé.

Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Marceline, no lo soy.

—Estás enfadada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como una idiota. Y tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Bonnibel?

Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.

¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo.

—Contéstame.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…?, lo olvidé —susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa.

Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

—¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizada, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furiosa. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tú solita?

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?

Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotros seguimos mirándonos. Ambas llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Marceline. Automáticamente, Marceline la coge y bebe un sorbo.

—Está bien —dice cortante.

El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Marceline no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Sin saborearlo apenas.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

De pronto me siento estúpida. Le dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberle parado?

—¿Qué sientes?

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad.

Ella cierra los ojos, parece aliviada.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien. Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Bonnie. Vivo en una noche perpetua.

Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas.

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Bonnibel. Y me sentí relajada.

Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino.

—Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Marceline, no.

Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura.

Esa revelación me deja atónita. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizada. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato. Dios mío. Comida.

—Come —ordena Marceline.

En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, Bonnibel; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual. ¡Come!

No te sulfures, Abadeer. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor.

Ella no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y ella se relaja de forma evidente. Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que ella entró en mí vida, ya nunca seré la misma.

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente.

—¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.

Marceline se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena.

—A mí también me gusta.

Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Ella menea la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente.

Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para la señora?

Ella me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

—De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Hemos de irnos enseguida. Taylor está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Tú también.

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Bonnibel. Al menos has comido algo.

—¿Volveremos con el _Charlie Tango_?

—No, creo que me tomaré una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí sola durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar?

Oh, ese es su plan.

Marceline llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste.

Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Taylor; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Bonnibel.

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Marceline.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.

Vuelve el camarero, y Marceline le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y ella lo observa detenidamente.

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para ella. No, nada tiene sentido. Marceline acaba de pagar.

—Vamos. Taylor está fuera.

Nos levantamos y me coge la mano.

—No quiero perderte, Bonnibel.

Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.

El Audi espera fuera. Marceline me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Ella se dirige al asiento del conductor, Taylor sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Marceline, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.

Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre los hombros llegando a su cintura. Seguro que esta mujer divina no es para mí.

Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Taylor se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Seattle. Marceline se gira para mirarme.

—Como iba diciendo, Bonnibel, tengo que hacerte una proposición.

Miro de reojo a Taylor, nerviosa.

—Taylor no te oye —asegura Marceline.

—¿Cómo?

—Taylor —le llama Marceline.

Taylor no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder. Marceline se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Taylor se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Gracias, Taylor. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

—Señora.

—¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

—¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

Ah.

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta?

De repente, Marceline adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios… Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Miro nerviosa a Taylor.

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.

Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

—Vale, o sea que nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones —dice sardónica.

Yo le observo desconcertada.

—¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza?

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no.

—Fundamentalmente, Marceline, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

—¿Ninguna?

—Nada de normas.

Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

—¿Unos azotes con qué?

—Con esto.

Levanta la mano.

Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata…

Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… hazlo otra vez.

Ella me sonríe.

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien.

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter. Ella se acaricia el mentón, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Bonnibel, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer.

Yo le miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiada, pero no puedo verle bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es. Ella desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

—¿Y los castigos?

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

—¿Y las normas?

—Nada de normas.

—¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

—Te necesito más a ti, Bonnibel. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco. »Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan guapa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y

veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así. »Pero yo soy una mujer egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivada. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otra es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.

Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Marceline, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría. Triste quizá, pero eres un buena mujer. Lo noto… eres generosa, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado realmente en serio.»El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro.

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla.

Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Ella me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y le cojo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te quiero, Marceline Abadeer. Y si tú estás dispuesta a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

Ella desliza sus brazos a mí alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

—Oh, Bonnie —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

Permanecemos sentadas, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Bonnibel —murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué.

Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los chulos de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose.

De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Marceline. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

—¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su chulo.—Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo.

No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.

Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a una cría de ojos oscuros, sucia y sola, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

Oh, Marceline. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Ella tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Taylor nos conduce a través de la noche.

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle.

—Eh —dice Marceline en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Bonnie.

—¿He dicho algo?

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

—No.

Enderezo la espalda y le miro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mañanas tienes que trabajar.

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

—¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?

Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, puede…

Se echa a reír.

—Bonnibel, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

—¡Qué!

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

—Oh.

Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Taylor aparca delante de mi apartamento. Marceline baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ábrelo cuando estés dentro.

—¿No vas a pasar?

—No, Bonnibel.

—¿Y cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana.

Marceline endurece el gesto.

—¿Eso quiere?

Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

—Vale… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

—Bien.

Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve quejido.

—Hasta mañana —musita ella.

—Buenas noches, Marceline.

Percibo el anhelo en mi voz.

Ella sonríe.

—Entra —ordena.

Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargada con el misterioso paquete.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, la BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado. Lo abro y es un iPad. Madre mía… un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Marceline:

_Bonnibel… esto es para ti._

_Sé lo que quieres oír._

_La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí._

_Marceline_

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Marceline Abadeer en forma de iPad de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Jack tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona. Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Marceline. Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo. Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Marceline y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el _Seattle Times. _Marceline está tan guapa que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mía! Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso. Por Dios. ¿ La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú: COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selecciono NOVELAS DE LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX. Otro menú. Presiono en el título: _EL AMERICANO _DE HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo… ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo he de darle a un botón.

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que soy capaz de perderme en esta aplicación eternamente. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero ella en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba. «Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de ella. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Marceline. Sonrío. Otra llamada «Possession_»… _oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco. Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula «Try» de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama. ¿Esto significa que Marceline va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Ella me extrañó. Yo le extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. A la fuerza. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Lumpy. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Marceline. ¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas? _¿_Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto. Me enjugo las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para coger el cacharro. Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 9 de junio de 2011 23:56**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: IPAD**

_Me has hecho llorar otra vez._

_Me encanta el iPad._

_Me encantan las canciones._

_Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica._

_Te quiero._

_Gracias._

_Buenas noches._

_Bonnie xx_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:03**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: iPad**

_Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado uno._

_Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos._

_Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Marceline. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritaria—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:07**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Señora Gruñóna**

_Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tensa y probablemente malhumorada, señora Abadeer._

_Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique…Sueña con ello, señor ._

_Bonnie xx_

_P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Petrikov?_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:10**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen**

_Mi queridísima señorita Bubblegum:_

_En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contenta de hacer una excepción con usted. Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Petrikov también disfruta con mi sentido del , por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada._

_Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta tensa de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:12**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Buenas noches, dulces sueños**

_Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti._

_Bonnie xx_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:15**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Una petición más**

_Sueña conmigo._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

¿Soñar contigo, Marceline Abadeer? Siempre. Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del _Charlie Tango _de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a ella. Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir? José González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Marceline.

_**Me demore menos de lo previsto, espero subir actualizaciones seguidas…**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Marceline me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Jack levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónito.

—Buenos días, Bonnie. Estás… radiante.

Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!

—He dormido bien, gracias, Jack. Buenos días.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Claro.

Sonrío aliviada, y ella me responde con una gran sonrisa.

Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Marceline.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:05**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Ayúdame…**

_Espero que hayas desayunado._

_Te eché en falta anoche._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:33**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Libros viejos…**

_Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica… he empezado a releer Linch Crusoe… y, naturalmente, te quiero._

_Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?**

_Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:39**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Pesado**

_Señora Abadeer, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¡Vamos!**

_Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, me encantan los desafíos…_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Jack y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.

A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. La señora Abadeer tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y le quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?

La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Marceline.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:05**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Aburrida…**

_Estoy mano sobre mano._

_¿Cómo estás?_

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:15**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Tus manos**

_Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo._

_No estarías mano sobre mano._

_Estoy segura de que yo podría darles mejor uso._

_De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…_

_Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias._

_Todo es muy árido._

_Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta distraído de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe ella? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando. A las cinco y media en punto, Jack se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos y una blusa negra.

—¿Una copa, Bonnie? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.

—¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?

Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—Fifty's.

—Me tomas el pelo.

Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí.

—¿Qué te apetecerá beber?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Marceline desde la BlackBerry.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:36**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente**

_Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty's._

_Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas._

_Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, señora Abadeer._

_Bonnie xx_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:38**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Riesgos**

_Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:40**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: ¿Riesgos?**

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:42**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Simplemente…**

_Era un comentario, señorita Bubblegum._

_Hasta pronto._

_Más pronto que tarde, nena._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Marceline Abadeer. Discutir un poco con ella por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la blusa azul claro… la que Taylor compró para mí. Llevo también mis jeans favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan tejanos o faldas anchas.

Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de semana e ingrese el talón que Marceline me dio por Wanda, mi Escarabajo. Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre.

—¿Señorita Bubblegum?

Me vuelvo, sorprendida, y una chica joven con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálida y extrañamente inexpresiva.

—¿Señorita Bonnibel Bubblegum? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque esté hablando.

—¿Sí?

Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería verte.

Habla con una voz muy baja, inquietante. Y se parece a mí, excepto en el color del cabello, ella lo tiene rojo que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son castaños, color whisky, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.

La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas grande, incluida la gabardina de marca. Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza.

Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie.

Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por la melena que le llega al hombro, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca. Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Bubblegum.

Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el sitio. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos.

¿De qué iba eso?

Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Ella tiene algo que ver con Marceline.

El Fifty's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Jack está en la barra con Elizabeth y Courtney, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Claire, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.

—¡Hola, Bonnie!

Jack me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud.

Chocamos las botellas y ella sigue conversando con Elizabeth. Claire me sonríe con simpatía.

—¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta.

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Claire tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Lumpy se fue a Barbados. Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Lumpy… y Elliot. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Marceline si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Ethan, el hermano de Lumpy, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Marceline le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con la extraña

Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente. Mientras charlo con Claire, Elizabeth me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Resulta muy fácil charlar con Claire —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.

Cuando Elizabeth y Courtney se van, Jack se viene con Claire y conmigo. ¿Dónde está Marceline? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Claire.

—Bonnie, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?

Jack habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Jack. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Bonnie. Llegarás lejos.

Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé qué más decir.

—¿Vives lejos?

—En el barrio de Pike Market.

—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

—Bueno… eh…

Le siento antes de verle. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica.

Marceline me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, nena —murmura.

Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación.

Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarle mientras ella observa a Jack, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva una chaqueta azul marino muy diplomática, con unos jeans y una blusa blanca desabrochada, se ve en nacimiento de sus senos. Está para comérsela.

Jack se aparta, incómodo.

—Jack, ella es Marceline —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Marceline, Jack.

—Yo soy la novia —dice Marceline con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Jack.

Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen femenino que tiene delante.

—Yo soy el jefe —replica Jack, arrogante—. Bonnie me habló de una ex novia.

Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy una ex —responde Marceline tranquilamente—. Vamos, nena, hemos de irnos.

—Por favor, quedaos a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Jack con amabilidad.

No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Claire, que, naturalmente, contempla a Marceline con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras mujeres y en otros hombres?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Marceline con su sonrisa enigmática.

¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.

—Hasta el lunes.

Sonrío a Jack, a Claire y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Jack, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Marceline. Taylor está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.

—¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos?—le pregunto a Marceline cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Señorita Bubblegum —me saluda Taylor con una amplia sonrisa.

Marceline se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.

—Hola —dice bajito.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Taylor nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Marceline. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre ella aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche. Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes.

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Bonnibel. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.

Yo le sonrío radiante.

—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces.

¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?

Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuosa, señora Abadeer. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.

Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Taylor, a casa de la señorita Bubblegum, por favor.

—Señora —asiente Taylor, y se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.

Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás guapísima —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefe, Jack Hyde, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?

¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con vuestro concurso de meadas?

Marceline sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus bragas, Bonnibel —dice con sequedad.

Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a Taylor.

—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe.

—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí.

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.

—Marceline, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…

Todavía. Solo se acerca demasiado.

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. —¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Marceline?

Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada.

En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

—La has comprado. SIP. Ya.

Me mira cautelosa y pestañea.

—Es posible.

—¿La has comprado o no?

—La he comprado.

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Por qué? —grito, espantada.

Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Bonnibel. Necesito que estés a salvo.

—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!

—Y no lo haré.

Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Marceline…

Me faltan las palabras.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutiva responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?

Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieta y de reojo a Taylor, que nos ignora estoicamente.

Maldición. ¡Vaya un momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!

Marceline abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambas nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia. Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Taylor aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento. Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta. Oigo que Marceline le dice a Taylor entre dientes:

—Creo que más vale que esperes aquí.

Noto que le tengo detrás, mientras rebusco en el bolso intentando encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal.

—Bonnibel —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado.

Suspiro y me giro para mirarle a la cara. Estoy tan enfadada con ella que mí rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.

—Primero, hace tiempo que no te hago mía… mucho tiempo, tal como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.

Yo le miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus oscuras profundidades.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefa —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy la jefa del jefe de tu jefe.

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando a la jefa del jefe de mi jefe.

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con ella —responde Marceline irritada.

—Eso es porque es una auténtica gilipollas —mascullo.

Marceline, atónita, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

—¿Una gilipollas? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

—¿Una gilipollas? —repite Marceline.

Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito.

Y ella sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante de diosa griega, y yo no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de instituto. Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura. Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, señorita Bubblegum, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadana americana, empresaria y consumidora, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?

—¿Has hablado con el doctor Petrikov de eso?

Se ríe.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Bonnibel?

Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Marceline se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Taylor, y el Audi se marcha.

Es raro estar con Marceline Abadeer en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para ella.

Sigo enfadada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo?

Soy una adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarle?

Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verle aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… le quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Ella echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno.

—Es bonito —dice.

—Los padres de Lumpy lo compraron para ella.

Asiente abstraída y sus vivaces ojos descansan en los míos, me miran.

—Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Bonnibel.

Su mirada se ensombrece.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Bonnibel? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja.

Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé.

Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadada.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto.

Ella asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.

Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor sofocante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Le deseo.

—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.

No quiero hablar de comida.

Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.

—¿De qué tiene hambre, señorita Bubblegum?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señora Abadeer.

Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Bonnibel? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

—¿Dónde?

—Por todas partes.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.

Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde, nena?

Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y ella se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.

—¿Qué?

No… vuelve.

—No.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nada de nada?

No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.

Me mira desconcertada y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia ella, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Oye, Bonnie…

Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperada.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejosa—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.

Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta?

—¿Has seguido tomando la píldora?

Maldita sea. La píldora. No creo que sea necesario.

Al ver mi gesto le cambia la cara.

—No —mascullo.

—Ya —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo.

—¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.

—Lo sé, nena.

Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesada en posponer la gratificación.

Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya he sido seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante.

Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca.

Me besa la frente y me suelta.

Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enfadada porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.

—Bonnibel Bubblegum, estoy escandalizada —dice en tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.

Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Marceline traviesa que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarle lo hace aún más difícil. La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. Hemos de trabajar en eso.

Mientras Marceline y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y ella, relajada, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso.

—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.

—¿A comprar?

—La comida.

—¿No tienes nada aquí?

Se le endurece el gesto.

Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadada.

—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?

Marceline parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿La señora Jones se encarga de todas las compras?

—Creo que Taylor la ayuda. No estoy segura.

—¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.

—Un salteado suena bien.

Marceline sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?

—Taylor, cuatro años, me parece. La señora Jones más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesta.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.

Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.

Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Compraré un poco de vino.

Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie's. Marceline vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen.

Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. La veo salir por la puerta muy decidida, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento. Le deseo tal como le recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm… Marceline entra las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy rara, muy distinto de su porte habitual de presidenta.

—Se te ve muy… doméstica.

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.

Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, ella saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.

Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntas que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas le conozco.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Marceline interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.

Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Linch aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Bonnibel, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada.

Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras ella mete la botella en la nevera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Parece sincera.

—Puedes picar las verduras.

—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

—Supongo que no lo necesitas.

Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundida.

—¿Nunca has picado una verdura?

—No.

La miro riendo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconozcámoslo, Marceline, creo que esto es nuevo. Ven, te enseñaré.

Le rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.

—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

—Parece bastante fácil.

—No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo —le aseguro con ironía.

Ella me observa impasible un momento y después se pone a ello, mientras yo comienzo a preparar los dados de pollo. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día.

Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos.

Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, ella se queda muy quieta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Bonnibel —murmura sombría, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, moviendo las pestañas.

Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con ella a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza con el segundo pimiento rojo.

—¿Picar? —Le miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica.

Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Ella se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Bonnibel, te tomare en el suelo de la cocina.

Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Puede.

Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.

Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Marceline Abadeer, y solo ella puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, ella está a mi lado.

—¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Bonnibel. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas.

Su voz es tenue y seductora.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, embebiéndonos la una de la otra… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguno diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por esa mujer me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.

De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia ella, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Bonnibel? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cama.

Me suelta, me coge en brazos y me lleva deprisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita.

Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas beis.

—¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor.

—¿Cómo?

Madre mía.

—Tienes que decírmelo, nena.

Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.

Ella sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia ella.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.

Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Ella no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo le suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Ella se inclina hasta la cintura de mis jeans, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.

—Dime lo que quieres, Bonnibel.

Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta.

Ella me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.

—Mis jeans y las bragas —murmuro, y ella, pegada a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.

Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador. Ella se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.

—¿Ahora qué, Bonnibel?

—Bésame —musito.

—¿Dónde?

—Ya sabes dónde.

—¿Dónde?

Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y ella sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantada —dice entre risas.

Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Ella no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Marceline, por favor —suplico.

No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Por favor qué, Bonnibel?

—Hazme el amor.

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Quiero que ambas seamos una.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.

No ceja en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.

—Marceline… por favor.

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación.

Es tan erótico…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta.

—¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestida.

La miro boquiabierta y confundida.

¿Desnudarle? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su blusa y ella da un paso atrás.

—Ah, no —me riñe.

Por Dios, quiere decir los jeans. Uf… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante ella. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho

el cinturón y la bragueta, después tiro de sus jeans y sus bragas hacia abajo. Uau.

Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y ella me está mirando con… ¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa? Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita los zapatos, y yo me acerco a ella, comienzo a besar, lamer, morder ella me ha enseñado. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Con mucho tiento, chupo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…

—Ah. Bonnie… oh, despacio.

Me coge la cabeza tiernamente

—Joder —masculla.

Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca me pierdo en ella. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita.

—Bonnie, ya basta. Para.

Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Abadeer, suplica), y otra vez.

—Bonnie, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.

Lo hago otra vez, y ella se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la blusa por la cabeza. Está jadeando, como yo.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena y ella también lo hace

Me incorporo y hago lo que me dice.

—Túmbate. Quiero mirarte.

Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia ella. La deseo tanto.

Me mira y se relame.

—Eres preciosa, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de ella, pero no se detiene.

No… Para. Te deseo.

—Marceline, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero sentir.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendida sobre mí. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se acopla a mí, con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirle, para unirme a ella, gimiendo en voz alta. Ella se mueve suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y ella sigue moviéndose muy despacio.

—Más rápido, Marceline, más rápido… por favor.

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad —castigadora, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de ella.

—Vamos, nena —gime—. Dámelo.

Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a ella, y ella me sigue gritando mi nombre.

—¡Bonnie! ¡Oh, joder, Bonnie!

Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

_Cuantas quieren una Marceline, como se describe en este libro… Gracias por los mensajes, me rindo no esperare mas reviews, pero no se molesten si no logro contestar cada mensaje._

_Un abrazo _

_Solange Rodríguez. _


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la cara de la mujer que amo. Marceline tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no le toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura se acomoda a mi lado.

—He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro.

Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.

—Vale —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPad.

—No se merecen, Bonnibel.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecha—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambrienta —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con ella.

—¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señora… Me pondré ahora mismo.

Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Marceline lo coge y me mira, desconcertada.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella.

Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?

—¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.

—Qué afortunado, _Charlie Tango _—dice con aire sorprendida.

Sí, soy una sentimental, Abadeer, porque te quiero.

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y ella se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Marceline y yo estamos sentadas en la alfombra persa de Lumpy, comiendo con palillos salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Marceline está apoyada en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva los jeans y la blusa, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Marceline.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.

Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Casi siempre cocino yo. Lumpy no sabe cocinar.

—¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Ray… bueno, ella habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.

Marceline se me queda mirando.

—¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?

—Su marido, Steve, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Ray. El matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.

Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

—¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro?

—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con Ray.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de ella —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar a la gente.

El deje de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Yo quiero cuidarte.

En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción inefable.

El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.

Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.

—Sigo enfadada contigo porque compraras SIP.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no me iba a frenar porque tú te enfadaras, nena.

—¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Jack?

Entorna los ojos.

—Ese cabrón más vale que vigile.

—¡Marceline! —le riño—. Es mi jefe.

Marceline aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece un colegiala tozuda.

—No se lo digas —dice.

—¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que soy la propietaria. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Marceline con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me marcho y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también?—insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción.

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórica.

Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

—¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protectora?

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.

—Que alguien llame al doctor Petrikov —murmuro.

Ella deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.

—¿Quieres algo de postre?

—¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. —¿Por qué yo no? La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Marceline se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.

¿Qué? Lo quedo mirando estupefacta y ella se pone de pie ágilmente.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Toda la noche.

—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno.

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y cabecea.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señorita Bubblegum.

Sus ojos centellean.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?

—Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas.

Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.

—¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?

Ella se palpa el torso, el estómago y los bolsillos de los jeans.

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señora Abadeer, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.

—Bien, Bonnibel, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos».

La miro boquiabierta. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y ella me sonríe satisfecha y por lo visto perversamente encantada consigo misma. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca una tarrina del mejor Ben amp; Jerry's de vainilla.

—Esto servirá. —Me mira con sus ojos turbios—. Ben amp; Jerry's amp; Bonnie —añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.

Ay, madre. Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Ella abre el cajón de los cubiertos y coge una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba. Oh, esa lengua. Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con comida.

—Espero que estés calentita —susurra—. Voy a enfriarte con esto. Ven.

Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.

—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?

Asiento, observándole fascinada. Marceline coge el _Charlie Tango_.

—No enredes con mi globo —le advierto.

Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.

—Ni se me ocurriría, nena, pero me quiero enredar contigo y esas sábanas.

Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero atarte.

Oh.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.

Ella se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Usaremos esto.

Coge el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.

Se me abre la bata, y yo permanezco paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnuda ante ella. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.

—Túmbate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.

Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue y desvaída de mi lamparita.

Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnuda aquí, con Marceline, agradezco esa luz vaga. Ella está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.

—Podría pasarme el día mirándote, Bonnibel —dice, y se sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco y ella me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me ata la mano derecha, y vuelve a tensar la banda.

En cuanto me tiene atada, mirándole, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarle. Se me ocurre entonces que tampoco ninguna de sus sumisas debe de haberle tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Ella nunca ha perdido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas. Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un besito en los labios. Luego se levanta y se quita la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Se desabrocha los jeans y los tira al suelo.

Está gloriosamente desnuda. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un triple salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca. Realmente es extraordinariamente hermosa. Tiene una silueta que simplemente es perfecta. Es obvio que trabaja su cuerpo. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándole. Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos tirantes y no puedo moverme.

—Así mejor —asegura.

Coge la tarrina de helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Retira la tapa de la tarrina muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.

—Mmm… todavía está bastante duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso —susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo buena que puede estar esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe, burlona—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadada… sentada sobre mí y comiendo de una tarrina de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… Asiento, tímida. Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces ella vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eh —protesto.

—Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, ¿le gusta la vainilla?

—Sí —digo con más energía de la pretendida, e intento en vano quitármela de encima.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos ganas de pelea, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.

—Helado —ruego.

—Bueno, porque hoy me has complacido mucho, señorita Bubblegum.

Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.

Me entran ganas de reír. Realmente está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Coge otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. Vale, basta.

—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Coge otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y ella deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Ella lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.

—Mmm… Si viene de ti todavía está mejor, señorita Bubblegum.

Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Ella coge otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mis pechos. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre cada pecho y pezón.

Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Marceline en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura de la tarrina.

Es una tortura. A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy jadeando.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Marceline y a vainilla. Deliciosa.

Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, ella vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.

—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Marceline le brillan los ojos—. Vas a tener que quedarte quieta, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.

Me besa ambos pechos y me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino. Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieta, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Ella baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. Dios… Está frío, es tórrida, es tentadora, pero ella no para. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi clítoris. Y grito, fuerte.

—Calla —dice Marceline en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora la ansío calladamente.

—Oh… por favor… Marceline.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia. No para, simplemente no para, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba.

Ella desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud agónica, los mueve dentro y fuera.

—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito.

E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras no paro de retorcerme y gemir. Santo Dios, qué rápido ha sido…

Soy vagamente consciente de que ella ha parado. Está sobre mí. Está pegajosa: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre los dos. Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundos, cuando de pronto Marceline sale de mi cuerpo y me da la vuelta. Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentada encima de ella. Sube las manos, cubre con ellas mis pechos y tira levemente de mis pezones. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, soy toda sensaciones.

—¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.

—No —digo sin aliento.

Ella sonríe de nuevo pegada a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré marchar.

Gruño, y comienzo a tocar su sexo, mis dedos comienzan a explorar.

—Eres mía, Bonnibel.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido de lo que es mío —sisea, y me muerde la oreja. Me acomoda de tal forma que nos quedamos mirando, nuestros sexos se encuentran y comienza una danza erotica y sensual, nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección.

Grito.

—Eso es, nena, quiero oírte.

Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y se mueve con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. ¡Otra vez! Solo soy sensaciones. Esto es lo que ella me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en ella. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Yo soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar. Soy suya… absolutamente suya.

—Vamos, nena —gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como la aprendiza de brujo que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntas.

Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Ella tiene la frente pegada a mi.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

—A mí también —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.

—¿Y si me dejas?

Es una idea terrorífica.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No creo que nunca me canse de ti, Bonnibel.

La miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y la beso con cariño. Ella sonríe y extiende la mano para recogerme el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Bonnibel. Removería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así.

Suena muy triste, abrumada incluso.

Vuelvo a besarle. Quiero animarnos de algún modo, pero Marceline lo hace por mí.

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.

Sonrío, con repentina timidez.

—Claro que iré.

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Marceline parece momentáneamente incómoda.

—No te enfades, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa. Estoy segura de que hay un par de vestidos.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —comento en tono sardónico.

No quiero pelearme con ella esta noche. Necesito una ducha. La chica que se parece a mí espera fuera frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… ella es yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y la ropa que llevo me viene grande. La estoy mirando a ella, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.

—¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?

—Pues ya somos dos…no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…

Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a chillar.

—¡Por Dios, Bonnie!

Marceline me zarandea para que despierte. Estoy tan desorientada. Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Marceline. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.

—Ah.

Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su luz tenue. Ella baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

—La chica —murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Había una chica en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.

Marceline se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita se intensifica, veo que está lívida.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternada.

Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quién?

Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quién? —insisto.

—Es Flame.

Yo trago saliva. ¡La ex sumisa! Recuerdo que Marceline habló de ella antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.

—¿La chica que puso «Toxic» en tu iPod?

Me mira angustiada.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?», y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo: «Nadie».

Marceline cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa ella para ella?

Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizá la echa de menos? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… esto… relaciones. Seguro que ella firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que ella quería, encantada de darle lo que necesitaba.

Oh, no… y yo no puedo. La idea me da náuseas.

Marceline sale de la cama, se pone los jeans y va al salón. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me levanto, me pongo su blusa blanca y le sigo.

Vaya, está al teléfono.

—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Hacia… ¿las seis menos diez? —balbuceo.

¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Flame? Marceline transmite esa información a quien sea que esté al aparato, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.

—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco habría pensado que ella haría eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con ella… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuanto puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntrala, Welch… tiene problemas. Encuéntrala.

Cuelga.

—¿Quieres un té? —pregunto.

Té, la respuesta de Ray a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno el hervidor de agua.

—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama.

Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo?

Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás despistarme con sexo. Ella se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperada.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto le irrita.

Pongo el hervidor al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de ataque inminente. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?

Percibo que me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan de aprensión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—¿No piensas contármelo?

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Ella me encontró y me abordó a la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.

Ella vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.

—¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.

Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dice, resignada—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te encontró. A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotros en Portland, no sé.

Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí misma.

Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras ella camina nerviosa de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:

—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Flame se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Gail.

—¿Gail?

—La señora Jones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que «le montó una escena»?

Me mira, tanteando.

—Dime. Te estás guardando algo.

Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía. Ella parpadea, sorprendida.

—Bonnie, yo…

Se calla.

—¿Por favor?

Suspira, derrotada.

—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.

—Gail la llevó al hospital. Pero Flame se marchó antes de que yo llegara.

Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de auxilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse. Pero yo no estoy tan segura. Desde entonces he intentado localizarla para proporcionarle ayuda.

—¿Le dijo algo a la señora Jones?

Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómoda.

—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que me oculta algo.

Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Flame quiere volver a la vida de Marceline y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? Santo cielo… resulta aterrador. Pero efectivo. ¿Marceline se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero ella desaparece antes de que ella llegue? Qué extraño…

—¿No puedes localizarla? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?

—No sabe dónde está. Ni su marido tampoco.

—¿Marido?

—Sí —dice en tono abstraída—, lleva unos dos años casada.

¿Qué?

—¿Así que estaba casada cuando estuvo contigo?

Dios. Realmente, Marceline no tiene escrúpulos.

—¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marchó y se casó con ese tipo poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?

Mueve la cabeza con pesar.

—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su marido.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumisa hace unos tres años?

—Dos años y medio más o menos.

—Y quería más.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tú no querías?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Así que te dejó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, como mínimo, tiene una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí? «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?» Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, esplendorosamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Le tengo: es mía. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo ella se parecía a mí: la misma contextura física y la misma piel pálida. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso. Sí…¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… marcada de territorio con Jack, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.

—¿Marcar territorio? —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Sí. El concurso de meadas.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es marcar territorio.

—¿No preferirías una taza de té?

—No, Bonnibel, no lo prefiero.

Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de «Te deseo y te deseo ahora». Dios… es tan excitante.

—Olvídate de ella. Ven.

Me tiende la mano.

Cuando le doy la mano, la diosa que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazada a Marceline Abadeer desnuda. Aunque está profundamente dormida, me tiene sujeta entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre. Levanto un poco la cabeza, temerosa de despertarle. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajada, tan absolutamente bella. No puedo creer que esta Afrodita sea mía, toda mía. Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el pecho con cuidado, deslizando los dedos y ella no se mueve. Dios santo. Casi no puedo creerlo. Es realmente mía… durante estos preciosos momentos. Me inclino sobre ella y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Ella gime bajito, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo con una sonrisita culpable.

—Hola —contesta recelosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirarte.

Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro hacia su vello púbico. Ella atrapa mí mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de Marceline satisfecha. Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas. Oh… ¿por qué no me dejarás tocarte? De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, señorita Bubblegum —me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Te encanta? —Pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta con sus ojos oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.

—Sexo

—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.

Estoy de pie delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero es demasiado largo. Llevo unos jeans y una polera, y detrás de mí Marceline, recién duchada, se está vistiendo. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.

—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Claude. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, mientras empieza a abotonarse la blusa blanca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

—¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma —le digo en broma.

Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.

—Pero, nena, yo quiero que estés en forma para lo que tengo pensado.

Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez? ¿Quiero yo volver allí? ¡Pues claro que quieres!, me grita la diosa que llevo dentro. Yo miro fijamente esos ojos fascinantes e indescifrables.

—Sé que tienes ganas —me susurra.

Enrojezco, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Flame era capaz de hacerlo se cuela de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y Marceline me mira inquieta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta preocupada.

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Claude.

—¿En serio?

El rostro de Marceline se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Parece que le ha tocado la lotería, aunque seguramente ella nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.

—Sí, vaya… Si te hace tan feliz… —digo en tono burlón.

Ella tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.

—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustaría cortarme el pelo y… mmm… tengo que ingresar un talón y comprarme un coche.

—Ah —dice con cierto deje de suficiencia, y se muerde el labio.

Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus jeans y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.

—Aquí tienes —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Aquí tienes»?

Vaya. Parezco enfadada. Maldita sea. Estoy enfadada. ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Taylor lo trajo ayer.

Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito dos veces el proceso, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su talón.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

Marceline me mira intrigada, y al reconocer el sobre levanta ambas manos y se separa de mí.

—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.

Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.

—No, Bonnibel. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.

—No, Marceline. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.

—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.

—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso hubiera sido un regalo de graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.

—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?

—No.

—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves.

Las deja sobre la cómoda.

—¡No me refería a esto!

—Fin de la discusión, Bonnibel. No me presiones.

Le miro airada y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Cojo el sobre y lo parto en dos trozos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien sienta esto. Marceline me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Ella se acaricia la barbilla.

—Desafiante como siempre, señorita Bubblegum —dice con sequedad.

Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido hacerme una cola de caballo.

Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? La sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.

Me mira, sigue impasible.

—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo… No, eso es todo, Andrea.

Cuelga el teléfono.

—Ingresado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo.

Está enfurecida, pero no me importa.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —casi grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira coge a Marceline por sorpresa.

—Yo lo sé todo de ti, Bonnibel —dice tranquilamente.

—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si compras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería ese cacharro, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico. Pregúntale a Taylor si no me crees.

La fulmino con la mirada y ella me responde del mismo modo, dos tontas tozudas y enfadadas desafiándose con los ojos.

Y entonces lo noto: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotros, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambas. De pronto ella me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su entrepierna, y con la otra en la nuca tirándome del pelo y la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello y me aferro a ella con fuerza. Con la respiración entrecortada, Marceline presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. Le siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasionados besos.

La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre ella?

—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento.

Siento más que veo su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora. Nunca me canso de ti. Eres una mujer desquiciante, enloquecedora.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y conozco un local donde puedes cortarte el pelo.

—Vale —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.

—Pago yo.

Y cojo la cuenta del desayuno antes que ella.

Me pone mala cara.

—Hay que ser más rápida, Abadeer.

—Tienes razón —dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.

—No pongas esa cara. Tengo veinticuatro mil dólares más que esta mañana. Puedo permitírmelo. —Hecho un vistazo a la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes.

Oh, la colegiala tozuda ha vuelto.

—¿Y ahora adónde?

—¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?

—Sí, míralo.

—Yo te veo guapísima. Como siempre.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.

—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.

—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.

—¿Dónde es?

—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.

—¿Para qué fundación benéfica es?

Marceline se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómoda.

—Se llama «Afrontarlo Juntos». Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.

—Parece una buena causa —comento.

—Venga, vamos.

Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano. Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte. Resulta tan extraña… Es tan abierta en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrado en otros… Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Ah, vale. No me gustan nada las sorpresas. Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Lumpy le encantará. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda. De hecho, yo necesito un par de faldas holgadas para el trabajo.

Marceline se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto refinado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclava. El interior es todo blanco y tapicería de piel. En la blanca y austera recepción hay sentada una chica rubia con un uniforme blanco impoluto. Nos mira cuando entramos.

—Buenos días, señora Abadeer —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras le mira arrobada.

Es el usual efecto Abadeer, ¡pero ella le conoce! ¿De qué?

—Hola, Greta.

Y ella la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿Lo de siempre, señora ? —pregunta educadamente.

Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.

—No —dice ella enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nerviosa.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso? Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el puñetero salón de belleza! ¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea! ¿Aquí es donde traía a todas sus sumisas? ¿Quizá también a Flame? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?

—La señorita Bubblegum te dirá lo que quiere.

Le miro airada. Está endilgándome las normas disimuladamente. He aceptado lo del entrenador personal… ¿y ahora esto?

—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

—El local es mío, y tengo tres más como este.

—¿Es tuyo? —farfullo, sorprendida.

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Sí. Es como actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas que nos gustan a las mujeres… todo. Aquí te lo harán.

Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.

—¿Depilación?

Se echa a reír.

—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

Me ruborizo y miro a Greta, que me observa expectante.

—Querría cortarme el pelo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Bubblegum.

Greta, toda ella carmín rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, consulta la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Franco es muy bueno —dice Marceline para tranquilizarme.

Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Marceline Abadeer, presidenta ejecutiva, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.

Le miro y de repente le veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Por una puerta del fondo del salón acaba de aparecer una sofisticada rubia platino. La cierra y se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.

La rubia platino es alta y encantadora, está muy bronceada y tendrá unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, resulta difícil de decir. Lleva el mismo uniforme que Greta, pero en negro. Es despampanante. Su cabello, cortado en una melena cálida y recta, brilla como un halo. Al darse la vuelta, ve a Marceline y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.

—Perdona —balbucea Marceline, apurada.

Cruza el salón con zancadas rápidas, pasa junto a las estilistas, todas de blanco, junto a las aprendizas de los lavacabezas, hasta llegar junto a ella. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír la conversación. La rubia platino le saluda con evidentes muestras de afecto, le besa en ambas mejillas, apoya las manos en sus antebrazos, y los das hablan animadamente.

—¿Señorita Bubblegum?

Greta, la recepcionista, intenta que le haga caso.

—Un momento, por favor.

Observo a Marceline, fascinada.

La rubia platino se da la vuelta y me mira. Ella está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levanta las manos entrelazadas y le sonríe. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien. ¿Quizá trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella regente el local; al fin y al cabo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo comprendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella. Despampanante, mayor, preciosa.

Es la señora Linch.

_Realmente no sé si sentirme alagada por sus mensajes o que ya me den miedo XD… jajaja _

_Se agradece a todas las que me animan a seguir con esto… Bueno espero poder terminarlo en un mes o un poco más para iniciar pronto el tercer libro._

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

Greta, ¿con quién está hablando la señora Abadeer?

Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Pero yo aparento bastante indiferencia.

—Ah, es la señora Eisqueen. Es la propietaria, junto con la señora Abadeer.

Greta parece muy dispuesta a hablar.

—¿La señora Eisqueen?

Creía que la señora Linch estaba divorciada. Quizá haya vuelto a casarse con algún pobre infeliz.

—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas está enfermo, y ella le sustituye.

—¿Sabe usted el nombre de pila de la señora Eisqueen?

Greta levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.

—Elena —dice de mala gana.

Al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado, me invade una extraña sensación de alivio.

¿Sexto sentido?, se burla mi subconsciente. ¡Sentido pedófilo! Ellas siguen inmersos en la conversación. Marceline le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Elena. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas y menea la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio.

Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yo solo soy capaz de mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy escandalizada. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traerme aquí? Ella le susurra algo a Marceline, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se vuelve hacia Elena y contesta. Ella asiente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena. Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro.

Maldita sea, claro. La señora Linch vuelve a la trastienda y cierra la puerta.

Marceline frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tensa y cauta.

—La verdad es que no. ¿No has querido presentarme?

Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Ella se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.

—Pero yo creía…

—Para ser una mujer tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palabras—Me gustaría marcharme, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Bonnie. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Ha abierto una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se ha puesto alguien enfermo.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Greta, no necesitaremos a Franco —espeta Marceline cuando cruzamos el umbral.

Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación. Marceline camina a mi lado sin decir palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Ella, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará hablar la señora Evasivas?

—¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisas? —le increpo.

—A algunas sí —dice en voz baja y crispada.

—¿A Flame?

—Sí.

—El local parece muy nuevo.

—Lo han remodelado hace poco.

—Ya. O sea que la señora Linch conocía a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

—¿Y ellas conocían su historia?

—No. Ninguna. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, está clarísimo que no lo eres.

Me paro y le miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.

—¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo, a ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.

No rechista.

—Y ahora, si me perdonas…

—No te marchas, ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero que me hagan un puñetero corte de pelo. En un sitio donde pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.

Ella se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Franco vaya a mi apartamento, o al tuyo —sugiere.

—Es muy atractiva.

Parpadea, un tanto extrañada.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo he contado.

De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y se saca la BlackBerry del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en silencio, porque no la he oído sonar.

—Welch —dice sin más, y luego escucha.

Estamos parados en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a contemplar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas ternísimas. La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas personales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisas, a ex amas despampanantes y a una mujer que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Estados Unidos.

—¿Que murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo?

Marceline interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.

—Es la segunda vez que ese cabrón no lo ha visto venir. Tiene que saberlo. ¿Es que no siente nada por ella? —Marceline, disgustada, menea la cabeza—. Esto empieza a cuadrar… no… explica el porqué, pero no dónde.

Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.

—Ella está aquí —continúa Marceline—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No.

Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abordado eso. Marceline me mira directamente. ¿Abordado qué? Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.

—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?… ¿Tan poco hace? Pero ¿cómo?… ¿Sin antecedentes?… Ya. Envíame un email con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Taylor.

Cuelga.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperada.

¿Va a explicármelo?

—Era Welch.

—¿Quién es Welch?

—Mi asesor de seguridad.

—Vale. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Flame dejó a su marido hace unos tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadada—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos.

Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero enseguida la retiro.

—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre «nosotras». Sobre ella, tu señora Linch.

Marceline endurece el gesto.

—No es mi señora Linch. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero cortarme el pelo! —grito.

Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso… Ella vuelve a sacarse la BlackBerry del bolsillo y marca un número.

—Greta, Marceline Abadeer. Quiero a Franco en mi casa dentro de una hora. Consúltalo con la señora Eisqueen… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.

—¡Marceline…! —farfullo, exasperada.

—Bonnibel, es evidente que Flame sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que la hayamos localizado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?

—Así podré protegerte.

—Pero…

Me mira fijamente.

—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.

La miro atónita… esto es alucinante. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —proclamo tercamente.

Tengo que defender mi postura.

—Puedes ir por tu propio pie o puedo llevarte yo. Lo que tú prefieras, Bonnibel.

—No te atreverás —le desafío.

No me montará una escenita en plena Segunda Avenida… Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.

—Ay, nena, los dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantada de recogerlo.

Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me coge por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.

—¡Bájame! —chillo.

Oh, qué bien sienta chillar. Ella empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.

—¡Marceline! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante? —. ¡Iré andando! ¡Iré andando!

Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparada en dirección a mi apartamento, furiosa, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento le tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándole. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furiosa, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.

Mientras camino muy decidida de vuelta a casa, pienso en la lista:

_1. Cargarme a hombros: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años._

_2. Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpida?_

_3. El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisas: de nuevo, tremendamente estúpida._

_4. No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es una tipa brillante._

_5. Tener ex novias locas. ¿Puedo culparle por eso? Estoy tan furiosa… Sí, puedo._

_6. Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo._

_7. Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común._

_8. Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Flame debe de ser peor de lo que ella temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso._

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser? Me paro en seco, y Marceline se detiene a mi lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Flame.

—Ya te lo he contado.

—No, no me lo has contado. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué ha pasado?

Se remueve, incómoda.

—¡Marceline! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.

—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso de armas.

Oh, Dios. La miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarle? ¡No!

—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.

—Bonnie —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia ella—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero…simplemente no quiero que corras el riesgo.

—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Le rodeo con los brazos, la abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cara en sus senos. No parece que le importe.

—Vamos a tu casa —susurra.

Se inclina, me besa el cabello, y ya está. Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Marceline. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.

Una vez en casa, preparo con cara seria una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, la BlackBerry, el iPad y el globo del _Charlie Tango_.

—¿El _Charlie Tango _también viene? —pregunta Marceline.

Asiento y me dedica una sonrisita indulgente.

—Ethan vuelve el martes —musito.

—¿Ethan?

—El hermano de Lumpy. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre algo en Seattle.

Marceline me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así él tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No sé si tiene llaves. Tendré que volver cuando llegue.

Marceline no dice nada.

—Ya está todo.

Coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos encaminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, noto que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoica o si realmente alguien me vigila. Marceline abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.

—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.

—Creía que conduciría yo.

—No. Conduciré yo.

—¿Le pasa algo a mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de conducir… no me sorprendería, vista tu tendencia al acoso.

A lo mejor sabe que pasé por los pelos la prueba teórica.

—Sube al coche, Bonnibel —espeta, furiosa.

—Vale.

Me apresuro a subir. Francamente, ¿quién no lo haría? Quizá ella tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien siniestro nos observa… bueno, una morena pálida de ojos castaños que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.

Marceline se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Todas tus sumisas eran morenas de piel pálida?

Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Sí —murmura.

Parece vacilar, y lo imagino pensando: ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Ya te lo dije. Prefiero a las morenas.

—La señora Linch no es morena.

—Seguramente sea esa la razón —masculla—. Con ella ya tuve bastantes rubias para toda la vida.

—Estás de broma —digo entre dientes.

—Sí, estoy de broma —replica, molesta.

Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicas morenas, pero ninguna es Flame.

Así que solo le gustan morenas… me pregunto por qué. ¿Acaso la extraordinariamente glamurosa (a pesar de ser mayor) señora Linch realmente le dejó sin más ganas de rubias? Sacudo la cabeza… La paranoica Marceline Abadeer.

—Cuéntame cosas de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.

—Háblame de vuestro acuerdo empresarial.

Se relaja visiblemente, contento de hablar de trabajo.

—Yo soy la socia capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando dejé Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

Vaya… Es rica, también.

—¿Lo dejaste?

—No era para mí. Estuve dos años. Por desgracia, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. El señor Abadeer y la doctora Grace Trevelyan en actitud reprobadora… soy incapaz de imaginarlo.

—No parece que te haya ido demasiado mal haberlo dejado. ¿Qué asignaturas escogiste?

—Ciencias políticas y Economía.

Mmm… claro.

—¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.

—Era una esposa florero aburrida, Bonnibel. Su marido era un magnate… de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso—. No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunas personas son así.

Me lanza una rápida sonrisa de soslayo.

—¿En serio? ¿Alguien controlador? Yo creía que eso era una criatura mítica. —No creo que mi tono pudiera ser más sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Marceline se expande.

—¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?

Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Eso es horrible.

—Él también tenía sus líos —dice Marceline misteriosamente, mientras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.

Ah…

—¿Cuáles?

Marceline mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo especialmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.

—Vamos. Franco no tardará.

En el ascensor, Marceline me observa.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Vale —dice, y mira al frente.

Cuando llegamos, Taylor nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Coge mi maleta.

—¿Welch ha dicho algo? —pregunta Marceline.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y?

—Todo está arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señora.

—Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Franco De Luca.

—Señorita Bubblegum —me saluda Taylor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hola, Taylor. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Siete años.

Marceline me mira con impaciencia.

—Vive con su madre —explica Taylor.

—Ah, entiendo.

Taylor me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Taylor es padre? Sigo a Marceline al gran salón, intrigada por la noticia. Echo un vistazo alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me marché.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. Marceline me observa un momento y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómoda.

—De acuerdo.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantada en la inmensa galería de arte que ella considera su casa, preguntándome qué hacer. ¡Ropa! Cojo mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y reviso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres vestidos largos de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres más de diario. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.

Miro la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: 2.998 dólares. Madre mía. Me siento en el suelo. Esta no soy yo. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué, ay, por qué me he enamorado de alguien que está tan loca… guapísima, terriblemente sexy, más rica que Creso, pero que está como una cabra? Saco la BlackBerry de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.

—¡Bonnie, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Oh, ya sabes…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Marceline?

—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loca. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. hija… a veces no hay quién les entienda. Bob está pensando ahora si ha sido buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, empieza a hablar de volver a Las Vegas.

Ah, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy la única. Marceline aparece en el umbral.

—Estás aquí. Creí que te habías marchado.

Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que colgar. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

—Muy bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Cuelgo y observo a Cincuenta, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómoda.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.

—No me escondo. Me desespero.

—¿Te desesperas?

—Por todo esto, Marceline.

Hago un gesto vago en dirección a toda esa ropa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu vestidor.

Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.

—Solo son vestidos. Si no te gustan, los devolveré.

—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Ella parpadea y se rasca la barbilla. Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.

—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.

—Eres muy difícil.

—Tú también, señorita Bubblegum.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada de cautela.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Podrías tener a una preciosa sumisa morena. Una que, si le pidieras que saltara, te preguntaría: «¿Desde qué altura?», suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Marceline? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Me mira un momento, y no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando.

—Tú haces que mire el mundo de forma distinta, Bonnibel. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? La señora Críptica ha vuelto.

—¿Esperanza de qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—De más. —Habla con voz queda y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que hagan. Eso pierde interés enseguida. Tú tienes algo, Bonnibel, que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No soy capaz de resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Parece tan vulnerable… Es perturbadora. Me arrodillo, me inclino y la beso suavemente en los labios.

—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Porque Franco ha llegado.

Franco es bajito, moreno y gay. Me encanta.

—¡Qué pelo tan bonito! —exclama con un acento italiano escandaloso y probablemente falso.

Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Marceline nos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.

—Os dejo solos —masculla.

—_Grazie_, señora Abadeer. —Franco se vuelve hacia mí—. _Bene_, Bonnibel, ¿qué haremos contigo?

Marceline está sentada en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Es desgarrador. Marceline levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Franco, entusiasmado.

—Estás preciosa, Bonnie —dice Marceline, visiblemente complacida.

—Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado —exclama Franco.

Marceline se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.

—Gracias, Franco.

Franco se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡No vuelvas a dejar que nadie más te corte el pelo, _bellissima _Bonnie!

Me echo a reír, ligeramente avergonzada por esa familiaridad. Marceline le acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve al cabo de un momento.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mí con una mirada centelleante.

Coge un mechón entre los dedos.

—Qué suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Asiento y sonríe.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada, concretamente?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres una lista?

—¿Hay una lista?

—Una muy larga.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?

—No —digo con un mohín infantil.

—Durante el almuerzo, pues. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida —añade con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me encandiles con tu destreza sexual.

Ella reprime una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te molesta concretamente, señorita Bubblegum? Suéltalo.

Muy bien.

—¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todas tus amantes para que las depilaran, el que me cargaras a hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, por encima de todo, ¡que dejaras que tu señora Linch te tocara!

Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un crescendo.

Ella levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.

—Menuda lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi señora Linch.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Tuerce los labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Se pasa ambas manos por su largo pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna norma. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin normas, y nunca sé cuándo vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nerviosa. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Significan más… mucho más.

¿Más? Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perpleja, y esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre las dos.

Mis caricias significan… más. Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme si me dice esas cosas? Sus ojos buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión. Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma.

Marceline da un paso atrás y yo bajo la mano.

—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.

No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?

—Destrozada y despojada —contesta inmediatamente.

Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme exactamente por qué esto es un límite infranqueable, por favor.

—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.

—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al considerar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tú número de cuenta?

—Sí, es indignante.

—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todas mis sumisas. Te lo enseñaré.

Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.

Yo le sigo obediente, aturdida. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE.

Madre mía. Le miro fijamente. Ella se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártelo —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico.

Hojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —Dios…—, mi número de la seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…

—¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en Clayton's?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…

—No.

No sé si enfadarme o sentirme halagada.

—Esto es muy jodido. ¿Sabes?

—Yo no lo veo así. He de ser cuidadosa con lo que hago.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir cualquiera que esté medianamente interesado, Bonnibel. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así.

Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.

—Sí haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.

Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Taylor consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero así es.

—Pero el Audi…

—Bonnibel, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano?

Me ruborizo.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Marceline.

Su mirada se dulcifica.

—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.

La quedo mirando, sorprendida. ¿Que adora de mí?

—Bonnibel, yo gano unos cien mil dólares a la hora.

Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de dinero obscena.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El coche, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.

Su tono es dulce.

La observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinaria.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta… generosidad?

Me mira inexpresiva y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su problema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotros se hace el silencio.

Al final, se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perpleja.

Se me encoge el corazón. Este es, seguramente, el quid de sus cincuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… que eres muy generosa, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Suspira.

—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Bonnibel.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Marceline. Lo demás me sobra.

—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.

Ah, esto no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Comemos? —pregunto.

La tensión entre los dos es agotadora.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Claro.

—Cocino yo.

—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.

—¿La señora Jones libra los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?

—No.

—¿Ah, no?

Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan, Bonnibel.

—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer a la señora?

—Lo que la señora encuentre —dice con malicia.

Inspecciono el impresionante contenido del frigorífico. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Marceline sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre e ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no tiene límites. Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insumisa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Marceline. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Flame, y me da terror pensarlo.

¿Dónde estará ella?, me pregunto. ¿Qué quiere? Me estremezco. Menudo legado, no me cabe en la cabeza. Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. Mmm. Beyoncé… no parece muy del gusto de Marceline. «Crazy in Love.» ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.

Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un bol, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los casco y empiezo a batir, sin parar de bailar. Vuelvo a repasar el contenido del frigorífico, cojo patatas, jamón y —¡sí!— guisantes del congelador. Todo esto irá bien. Localizo una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir. Empatía cero, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Marceline? Ojalá Lumpy estuviera en casa; ella lo sabría. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Gumbal. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.

«Una de las cosas que adoro de ti.» Dejo de batir. Lo dijo. ¿Quiere decir eso que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la señora Linch… una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.

Marceline me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.

—Interesante elección musical —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—Qué bien huele tu pelo.

Hunde la nariz e inspira profundamente.

El deseo se desata en mi vientre. No. Rechazo su abrazo.

—Sigo enfadada.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.

Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, coge el mando de la encimera y apaga la música.

—¿Pusiste tú eso en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue ella: la Chica Fantasma.

—¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?

—Bueno, visto a posteriori, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.

Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Por qué la tienes todavía?

—Me gusta bastante la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.

—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.

—¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonríe satisfecha y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo. Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Ray: «I Put a Spell on You». Te he lanzado un hechizo…

Me ruborizo y me vuelvo a mirar a Marceline. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Ella me lanzó un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos son más oscuros, más intensos. La miro, embelesada, mientras despacio, como la depredadora que es, me acecha al ritmo de la lenta y sensual cadencia de la música. Va descalza, solo lleva una blusa blanca por fuera de los jeans, y tiene una actitud provocativa. Nina canta «Tú eres mío» mientras ella se pone a mi lado, con intenciones claras.

—Marceline, por favor —susurro, con el batidor ya inútil en mi mano.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se planta frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.

—¿Estás segura?

Exhala y alarga la mano, me coge el batidor y lo vuelve a dejar en el bol con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto… Sí quiero esto…desesperadamente.

Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractiva y deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujador aspecto.

—Te deseo, Bonnibel —musita—. Lo adoro y lo odio, y adoro discutir contigo. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.

Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia ella, la diosa que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinosa. Contemplo el nacimiento de sus senos que se ve a través de su blusa y me muerdo el labio, indefensa, dominada por el deseo… quiero saborearle, justo ahí. Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí, que lo haga —murmura—Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero perderme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotras.

Oh… Nosotras. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.

—Voy a tocarte la cara —suspiro.

Y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.

Levanto la mano, le acaricio la mejilla, y paso los dedos. Ella cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.

Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

—Sí o no, Bonnibel.

—Sí.

Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra ella. Yo gimo bajito.

—Señora Abadeer.

Taylor tose y Marceline me suelta inmediatamente.

—Taylor —dice con voz gélida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Taylor, incómodo, de pie en el umbral. Marceline y Taylor se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.

—En mi estudio —espeta Marceline.

Y Taylor cruza con brío el salón.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Marceline, antes de salir detrás de Taylor.

Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es que no soy capaz de resistirme a ella ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignada conmigo misma, agradeciendo la interrupción de Taylor, y me avergüenza pensarlo. Me pregunto qué haría Taylor para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me dedico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Taylor? Mi mente se acelera… ¿tendrá que ver con Flame? Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista. Marceline me mira; parece preocupada.

—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Taylor.

—Estaremos listos —contesta Taylor, y sale de la estancia.

Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Comemos?

—Por favor —dice Marceline, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Ahora me observa detenidamente.

—¿Problemas?

—No.

Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contármelo. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado, resignada a seguir sin saberlo. Marceline da un mordisco y dice, complacida:

—Está muy buena. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—No, gracias.

He de mantener la cabeza clara contigo, Abadeer. La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no Marceline me dará la lata. Al final ella interrumpe nuestro silencio reflexivo y pone la pieza clásica que oí antes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Canteloube, _Canciones de la Auvernia. Esta se llama «Bailero»._

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Tú hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Marceline sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «un instrumento musical, un idioma extranjero, un arte marcial». Gumbal habla español; Mia y yo, francés, Gumbal toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Mia el violonchelo.

—Uau. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Gumbal hace yudo. Mia se plantó a los doce años y se negó.

Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La doctora Grace es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.

En la cara de Marceline aparece un destello sombrío, y parece momentáneamente incómoda. Me mira recelosa, como si estuviera en un territorio ignoto.

—¿Has decidido qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿O he de escoger yo algo por ti? —dice en un tono repentinamente brusco.

¡Uf! Parece enfadada. _¿_Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Eh… aún no. ¿Tú escogiste toda esa ropa?

—No, Bonnibel, no. Le di una lista y tu talla a una asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus. Debería quedarte bien. Para tu información, he contratado seguridad adicional para esta noche y los próximos días. Flame anda deambulando por las calles de Seattle y es impredecible, así que lo más sensato es ser precavida. No quiero que salgas sola. ¿De acuerdo?

Pestañeo.

—De acuerdo.

¿Qué ha pasado con lo de «Tengo que poseerte ahora», Abadeer?

—Bien. Voy a informarles. No tardaré mucho.

—¿Están aquí?

—Sí.

¿Dónde?

Recoge su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y sale de la estancia. ¿De qué demonios ha ido todo eso? Es como si hubiera varias personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. ¿No es eso un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Tengo que buscarlo en Google. Recojo mi plato, lo lavo rápidamente, y vuelvo a mi dormitorio llevando conmigo el dossier BONNIBEL B. Entro en el vestidor y saco los tres vestidos largos de noche. A ver… ¿cuál? Tumbada en la cama, contemplo mi Mac, mi iPad y mi BlackBerry. Estoy abrumada con tanta tecnología. Empiezo a transferir la lista de temas de Marceline del iPad al Mac, luego abro Google para navegar por la red. Estoy echada sobre la cama enfrascada en la pantalla del Mac cuando entra

Marceline.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere con dulzura.

Paso un momento de pánico, preguntándome si debo dejarle ver la web que estoy consultando: «Trastorno de personalidad múltiple: los síntomas». Se tumba a mi lado y echa un vistazo a la página, divertida.

—¿Esta web es por algún motivo? —pregunta en tono despreocupada.

La brusca Marceline ha desaparecido; La juguetona Marceline ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a seguir este ritmo?

—Investigo. Sobre una personalidad difícil.

Le dedico mi mirada más inexpresiva. Tuerce el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Una personalidad difícil?

—Mi proyecto favorito.

—¿Ahora soy un proyecto? Una actividad suplementaria. Un experimento científico, quizá. Y yo que creía que lo era todo. Señorita Bubblegum, está hiriendo mis sentimientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

—Mera suposición.

—Es verdad que tú eres la única jodida y volátil controladora obsesiva que conozco íntimamente.

—Creía que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente —dice arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo.

—Sí, eso también.

—¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?

Me giro y le miro. Está tumbada de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo y con una expresión tierna, alegre.

—Creo que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo creo que te necesito a ti. Aquí.

Me entrega una barra de pintalabios.

Yo frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es un rojo fulana, no es mi color en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito.

Se echa a reír.

—No, Bonnibel, si no quieres, no. No creo que te vaya este color —añade con sequedad.

Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita la blusa. Oh, Dios…

—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de ruta.

Le miro desconcertada. ¿Mapa de ruta?

—De zonas restringidas —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Lo dije en broma.

—Yo lo digo en serio.

—¿Quieres que te las dibuje, con carmín?

—Luego se limpia. Al final.

Eso significa que puedo tocarle donde quiera. Una sonrisita maravillada asoma en mis labios.

—¿Y con algo más permanente, como un rotulador?

—Podría hacerme un tatuaje.

Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos. ¿Marceline Abadeer con un tatuaje? ¿Estropear su precioso cuerpo que ya tiene tantas marcas? ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Nada de tatuajes! —digo riendo, para disimular mi horror.

—Pintalabios, pues.

Sonríe.

Apago el Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate encima de mí.

Me quito los zapatos, me siento y me arrastro hacia ella. Marceline se tumba en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.

—Apóyate en mis piernas.

Me siento encima de ella a horcajadas, como me ha dicho. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.

—Pareces… entusiasmada con esto —comenta con ironía.

—Siempre me encanta obtener información, señora Abadeer, y más si eso significa que podrás relajarte, porque yo ya sabré dónde están los límites.

Menea la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de dejarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.

—Destapa el pintalabios —ordena.

Oh, está en plan súper mandona, pero no me importa.

—Dame la mano.

Yo le doy la otra mano.

—La del pintalabios —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a ponerme esa cara?

—Sí.

—Eres muy maleducada, señora Abadeer. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violenta cuando le hacen eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica irónica.

Le doy la mano con el pintalabios, y de repente se incorpora y estamos frente a frente.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta con un murmullo quedo y ronco, que tensa y comprime todas mis entrañas.

Oh, Dios.

—Sí —musito.

Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo perfecto tan cerca, ese aroma a Marceline mezclado con mi gel. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.

—Aprieta —susurra.

Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca. El pintalabios deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Marceline se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa expresión pretendidamente neutra, detecto autocontrol.

Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:

—Y sube por el otro lado.

Y me suelta la mano.

Yo copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero la atempera el hecho de que llevo la cuenta de su dolor. Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redondas salpican su torso, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Quién le haría eso a una niña?

—Bueno, ya estoy —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.

—No, no estás —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello.

Yo resigo la línea del dedo con una franja escarlata. Al acabar, miro la inmensidad de sus ojos.

—Ahora la espalda —susurra.

Se remueve, de manera que he de bajarme de ella, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.

—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado — dice con voz baja y ronca.

Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea púrpura divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total. Santo cielo. Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto?

Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda, ella mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.

Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.

—Ya está —susurro, y parece que lleve un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo fulana.

Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.

—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja.

Las pupilas de sus ojos oscuros se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria? Yo quiero caer en sus brazos, pero me reprimo y le miro asombrada.

—Me parece muy bien. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme en tus brazos —susurro.

Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de consentimiento.

—Bien, señorita Bubblegum, soy toda tuya.

Yo grito con placer infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y le tumbo en la cama. Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y, sin saber cómo, acabo debajo de ella.

—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento… —murmura, y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.

_**Gracias por los mensajes, confesiones y declaraciones, les digo soy mayor de lo que muchas creen… seguire actualizando seguido (aprovechando que no tengo exámenes en la facultad)**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

Mi mano se agarra al cabello de Marceline, mientras mi boca se aferra febril a la suya, absorbiéndole, deleitándose al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Y ella hace lo mismo, me devora. Es el paraíso. De pronto me levanta un poco, coge el bajo de mi camiseta, me la quita de un tirón y la tira al suelo.

—Quiero sentirte —me dice con avidez junto a mi boca, mientras mueve las manos por mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, hasta quitármelo con un imperceptible movimiento y tirarlo a un lado.

Me empuja de nuevo sobre la cama, me aprieta contra el colchón y lleva su boca y sus manos a mis pechos. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras ella coge uno de mis pezones entre los labios y tira fuerte. Grito, y la sensación se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, y vigoriza y tensa los músculos alrededor de mis ingles.

—Sí, nena, déjame oírte —murmura junto a mi piel ardiente.

Dios, quiero tenerla, ahora. Juega con mi pezón con la boca, tira, y hace que me retuerza y me contorsione y suspire por ella. Noto su deseo mezclado con… ¿qué? Veneración. Es como si me estuviera adorando. Me provoca con los dedos, mi pezón se endurece y se yergue bajo sus expertas caricias. Busca con la mano mis jeans, desabrocha el botón con destreza, baja la cremallera, introduce la mano dentro de mis bragas y desliza los dedos sobre mi sexo.

Respira entre los dientes y deja que su dedo penetre suavemente en mi interior. Yo empujo la pelvis hacia arriba, hasta la base de su mano, y ella responde y me acaricia.

—Oh, nena —exhala y se cierne sobre mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos— Estás tan húmeda —dice con fascinación en la voz.

—Te deseo —musito.

Su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y siento su anhelante desesperación, su necesidad de mí.

Esto es nuevo —nunca había sido así, salvo quizá cuando volví de Georgia —, y sus palabras de antes vuelven lentamente a mí… «Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.»

Pensar en eso me desarma. Saber que le afecto de ese modo, que puedo proporcionarle tanto consuelo haciendo esto… Ella se sienta, agarra mis jeans por los bajos y me los quita de un tirón, y luego las bragas.

Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se quita los pantalones y las bragas con un único y rápido movimiento.

Ella vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado,. Me agarra las dos manos y se tumba de espaldas.

—Ambas nos tocaremos —ordena, y me coloca a horcajadas de un tirón—. Quiero verte.

Oh…

Me conduce, y yo me dejo deslizar por ella con cierta indecisión. Cierra los ojos y mueve las caderas para encontrarse conmigo, y me colma, y cuando exhala su boca dibuja una O perfecta. Oh, es una sensación tan agradable… poseerle y que me posea.

Me coge las manos, y no sé si es para que mantenga el equilibrio o para impedir que le toque, aun cuando ya he trazado mi mapa.

—Me gusta mucho sentirte —murmura.

Yo me muevo de nuevo, embriagada por el poder que tengo sobre ella, viendo cómo Marceline Abadeer se descontrola debajo de mí. Me suelta las manos y me sujeta las caderas, y yo apoyo las manos en sus brazos.

—Eso es, nena, siénteme —dice con voz entrecortada.

Yo echo la cabeza atrás y hago exactamente eso. Eso que ella hace tan bien. Me muevo, acompasándome a su ritmo con perfecta simetría, ajena a cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo soy sensación, perdida en este abismo de placer. Una y otra vez… Oh, sí… Abro los ojos, dirijo la vista hacia ella con la respiración jadeante, y veo que me está mirando con ardor.

—Mi Bonnie —musita.

—Sí —digo con la voz desgarrada—. Siempre.

Ella lanza un gemido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Oh, Dios… Ver a Marceline desatada basta para sellar mi destino, y alcanzo el clímax entre gritos, todo me da vueltas y, exhausta, me derrumbo sobre ella.

—Oh, nena —gime cuando se abandona y, sin soltarme, se deja ir.

Tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en la zona prohibida. Mi mejilla anida entre sus senos. Jadeo, radiante, y reprimo el impulso de juntar los labios y besarle.

Estoy tumbada sobre ella, recuperando el aliento. Me acaricia el pelo y me pasa la mano por la espalda y me toca, mientras su respiración se va tranquilizando.

—Eres preciosa.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarle con semblante escéptico. Ella responde frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente se sienta y, cogiéndome por sorpresa, me rodea con el brazo y me sujeta firmemente. Yo me aferro a sus brazos; estamos frente a frente.

—Eres… preciosa —repite con tono enfático.

—Y tú eres a veces extraordinariamente dulce.

Y le beso con ternura.

Me levanta y me besa con suavidad.

—No tienes ni idea de lo atractiva que eres, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué sigue con eso?

—Todos esos chicos que van detrás de ti… ¿eso no te dice nada?

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

—¿Quieres la lista? —dice con desagrado—. El fotógrafo está loco por ti; el tipo de la ferretería; el hermano mayor de tu compañera de piso. Tu jefe —añade con amargura.

—Oh, Marceline, eso no es verdad.

—Créeme. Te desean. Quieren lo que es mío.

Me acerca de golpe y yo levanto los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros con las manos en su cabello, y la miro con ironía.

—Mía —repite, con un destello de posesión en la mirada.

—Sí, tuya —la tranquilizo sonriendo.

Parece apaciguada, y yo me siento muy cómoda en su regazo, acostada en una cama a plena luz del día, un sábado por la tarde… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su exquisito cuerpo conserva las marcas de pintalabios. Veo que han quedado algunas manchas en la funda del edredón, y por un momento me pregunto qué hará la señora Jones con ellas.

—La línea sigue intacta —murmuro, y con el índice resigo osadamente la marca de su hombro. Ella parpadea y de pronto se pone rígida—. Quiero explorar.

Me mira suspicaz.

—¿El apartamento?

—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que he dibujado en tu cuerpo.

Mis dedos arden por tocarle. Arquea las cejas, intrigada, y la incertidumbre le hace pestañear. Yo froto mi nariz contra la suya.

—¿Y qué supondría eso exactamente, señorita Bubblegum?

Retiro la mano de su hombro y deslizo los dedos por su cara.

—Solo quiero tocarte por todas las partes que pueda.

Marceline atrapa mi dedo con los dientes y me muerde suavemente.

—Ay —protesto, y ella sonríe y de su garganta brota un gemido sordo.

—De acuerdo —dice y me suelta el dedo, pero su voz revela aprensión—Espera.

Se incorpora un poco debajo de mí, vuelve a levantarme

—Estoy pensando en llamar a la doctora Greene para que te ponga una inyección.- me cambia el tema, tanto afán por los anticonceptivos

—¿Tú crees que la mejor ginecóloga de Seattle va a venir corriendo?

—Puedo ser muy persuasiva —murmura, mientras me recoge un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Franco te ha cortado muy bien el pelo. Me encanta este escalado.

¿Qué?

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

Me coloca otra vez a horcajadas sobre ella. Me apoyo en sus piernas flexionadas, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ella se recuesta sobre los brazos.

—Toca lo que quieras —dice muy seria.

Parece nerviosa, pero intenta disimularlo. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me inclino y paso el dedo por debajo de la marca de pintalabios, sobre sus esculturales abdominales. Se estremece y paro.

—No es necesario —susurro.

—No, está bien. Es que tengo que… adaptarme. Hace mucho tiempo que no me acaricia nadie —murmura.

—¿La señora Linch? —digo sin pensar, y curiosamente consigo hacerlo en un tono libre de amargura o rencor.

Ella asiente; es evidente que se siente incómoda.

—No quiero hablar de ella. Nos amargaría el día.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Sí lo tienes, Bonnie. Te sulfuras cada vez que la menciono. Mi pasado es mi pasado. Y eso es así. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de que tú no tengas pasado, porque si no fuera así me volvería loca.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero discutir.

—¿Te volverías loca? ¿Más que ahora? —digo sonriendo, confiando en aliviar la tensión.

Tuerce la boca.

—Loca por ti.

La felicidad inunda mi corazón.

—¿Debo telefonear al doctor Petrikov?

—No creo que haga falta —dice secamente.

Se mueve otra vez y baja las piernas. Yo vuelvo a posar los dedos en su vientre y dejo que deambulen sobre su piel. De nuevo se estremece.

—Me gusta tocarte.

Mis dedos bajan hasta su ombligo. Ella separa los labios y su respiración se altera, sus ojos se oscurecen y noto que sus senos se tensan. Por Dios… Segundo asalto.

—¿Otra vez? —musito.

Sonríe.

—Oh, sí, señorita Bubblegum, otra vez.

Qué forma tan deliciosa de pasar una tarde de sábado. Estoy bajo la ducha, lavándome distraídamente, con cuidado de no mojarme el pelo recogido y pensando en las dos últimas horas. Parece que Marceline y la vainilla se llevan bien. Hoy ha revelado mucho de sí misma. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo que he aprendido: la cantidad de dinero que gana —vaya, es obscenamente rica, algo sencillamente extraordinario en alguien tan joven— y los dossieres que tiene sobre mí y todas sus chicas sumisas. Me pregunto si estarán todos en ese archivador. Mi subconsciente me mira con gesto torvo y menea la cabeza: Ni se te ocurra. Frunzo el ceño. _¿Solo un pequeño vistazo? _Y luego está Flame: posiblemente armada por ahí, en alguna parte… amén de su lamentable gusto musical, todavía presente en el iPod de Marceline. Y algo aún peor: la pedófila señora Linch: es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza, y tampoco quiero. No quiero que ella sea un fantasma de resplandeciente cabellera dentro de nuestra relación. Ella tiene razón y me subo por las paredes cuando pienso en ella, así que quizá lo mejor sea no hacerlo.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco, y de pronto me invade una angustia inesperada. Pero ¿quién no se subiría por las paredes? ¿Qué persona normal, cuerda, le haría eso a una chica de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido ella a su devastación? No puedo entender a esa mujer. Y lo que es peor: según ella, ella le ha ayudado. ¿Cómo? Pienso en sus cicatrices, esa desgarradora manifestación física de una infancia terrorífica y un recordatorio espantoso de las cicatrices mentales que debe de tener. Mi dulce y triste Cincuenta Sombras. Ha dicho cosas tan cariñosas hoy… Está loca por mí. Me miro al espejo. Sonrío al recordar sus palabras, mi corazón rebosa de nuevo, y mi cara se transforma con una sonrisa bobalicona. Quizá conseguiremos que esto funcione. Pero ¿cuánto más estará dispuesta a hacerlo sin querer golpearme porque he rebasado alguna línea arbitraria? Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que pende sobre nosotros. Sexo pervertido sí, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿qué más?

Mi subconsciente me mira de forma inexpresiva, y por una vez no me ofrece consejos sabios y sardónicos. Vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme. Marceline está en el piso de abajo arreglándose, haciendo no sé bien qué, así que dispongo del dormitorio para mí sola. Aparte de todos los vestidos del armario, los cajones están llenos de ropa interior nueva. Escojo un bustier negro todavía con la etiqueta del precio: quinientos cuarenta dólares. Está ribeteado con una filigrana de plata y lleva unas braguitas minúsculas a juego. También unas medias con ligueros de color carne, muy finas, de seda pura. Vaya, son… ajustadas y bastante… picantes… Estoy sacando el vestido del armario cuando Marceline entra sin llamar.

¡Vaya, está impresionante! Se queda inmóvil, mirándome, sus ojos resplandecientes, hambrientos. Noto que todo mi cuerpo se ruboriza. Lleva una blusa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones sastre, negros. Veo que la línea del pintalabios sigue en su sitio, y ella no deja de mirarme.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señora Abadeer? Deduzco que su visita tiene otro objetivo, aparte de mirarme embobada…

—Estoy disfrutando bastante de la fascinante visión, señorita Bubblegum, gracias —comenta turbadoramente, y da un paso más, arrobado—. Recuérdame que le mande una nota personal de agradecimiento a Caroline Acton.

Tuerzo el gesto. ¿Quién demonios es esa?

—La asesora personal de compras de Neiman —contesta como si me leyera el pensamiento.

—Ah.

—Estoy realmente anonadada.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué quieres, Marceline? —pregunto, dedicándole mi mirada displicente.

Ella contraataca con su media sonrisa y saca las bolas de plata del bolsillo, y me quedo petrificada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quiere azotarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No es lo que piensas —dice enseguida.

—Acláramelo —musito.

—Pensé que podrías ponerte esto esta noche.

Y todas las implicaciones de la frase permanecen suspendidas entre nosotras mientras voy asimilando la idea.

—¿A la gala benéfica?

Estoy atónita.

Ella asiente despacio y sus ojos se ensombrecen.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Me pegarás después?

—No.

Por un momento siento una leve punzada de decepción.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Trago saliva. No lo sé.

—Bueno, tranquila que no voy a tocarte de ese modo, aunque me supliques.

Oh. Esto es nuevo.

—¿Quieres jugar a este juego? —continúa, con las bolas en la mano—Siempre puedes quitártela si no aguantas más.

La fulmino con la mirada. Está tan increíblemente seductora: un tanto descuidada, el pelo revuelto, esos ojos oscuros que dejan traslucir pensamientos eróticos, esa boca maravillosamente esculpida, y esa sonrisa tan sexy y divertida en los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto en voz baja.

¡Dios, sí! La diosa que llevo dentro ha recuperado la voz y grita por las esquinas.

—Buena chica. —Marceline sonríe—. Ven aquí y te la colocaré, cuando te hayas puesto los zapatos. Me tendrás que colocar una a mí.

¿Los zapatos? Me giro para mirar los zapatos de ante gris perla de tacón alto, que combinan con el vestido que he elegido.

¡Síguele la corriente!

Extiende la mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras me pongo los zapatos Marceline Louboutin, un robo de tres mil doscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Ahora debo de ser unos diez centímetros más alta que ella. Me lleva junto a la cama pero no se sienta, sino que se dirige hacia la única silla de la habitación. La coge y la coloca delante de mí.

—Cuando yo haga una señal, te agachas y te apoyas en la silla. ¿Entendido?—dice con voz grave.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora abre la boca —ordena, sin levantar la voz.

Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a meterme las bolas en la boca otra vez para lubricarlas. Pero no, desliza su dedo índice entre mis labios.

Oh…

—Chupa —dice.

Me inclino hacia delante, le sujeto la mano y obedezco. Puedo ser muy obediente cuando quiero.

Sabe a jabón… mmm. Chupo con fuerza, y me reconforta ver que abre los ojos de par en par, separa los labios y aspira. Creo que ya no necesitaré ningún tipo de lubricante. Se mete las bolas en la boca mientras le rodeo el dedo con la lengua y le practico una felación. Cuando intenta retirarlo, le clavo los dientes. Sonríe y mueve la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, de manera que le suelto. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, y me inclino y me agarro a ambos lados de la silla. Aparta mis bragas a un lado y me mete un dedo muy lentamente, haciéndolo girar despacio, de manera que lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido. Retira el dedo un momento y, con mucha suavidad, inserta la bola y empuja para meterla hasta el fondo. En cuanto están en su sitio, vuelve a colocarme y ajustarme las bragas y me besa el trasero. Desliza las manos por mis piernas, del tobillo a la cadera, y besa con ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos, a la altura de las ligas.

—Tienes unas bonitas piernas, señorita Bubblegum —susurra.

Se yergue y, sujetándome las caderas, tira hacia ella.

—Puede que cuando volvamos a casa te posea así, Bonnibel. Ya puedes incorporarte.

Siento el peso de la bola empujando y tirando dentro de mí, y me siento terriblemente excitada, mareada. Marceline se inclina detrás de mí y me besa en el hombro.

—Ahora debes hacer lo mismo conmigo- Dios estaremos las dos con las bolas esto será delicioso. Luego que ella también tiene la bola en el fondo, se incorpora y me dice.

—Compré esto para que los llevaras en la gala del sábado pasado. —Me rodea con su brazo y extiende la mano. En la palma hay una cajita roja con la palabra «Cartier» impresa en la tapa—. Pero me dejaste, así que nunca tuve ocasión de dártelo.

¡Oh!

—Esta es mi segunda oportunidad —musita nerviosa, con la voz preñada de una emoción desconocida.

Cojo la caja y la abro, vacilante. Dentro resplandece un par de largos pendientes. Cada uno tiene cuatro diamantes, uno en la base, luego un fino hilo, y después tres diamantes perfectamente espaciados. Son preciosos, simples y clásicos. Los que yo misma habría escogido si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.

—Son maravillosos —musito, y los adoro porque son los pendientes que nos dan una segunda oportunidad—. Gracias.

El cuerpo de Marceline, pegado al mío, se destensa, se relaja, y vuelve a besarme en el hombro.

—¿Te pondrás el vestido de satén plateado? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. Te dejo para que te arregles.

Y se encamina hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

He entrado en un universo alternativo. La joven que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo parece digna de la alfombra roja. Su vestido de satén plateado, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, es sencillamente espectacular. Puede que yo misma escriba a Caroline Acton. Es entallado y realza las escasas curvas que tengo. Mi pelo, suelto en delicadas ondas alrededor de la cara, cae por encima de mis hombros hasta los senos. Me lo recojo por detrás de la oreja para enseñar los pendientes de nuestra segunda oportunidad. Me he maquillado lo mínimo: lápiz de ojos, rímel, un toque de colorete y pintalabios rosa pálido. La verdad es que no necesito el colorete. El constante movimiento de la bola de plata me provoca un leve rubor. Sí, son la garantía de que esta noche tendré color en las mejillas. Meneo la cabeza pensando en las audaces ocurrencias eróticas de Marceline, me inclino para recoger el chal de satén y el bolso de mano plateado, y voy a buscar a mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Está en el pasillo, hablando con Taylor y otros tres hombres, de espaldas a mí. Las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración de estos alertan a Marceline de mi presencia. Se da la vuelta mientras yo me quedo ahí plantada, esperando incómoda.

Se me seca la boca. Está impresionante… vestido negro largo, peinado, gargantilla y pendientes a juego, su cabello largo, también tiene un leve rubor, su semblante de asombro y admiración al verme. Camina hacia mí y me besa el pelo.

—Bonnibel. Estás deslumbrante.

Su cumplido delante de Taylor y los otros tres hombres hace que me ruborice.

—¿Una copa de champán antes de salir?

—Por favor —musito, con celeridad excesiva.

Marceline le hace una señal a Taylor, que se dirige al vestíbulo con sus tres acompañantes.

Marceline saca una botella de champán de la nevera.

—¿El equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.

—Protección personal. Están a las órdenes de Taylor, que también está entrenado para ello.

Marceline me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Es muy versátil.

—Sí, lo es. —Marceline sonríe—. Estás adorable, Bonnibel. Salud.

Levanta la copa y la entrechoca con la mía. El champán es de color rosa pálido. Tiene un delicioso sabor chispeante y ligero.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta con la mirada encendida.

—Bien, gracias.

Le sonrío con dulzura, sin expresar nada y sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere a la bola de plata.

Hace un gesto de satisfacción.

—Toma, necesitarás esto. —Me tiende una bolsa de terciopelo que estaba sobre la encimera, en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrela —dice entre sorbos de champán.

Intrigada, cojo la bolsa y saco una elaborada máscara de disfraz plateada, coronada con un penacho de plumas azul cobalto.

—Es un baile de máscaras —dice con naturalidad.

—Ya veo.

Es preciosa. Ribeteada con un lazo de plata y una exquisita filigrana alrededor de los ojos.

—Esto realzará tus maravillosos ojos, Bonnibel.

Yo le sonrío con timidez.

—¿Tú llevarás una?

—Naturalmente. Tienen una cualidad muy liberadora —añade, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

Oh. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Ven. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Me tiende la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo, hasta una puerta junto a la escalera. La abre y me encuentro ante una habitación enorme, de un tamaño aproximado al de su cuarto de juegos, que debe de quedar justo encima de esta sala. Está llena de libros. Vaya, una biblioteca con todas las paredes atestadas, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el centro hay una mesa de billar enorme, iluminada con una gran lámpara de Tiffany en forma de prisma triangular.

—¡Tienes una biblioteca! —exclamo asombrada y abrumada por la emoción.

—Sí, Gumbal la llama «el salón de las bolas». El apartamento es muy espacioso. Hoy, cuando has mencionado lo de explorar, me he dado cuenta de que nunca te lo había enseñado. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero pensé que debía mostrarte esta sala, y puede que en un futuro no muy lejano te desafíe a una partida de billar.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Cuando quieras.

Siento un inmenso regocijo interior. A Finn y a mí nos encanta el billar. Nos hemos pasado los últimos tres años jugando, y soy toda una experta. Finn ha sido un magnífico maestro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Marceline, divertida.

¡Oh, no!, me reprocho. Realmente debería dejar de expresar cada emoción en el momento en que la siento.

—Nada —contesto enseguida.

Marceline entorna los ojos.

—Bien, quizá el doctor Petrikov pueda desentrañar tus secretos. Esta noche le conocerás.

—¿A ese charlatán tan caro?

—Oh, vaya.

—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.

Mientras vamos en la parte de atrás del Audi en dirección norte, Marceline me da la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Me estremezco, noto la sensación en mi entrepierna. Reprimo el impulso de gemir, ya que Taylor está delante sin los auriculares del iPod, junto a uno de esos agentes de seguridad que creo que se llama Sawyer. Estoy empezando a notar un dolor sordo y placentero en el vientre, provocado por las bolas. Me pregunto cuánto podré resistir sin algún… ¿alivio? Cruzo las piernas. Al hacerlo, se me ocurre de pronto algo que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿De dónde has sacado el pintalabios? —le pregunto a Marceline en voz baja.

Sonríe y señala al frente.

—De Taylor —articula en silencio.

Me echo a reír.

—Oh…

Y me paro en seco… las bolas. Me muerdo el labio. Marceline me mira risueño y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace, como el animal sexy que es.

—Relájate —musita—. Si te resulta excesivo…

Se le quiebra la voz, estamos en la misma situacion y me besa con dulzura cada nudillo, por turnos, y luego me chupa la punta del meñique. Ahora sé que lo hace a propósito. Cierro los ojos mientras un deseo oscuro se expande por mi cuerpo. Me rindo momentáneamente a esa sensación, y comprimo los músculos de las entrañas.

Cuando abro los ojos, Marceline me está observando fijamente, como una princesa tenebrosa. Aunque se ve sofisticada, una libertina fascinantemente apuesto con intenciones licenciosas.

Sencillamente, me deja sin respiración. Estoy subyugada por su sexualidad, y, si tengo que darle crédito, ella es mía. Esa idea hace que brote una sonrisa en mi cara, y ella me responde con otra resplandeciente.

—¿Y qué nos espera en esa gala?

—Ah, lo normal —dice Marceline jovial.

—Para mí no es normal.

Sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve a besarme la mano

—Un montón de gente exhibiendo su dinero. Subasta, rifa, cena, baile… mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dice complacida, y por primera vez en todo el día me permito sentir cierta ilusión ante la velada.

Una fila de lujosos coches sube por el sendero de la mansión Abadeer.

Grandes farolillos de papel rosa pálido cuelgan a lo largo del camino, y, mientras nos acercamos lentamente con el Audi, veo que están por todas partes. Bajo la temprana luz del anochecer parecen algo mágico, como si entráramos en un reino encantado. Miro de reojo a Marceline. Qué apropiado para mi princesa… y florece en mí una alegría infantil que eclipsa cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Pongámonos las máscaras.

Marceline esboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca su sencilla máscara negra, y mi princesa se transforma en alguien más oscura, más sensual.

Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca perfilada y sus labios perfectos. Mi corazón late desbocado al verle. Me pongo la máscara, ignorando el profundo anhelo que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Taylor aparca en el camino de la entrada, y un criado abre la puerta del lado de Marceline. Sawyer se apresura a bajar para abrir la mía.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Marceline.

—Más que nunca.

—Estás radiante, Bonnibel.

Me besa la mano y sale del coche.

Una alfombra verde oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por un lateral de la mansión hasta los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás. Marceline me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, apoyando la mano en mi cintura, y, bajo la luz de los farolillos que iluminan el camino, recorremos la alfombra verde junto con un nutrido reguero de gente formado por la élite más granada de Seattle, ataviados con sus mejores galas y luciendo máscaras de todo tipo. Dos fotógrafos piden a los invitados que posen para las fotos con el emparrado de hiedra al fondo.

—¡Señora Abadeer! —grita uno de ellos.

Marceline asiente, me atrae hacia sí y posamos rápidamente para una foto.

—¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto.

—Uno es del _Seattle Times_; el otro es para tener un recuerdo. Luego podremos comprar una copia.

Oh, mi foto en la prensa otra vez. Flame acude fugazmente a mi mente. Así es como me descubrió, por un posado con Marceline. La idea resulta inquietante, aunque me consuela saber que estoy irreconocible gracias a la máscara. Al final de la fila de invitados, sirvientes con uniformes blancos portan bandejas con resplandecientes copas de champán, y agradezco a Marceline que me pase una para distraerme de mis sombríos pensamientos. Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca, donde cuelgan versiones más pequeñas de los mismos farolillos de papel. Bajo ella, brilla una pista de baile con suelo ajedrezado en blanco y negro, rodeada por una valla baja con entradas por tres lados. En cada una hay dos elaboradas esculturas de unos cisnes de hielo. El cuarto lado de la pérgola está ocupado por un escenario, en el que un cuarteto de cuerda interpreta una pieza suave, hechizante, etérea, que no reconozco. El escenario parece dispuesto para una gran banda, pero de momento no se ve rastro de los músicos, así que imagino que la actuación será más tarde. Marceline me coge de la mano y me lleva entre los cisnes hasta la pista, donde los demás invitados se están congregando, charlando y bebiendo copas de champán.

Más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, abierta por el lado más cercano a nosotros, de modo que puedo vislumbrar las mesas y las sillas formalmente dispuestas. ¡Hay muchísimas!

—¿Cuánta gente vendrá? —le pregunto a Marceline, impresionada por el tamaño de la carpa.

—Creo que unos trescientos. Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre —me dice sonriendo.

—¡Marceline!

Una mujer joven aparece entre la multitud y le echa los brazos al cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Mia. Lleva un elegante traje largo de gasa color rosa pálido, con una máscara veneciana exquisitamente trabajada a juego. Está deslumbrante. Y, por un momento, me siento más agradecida que nunca por el vestido que Marceline me ha proporcionado.

—¡Bonnie! ¡Oh, querida, estás guapísima! —Me da un breve abrazo—. Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigos. Ninguno se cree que Marceline tenga por fin novia.

Aterrada, miro a Marceline, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo «Ya sé que es imposible, yo tuve que convivir con ella durante años», y deja que Mia me conduzca hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, todas con trajes caros e impecablemente acicaladas.

Mia hace rápidamente las presentaciones. Tres de ellas se muestran dulces y agradables, pero Lily, creo que se llama, me mira con expresión agria bajo su máscara roja.

—Naturalmente todas pensábamos que Marceline era célibe —dice con sarcasmo, disimulando su rencor con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Mia le hace un mohín.

—Lily… compórtate. Está claro que Marceline tiene un gusto excelente para las mujeres, pero estaba esperando a que apareciera la adecuada, ¡y esa no eras tú!

Lily se pone del color de su máscara, y yo también. ¿Puede haber una situación más incómoda?

—Señoritas, ¿podría recuperar a mi acompañante, por favor?

Marceline desliza el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia ella. Las cuatro jóvenes se ruborizan y sonríen nerviosas: el invariable efecto de su perturbadora sonrisa. Mia me mira, pone los ojos en blanco, y no me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.

—Encantada de conoceros —digo mientras Marceline tira de mí—. Gracias —le susurro, cuando estamos ya a cierta distancia.

—He visto que Lily estaba con Mia. Es una persona horrible.

—Le gustas —digo secamente.

Ella se estremece.

—Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas personas.

Paso la siguiente media hora inmersa en un torbellino de presentaciones. Conozco a dos actores de Hollywood, a otros dos presidentes ejecutivos y a varias eminencias médicas. Por Dios… es imposible que me acuerde de tantos nombres. Marceline no se separa de mí, y se lo agradezco. Francamente, la riqueza, el glamour y el nivel de puro derroche del evento me intimidan. Nunca he asistido a un acto parecido en mi vida. Los camareros vestidos de blanco circulan grácilmente con más botellas de champán entre la multitud creciente de invitados, y me llenan la copa con una regularidad preocupante. No debo beber demasiado. No debo beber demasiado, me repito a mí misma, pero empiezo a sentirme algo aturdida, y no sé si es por el champán, por la atmósfera cargada de misterio y excitación que crean las máscaras, o por la bola de plata que llevo en secreto. Resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el dolor sordo que se extiende bajo mi cintura.

—¿Así que trabaja en SIP? —me pregunta un caballero calvo con una máscara de oso que le cubre la mitad de la cara… ¿o es de perro?—. He oído rumores acerca de una OPA hostil.

Me ruborizo. Una OPA hostil lanzada por una mujer que tiene más dinero que sentido común, y que es una acosadora nata.

—Yo solo soy una humilde ayudante, señora Eccles. No sé nada de esas cosas.

Marceline no dice nada y sonríe beatíficamente a Eccles.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —El maestro de ceremonias, con una impresionante máscara de arlequín blanca y negra, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, vayan ocupando sus asientos. La cena está servida.

Marceline me da la mano y seguimos al bullicioso gentío hasta la inmensa carpa.

El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes lámparas de araña lanzan destellos irisados sobre las telas de seda marfileña que conforman el techo y las paredes. Debe de haber unas treinta mesas como mínimo, que me recuerdan al salón privado del hotel Heathman: copas de cristal, lino blanco y almidonado cubriendo las sillas y las mesas, y en el centro, un exquisito arreglo de peonías rosa pálido alrededor de un candelabro de plata. Al lado hay una cesta de exquisiteces envueltas en hilo de

seda. Marceline consulta el plano de la distribución y me lleva a una mesa del centro. Mia y Grace Trevelyan—Abadeer ya están sentadas, enfrascadas en una conversación con un joven al que no conozco. Grace lleva un deslumbrante vestido verde menta con una máscara veneciana a juego. Está radiante, se la ve muy relajada, y me saluda con afecto.

—¡Bonnie, qué gusto volver a verte! Y además tan espléndida.

—Madre —la saluda Marceline con formalidad, y la besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡Ay, Marceline, qué protocolaria! —le reprocha ella en broma.

Los padres de Grace, el señora y la señora Trevelyan, vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Tienen un aspecto exuberante y juvenil, aunque resulte difícil asegurarlo bajo sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Se muestran encantados de ver a Marceline.

—Abuela, abuelo, me gustaría presentaros a Bonnibel Bubblegum.

La señora Trevelyan me acapara de inmediato.

—¡Oh, por fin ha encontrado a alguien, qué encantadora, y qué linda! Bueno, espero que le conviertas en una mujer decente —comenta efusivamente mientras me da la mano.

Qué vergüenza… Doy gracias al cielo por la máscara.

Grace acude en mi rescate.

—Madre, no incomodes a Bonnie.

—No hagas caso a esta vieja tonta, querida. —El señor Trevelyan me estrecha la mano—. Se cree que, como es tan mayor, tiene el derecho divino a decir cualquier tontería que se le pase por esa cabecita loca.

—Bonnie, este es mi acompañante, Sean.

Mia presenta tímidamente al joven. Al darme la mano, me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo divertido baila en sus ojos castaños.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sean.

Marceline estrecha la mano de Sean y le observa con suspicacia. No me digas que la pobre Mia tiene que sufrir también a su sobre protectora hermana. Sonrío a Mia con expresión compasiva. Lance y Janine, unos amigos de Grace, son la última pareja en sentarse a nuestra mesa, pero el señora Carrick Abadeer sigue sin aparecer. De pronto, se oye el zumbido de un micrófono, y la voz del señor Abadeer retumba por encima del sistema de megafonía, logrando acallar el murmullo de voces. Carrick, de pie sobre un pequeño escenario en un extremo de la carpa, luce una impresionante máscara dorada de Polichinela.

—Damas y caballeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro baile benéfico anual. Espero que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para ustedes esta noche, y que se rasquen los bolsillos para apoyar el fantástico trabajo que hace nuestro equipo de Afrontarlo Juntos. Como saben, esta es una causa a la que estamos muy vinculados y que tanto mi esposa como yo apoyamos de todo corazón.

Nerviosa, observo de reojo a Marceline, que mira impasible, creo, hacia el escenario. Se da cuenta y me sonríe.

—Ahora les dejo con el maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, tomen asiento y disfruten —concluye Carrick.

Después de un aplauso cortés, regresa el bullicio a la carpa. Estoy sentada entre Marceline y su abuelo. Contemplo admirada la tarjetita blanca en la que aparece mi nombre escrito con elegante caligrafía plateada, mientras un camarero enciende el candelabro con una vela larga. Carrick se une a nosotros, y me sorprende besándome en ambas mejillas.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Bonnie —murmura.

Está realmente magnífico con su extraordinaria máscara dorada.

—Damas y caballeros, escojan por favor quién presidirá su mesa —dice el maestro de ceremonias.

—¡Oh… yo, yo! —dice Mia inmediatamente, dando saltitos entusiasmados en su asiento.

—En el centro de sus mesas encontrarán un sobre —continúa el maestro de ceremonias—. ¿Serían todos ustedes tan amables de sacar, pedir, tomar prestado o si es preciso robar un billete de la suma más alta posible, escribir su nombre en ella y meterlo dentro del sobre? Presidentes de mesa, por favor, vigilen atentamente los sobres. Más tarde los necesitaremos.

Maldición… He venido sin dinero. ¡Qué tonta… es una gala benéfica!

Marceline saca dos billetes de cien dólares de su cartera.

—Toma —dice.

¿Qué?

—Luego te lo devuelvo —susurro.

Ella tuerce levemente la boca. Sé que no le ha gustado, pero no dice nada. Escribo mi nombre con su pluma —es negra, con una flor blanca en el capuchón—, y Mia va pasando el sobre.

Encuentro delante de mí otro tarjetón con el menú impreso en letras plateadas.

**BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE «COPING TOGETHER»**

**MENÚ**

_TARTAR DE SALMÓN CON NATA LÍQUIDA Y PEPINOS SOBRE_

_TOSTADA DE BRIOCHE_

_ALBAN ESTATE ROUSSANNE 2006_

_MAGRET DE PATO DE MUSCOVY ASADO_

_PURÉ CREMOSO DE ALCACHOFAS DE JERUSALÉN_

_CEREZAS PICOTAS ASADAS CON TOMILLO, FOIE GRAS_

_CHÂTEAUNEF-DU-PAPE VIEILLES VIGNES 2006_

_DOMAINE DE LA JANASSE_

_MOUSSE CARAMELIZADA DE NUECES_

_HIGOS CONFITADOS, SABAYON, HELADO DE ARCE_

_VIN DE CONSTANCE 2004 KLEIN CONSTANTIA_

_SURTIDO DE QUESOS Y PANES LOCALES_

_ALBAN ESTATE GRENACHE 2006_

_CAFÉ Y PETITS FOURS_

Bueno, eso justifica la cantidad de copas de cristal de todos los tamaños que atiborran el espacio que tengo asignado en la mesa. Nuestro camarero ha vuelto, y nos ofrece vino y agua. A mis espaldas, están cerrando los faldones de la carpa por donde hemos entrado, mientras que, en la parte delantera, dos miembros del servicio retiran la lona para revelar antes nuestros ojos la puesta de sol sobre Seattle y la bahía Meydenbauer.

La vista es absolutamente impresionante, con las luces centelleantes de Seattle a lo lejos y la calma anaranjada y crepuscular de la bahía reflejando el cielo opalino. Qué maravilla. Resulta tan tranquilo y relajante… Diez camareros, llevando cada uno una bandeja, se colocan de pie entre los asientos. Acto seguido, cada uno va sirviendo los entrantes en silencio y con una sincronización total, y luego esa parece. El salmón tiene un aspecto delicioso, y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —musita Marceline para que solo pueda oírle yo.

Sé que no se refiere a la comida, y los músculos del fondo de mi vientre responden.

—Mucha —susurro, y la miro desafiante.

Marceline separa los labios e inspira.

¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Yo también sé jugar a este juego.

El abuelo de Marceline enseguida me da conversación. Es un anciano encantador, muy orgulloso de su hija y de sus tres nietos. Me resulta extraño pensar en Marceline de niña. El recuerdo de las cicatrices de sus quemaduras me viene repentinamente a la mente, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, aunque sea el auténtico motivo de esta velada, por irónico que resulte.

Ojalá Lumpy estuviera aquí con Gumbal. Ella encajaría muy bien: si Lumpy tuviera delante esta gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos no se amilanaría… y además, tomaría el mando de la mesa. Me la imagino discutiendo con Mia sobre quién debería presidir la mesa, y esa imagen me hace sonreír.

La conversación fluye agradablemente entre los comensales. Mia se muestra muy amena, como siempre, eclipsando bastante al pobre Sean, que básicamente se limita a permanecer callado, como yo. La abuela de Marceline es la más locuaz. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz, normalmente a costa de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima por el señor Trevelyan. Marceline y Lance charlan animadamente sobre un dispositivo que la empresa de Marceline está desarrollando, inspirado en el principio de E. F. Schumacher de «Lo pequeño es hermoso». Es difícil seguir lo que dicen. Por lo visto Marceline pretende impulsar el desarrollo de las comunidades más pobres del planeta por medio de la tecnología eólica: mediante dispositivos que no necesitan electricidad, ni pilas, y cuyo mantenimiento es mínimo. Verle tan implicada es algo fascinante. Está apasionadamente comprometida en mejorar la vida de los más desfavorecidos. A través de su empresa de telecomunicaciones, pretende ser la primera en sacar al mercado un teléfono móvil eólico.

Vaya… No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que conocía su pasión por querer alimentar al mundo, pero esto…

Lance parece incapaz de comprender esa idea de Marceline de ceder tecnología sin patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo ha conseguido ganar Marceline tanto dinero, si está tan dispuesto a cederlo todo. A lo largo de la cena, un flujo constante de hombres con elegantes esmóquines y máscaras oscuras se acerca a la mesa, deseosos de conocer a Marceline. Le estrechan la mano e intercambian amables comentarios. Ella me presenta a algunos, pero no a otros. Me intriga saber el cómo y el porqué de tal distinción. Durante una de esas conversaciones, Mia se inclina hacia delante y me sonríe.

—Bonnie, ¿colaborarás en la subasta?

—Por supuesto —le contesto con excesiva prontitud.

Cuando llega el momento de los postres, ya se ha hecho de noche y yo me siento francamente incómoda. Tengo que librarme de la bola. El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a nuestra mesa antes de que pueda retirarme, y con ella, si no me equivoco, viene miss Coletitas Europeas.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Hansel, Gretel… Gretchen. Va enmascarada, naturalmente, pero sé que es ella porque no le quita la vista de encima a Marceline. Se ruboriza, y yo, egoístamente, estoy más que encantada de que ella no la reconozca en absoluto. El maestro de ceremonias nos pide el sobre y, con una floritura elocuente y experta, le pide a Grace que saque el billete ganador. Es el de Sean, y le premian con la cesta envuelta en seda. Yo aplaudo educadamente, pero me resulta imposible seguir concentrándome en el ritual.

—Si me perdonas —susurro a Marceline.

Me mira atentamente.

—¿Tienes que ir al tocador?

Yo asiento.

—Te acompañaré —dice con aire misterioso.

Cuando me pongo de pie, todos los demás hombres de la mesa se levantan también. Oh, cuánto ceremonial.

—¡No, Marceline!, tú no. Yo acompañaré a Bonnie.

Mia se pone de pie antes de que Marceline pueda protestar. Ella tensa la mandíbula y sé que está contrariada. Y, francamente, yo también. Tengo… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa y ella se sienta enseguida, resignada. Cuando volvemos me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de quitarme la bola no ha sido tan inmediato como esperaba, como Marceline resiste tanto. Ahora la tengo perfectamente guardadas en mi bolso de mano.

¿Por qué creí que podría soportarlas toda la noche? Sigo anhelante… quizá pueda convencer a Marceline para que me acompañe más tarde a la casita del embarcadero. Al pensarlo me ruborizo, y cuando me siento le observo de reojo. Ella me mira de frente, y la sombra de una sonrisa brota en sus labios.

Uf… ya no está enfadada por haber perdido la oportunidad; aunque quizá yo sí lo esté. Me siento frustrada; irritada incluso. Marceline me aprieta la mano y ambas escuchamos atentos a Carrick, que está de nuevo en el escenario hablando sobre Afrontarlo Juntos. Marceline me pasa otra tarjeta: una lista con los precios de la subasta. La repaso rápidamente.

**REGALOS SUBASTADOS, Y SUS GENEROSOS DONANTES, A BENEFICIO DE «COPING TOGETHER»**

_BATE DE BÉISBOL FIRMADO POR LOS MARINERS_

_-Dr. Emily Mainwaring_

_BOLSO, CARTERA Y LLAVERO GUCCI_

_-Andrea Washington_

_VALE PARA DOS PERSONAS POR UN DÍA EN EL ESCLAVA DE_

_«BRAVERN CENTER»_

_-Elena Eisqueen_

_DISEÑO DE PAISAJE Y JARDÍN_

_-Gia Matteo_

_ESTUCHE DE SELECCIÓN DE PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA COCO DE_

_MER_

_-Elizabeth Austin_

_ESPEJO VENECIANO_

_-Sr. y Sra. J. Bailey_

_DOS CAJAS DE VINO DE ALBAN ESTATES A ESCOGER_

_-Alban Estates_

_2 TICKETS VIP PARA XTY EN CONCIERTO_

_-Srta. L. Yesyov_

_JORNADA EN LAS CARRERAS DE DAYTONA_

_-Emc Britt Inc._

_PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE «ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO» DE JANE AUSTEN_

_-Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field_

_CONDUCIR UN ASTON MARTIN DB7 DURANTE UN DÍA_

_-Sr. y Sra. L. W. Nora_

_ÓLEO, «EN EL AZUL» DE J. TROUTON_

_-Kelly Trouton_

_CLASE DE VUELO SIN MOTOR_

_-Escuela de vuelo Soaring Seattle_

_FIN DE SEMANA PARA DOS EN EL HOTEL HEATHMAN DE_

_PORTLAND_

_-Hotel Heathman_

_ESTANCIA DE FIN DE SEMANA EN ASPEN, COLORADO (6 PLAZAS)_

_-Sra. M. Abadeer_

_ESTANCIA DE UNA SEMANA A BORDO DEL YATE «SUSIECUE» (6_

_PLAZAS), AMARRADO EN STA. LUCÍA_

_Dc y Sra. Larin_

_UNA SEMANA EN EL LAGO ADRIANA, MONTANA (8, PLAZAS)_

_-Sr. y Dra. Abadeer_

Madre mía… Miro a Marceline con expresión atónita.

—¿Tú tienes una propiedad en Aspen? —siseo.

La subasta está en marcha y tengo que hablar en voz baja. Ella asiente, sorprendida e irritada por mi salida de tono, creo. Se lleva un dedo a los labios para hacerme callar.

—¿Tienes propiedades en algún otro sitio?

Ella asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de advertencia. La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores: uno de los regalos ha sido adjudicado por doce mil dólares.

—Te lo contaré luego —dice Marceline en voz baja. Y añade, malhumorada— Yo quería ir contigo.

Bueno, pero no has venido. Hago un mohín y me doy cuenta de que sigo quejosa, y es sin duda por el frustrante efecto de las bolas. Y cuando veo el nombre de la señora Linch en la lista de generosos donantes, me pongo aún de más mal humor. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si la localizo, pero no consigo ver su deslumbrante cabello. Seguramente Marceline me habría avisado si ella estuviera invitada esta noche. Permanezco sentada, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y aplaudiendo cuando corresponde, a medida que los lotes se van vendiendo por cantidades de dinero astronómicas.

Le toca el turno a la estancia en la propiedad de Marceline en Aspen, que alcanza los veinte mil dólares.

—A la una, a las dos… —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.

Y en ese momento no sé qué es lo que se apodera de mí, pero de repente oigo mi propia voz resonando claramente sobre el gentío.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!

Todas las máscaras de la mesa se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidas, maravilladas, pero la mayor reacción de todas se produce a mi lado. Noto que da un respingo y siento cómo su cólera me inunda como las olas de una gran marea.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares, ofrecidos por la encantadora dama de plata, a la una, a las dos… ¡Adjudicado!

_**Estoy tan aburrida en clases que aproveche de subir este capitulo, gracias por sus mensajes**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

Maldita sea… ¿realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe de ser el alcohol. He bebido bastante champán, más cuatro copas de cuatro vinos distintos. Levanto la vista hacia Marceline, que está aplaudiendo.

Dios… va a enfadarse mucho, ahora que estábamos tan bien. Mi subconsciente ha decidido finalmente hacer acto de presencia, y luce la cara de _El grito _de Edvard Munch. Marceline se inclina hacia mí, con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me besa en la mejilla y después se acerca más para susurrarme al oído, con una voz muy fría y controlada:

—No sé si adorarte puesta de rodillas o si darte unos azotes que te dejen sin aliento.

Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora mismo. Levanto los ojos parpadeantes para mirarle a través de la máscara. Ojalá pudiera interpretar su expresión.

—Prefiero la segunda opción, gracias —susurro desesperada, mientras el aplauso se va apagando.

Ella separa los labios e inspira bruscamente. Oh, esa boca escultural… la quiero sobre mí, ahora. Muero por ella. Me obsequia con una radiante sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

—Estás sufriendo, ¿eh? Veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionar eso —insinúa, mientras desliza el índice por mi barbilla.

Su caricia resuena en el fondo de mis entrañas, allí donde el dolor ha germinado y se ha extendido. Quiero abalanzarme sobre ella aquí, ahora mismo, pero volvemos a sentarnos para ver cómo subastan el siguiente lote. Me cuesta mucho permanecer quieta. Marceline me rodea el hombro con el brazo y me acaricia la espalda continuamente con el pulgar, provocando deliciosos hormigueos que bajan por mi espina dorsal. Sujeta mi mano con la que tiene libre, se la lleva a los labios y luego la deja sobre su regazo. Lenta y furtivamente, de manera que no me doy cuenta de su juego hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, va subiendo mi mano por su pierna hasta…. Ufff este juego me esta quemando. Ahogo un grito, y con el pánico impreso en los ojos miro alrededor de la mesa, pero todo el mundo está concentrado en el escenario. Gracias a Dios que llevo máscara. Aprovecho la ocasión y le acaricio despacio, dejando que mis dedos exploren. Marceline mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis audaces dedos, que la acarician sobre el vestido, mientras su pulgar se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca. Abre la boca y jadea imperceptiblemente, y esa es la única reacción que capto a mi inexperta caricia. Pero significa mucho. Me desea. Mi cuerpo se contrae por debajo de la cintura. Empieza a ser insoportable. El último lote de la subasta es una semana en el lago Adriana. Naturalmente, el señora y la doctora Abadeer tienen una casa en aquel hermoso paraje de Montana, y la puja sube rápidamente, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello. Noto que la respiración de Marceline se agita y eso hace que me sienta muy poderosa.

—¡Adjudicado por ciento diez mil dólares! —proclama triunfalmente el maestro de ceremonias.

Toda la sala prorrumpe en aplausos, y yo me sumo a ellos de mala gana, igual que Marceline, poniendo fin a nuestra diversión.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión sugerente en los labios.

—¿Lista? —musita sobre la efusiva ovación.

—Sí —respondo en voz queda.

—¡Bonnie! —grita Mia—. ¡Ha llegado el momento!

¿Qué? No. Otra vez no.

—¿El momento de qué?

—La Subasta del Baile Inaugural. ¡Vamos!

Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

Yo miro de reojo a Marceline, que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a Mia, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero al final opto por la primera opción. Rompo a reír en un estallido catártico de colegiala nerviosa, al vernos frustradas nuevamente por ese torbellino de energía rosa que es Mia Abadeer. Marceline me observa fijamente y, al cabo de un momento, aparece la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no será en la pista —me dice lasciva al oído.

Mi risita remite en cuanto la expectativa aviva las llamas del deseo. ¡Oh, sí! La diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta una perfecta pirueta en el aire con sus patines sobre hielo.

—Me apetece mucho.

Me inclino y la beso castamente en los labios. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el resto de los comensales de la mesa están atónitos. No sé si es porque Marceline Abadeer está con alguien o por el hecho que ambas somos mujeres, pero con ella no tengo miedo de demostrar que es mía y que soy de ella.

Ella esboza una amplia sonrisa y parece… feliz.

—Vamos, Bonnie —insiste Mia.

Acepto la mano que me tiende y la sigo al escenario, donde se han congregado otras diez jóvenes más, y veo con cierta inquietud que Lily es una de ellas.

—¡Caballeros, el momento cumbre de la velada! —Grita el maestro de ceremonias por encima del bullicio—. ¡El momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Estas doce encantadoras damas han aceptado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

Oh, no. Enrojezco de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta de qué iba todo esto. ¡Qué humillante!

—Es por una buena causa —sisea Mia al notar mi incomodidad—Además, ganará Marceline —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me resulta inconcebible que permita que alguien puje más que ella. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

Eso es… Tú concéntrate solo en que es para una buena causa, y en que Marceline ganará. Después de todo, no le viene de unos pocos dólares. ¡Pero eso implica que se gaste más dinero en ti!, me gruñe mi subconsciente. Pero yo no quiero bailar con ningún otro… no podría bailar con ningún otro u otra, y además, no se va a gastar el dinero en mí, va a donarlo a la beneficencia. ¿Como los veinticuatro mil dólares que ya se ha gastado en ti?, prosigue mi subconsciente, entornando los ojos. Maldita sea. Parece que me he dejado llevar con esa puja impulsiva. ¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?

—Ahora, caballeros, acérquense por favor y echen un buen vistazo a quien podría acompañarles en su primer baile. Doce muchachas hermosas y complacientes.

¡Santo Dios! Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carne. Contemplo horrorizada a la veintena de hombres, como mínimo, que se aproxima a la zona del escenario, Marceline incluida. Se pasean con despreocupada elegancia entre las mesas, deteniéndose a saludar una o dos veces por el camino. En cuanto los interesados están reunidos alrededor del escenario, el maestro de ceremonias procede.

—Damas y caballeros, de acuerdo con la tradición del baile de máscaras, mantendremos el misterio oculto tras las mismas y utilizaremos únicamente los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encantadora Jada.

Jada también se ríe nerviosamente como una colegiala. Tal vez yo no esté tan fuera de lugar. Va vestida de pies a la cabeza de tafetán azul marino con una máscara a juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso al frente, expectantes. Qué afortunada, Jada…

—Jada habla japonés con fluidez, tiene el título de piloto de combate y es gimnasta olímpica… mmm. —El maestro de ceremonias guiña un ojo—. Caballeros, ¿cuál es la oferta inicial?

Jada se queda boquiabierta ante las palabras del maestro de ceremonias: obviamente, todo lo que ha dicho en su presentación no son más que bobadas graciosas. Sonríe con timidez a los dos postores.

—¡Mil dólares! —grita uno.

La puja alcanza rápidamente los cinco mil dólares.

—A la una… a las dos… adjudicada… —proclama a voz en grito el maestro de ceremonias—… ¡al caballero de la máscara!

Y naturalmente, como todos los caballeros llevan máscara, estallan las carcajadas y los aplausos jocosos. Jada sonríe radiante a su comprador y abandona a toda prisa el escenario.

—¿Lo ves…? ¡Es divertido! —murmura Mia, y añade—: Espero que Marceline consiga tu primer baile, porque… no quiero que haya pelea.

—¿Pelea? —replico horrorizada.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era más joven era muy temperamental —dice con un ligero estremecimiento.

¿Marceline metida en una pelea? ¿La señora refinada y sofisticada Marceline, aficionada a la música coral del periodo Tudor? No me entra en la cabeza. El maestro de ceremonias me distrae de mis pensamientos con la siguiente presentación: una joven vestida de rojo, con una larga melena azabache.

—Caballeros, permitan que les presente ahora a la maravillosa Mariah. Ah… ¿qué podemos decir de Mariah? Es una experta espadachina, toca el violonchelo como una auténtica concertista y es campeona de salto con pértiga… ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a ofrecer por un baile con la deliciosa Mariah?

Mariah se queda mirando al maestro de ceremonias, y entonces alguien grita, muy fuerte:

—¡Tres mil dólares!

Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba. Se produce una contraoferta, y Mariah acaba siendo adjudicada por cuatro mil dólares.

Marceline no me quita los ojos de encima. La pedenciera Trevelyan-Abadeer…¿quién lo habría dicho?

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —le pregunto a Mia.

Me mira, desconcertada.

—¿Cuántos años tenía Marceline cuando se metía en peleas?

—Al principio de la adolescencia. Solía volver a casa con el labio partido y los ojos morados, y mis padres estaban desesperados. Le expulsaron de dos colegios. Llegó a causar serios daños a algunos de sus oponentes.

La miro boquiabierta.

—¿Ella no te lo había contado? —Suspira—. Tenía bastante mala fama entre mis amigos. Durante años fue considerado una auténtica _persona non grata. _Pero a los quince o dieciséis años se le pasó.

Y se encoge de hombros.

Santo Dios… Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encaja en su sitio.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ofrecen por la despampanante Jill?

—Cuatro mil dólares —dice una voz ronca desde el lado izquierdo de la multitud.

Jill suelta un gritito, encantada.

Yo dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Marceline era una chica problemática en el colegio, que se metía en peleas. Me pregunto por qué. Le miro fijamente. Lily nos vigila atentamente.

—Y ahora, permítanme que les presente a la preciosa Bonnie.

Oh, no… esa soy yo. Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Mia, que me empuja al centro de escenario. Afortunadamente no me caigo, pero quedo expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo, terriblemente avergonzada. Cuando miro a Marceline, me sonríe satisfecha. Cabrona…

—La preciosa Bonnie toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín con fluidez y le encanta el yoga… Bien, caballeros…

Y antes de que termine la frase, Marceline interrumpe al maestro de ceremonias fulminándolo con la mirada:

—Diez mil dólares.

Oigo el grito entrecortado y atónito de Lily a mis espaldas.

Oh, no…

—Quince mil.

¿Qué? Todos nos volvemos a la vez hacia un hombre alto e impecablemente vestido, situado a la izquierda del escenario. Yo miro perpleja a Cincuenta. Madre mía, ¿qué hará ante esto? Pero ella se rasca la barbilla y obsequia al desconocido con una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que Marceline le conoce. El hombre le responde con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Bien, caballeros! Por lo visto esta noche contamos en la sala con unos contendientes de altura.

El maestro de ceremonias se gira para sonreír a Marceline y la emoción emana a través de su máscara de arlequín. Se trata de un gran espectáculo, aunque en realidad sea a costa mía. Tengo ganas de llorar.

—Veinte mil —contraataca Marceline tranquilamente.

El bullicio del gentío ha enmudecido. Todo el mundo nos mira a mí, a Marceline y al misterioso hombre situado junto al escenario.

—Veinticinco mil —dice el desconocido.

¿Puede haber una situación más bochornosa?

Marceline le observa impasible, pero se está divirtiendo. Todos los ojos están fijos en ella. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Me siento mareada.

—Cien mil dólares —dice, y su voz resuena alta y clara por toda la carpa.

—¿Qué diablos…? —masculla perceptiblemente Lily detrás de mí, y un murmullo general de asombro jubiloso se alza entre la multitud.

El desconocido levanta las manos en señal de derrota, riendo, y Marceline le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Mia dando saltitos de regocijo.

—¡Cien mil dólares por la encantadora Bonnie! A la una… a las dos…

El maestro de ceremonias mira al desconocido, que niega con la cabeza con fingido reproche, pero se inclina caballerosamente.

—¡Adjudicada! —grita triunfante.

Entre un ensordecedor clamor de vítores y aplausos, Marceline avanza, me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar del escenario. Me mira con semblante irónico mientras yo bajo, me besa el dorso de la mano, la coloca alrededor de su brazo y me conduce fuera de la carpa.

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunto.

Me mira.

—Alguien a quien conocerás más tarde. Ahora quiero enseñarte una cosa. Disponemos de treinta minutos antes de que termine la subasta. Después tenemos que regresar para poder disfrutar de ese baile por el que he pagado.

—Un baile muy caro —musito en tono reprobatorio.

—Estoy segura de que valdrá la pena, hasta el último centavo.

Me sonríe maliciosamente. Oh, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y vuelvo a sentir ese dolor que florece con plenitud en mis entrañas. Estamos en el jardín. Yo creía que iríamos a la casita del embarcadero, y siento una punzada de decepción al ver que nos dirigimos hacia la gran pérgola, donde ahora se está instalando la banda. Hay por lo menos veinte músicos, y unos cuantos invitados merodeando por el lugar, fumando a hurtadillas. Pero como toda la acción está teniendo lugar en la carpa, nadie se fija mucho en nosotros.

Marceline me lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa y abre una puerta acristalada que da a un salón enorme y confortable que yo no había visto antes. Ella atraviesa la sala desierta hacia una gran escalinata con una elegante barandilla de madera pulida. Me toma de la mano que tenía enlazada en su brazo y me conduce al segundo piso, y luego por el siguiente tramo de escaleras hasta el tercero. Abre una puerta blanca y me hace pasar a un dormitorio.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice en voz baja, quedándose junto a la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Es amplia, austera, con muy poco mobiliario. Las paredes son blancas, al igual que los muebles; hay una espaciosa cama doble, una mesa y una silla, y estantes abarrotados de libros y diversos trofeos, al parecer de kickboxing. De las paredes cuelgan carteles de cine: _Matrix, El club de la luch, El show de Truman_, y dos pósters de luchadores. Uno se llama Giuseppe DeNatale; nunca he oído hablar de ella.

Lo que más llama mi atención es un panel de corcho sobre el escritorio, cubierto con miles de fotos, banderines de los Mariners y entradas de conciertos. Es un fragmento de la vida del joven Marceline. Dirijo de nuevo la mirada hacia la impresionante y apuesta mujer que ahora está en el centro de la habitación. Ella me mira con aire misterioso, pensativo y sexy.

—Nunca había traído a una chica aquí —murmura.

—¿Nunca? —susurro.

Niega con la cabeza.

Trago saliva convulsamente, y el dolor que ha estado molestándome las dos últimas horas ruge ahora, salvaje y anhelante. Verle ahí plantada con ese vestido negro y esa máscara… supera lo erótico. Le deseo. Ahora. De la forma que sea. He de reprimirme para no lanzarme sobre ella y desgarrarle la ropa. Ella se acerca a mí lento y cadenciosa.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Bonnibel, y tal como me siento ahora mismo, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Quítate el vestido. —Yo me giro, mirando hacia la puerta, y agradezco que haya echado el pestillo. Ella se inclina y me susurra al oído, me saco el vestido y ella también hace lo mismo—: Déjate la máscara.

Yo respondo con un gemido, y mi cuerpo se tensa. Ella esta para provocarme un infarto sus bragas y brasier son extremadamente sexys, desliza los dedos sobre mi piel y su caricia resuena en todo mi cuerpo. Con movimiento rápido nos tendemos en la que era su cama. Sosteniendo el vestido, me ayuda a quitármelo, luego se da la vuelta y lo deja ambos vestido sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se detiene y me observa un momento, embebiéndose de mí. Yo me quedo en ropa interior y medias a juego, deleitándome en su mirada sensual.

—¿Sabes, Bonnibel? —dice en voz baja mientras avanza hacia mí—. Estaba tan enfadada cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta que me vinieron a la cabeza ideas de todo tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que el castigo no forma parte de las opciones. Pero luego te ofreciste. —Baja la vista hacia mí a través de la máscara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—musita.

—¿Ofrecerme? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una buena causa —musito sumisa, y me encojo de hombros.

¿Quizá para llamar su atención?

En aquel momento le necesitaba. Ahora le necesito más. El dolor ha empeorado y sé que ella puede aliviarlo, calmar su rugido, y la bestia que hay en mí saliva por la bestia que hay en ella. Marceline aprieta los labios, ahora no son más que una fina línea, y se lame despacio el labio superior. Quiero esa lengua en mi interior.

—Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pegarte, aunque me lo suplicaras.

—Por favor —suplico.

—Pero luego me di cuenta de que en este momento probablemente estés muy incómoda, y eso no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Me sonríe con complicidad, esa cabrona arrogante, pero no me importa porque tiene toda la razón.

—Sí —musito.

—Así que puede que haya cierta… flexibilidad. Si lo hago, has de prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

—Utilizarás las palabras de seguridad si las necesitas, y yo simplemente te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Estoy jadeando. Quiero sus manos sobre mí. Ella traga saliva, luego me da la mano se levanta de la cama. Aparta el cobertor, se sienta, coge una almohada y la coloca a un lado. Levanta la vista para

verme de pie a su lado, y de pronto tira fuerte de mi mano, de manera que caigo sobre su regazo. Se mueve un poco hasta que mi cuerpo queda apoyado sobre la cama y mi pecho está encima de la almohada. Se inclina hacia delante, me aparta el pelo del hombro y pasa los dedos por el penacho de plumas de mi máscara.

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —murmura.

¡Oh…! Con un pañuelo que está cerca ata mis manos, de modo que mis manos quedan atadas sobre la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Realmente deseas esto, Bonnibel?

Cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez desde que le conozco que realmente quiero esto. Lo necesito.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja mientras me acaricia el trasero con la palma de la mano. Yo gimo en cuanto su mano entra en contacto con mi piel. No sé por qué… Tú me dijiste que no pensara demasiado. Después de un día como hoy… con la discusión sobre el dinero, Flame, la señora Linch, ese dossier sobre mí, el mapa de zonas prohibidas, esta espléndida fiesta, las máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas de plata, la subasta… deseo esto.

—¿He de tener un motivo?

—No, nena, no hace falta —dice—. Solo intento entenderte.

Su mano izquierda se curva sobre mi cintura, sujetándome sobre su regazo, y entonces levanta la palma derecha de mi trasero y golpea con fuerza, justo donde se unen mis muslos. Ese dolor conecta directamente con el de mi vientre.

Oh, Dios… gimo con fuerza. Ella vuelve a pegarme, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Suelto otro gemido.

—Dos —susurra—. Con doce bastará.

¡Oh…! Tengo una sensación muy distinta a la de la última vez: tan carnal, tan… necesaria. Marceline me acaricia el culo con los largos dedos de sus manos, y mientras tanto yo estoy indefensa, atada y sujeta contra el colchón, a su merced, y por mi propia voluntad. Me azota otra vez, ligeramente hacia el costado, y otra, en el otro lado, luego se detiene, me baja las medias lentamente y me las quita. Desliza suavemente otra vez la palma de la mano sobre mi trasero antes de seguir golpeando… cada escozor del azote alivia mi anhelo, o lo acrecienta… no lo sé. Me someto al ritmo de los cachetes, absorbiendo cada uno de ellos, saboreando cada uno de ellos.

—Doce —murmura en voz baja y ronca.

Vuelve a acariciarme el trasero, baja la mano hasta mi sexo y hunde lentamente dos dedos en mi interior, y los mueve en círculo, una y otra y otra vez, torturándome. Lanzo un gruñido cuando siento que mi cuerpo me domina, y llego al clímax, y luego otra vez, convulsionándome alrededor de sus dedos. Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido…

—Muy bien, nena —musita satisfecha.

Me desata las muñecas, manteniendo los dedos dentro de mí mientras sigo tumbada sobre ella, jadeando, agotada.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Bonnibel —dice, y se mueve sin retirar los dedos.

Me desata mas manos, ahora soy yo quien esta sobre ella, comienzo a acariciar su sexo, con mis dedos dentro de ella busco la bola de plata, la encuentro y retiro.

—Abre las piernas —gruño, y ella obedece.

Sigo con mi dedos entro salgo, trazo círculos…

—Más rápido, nena —murmura. A lo cual yo obedezco

—Ah —grita y se corre de forma brutal.

En un segundo cambiamos de posición y estamos frente a frente nos besamos, nos acoplamos a la perfección, quiero acariciarla pero me contengo, apoyo mis manos en donde estaba la línea de carmín. Nuestros movimientos son cada vez más frenéticos, yo me dejo llevar danzamos juntas y nuevamente siento aquella sensación que estar próxima al orgasmo.

—Bonnie, no —resopla, e intenta inmovilizarme.

Pero yo le deseo tanto que me acoplo a ella en cada embestida.

—Mierda, Bonnie —sisea cuando se vuelve a correr, y el atormentado sonido me lanza de nuevo a una espiral de orgasmo sanador, que sigue y sigue, haciendo que me retuerza y dejándome exhausta y sin respiración.

Marceline me besa el hombro, nuestros senos se rozan y me gira. Me rodea con sus brazos, apoya la cabeza en mitad de mi espalda, y nos quedamos así, las dos en la cama. ¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? Minutos incluso, hasta que se calma nuestra respiración. El dolor en el vientre ha desaparecido, y lo que siento es una serenidad satisfecha y placentera.

Marceline se mueve y me besa la espalda.

—Creo que me debe usted un baile, señorita Bubblegum —musita.

—Mmm —contesto, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y regodeándome en esa sensación.

Ella se sienta sobre los talones y tira de mí para colocarme en su regazo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Me besa el pelo y me obliga a ponerme de pie. Yo protesto, pero vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, recojo las medias del suelo y me las pongo. Me acerco doliente a la silla para recuperar nuestros vestidos. Caigo en la cuenta distraídamente de que no nos hemos quitado los zapatos durante nuestro ilícito encuentro. Marceline acomodando el vestido, después de haberse arreglado un poco ella y también la cama. Y mientras vuelvo a ponerme el vestido, miro las fotografías del panel. Marceline cuando era una adolescente hosca, pero aun así igual de atractivo que ahora: con Gumbal y Mia en las pistas de esquí; solo en París, con el Arco de Triunfo de fondo; en Londres; en Nueva York; en el Gran Cañón; en la ópera de Sidney; incluso en la Muralla China. La ama Abadeer ha viajado mucho desde muy joven.

Hay entradas de varios conciertos: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow; la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando _Romeo y Julieta _de Prokofiev… ¡qué mezcla tan ecléctica! Y en una esquina, una foto tamaño carnet de una joven. En blanco y negro. Me suena, pero que me aspen si la identifico. No es la señora Linch, gracias a Dios.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Nadie importante —contesta mientras ajusta los últimos detalles de su vestido—. ¿Te subo la cremallera?

—Por favor. Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes en el panel?

—Un descuido por mi parte. ¿Qué tal mi vestido?

Se gira como una niña pequeña, y yo sonrío.

—Estás perfecta.

—Como tú —murmura, me atrae hacia ella y me besa apasionadamente—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias, señora Abadeer.

—El placer ha sido mío, señorita Bubblegum.

Los invitados se están congregando en la gran pérgola. Marceline me mira complacida —hemos llegado justo a tiempo—, y me conduce a la pista de baile.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento del primer baile.

Señor y doctora Abadeer, ¿están listos? Hudson asiente y rodea con sus brazos a Grace.

—Damas y caballeros de la Subasta del Baile Inaugural, ¿están preparados?

Todos asentimos. Mia está con alguien que no conozco. Me pregunto qué ha pasado con Sean.

—Pues empecemos. ¡Adelante, Sam!

Un joven aparece en el escenario en medio de un cálido aplauso, se vuelve hacia la banda que está a sus espaldas y chasquea los dedos. Los conocidos acordes de «I've Got You Under My Skin» inundan el aire.

Marceline me mira sonriendo, me toma en sus brazos y empieza a moverse. Oh, baila tan bien que es muy fácil seguirle. Nos sonreímos mutuamente como tontas, mientras me hace girar alrededor de la pista.

—Me encanta esta canción —murmura Marceline, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. Resulta muy apropiada.

Ya no sonríe, está seria.

—Yo también te tengo bajo la piel —respondo—. Al menos te tenía en tu dormitorio.

Frunce los labios, pero es incapaz de disimular su regocijo.

—Señorita Bubblegum —me reprocha en tono de broma—, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser tan grosera.

—Señora Abadeer, yo tampoco. Creo que es a causa de todas mis experiencias recientes. Han sido muy educativas.

—Para ambas.

Marceline vuelve a estar seria, y se diría que estamos las dos solas con la banda. En nuestra burbuja privada. Cuando termina la canción, las dos aplaudimos. Sam, el cantante, saluda con elegancia y presenta a su banda.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

Reconozco al hombre que pujó por mí en la subasta. Marceline me suelta de mala gana, pero parece también divertida.

—Adelante. Bonnibel, este es Simón Petrikov. Simón, Bonnibel.

¡Oh, no!

Marceline sonríe y se aleja con paso tranquilo hacia un lateral de la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo estás, Bonnibel? —dice el doctor Petrikov en tono afable, y me doy cuenta de que es inglés.

—Hola —balbuceo.

La banda inicia otra canción, y el doctor Petrikov me toma entre sus brazos. Es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba, aunque no puedo verle la cara. Lleva una máscara parecida a la de Marceline. Es alto, pero no tanto como Marceline, ni tampoco se mueve con su gracia natural. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué Marceline está tan jodida? ¿Por qué ha apostado por mí? Eso es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece una grosería en cierto sentido.

—Estoy encantado de conocerte por fin, Bonnibel. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?—pregunta.

—Lo estaba —murmuro.

—Oh, espero no ser el responsable de tu cambio de humor.

Me obsequia con una sonrisa breve y afectuosa que hace que me sienta algo más a gusto.

—Usted es el psiquiatra, doctor Petrikov. Dígamelo usted.

Sonríe.

—Ese es el problema, ¿verdad? ¿Que soy psiquiatra?

Se me escapa una risita.

—Me siento un poco intimidada y avergonzada, porque me preocupa lo que pueda revelarme. Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero hacer es preguntarle acerca de Marceline.

Sonríe.

—En primer lugar, estamos en una fiesta, de manera que no estoy de servicio —musita con aire cómplice—. Y, en segundo, lo cierto es que no puedo hablar contigo sobre Marceline. Además —bromea—, le necesitamos al menos hasta Navidad.

Doy un respingo, atónita.

—Es una broma de médicos, Bonnibel.

Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me siento un poco ofendida. Está bromeando a costa de Marceline.

—Acaba de confirmar lo que he estado diciéndole a Marceline… que no es usted más que un charlatán carísimo —le reprocho.

El doctor Petrikov reprime una carcajada.

—Puede que tengas parte de razón.

—¿Es usted inglés?

—Sí. Nacido en Londres.

—¿Y cómo acabó usted aquí?

—Por una feliz circunstancia.

—No es muy extrovertido, ¿verdad?

—No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad es que soy una persona muy aburrida.

—Eso es ser muy autocrítico.

—Típico de los británicos. Forma parte de nuestro carácter nacional.

—Ah.

—Y podría acusarte a ti de lo mismo, Bonnibel.

—¿De ser también una persona aburrida, doctor Petrikov?

Suelta un bufido.

—No, Bonnibel, de no ser extrovertida.

—No tengo mucho que contar —replico sonriendo.

—Lo dudo, sinceramente.

Y, de forma inesperada, frunce el ceño. Me ruborizo, pero entonces la música cesa y Marceline vuelve a aparecer a mi lado. El doctor Petrikov me suelta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bonnibel.

Vuelve a sonreírme afectuosamente, y tengo la sensación de haber pasado una especie de prueba encubierta.

—Simón —le saluda Marceline con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Marceline —le devuelve el saludo el doctor Petrikov, luego gira sobre sus talones y desaparece entre la multitud.

Marceline me coge entre sus brazos para el siguiente baile.

—Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba —le digo en un murmullo—. Y tremendamente indiscreto.

—¿Indiscreto? —pregunta Marceline, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ah, sí, me lo ha contado todo.

Marceline se pone rígida.

—Bien, en ese caso iré a buscar tu bolso. Estoy seguro de que ya no querrás tener nada que ver conmigo —añade en voz baja.

Me paro en seco.

—¡No me ha contado nada!

Mi voz rezuma pánico. Marceline parpadea y el alivio inunda su cara. Me acoge de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Entonces disfrutemos del baile.

Me dedica una sonrisa radiante, me hace girar al compás de la música, y yo me tranquilizo.

¿Por qué ha pensado que querría dejarle? No tiene sentido. Bailamos dos temas más, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño.

—No tardaré.

Al dirigirme hacia el tocador, recuerdo que me he dejado el bolso sobre la mesa de la cena, así que vuelvo a la carpa. Al entrar veo que sigue iluminada pero prácticamente desierta, salvo por una pareja al fondo… ¡que debería buscarse una habitación! Recojo mi bolso.

—¿Bonnibel?

Una voz suave me sobresalta, me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido. Lleva una máscara singular. Le cubre la cara hasta la nariz, pero también el cabello. Está hecha de elaboradas filigranas de oro, algo realmente extraordinario.

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas —dice en voz baja—. Me he pasado toda la velada queriendo hablar contigo.

—Perdone, pero no sé quién es.

Se aparta la máscara de la cara y se suelta el pelo.

¡Oh, no! Es la señora Linch.

—Lamento haberte sobresaltado.

La miro boquiabierta. Madre mía… ¿qué diablos querrá esta mujer de mí? No sé qué dicta el protocolo acerca de relacionarse socialmente con pederastas. Ella me sonríe con dulzura y me indica con un gesto que me siente a su mesa. Y, dado que carezco de todo punto de referencia y estoy anonadada, hago lo que me pide por educación, agradeciendo no haberme quitado la máscara.

—Seré breve, Bonnibel. Sé lo que piensas de mí… Marceline me lo contó.

La observo impasible, sin expresar nada, pero me alegro de que lo sepa. Así me ahorro tener que decírselo y ella puede ir al grano. Hay una parte de mí que se muere por saber qué tendrá que decirme.

Hace una pequeña pausa y echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

—Taylor nos está vigilando.

Echo un vistazo de reojo y le veo examinando la carpa desde el umbral. Sawyer le acompaña. Miran a todas partes salvo a nosotras.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente—. Ya debes tener claro que Marceline está enamorada de ti. Nunca la había visto así, nunca —añade, enfatizando la última palabra.

¿Qué? ¿Qué me quiere? No. ¿Por qué me dice ella esto? ¿Para tranquilizarme? No entiendo nada.

—Ella no te lo dirá porque probablemente ni siquiera sea consciente de ello, a pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero Marceline es así. No acepta con facilidad ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento positivo que pueda experimentar. Se maneja mucho mejor con lo negativo. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo has comprobado por ti misma. No se valora en absoluto.

Todo me da vueltas. ¿Marceline me quiere? ¿Ella no me lo ha dicho, y esta mujer tiene que explicarle qué es lo que siente? Todo esto me supera. Un aluvión de imágenes acude a mi mente: el iPad, el planeador, coger un avión privado para ir a verme, todos sus actos, su posesividad, cien mil dólares por un baile… ¿Es eso amor? Y oírlo de boca de esta mujer, que ella tenga que confirmármelo, es, francamente, desagradable. Preferiría oírselo a ella. Se me encoge el corazón. Marceline cree que no vale nada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca la he visto tan feliz, y es evidente que tú también sientes algo por ella. —Una sonrisa fugaz brota en sus labios—. Eso es estupendo, y os deseo lo mejor a los dos. Pero lo que quería decir es que, si vuelves a hacerle daño, iré a por ti, señorita, y eso no te gustará nada.

Me mira fijamente, perforándome el cerebro con sus gélidos ojos azules que intentan llegar más allá de la máscara. Su amenaza es tan sorprendente, tan descabellada, que se me escapa sin querer una risita incrédula. De todas las cosas que podía decirme, esta era la que menos esperaba de ella.

—¿Te parece gracioso, Bonnibel? —masculla consternada—. Tú no le viste el sábado pasado.

Palidezco y me pongo seria. No es agradable imaginar a Marceline infeliz, y el sábado pasado le abandoné. Tuvo que recurrir a ella. Esa idea me descompone. ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentada escuchando toda esta basura, y de ella, nada menos? Me levanto despacio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me sorprende su desfachatez, señora Eisqueen. Marceline y yo no tenemos nada que ver con usted. Y si le abandono y usted viene a por mí, la estaré esperando, no tenga ninguna duda de ello. Y quizá le pague con su misma moneda, para resarcir a la pobre chica de quince años de la que usted abusó y a la que probablemente destrozó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Se queda estupefacta.

—Y ahora, si me perdona, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo con usted.

Me doy la vuelta, sintiendo una descarga de rabia y adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la carpa, donde están Taylor y Marceline, que acaba de llegar, con aspecto nerviosa y preocupada.

—Estás aquí —musita, y frunce el ceño al ver a Elena.

Yo paso por su lado sin detenerme, sin decir nada, dándole la oportunidad de escoger entre ella y yo. Elige bien.

—Bonnie —me llama. Me paro y le miro mientras ella acude a mi lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y baja los ojos para observarme, con la inquietud grabada en la cara.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu ex? —replico con acidez.

Ella tuerce la boca y su mirada se torna gélida.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

No levanta la voz, pero el tono resulta mucho más amenazador. Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada. Muy bien, ya veo que esto acabará en una pelea si no se lo digo.

—Me ha amenazado con ir a por mí si vuelvo a hacerte daño… armada con un látigo, seguramente —le suelto.

El alivio se refleja en su cara y dulcifica el gesto con expresión divertida.

—Seguro que no se te ha pasado por alto la ironía de la situación —dice, y noto que hace esfuerzos para que no se le escape la risa.

—¡Esto no tiene gracia, Marceline!

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella —dice, adoptando un semblante serio, pero sonriendo aún para sí.

—Eso ni pensarlo —replico cruzando los brazos, nuevamente indignada.

Parpadea, sorprendida ante mi arrebato.

—Mira, ya sé que estás atada a ella financieramente, si me permites el juego de palabras, pero…

Me callo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Dejar de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo al fin con gesto adusto.

Ella suspira e inclina la cabeza a un lado. ¿Se puede ser más sensual? ¿Es la máscara, o simplemente ella?

—Por favor, no te enfades. Yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Dijo que no vendría. —Emplea un tono apaciguador, como si hablara con una niña. Alarga la mano y resigue con el pulgar el mohín que dibuja mi labio inferior—. No dejes que Elena nos estropee la noche, por favor, Bonnibel. Solo es una vieja amiga.

«Vieja», esa es la palabra clave, pienso con crueldad mientras ella me levanta la barbilla y sus labios rozan mi boca con dulzura. Yo suspiro y pestañeo, rendida. Ella se yergue y me sujeta del codo.

—Te acompañaré al tocador y así no volverán a interrumpirte.

Me conduce a través del jardín hasta los lujosos baños portátiles. Mia me dijo que los habían instalado para la gala, pero no sabía que hubiera modelos de lujo.

—Te espero aquí, nena —murmura.

Cuando salgo, estoy de mejor humor. He decidido no dejar que la señora Linch me arruine la noche, porque seguramente eso es lo que ella quiere. Marceline se ha alejado un poco y habla por teléfono, apartado de un reducido grupo que está charlando y riendo. A medida que me acerco, oigo lo que dice.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo. Bien, pues déjala en paz —dice muy seca—. Esta es la primera relación que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero que la pongas en peligro basándote en una preocupación por mí totalmente infundada. Déjala… en… paz. Lo digo en serio, Elena. —Se calla y escucha

—. No, claro que no. —Y frunce ostensiblemente el ceño al decirlo. Levanta la vista y me ve mirándole—. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

Aprieta el botón y cuelga.

Yo inclino la cabeza a un lado y arqueo una ceja. ¿Por qué la ha telefoneado?

—¿Cómo está la vieja amiga?

—De mal humor —responde mordaz—. ¿Te apetece volver a bailar? ¿O quieres irte? —Consulta su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan dentro de cinco minutos.

—Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

—Pues nos quedaremos a verlos. —Me pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro y me atrae hacia ella—. No dejes que ella se interponga entre nosotros, por favor.

—Se preocupa por ti —musito.

—Sí, y yo por ella… como amiga.

—Creo que para ella es más que una amistad.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Bonnibel, Elena y yo… es complicado. Compartimos una historia. Pero solo es eso, historia. Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, es una buena amiga. Nada más. Por favor, olvídate de ella.

Me besa el cabello, y, para no estropear nuestra noche, decido dejarlo correr. Tan solo intento entender.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. La banda sigue en plena actuación.

—Bonnibel.

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Hudson.

—Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de concederme el próximo baile.

Me tiende la mano. Marceline se encoge de hombros, sonríe y me suelta, y yo dejo que Hudson me lleve a la pista de baile. Sam, el líder de la banda, empieza a cantar «Come Fly with Me», y Hudson me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me conduce girando suavemente hacia el gentío.

—Quería agradecerte tu generosa contribución a nuestra obra benéfica, Bonnibel.

Por el tono, sospecho que está dando un rodeo para preguntarme si puedo permitírmelo.

—Señor Abadeer…

—Llámame Hudson, por favor, Bonnie.

—Estoy encantada de poder contribuir. Recibí un dinero que no esperaba, y no lo necesito. Y la causa lo vale.

Él me sonríe, y yo sopeso la conveniencia de hacerle un par de preguntas inocentes. _Carpe diem_, sisea mi subconsciente, ahuecando la mano en torno a su boca.

—Marceline me ha hablado un poco de su pasado, así que considero muy apropiado apoyar este proyecto —añado, esperando que eso anime a Hudson a desvelarme algo del misterio que rodea a su hija.

Él se muestra sorprendido.

—¿Te lo ha contado? Eso es realmente insólito. Está claro que ejerces un efecto positivo en ella, Bonnibel. No creo haberle visto nunca tan… tan… optimista.

Me ruborizo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

—Bueno, según mi limitada experiencia, ella es una mujer muy peculiar —apunto.

—Sí —corrobora Hudson.

—Por lo que me ha contado Marceline, los primeros años de su infancia fueron espantosamente traumáticos.

Hudson frunce el ceño, y me preocupa haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Mi esposa era la doctora de guardia cuando le trajo la policía. Estaba en los huesos, y seriamente deshidratada. No hablaba. —Hudson, sumido en ese terrible recuerdo, ajeno al alegre compás de la música que nos rodea, tuerce otra vez el gesto —. De hecho, estuvo casi dos años sin hablar. Lo que finalmente le sacó de su mutismo fue tocar el piano. Ah, y la llegada de Mia, naturalmente.

Me sonríe con cariño.

—Toca maravillosamente bien. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas en la vida que debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella —digo con la voz casi quebrada.

¡Dios santo! Estuvo dos años sin hablar.

—Inmensamente. Es una joven muy decidida, muy capaz, muy brillante. Pero, entre tú y yo, Bonnibel, verla cómo está esta noche… relajada, comportándose como alguien de su edad… eso es lo que realmente nos emociona a su madre y a mí. Eso es lo que estábamos comentando hoy mismo. Y creo que debemos darte las gracias por ello.

Una sensación de rubor me invade de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué debo decir ahora?

—Siempre ha sido una chica muy solitaria. Nunca creímos que le veríamos con alguien. Sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo con ella, por favor, sigue haciéndolo. Nos gusta verle feliz. —De pronto se calla, como si fuera él quien hubiera ido demasiado lejos—. Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

Niego con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gusta verle feliz —musito, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bien, estoy encantado de que hayas venido esta noche. Ha sido un auténtico placer verlas a las dos juntos.

Mientras los últimos acordes de «Come Fly with Me» se apagan, Hudson me suelta y se inclina educadamente, y yo hago una reverencia, imitando su cortesía.

—Ya está bien de bailar con ancianos.

Marceline ha vuelto a aparecer. Hudson se echa a reír.

—No tan «anciano», hija. Todo el mundo sabe que he tenido mis momentos.

Hudson me guiña un ojo con aire pícaro, y se aleja con paso tranquilo y elegante.

—Me parece que le gustas a mi padre —susurra Marceline mientras observa a Hudson mezclándose entre el gentío.

—¿Cómo no voy a gustarle? —comento, coqueta, aleteando las pestañas.

—Bien dicho, señorita Bubblegum. —Y me arrastra a sus brazos en cuanto la banda empieza a tocar «It Had to Be You»—. Baila conmigo —susurra, seductora.

—Con mucho gusto, señora Abadeer —le respondo sonriendo, y ella me lleva de nuevo en volandas a través de la pista.

A medianoche bajamos paseando hasta la orilla, entre la carpa y el embarcadero, donde los demás asistentes a la fiesta se han reunido para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. El maestro de ceremonias, de nuevo al mando, ha permitido que nos quitáramos las máscaras para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Marceline me rodea con el brazo, pero soy muy consciente de que Taylor y Sawyer están cerca, probablemente porque ahora estamos en medio de una multitud. Miran hacia todas partes excepto al embarcadero, donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están haciendo los últimos preparativos. Al ver a Taylor, pienso en Flame. Quizá esté aquí. Oh, Dios… La idea me provoca escalofríos, y me acurruco junto a Marceline. Ella baja la mirada y me abraza más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y veo, cerca de nosotros, a los otros dos guardaespaldas, cuyos nombres he olvidado. Marceline me coloca delante de ella y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

De repente, los compases de una pieza clásica retumban en el embarcadero y dos cohetes se elevan en el aire, estallando con una detonación ensordecedora sobre la bahía e iluminándola por entero con una deslumbrante panoplia de chispas naranjas y blancas, que se reflejan como una fastuosa lluvia luminosa sobre las tranquilas aguas de la bahía. Contemplo con la boca abierta cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan en el aire en un caleidoscopio de colores.

No recuerdo haber visto nunca una exhibición pirotécnica tan impresionante, excepto quizá en televisión, y allí nunca se ven tan bien. Está todo perfectamente acompasado con la música. Una salva tras otra, una explosión tras otra, y luces incesantes que despiertan las exclamaciones admiradas de la multitud. Es algo realmente sobrecogedor. Sobre el puente de la bahía, varias fuentes de luz plateada se alzan unos seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color: del azul al rojo, luego al naranja y de nuevo al gris plata… y cuando la música alcanza el crescendo, estallan aún más cohetes. Empieza a dolerme la mandíbula por culpa de la bobalicona sonrisa de asombro que tengo grabada en la cara. Miro de reojo a Cincuenta, y ella está igual, maravillada como una niña ante el sensacional espectáculo. Para acabar, una andanada de seis cohetes surca el aire y explotan simultáneamente bañándonos en una espléndida luz dorada, mientras la multitud irrumpe en un aplauso frenético y entusiasta.

—Damas y caballeros —proclama el maestro de ceremonias cuando los vítores decrecen—. Solo un apunte más que añadir a esta extraordinaria velada: su generosidad ha alcanzado la cifra total de ¡un millón ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares!

Un aplauso espontáneo brota de nuevo, y sobre el puente aparece un mensaje con las palabras «Gracias de parte de Afrontarlo Juntos», formadas por líneas centellantes de luz plateada que brillan y refulgen sobre el agua.

—Oh, Marceline… esto es maravilloso.

Levanto la vista, fascinada, y ella se inclina para besarme.

—Es hora de irse —murmura, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro al pronunciar esas palabras tan prometedoras.

De repente, me siento muy cansada. Alza de nuevo la vista, buscando entre la multitud que empieza a dispersarse, y ahí está Taylor. Se dicen algo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento. Taylor quiere que esperemos hasta que la gente se vaya.

Ah.

—Creo que ha envejecido cien años por culpa de los fuegos artificiales — añade.

—¿No le gustan los fuegos artificiales?

Marceline me mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza, pero no aclara nada.

—Así que Aspen, ¿eh? —dice, y sé que intenta distraerme de algo.

Funciona.

—Oh… no he pagado la puja —digo apurada.

—Puedes mandar el talón. Tengo la dirección.

—Estabas realmente enfadada.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Sonrío.

—La culpa es tuya y de tus juguetitos.

—Te sentías bastante abrumada por toda la situación, señorita Bubblegum. Y el resultado ha sido de lo más satisfactorio, si no recuerdo mal. —Sonríe lasciva—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—¿Las bolas de plata? En mi bolso.

—Me gustaría recuperarlas. —Me mira risueña—. Son un artilugio demasiado potente para dejarlo en tus inocentes manos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a sentirme abrumada, con otra persona quizá?

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Espero que eso no pase —dice con un deje de frialdad en la voz—. Pero no, Bonnie. Solo deseo tu placer.

Uau.

—¿No te fías de mí?

—Se sobreentiende. Y bien, ¿vas a devolvérmelas?

—Me lo pensaré.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

Vuelve a sonar música en la pista de baile, pero ahora es un disc-jockey el que ha puesto un tema disco, con un bajo que marca un ritmo implacable.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Estoy muy cansada, Marceline. Me gustaría irme, si no te importa.

Marceline mira a Taylor, este asiente, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa siguiendo a un grupo de invitados bastante ebrios. Agradezco que Marceline me dé la mano; me duelen los pies por culpa de estos zapatos tan prietos y con unos tacones tan altos. ¿Cómo lo hará ella, no tiene ningún rastro de que le incomoden sus zapatos?

Mia se acerca dando saltitos.

—No os iréis ya, ¿verdad? Ahora empieza la música auténtica. Vamos, Bonnie —me dice, cogiéndome de la mano.

—Mia —la reprende Marceline—, Bonnibel está muy cansada. Nos vamos a casa. Además, mañana tenemos un día importante.

¿Ah, sí?

Mia hace un mohín, pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Marceline.

—Tenéis que venir algún día de la próxima semana. Bonnie, tal vez podríamos ir juntas de compras.

—Claro, Mia.

Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me preguntó cómo, porque yo tengo que trabajar para vivir.

Me da un beso fugaz y luego abraza fuerte a Marceline, para sorpresa de ambos.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz —le dice Mia con dulzura y le besa en la mejilla—. Adiós, que os divirtáis.

Y corre a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperan, entre ellos Lily, quien, despojada de la máscara, tiene una expresión aún más amarga si cabe. Me pregunto vagamente dónde estará Sean.

—Les diremos buenas noches a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven.

Marceline me lleva a través de un grupo de invitados hasta donde están Grace y Hudson, que se despiden de nosotros con simpatía y cariño.

—Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras, Bonnibel, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí —dice Grace afectuosamente.

Me siento un poco superada tanto por su reacción como por la de Hudson. Por suerte, los padres de Grace ya se han ido, así que al menos me he ahorrado su efusividad. Marceline y yo vamos tranquilamente de la mano hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una fila interminable de coches espera para recoger a los invitados. Miro a Cincuenta. Parece feliz y relajada. Es un auténtico placer verle así, aunque sospecho que no tiene nada de extraño después de un día tan extraordinario.

—¿Vas bien abrigada? —me pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —respondo, envolviéndome en mi chal de satén.

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada, Bonnibel. Gracias.

—Yo también. De unas partes más que de otras —digo sonriendo.

Ella también sonríe y asiente, y luego arquea una ceja.

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte de un modo que me altera la sangre.

—¿Qué querías decir con que mañana es un día importante? —pregunto, para distraer mi mente.

—La doctora Greene vendrá para solucionar lo tuyo. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¡La doctora Greene!

Me paro en seco.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que te embaraces—dice tranquilamente.

Sus ojos, que brillan bajo la suave luz de los farolillos de papel, escrutan mi reacción.

—Es mi cuerpo —murmuro, molesta porque no me lo haya consultado. No es que quiera embarazarme pero no creo que eso pase, somos mujeres es imposible

—También es mío —susurra.

Le miro fijamente mientras varios invitados pasan por nuestro lado sin hacernos caso. Su expresión es muy seria. Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo… ella lo sabe mejor que yo. Alargo la mano y ella parpadea levemente, pero se queda quieta. Cojo una punta de su chal.

—Así estás muy sensual —susurro.

De hecho, siempre está sensual, pero así aún más.

Sonríe.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ven.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Sawyer le entrega un sobre a Marceline. Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando Taylor me abre la puerta para que suba. Por alguna razón, Taylor parece aliviado. Marceline entra en el coche y me da el sobre, sin abrir, mientras Taylor y Sawyer ocupan sus asientos delante.

—Va dirigido a ti. Alguien del servicio se lo dio a Sawyer. Sin duda, de parte de otro corazón cautivo.

Marceline hace una mueca. Es obvio que la idea le desagrada. Miro la nota. ¿De quién será? La abro y me apresuro a leerla bajo la escasa luz. Oh, no… ¡es de ella! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

_Puede que te haya juzgado mal. Y está claro que tú me has juzgado mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco; podríamos quedar para comer. Marceline no quiere que hable contigo, pero estaría encantada de poder ayudar. No me malinterpretes, apruebo lo vuestro, créeme… pero si le haces daño, no sé lo que haría… Ya le han hecho bastante daño._

_Llámame: (206) 279-6261._

_Sra. Linch_

¡Maldita sea, ha firmado como «Sra. Linch»! Ella se lo contó. Cabrona…

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que yo la llamo señora Linch —replico.

—¿Es de Elena? —Marceline se queda estupefacta—. Esto es ridículo —exclama. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y le noto indignada—. Mañana hablaré con ella. O el lunes —masculla malhumorada.

Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una parte muy pequeña de mí se alegra. Mi subconsciente asiente sagazmente. Elena le está irritando, y eso solo puede ser bueno… seguro. Decido no decir nada más de momento, pero me guardo la nota en el bolso y, para asegurarme de que recupere el buen humor, le devuelvo las bolas.

—Hasta la próxima —murmuro.

Ella me mira; es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero creo que está complacida. Me coge la mano y la aprieta. Contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla, pensando en este día tan largo. He aprendido mucho sobre ella, he recopilado muchos detalles que faltaban —los salones, el mapa corporal, su infancia—, pero todavía queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la señora L.? Sí, se preocupa por ella, y además mucho, se diría. Eso lo veo claro, y también que ella se preocupa por ella… pero no del mismo modo. Ya no sé qué pensar. Tanta información me empieza a dar dolor de cabeza.

Marceline me despierta justo cuando paramos frente al Escala.

—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —pregunta, cariñosa.

Yo meneo la cabeza medio dormida. Ni hablar. Al entrar en el ascensor, me apoyo en ella y recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. Sawyer está delante de nosotros y no deja de removerse, incómodo.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿eh, Bonnibel?

Asiento.

—¿Cansada?

Asiento.

—No estás muy habladora.

Asiento y sonríe.

—Ven. Te llevaré a la cama.

Me da la mano y salimos del ascensor, pero cuando Sawyer levanta la mano nos paramos en el vestíbulo. Y basta esa fracción de segundo para despertarme totalmente. Sawyer le habla a la manga de su chaqueta. No tenía ni idea de que llevara una radio.

—Entendido, T. —dice, y se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Señor Abadeer, han rajado los neumáticos y han embadurnado de pintura el Audi de la señorita Bubblegum.

Qué horror… ¡Mi coche! ¿Quién habrá sido? Y en cuanto me formulo la pregunta mentalmente, sé la respuesta: Flame. Levanto la vista hacia Marceline, que está pálida.

—A Taylor le preocupa que quien lo haya hecho pueda haber entrado en el apartamento y que aún siga ahí. Quiere asegurarse.

—Entiendo. —Marceline suspira—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—Está subiendo en el ascensor de servicio con Ryan y Reynolds. Lo registrarán todo y luego nos darán luz verde. Yo esperaré con ustedes, señora.

—Gracias, Sawyer. —Marceline tensa el brazo que me rodea el hombro—.El día de hoy no para de mejorar. —Suspira amargamente, con la boca pegada a mi cabello—. Escuchad, yo no soporto quedarme aquí esperando. Sawyer, ocúpate de la señorita Bubblegum. No dejes que entre hasta que esté todo controlado. Estoy segura de que Taylor exagera. Ella no puede haber entrado en el apartamento.

¿Qué?

—No, Marceline… tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —le ruego.

Marceline me suelta.

—Haz lo que dicen, Bonnibel. Espera aquí.

¡No!

—¿Sawyer? —dice Marceline.

Sawyer abre la puerta del vestíbulo para dejar que Marceline entre en el apartamento, y después cierra la puerta y se coloca delante de ella, mirándome impasible.

Oh, no… ¡Marceline! Imágenes terribles de todo tipo acuden a mi mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a esperar.

_**Chicas; este capítulo es largo y un poco tedioso, pero poco ya falta menos solo 221 hojas mas y termino la adaptación…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

Sawyer vuelve a hablarle a su manga.

—Taylor, el señora Abadeer ha entrado en el apartamento.

Parpadea, coge el auricular y se lo saca del oído, probablemente porque acaba de recibir un contundente improperio por parte de Taylor. Oh, no… si Taylor está preocupado…

—Por favor, déjeme entrar —le ruego.

—Lo siento, señorita Bubblegum. No tardaremos mucho. —Sawyer levanta ambas manos en gesto exculpatorio—. Taylor y los chicos están entrando ahora mismo en el apartamento.

Ahhh… Me siento tan impotente. De pie y completamente inmóvil, escucho muy atenta, pendiente del menor sonido, pero lo único que oigo es mi propia respiración convulsa. Es fuerte y entrecortada, me pica el cuero cabelludo, tengo la boca seca y me siento mareada. Por favor, que no le pase nada a Marceline, rezo en silencio. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y seguimos sin oír nada.

Probablemente eso sea buena señal: no hay disparos. Me pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo y a contemplar los cuadros de las paredes para intentar distraer mi mente.

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado: hay dieciséis, todas obras figurativas y de temática religiosa: la Madona y el Niño. Qué extraño…Marceline no es religiosa… ¿o sí? Todas las pinturas del gran salón son abstractas; estas son muy distintas. No consiguen distraer mi mente durante mucho rato.

¿Dónde está Marceline?

Observo a Sawyer, que me mira impasible.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay novedades, señorita Bubblegum.

De repente, se mueve el pomo de la puerta. Sawyer se gira rápidamente y saca una pistola de la cartuchera del hombro. Me quedo petrificada. Marceline aparece en el umbral.

—Vía libre —dice.

Mira a Sawyer con el ceño fruncido, y este aparta la pistola y da un paso atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Taylor ha exagerado —gruñe Marceline, y me tiende la mano.

Yo le miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverme, absorbiendo cada detalle: su cabello despeinado, la tensión que expresan sus ojos, la rigidez en la mandíbula,. Parece que haya envejecido diez años. Sus ojos me observan con aire sombrío y preocupado.

—No pasa nada, nena. —Se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa en el pelo—.Ven, estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

—Estaba tan angustiada —murmuro con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, disfrutando de su abrazo e inhalando su dulce aroma.

—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.

Sawyer ha desaparecido, seguramente está dentro del apartamento.

—Sinceramente, señora Abadeer, sus ex están resultando ser muy problemáticas —musito con ironía.

Marceline se relaja.

—Sí, es verdad.

Me suelta, me da la mano y me lleva por el pasillo hasta el gran salón.

—Taylor y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y rincones. Yo no creo que esté aquí.

—¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? No tiene sentido.

—Exacto.

—¿Podría entrar?

—No veo cómo. Pero Taylor a veces es excesivamente prudente.

—¿Has registrado tu cuarto de juegos? —susurro.

Inmediatamente Marceline me mira y arquea una ceja.

—Sí, está cerrado con llave… pero Taylor y yo lo hemos revisado.

Lanzo un suspiro, profundo y purificador.

—¿Quieres una copa o algo? —pregunta Marceline.

—No. —Me siento exhausta—. Solo quiero irme a la cama.

La expresión de Marceline se dulcifica.

—Ven. Deja que te lleve a la cama. Se te ve agotada.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. ¿Ella no viene? ¿Quiere dormir sola? Cuando me lleva a su dormitorio me siento aliviada. Dejo mi bolso de mano sobre la cómoda, lo abro para vaciar el contenido, y veo la nota de la señora Linch.

—Mira. —Se la paso a Marceline—. No sé si quieres leerla. Yo prefiero no hacer caso.

Marceline le echa una breve ojeada y aprieta la mandíbula.

—No estoy segura de qué espacios en blanco pretende llenar —dice con desdén—. Tengo que hablar con Taylor. —Baja la vista hacia mí—. Deja que te baje la cremallera del vestido.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del coche? —le pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta.

Ella me aparta el pelo, desliza los dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda y me baja la cremallera.

—No, no quiero que la policía esté involucrada en esto. Flame necesita ayuda, no la intervención de la policía, y yo no les quiero por aquí. Simplemente hemos de redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla.

Se inclina y me planta un beso cariñoso en el hombro.

—Acuéstate —ordena, y luego se va.

Me tumbo y miro al techo, esperando a que vuelva. Cuántas cosas han pasado hoy, hay tanto que procesar… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Me despierto de golpe, desorientada. ¿Me he quedado dormida? Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue luz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y observo que Marceline no está conmigo. ¿Dónde está? Levanto la vista. Plantada, a los pies de la cama, hay una sombra. ¿Una mujer, quizá? ¿Vestida de negro? Es difícil de decir.

Aturdida, alargo la mano y enciendo la luz de la mesita, y me doy rápidamente la vuelta para mirar, pero allí no hay nadie. Meneo la cabeza. ¿Lo he imaginado? ¿Soñado? Me siento y miro alrededor de la habitación, dominada por una sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente… pero estoy sola.

Me froto los ojos. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Marceline? Miro el despertador: son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada. Salgo aún aturdida de la cama y voy a buscarle, desconcertada por mi imaginación hiperactiva. Ahora veo cosas. Debe de ser la reacción a los espectaculares acontecimientos de la velada.

El salón está vacío, y solo hay encendida una de las tres lámparas pendulares sobre la barra del desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está entreabierta y le oigo hablar por teléfono.

—No sé por qué me llamas a estas horas. No tengo nada qué decirte… Bueno, pues dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué dejar una nota.

Me quedo parada en la puerta, escuchando con cierto sentimiento de culpa. ¿Con quién habla?

—No, escúchame tú. Te lo pedí y ahora te lo advierto. Déjala tranquila. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Suena beligerante y enfadada. No sé si llamar a la puerta.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio, Elena, joder. Déjala en paz. ¿Lo quieres por triplicado? ¿Me oyes?… Bien. Buenas noches.

Cuelga de golpe el teléfono del escritorio. Oh, maldita sea. Llamo discretamente a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gruñe, y me dan ganas de correr a esconderme.

Se sienta a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Alza la vista con expresión feroz, pero al verme dulcifica el gesto enseguida. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos. De pronto se le ve tan cansada, que se me encoge el corazón. Parpadea, y me mira de arriba abajo, demorándose en mis piernas desnudas. Me he puesto una de sus poleras.

—Deberías llevar algo de seda o satén, Bonnibel —susurra—. Pero, incluso con mi polera, estás preciosa.

Oh, un cumplido inesperado.

—Te he echado en falta —digo—. Ven a la cama.

Se levanta despacio de la silla. Todavía lleva el vestido negro. Pero ahora sus ojos brillan, cargados de promesas… aunque también tienen un matiz de tristeza. Se queda de pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente pero sin tocarme.

—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si te pasara algo por culpa mía…

Se le quiebra la voz, arruga la frente y aparece en su rostro un destello de dolor casi palpable. Parece tan vulnerable, y su temor es tan evidente…

—No me pasará nada —le aseguro con dulzura. Me acerco para acariciarle la cara, paso los dedos sus mejillas. Es sorprendentemente suave—. Eres muy bella—musito, incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación por la hermosa y dolida mujer que tengo delante. Resigo el perfil de su labio inferior y luego bajo los dedos hasta su garganta. Se le acelera la respiración. Mis dedos llegan hasta su vestido.

—No voy a tocarte. Solo quiero sacar tu vestido—murmuro.

Ella abre mucho los ojos y me mira con expresión alarmada. Pero no se mueve y no me lo impide. Yo busco la cremallera del vestido, mantengo la tela separada de la piel y lo bajo cautelosamente, lentamente, muy concentrada en lo que hago.

No quiero tocarle. Bueno, sí… pero no lo haré. Cuando saco su vestido veo las líneas de pintalabios, y levanto los ojos y le sonrío con timidez.

—Volvemos a estar en territorio familiar.

Trazo la línea con los dedos.

—¿Puedo quitarte el brasier? —pregunto en voz baja.

Ella asiente, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras yo se lo quito con cuidado de no tocar. Se libera las manos y se queda casi desnuda ante mí. Es como si, una vez sin vestido, hubiese recuperado la calma, y me sonríe satisfecha.

—¿Y qué pasa con el resto señorita Bubblegum? —pregunta, arqueando la ceja.

—En el dormitorio. Te quiero en la cama.

—¿Sabe, señorita Bubblegum? Es usted insaciable.

—No entiendo por qué.

Le cojo de la mano, la saco del estudio y la llevo al dormitorio. La habitación está helada.

—¿Tú has abierto la puerta del balcón? —me pregunta con gesto preocupado cuando entramos en su cuarto.

—No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que examiné la habitación cuando me desperté. Y la puerta estaba cerrada, seguro.

Oh, no… Se me hiela la sangre, y miro a Marceline pálida y con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.

—Cuando me desperté… había alguien aquí —digo en un susurro—. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Qué? —Parece horrorizada, sale al balcón, mira fuera, y luego vuelve a entrar en la habitación y echa el cerrojo de la puerta—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Quién era? — pregunta con voz de alarma.

—Una mujer, creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.

—Vístete —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—Mi ropa está arriba —señalo quejumbrosa.

Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de deporte.

—Ponte esto.

No es momento de poner objeciones. Saca ropa para ella, se viste rápidamente. Coge el teléfono que tiene al lado y aprieta dos botones.

—Sigue aquí, joder —masculla al auricular.

Unos tres segundos después, Taylor y otro guardaespaldas irrumpen en el dormitorio de Marceline, quien les informa brevemente de lo ocurrido.

—¿Cuánto hace? —me pregunta Taylor en tono muy expeditivo. Todavía lleva puesta la americana. ¿Es que este hombre nunca duerme?

—Unos diez minutos —balbuceo, sintiéndome culpable por algún motivo.

—Ella conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano —dice Marceline—Estará escondida en alguna parte. Encontradla. Me llevo a Bonnibel de aquí. ¿Cuándo vuelve Gail?

—Mañana por la noche, señora.

—Que no vuelva hasta que el apartamento sea seguro. ¿Entendido? — ordena Marceline.

—Sí, señora. ¿Irá usted a Bellevue?

—No pienso cargar a mis padres con este problema. Hazme una reserva en algún lado.

—Sí, señora. Le llamaré para decirle dónde.

—¿No estamos exagerando un poco? —pregunto.

Marceline me fulmina con la mirada.

—Puede que vaya armada —replica.

—Marceline, estaba ahí parada a los pies de la cama. Podría haberme disparado si hubiera querido.

Marceline hace una breve pausa para refrenar su mal humor, o al menos eso parece.

—No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo —dice en voz baja pero amenazadora—. Taylor, Bonnibel necesita zapatos.

Marceline se mete en el vestidor mientras el otro guardaespaldas me vigila.

No recuerdo cómo se llama, Ryan quizá. No deja de mirar al pasillo y las ventanas del balcón, alternativamente. Me pone una chaqueta tejana sobre los hombros.

—Vamos.

Me sujeta fuerte de la mano y casi tengo que correr para seguir su paso enérgico hasta el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que pudiera estar escondida aquí —musito, mirando a través de las puertas del balcón.

—Este sitio es muy grande. Todavía no lo has visto todo.

—¿Por qué no la llamas, simplemente, y le dices que quieres hablar con ella?

—Bonnibel, está trastornada, y puede ir armada —dice irritada.

—¿De manera que nosotros huimos y ya está?

—De momento… sí.

—¿Y si intenta disparar a Taylor?

—Taylor sabe mucho del manejo de armas —replica de mala gana—, y será más rápido con la pistola que ella.

—Ray estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó a disparar.

Marceline levanta las cejas y, por un momento, parece totalmente perpleja.

—¿Tú con un arma? —dice incrédula.

—Sí. —Me siento ofendida—. Yo sé disparar, señora Abadeer, de manera que más le vale andarse con cuidado. No solo debería preocuparse de ex sumisas trastornadas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Bubblegum —contesta secamente, aunque divertida, y me gusta saber que, incluso en esta situación absurdamente tensa, puedo hacerla sonreír.

Taylor nos espera en el vestíbulo y me entrega mi pequeña maleta y mis Converse negras. Me deja atónita que haya hecho mi equipaje con algo de ropa. Le sonrío con tímida gratitud, y él corresponde enseguida para tranquilizarme. E, incapaz de reprimirme, le doy un fuerte abrazo. Le he cogido por sorpresa y, cuando le suelto, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuro.

—Sí, señorita Bubblegum —musita.

Marceline me mira con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Taylor, con aire confuso, mientras este sonríe imperceptiblemente y se ajusta la corbata.

—Hazme saber dónde nos alojaremos —dice Marceline.

Taylor se saca la cartera de la americana y le entrega a Marceline una tarjeta de crédito.

—Quizá necesitará esto cuando llegue.

Marceline asiente.

—Bien pensado.

Llega Ryan.

—Sawyer y Reynolds no han encontrado nada —le dice a Taylor.

—Acompaña a la señora Abadeer y a la señorita Bubblegum al parking —ordena Taylor.

El parking está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada. Marceline me hace entrar a toda prisa en el asiento del pasajero del R8, y mete mi maleta y su bolsa en el maletero de delante. A nuestro lado está el Audi, hecho un auténtico desastre: con todas las ruedas rajadas y embadurnado de pintura blanca. La visión resulta aterradora, y agradezco a Marceline que me lleve lejos de aquí.

—El lunes tendrás el coche de sustitución —dice Marceline, abatida, al sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Cómo supo ella que era mi coche?

Ella me mira ansiosa y suspira.

—Ella tenía un Audi 3. Les compro uno a todas mis sumisas… es uno de los coches más seguros de su gama.

Ah.

—Entonces no era un regalo de graduación.

—Bonnibel, a pesar de lo que yo esperaba, tú nunca has sido mi sumisa, de manera que técnicamente sí es un regalo de graduación.

Sale de la plaza de aparcamiento y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

A pesar de lo que ella esperaba. Oh, no… Mi subconsciente menea la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre volvemos a lo mismo.

—¿Sigues esperándolo? —susurro.

Suena el teléfono del coche.

—Abadeer —responde Marceline.

—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.

—Gracias, Taylor. Y, Taylor… ten mucho cuidado.

Taylor se queda callado.

—Sí, señora —dice en voz baja, y Marceline cuelga.

Las calles de Seattle están desiertas, y Marceline recorre a toda velocidad la Quinta Avenida hacia la interestatal 5. Una vez en la carretera, con rumbo hacia el norte, aprieta el acelerador tan a fondo que el impulso me empuja contra el respaldo de mi asiento. La miro de reojo. Está sumida en sus pensamientos, irradiando un silencio absoluto y meditabundo. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Mira a menuda el retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que comprueba que no nos sigan. Quizá por eso vamos por la interestatal 5. Yo creía que el Fairmont estaba en Seattle. Miro por la ventanilla, e intento ordenar mi mente exhausta e hiperactiva. Si ella quería hacerme daño, tuvo su gran oportunidad en el dormitorio.

—No. No es eso lo que espero, ya no. Creí que había quedado claro.

Marceline interrumpe con voz dulce mis pensamientos.

La miro y me envuelvo con la chaqueta tejana, aunque no sé si el frío proviene de mi interior o del exterior.

—Me preocupa, ya sabes… no ser bastante para ti.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Por el amor de Dios, Bonnibel, ¿qué más tengo que hacer? Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres.

—¿Por qué creíste que te dejaría cuando te dije que el doctor Petrikov me había contado todo lo que había que saber de ti?

Ella suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos un momento y se queda un buen rato sin contestar.

—Bonnibel, no puedes ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llega mi depravación. Y eso no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.

—¿Y realmente crees que te dejaría si lo supiera? —digo en voz alta, sin dar crédito. ¿Es que no comprende que la quiero?—. ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?

—Sé que me dejarías —dice con pesar.

—Marceline… eso me resulta casi inconcebible. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti.

Nunca…

—Ya me dejaste una vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Elena me dijo que estuvo contigo el sábado pasado —susurro.

—No es cierto —dice, torciendo el gesto.

—¿No fuiste a verla cuando me marché?

—No —replica enfadado—. Ya te he dicho que no… y no me gusta que duden de mí —advierte—. No fui a ninguna parte el pasado fin de semana. Me quedé en casa montando el planeador que me regalaste. Me llevó mucho tiempo —añade en voz baja.

Mi corazón se encoge de nuevo. La señora Linch dijo que estuvo con ella. ¿Estuvo con ella o no? Ella miente. ¿Por qué?

—Al contrario de lo que piensa Elena, no acudo corriendo a ella con todos mis problemas, Bonnibel. No recurro a nadie. Quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta de que no hablo demasiado —dice, agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Hudson me ha dicho que estuviste dos años sin hablar.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

Marceline aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Yo le presioné un poco para que me diera información.

Me miro los dedos, avergonzada.

—¿Y qué más te ha dicho mi padre?

—Me ha contado que tu madre fue la doctora que te examinó cuando te llevaron al hospital. Después de que te encontraran en tu casa.

Marceline sigue totalmente inexpresiva… cauta.

—Dijo que estudiar piano te ayudó. Y también Mia.

Al oír ese nombre, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de cariño. Al cabo de un momento, dice:

—Debía de tener unos seis meses cuando llegó. Yo estaba emocionada, Gumbal no tanto. Él ya había tenido que aceptar mi llegada. Era perfecta. —Su voz, tan dulce y triste, resulta sobrecogedora—. Ahora ya no tanto, claro —musita, y recuerdo aquellos momentos en el baile en que consiguió frustrar nuestras lascivas intenciones.

Se me escapa la risa. Marceline me mira de reojo.

—¿Le parece divertido, señorita Bubblegum?

—Parecía decidida a que no estuviéramos juntas.

Ella suelta una risa apática.

—Sí, es bastante hábil. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la rodilla—. Pero al final lo conseguimos. —Sonríe y vuelve a echar una mirada al retrovisor—. Creo que no nos han seguido.

Da la vuelta para salir de la interestatal 5 y se dirige otra vez al centro de Seattle.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Elena?

Estamos paradas ante un semáforo. Me mira con recelo.

—Si no hay más remedio… —concede de mala gana, pero no dejo que su enfado me detenga.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que ella te quería de un modo que para ti era aceptable. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

—¿No es evidente? —pregunta.

—Para mí no.

—Yo estaba descontrolada. No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. Y sigo igual. Y pasé una etapa difícil en la adolescencia, cuando tenía catorce o quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Ella me enseñó una forma de liberar la presión.

Oh.

—Mia me dijo que eras una camorrista.

—Dios, ¿por qué ha de ser tan charlatana mi familia? Aunque la culpa es tuya. —Estamos paradas ante otro semáforo y me mira con los ojos entornados—. Tú engatusas a la gente para sacarle información.

Menea la cabeza fingiendo disgusto.

—Mia me lo contó sin que le dijera nada. De hecho, se mostró bastante comunicativa. Estaba preocupada porque provocaras una pelea si no me conseguías en la subasta —apunto indignada.

—Ah, nena, de eso no había el menor peligro. No permitiría que nadie bailara contigo.

—Se lo permitiste al doctor Petrikov.

—él siempre es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Marceline toma el impresionante y frondoso camino de entrada que lleva al hotel Fairmont Olympic, y se detiene cerca de la puerta principal, junto a una pintoresca fuente de piedra.

—Vamos.

Baja del coche y saca el equipaje. Un mozo acude corriendo, con cara de sorpresa, sin duda por la hora tan tardía de nuestra llegada. Marceline le lanza las llaves del coche.

—A nombre de Taylor —dice.

El mozo asiente y no puede reprimir su alegría cuando se sube al R8 y arranca. Marceline me da la mano y se dirige al vestíbulo.

Mientras estoy a su lado en la recepción del hotel, me siento totalmente ridícula. Ahí estoy yo, en el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle, vestida con una chaqueta tejana que me queda grande, unos enormes pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja, al lado de esta hermosa y elegante diosa griega. No me extraña que la recepcionista nos mire a uno y a otro como si la suma no cuadrara. Naturalmente, Marceline la intimida. Se ruboriza y tartamudea, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Madre mía, si hasta le tiemblan las manos…

—¿Necesita… que le ayuden… con las maletas, señora Taylor? —pregunta, y vuelve a ponerse colorada.

—No, ya las llevaremos la señora Taylor y yo.

¡Señora Taylor! Pero si ni siquiera llevo anillo… Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Están en la suite Cascade, señora Taylor, piso once. Nuestro botones les ayudará con el equipaje.

—No hace falta —dice Marceline cortante—. ¿Dónde están los ascensores?

La ruborizada señorita se lo indica, y Marceline vuelve a cogerme de la mano. Echo un breve vistazo al vestíbulo, suntuoso, impresionante, lleno de butacas mullidas y desierto, excepto por una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en un acogedor sofá, dando de comer pequeños bocaditos a su perro. Levanta la vista y nos sonríe cuando nos ve pasar hacia los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel acepta mascotas? ¡Qué raro para un sitio tan majestuoso!

La suite consta de dos dormitorios y un salón comedor, provisto de un piano de cola. En el enorme salón principal arde un fuego de leña. Por Dios… la suite es más grande que mi apartamento.

—Bueno, señora Taylor, no sé usted, pero yo necesito una copa —murmura Marceline mientras se asegura de cerrar la puerta.

Deja mi maleta y su bolsa sobre la otomana, a los pies de la gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel, y me lleva de la mano hasta el gran salón, donde brilla el fuego de la chimenea. La imagen resulta de lo más acogedora. Me acerco y me caliento las manos mientras Marceline prepara bebidas para ambas.

—¿Armañac?

—Por favor.

Al cabo de un momento se reúne conmigo junto al fuego y me ofrece una copa de brandy.

—Menudo día, ¿eh?

Asiento y sus ojos me miran penetrantes, preocupados.

—Estoy bien —susurro para tranquilizarle—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría beberme esto y luego, si no estás demasiado cansada, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.

—Me parece que eso podremos arreglarlo, señora Taylor —le sonrío tímidamente, mientras ella se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Señora Taylor, deje de morderse el labio —susurra.

Bebo un sorbo de armañac, ruborizada. Es delicioso y se desliza por mí garganta dejando una sedosa y caliente estela. Cuando levanto la vista, Marceline está bebiendo un sorbo de brandy y mirándome con ojos oscuros, hambrientos.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bonnibel. Después de un día como el de hoy… o más bien ayer, no lloriqueas ni sales corriendo despavorida. Me tienes alucinada. Eres realmente fuerte.

—Tú eres el motivo fundamental de que me quede —murmuro—. Ya te lo dije, Marceline, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Tuerce la boca como si dudara de mis palabras, y arquea una ceja como si le doliera oír lo que estoy diciendo. Oh, Marceline, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento? Dejar que te pegue, dice maliciosamente mi subconsciente. Y yo le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos que me hizo Finn? —digo para intentar que mejore su ánimo.

—Eso depende.

Relaja el gesto. Es obvio que este tema de conversación le apetece mucho más.

—¿De qué?

—De las circunstancias —dice con aire misteriosa—. Su exposición sigue abierta, así que no tengo que decidirlo todavía.

Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos.

—Puede poner la cara que quiera, señorita Bubblegum. No diré nada —bromea.

—Puedo torturarte para sacarte la verdad.

Levanta una ceja.

—Francamente, Bonnibel, creo que no deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Dejo mi copa en la repisa de la chimenea, alargo el brazo y, ante la sorpresa de Marceline, cojo la suya y la pongo junto a la mía.

—Eso habrá que verlo —murmuro.

Y con total osadía —espoleada sin duda por el brandy—, le tomo de la mano y le llevo al dormitorio. Me detengo a los pies de la cama. Marceline intenta que no se le escape la risa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes aquí, Bonnibel? — susurra en tono burlón.

—Lo primero, desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes.

Apoyo las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, con cuidado de no tocarle, y ella no pestañea pero contiene la respiración. Le retiro la chaqueta de los hombros con delicadeza, y ella sigue observándome. De sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos y ardientes, ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de humor, y me miran… ¿cautos…? Su mirada tiene tantas interpretaciones. ¿Qué está pensando? Dejo su chaqueta en la otomana.

—Ahora la camiseta —murmuro.

La cojo por el bajo y la levanto. Ella me ayuda, alzando los brazos y retrocediendo, para que me sea más fácil quitársela. Una vez que lo he conseguido, baja los ojos y me mira atenta. Ahora solo lleva esos provocadores jeans que le sientan tan bien. Se ve la franja de las bragas. Mis ojos ascienden ávidos por su estómago prieto hasta los restos de la frontera de carmín, borrosa y corrida, y luego hasta el torso. Solo pienso en recorrer con la lengua para disfrutar de su sabor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta con los ojos en llamas.

—Quiero besarte aquí.

Deslizo el dedo sobre su vientre, de un lado de la cadera al otro.

Separa los labios e inspira entrecortadamente.

—No pienso impedírtelo —musita.

Le cojo la mano.

—Pues será mejor que te tumbes —murmuro, y le llevo a un lado de nuestra enorme cama de matrimonio.

Parece desconcertada, y se me ocurre que quizá nadie ha llevado la iniciativa con ella desde… ella. No, no vayas por ahí. Aparto la colcha y ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándome, esperando, con ese gesto serio y cauteloso. Yo me pongo delante de ella y me quito su chaqueta tejana, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego sus pantalones de deporte. Ella se frota las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. Sé que se muere por tocarme, pero reprime el impulso. Yo suspiro profundamente y, armándome de valor, me quito la camiseta hasta quedar totalmente desnuda ante ella. Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, ella traga saliva y abre los labios.

—Eres Afrodita, Bonnibel —murmura.

Tomo su cara entre las manos, le levanto la cabeza y me inclino para besarle. Un leve gruñido brota de su garganta. Cuando la beso en los labios, me sujeta las caderas y, casi sin darme cuenta, me tumba debajo de ella, y me obliga a separar las piernas con las suyas, de forma que queda encajada sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas. Desliza su mano sobre mi muslo, por encima de la cadera y a lo largo del vientre hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos, y lo oprime, lo masajea y tira tentadoramente de mi pezón.

Yo gimo y alzo la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a ella y me froto deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera. Deja de besarme y baja la vista hacia mí, perpleja y sin aliento. Flexiona las caderas empuja contra mí… Sí, justo ahí. Cierro los ojos y jadeo, y ella vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez yo también empujo, y saboreo su respuesta en forma de quejido mientras vuelve a besarme. Ella sigue con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura… frotándome, frotándose. Y siento que tiene razón: perderme en ella… es embriagador hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupaciones quedan eliminadas. Estoy aquí, en este momento, con ella: la sangre hierve en mis venas, zumba con fuerza en mis oídos mezclada con el sonido de nuestra respiración jadeante. Hundo mis manos en su cabello, reteniéndole pegada a mi boca y consumiéndole con una lengua tan avariciosa como la suya. Deslizo los dedos por sus brazos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, hasta la cintura de sus jeans, e intrépidamente introduzco mis manos anhelantes por dentro, acuciándole, acuciándole… olvidándolo todo, salvo nosotros.

—Conseguirás intimidarme, Bonnie —murmura de pronto; a continuación, se aparta de mí y se pone de rodillas. Se baja los pantalones con destreza—. Tú me deseas, nena, y está claro que yo te deseo a ti. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Con dedos ansiosos y diestros, comienzo a acariciarla. Ella me sonríe con la boca abierta y los ojos enturbiados, llenos de promesa carnal. Se inclina sobre mí, me frota la nariz con la suya, y despacio, con los ojos cerrados, quita mi mano de su sexo y volvemos a quedar perfectamente acopladas pero sin nada que estorbe, ningún tipo de prenda impide nuestra unión.

Me aferro a sus brazos y levanto la barbilla, gozando de la exquisita sensación de que me provoca. Me pasa los dientes por el mentón, se mueve despacio… muy despacio, con mucha suavidad, mucha ternura, mientras con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Tú haces que me olvide de todo. Eres la mejor terapia —jadea, y se mueve a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreándome centímetro a centímetro.

—Por favor, Marceline… más deprisa —murmuro, deseando más, ahora, ya.

—Oh, no, nena, necesito ir despacio.

Me besa suavemente, mordisquea con cuidado mi labio inferior y absorbe mis leves quejidos.

Yo hundo más las manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo, mientras lenta y firmemente mi cuerpo asciende más y más alto hasta alcanzar la cima, y luego se precipita brusca y rápidamente mientras llego al clímax en torno a ella.

—Oh, Bonnie…

Y con mi nombre en sus labios como una bendición, alcanza el orgasmo.

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre y me rodea con sus brazos. Mis dedos juguetean con su cabello revuelto, y seguimos así, tumbadas, durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada, pero solo deseo disfrutar de la tranquila serenidad de haber hecho el amor con Marceline, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho: hacer el amor, dulce y tierno. Ella también ha recorrido un largo camino, como yo, en muy poco tiempo. Tanto, que digerirlo resulta casi excesivo. Por culpa de ese espantoso pasado suyo, estoy perdiendo de vista ese recorrido, simple y sincero, que ha hecho conmigo.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti. No me dejes —murmura, y me besa en el vientre.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, y creo recordar que era yo la que quería besarte en el vientre —refunfuño medio dormida.

Ella sonríe pegada a mi piel.

—Ahora nada te lo impide, nena.

—Estoy tan cansada que no creo que pueda moverme.

Marceline suspira y se mueve de mala gana, se tumba a mi lado, apoya la cabeza sobre el codo y tira de la colcha para taparnos. Me mira con ojos centelleantes, cálidos, amorosos.

—Ahora duérmete, nena.

Me besa el pelo, me rodea con el brazo y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz que inunda la habitación me hace parpadear con fuerza. Siento la cabeza totalmente embotada por la falta de sueño. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah… el hotel…

—Hola —murmura Marceline, sonriéndome con cariño.

Está tumbada a mi lado en la cama, completamente vestida. ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? ¿Me ha estado observando todo ese tiempo? De pronto, esa mirada insistente me provoca una timidez increíble y me arde la cara.

—Hola —murmuro, y doy gracias por estar tumbada boca abajo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?

—Podría estar contemplándote durante horas, Bonnibel. Pero solo llevo aquí unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa con dulzura—. La doctora Greene llegará enseguida.

—Oh.

Había olvidado esa inapropiada intromisión de Marceline.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta dulcemente—. Roncabas tanto que parecía que así era, la verdad.

Oh, el Cincuenta juguetona y bromista.

—¡Yo no ronco! —replico irritada.

—No. No roncas.

Me sonríe. Alrededor del cuello sigue visible una tenue línea de pintalabios rojo.

—¿Te has duchado?

—No. Te estaba esperando.

—Ah… vale. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto. Me dictaba el corazón que no debía despertarte más pronto.

—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón.

Sonríe con tristeza, pero no contesta.

—Han traído el desayuno. Para ti tortitas y beicon. Venga, levanta, que empiezo a sentirme sola.

Me da un palmetazo en el culo que me hace pegar un salto y levantarme de la cama.

Mmm… una demostración de afecto al estilo Marceline. Me desperezo, y me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda como resultado de tanto sexo, y de bailar y andar todo el día por ahí con unos carísimos zapatos de tacón alto. Salgo a rastras de la cama y voy hacia el suntuoso cuarto de baño totalmente equipado, mientras repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Cuando salgo, me pongo uno de los extraordinariamente sedosos albornoces que están colgados en una barra dorada del baño. Flame, la chica que se parece a mí: esa es la imagen más perturbadora que suscita todo tipo de conjeturas en mi cerebro, eso y su fantasmagórica presencia en el dormitorio de Marceline. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A mí? ¿A Marceline? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Y por qué diablos ha destrozado mi coche? Marceline dijo que me proporcionaría otro Audi, como el de todas sus sumisas. No me gusta esa idea. Pero, como fui tan generosa con el dinero que ella me dio, ya no puedo hacer nada. Entro en el salón principal de la suite: ni rastro de Marceline. Finalmente le localizo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa, agradeciendo el impresionante desayuno que tengo delante. Marceline está leyendo los periódicos del domingo y bebiendo café. Ya ha terminado de desayunar. Me sonríe.

—Come. Hoy necesitas estar fuerte —bromea.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vas a encerrarme en el dormitorio?

La diosa que llevo dentro se despierta bruscamente, desaliñada y con pinta de acabar de practicar sexo.

—Por atractiva que resulte la idea, tenía pensado salir hoy. A tomar un poco el aire.

—¿No es peligroso? —pregunto en tono ingenuo, intentando que mi voz no suene irónica, sin conseguirlo.

Marceline cambia de cara y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—El sitio al que vamos, no. Y este asunto no es para tomárselo en broma —añade con severidad, entornando los ojos.

Me ruborizo y bajo la vista a mi desayuno. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer y de lo tarde que nos acostamos, no tengo ganas ahora de que me riñan. Me como el desayuno en silencio y de mal humor.

Mi subconsciente me mira y menea la cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea con mi seguridad; a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Tengo ganas de mirarle con los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver que está exagerando pero me contengo. De acuerdo, estoy cansada y molesta. Ayer tuve un día muy largo y he dormido poco. Y además, ¿por qué ella tiene que estar fresca como una rosa? La vida es tan injusta… Llaman a la puerta.

—Esa será la doctora —masculla Marceline, y es evidente que sigue ofendida por mi irónico comentario.

Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.

¿Es que no podemos tener una mañana normal y tranquila? Inspiro fuerte y, dejando el desayuno a medias, me levanto para recibir a la doctora Antibaby. Estamos en el dormitorio, y la doctora Greene me mira con la boca abierta. Va vestida de modo más informal que la última vez, con un conjunto de cachemira rosa pálido, pantalones negros y la melena rubia suelta.

—¿Y dejaste de tomarla así, sin más?

Me ruborizo, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale esa vocecita?

—Podrías estar embarazada —dice sin rodeos.

—¡Qué! Eso es imposible, somos mujeres doctora, Marceline no podría dejarme embarazada— Digo esto convencida, pero la mirada de la doctora, es fulminante

—Por lo que veo la Sra. Abadeer no ha explicado en qué consiste el tratamiento y el alcance que podría tener—ella toma aire y yo estoy expectante —La Sra. Abadeer está probando un tratamiento experimental que permitiría la fecundación entre mujeres sin la necesidad de inseminación artificial, o que se acuse de clonación, si ud llegara a estar embarazada si bebe tendría la misma carga genética suya y de la Sra. Abadeer, serian ambas madres pero Ud. llevaría ese bebé en el vientre.

¡Qué! El mundo se hunde bajo mis pies. Mi subconsciente tiene arcadas y cae al suelo en redondo, y sé que yo también voy a vomitar. ¡No!, no es que me escandalice lo que Marceline está haciendo, pero no es el momento que tengamos un bebé, quizás en un futuro, algunos años…

—Toma, orina aquí.

Hoy está en plan profesional implacable. Yo acepto dócilmente el vasito de plástico que me ofrece y entro dando tumbos al cuarto de baño. No. No. No. Ni hablar… ni hablar… Por favor. No. ¿Qué hará Cincuenta? Palidezco. Se pondrá como loca.

—¡No, por favor! —musito como si rezara.

Le entrego la muestra a la doctora Greene, y ella introduce con cuidado en el líquido un bastoncito blanco.

—¿Cuándo te empezó el periodo?

¿Cómo puedo pensar ahora en esas menudencias, aquí plantada y pendiente exclusivamente de ese bastoncito blanco?

—Esto… ¿el miércoles? No este último, el anterior. El uno de junio.

—¿Y cuándo dejaste de tomar la píldora?

—El domingo. El domingo pasado.

Frunce los labios.

—No debería pasar nada —afirma con sequedad—. Por la cara que pones, deduzco que un embarazo imprevisto no te haría ninguna ilusión. Así que la medroxiprogesterona te irá bien por si no te acuerdas de tomar la píldora todos los días.

Me mira con gesto severo y una expresión autoritaria que me hace temblar. Saca el bastoncito blanco y lo examina.

—No hay peligro. Todavía no estás ovulando, de modo que, si tomas precauciones, no deberías quedarte embarazada. Pero voy a aclararte una cosa sobre esta inyección. La última vez la descartamos por los efectos secundarios, pero, francamente, tener un hijo es un efecto secundario más grave y dura muchos años.

Sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma y su bromita, pero yo estoy demasiado estupefacta como para contestar.

La doctora Greene procede a explicarme los efectos secundarios, y yo sigo sentada, paralizada y aliviada, sin escuchar ni una sola de las palabras que me dice. Creo que preferiría que apareciera cualquier mujer extraña a los pies de mi cama, antes que tener que confesarle a Marceline que estoy embarazada.

—¡Bonnie! —me espeta la doctora Greene, despertándome de mis cavilaciones—. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Y yo me subo de buen grado la manga. Marceline despide a la doctora en la puerta, cierra y me mira con recelo.

—¿Todo bien?

Yo asiento, y ella echa la cabeza a un lado con expresión tensa y preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnibel? ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora Greene?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Puedes estar tranquila durante siete días.

—¿Siete días?

—Sí.

—Bonnie, ¿qué pasa?

Trago saliva.

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, Marceline, olvídalo.

Marceline se acerca a mí con semblante sombrío. Me sujeta la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos intensamente, intentando descifrar mi expresión de pánico.

—Cuéntamelo —insiste.

—No hay nada que contar. Me gustaría vestirme. —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar su mirada.

Suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a ducharnos —dice finalmente.

—Claro —digo con aire ausente, y ella tuerce el gesto.

—Vamos.

Y me coge la mano con fuerza, malhumorada. Va dando largas zancadas hasta el baño, llevándome casi a rastras. Por lo visto, no soy la única que está disgustada. Abre el grifo de la ducha y se desnuda deprisa antes de volverse hacia mí.

—No sé por qué te has enfadado, o si solo estás de mal humor porque has dormido poco —dice mientras me desata el albornoz—. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes. Me imagino todo tipo de cosas y eso no me gusta.

Le miro con los ojos en blanco, y ella me hace un gesto reprobador con los ojos entornados. ¡Maldita sea! Vale… allá voy.

—La doctora Greene me ha reñido porque me olvidé de tomar la píldora. Ha dicho que podría estar embarazada.

—¿Qué?

De pronto se pone pálida, lívida, con las manos como paralizadas.

—Pero no lo estoy. Me ha hecho la prueba. Pero eso me ha afectado mucho, nada más. Es increíble que haya sido tan estúpida.

Se relaja visiblemente.

—¿Segura que no lo estás?

—Segura.

Respira hondo.

—Bien. Sí, ya entiendo que una noticia así puede ser muy perturbadora.

Frunzo el ceño… ¿perturbadora?

—Lo que me preocupaba sobre todo era tu reacción.

Me mira sorprendida, confusa.

—¿Mi reacción? Bueno, me siento aliviada, claro… dejarte embarazada habría sido el colmo del descuido y más aun cuando hace poco comencé con el tratamiento- Me mira directamente a los ojos- Esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mí, nunca me había tenido que preocupar de que quizás podría embarazar a alguien, si bien estoy probando este tratamiento, no estoy preparada para tener un hijo.

—Pues quizá deberíamos abstenernos —replico.

Me mira fijamente un momento, desconcertada, como si yo fuera una especie de raro experimento científico.

—Estás de mal humor esta mañana.

—Me ha afectado mucho, nada más —repito en tono arisco.

Me coge por las solapas del albornoz, me atrae hacia ella y me abraza con cariño, me besa el pelo y aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho. Me quedo absorta en su abrazo. ¡Ah, si pudiera acariciarle…!

—Bonnie, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto —murmura—. Mi inclinación natural sería darte una paliza, pero dudo que quieras eso.

Por Dios…

—No, no lo quiero. Pero esto ayuda.

Abrazo más fuerte a Marceline, y permanecemos un buen rato entrelazadas en ese peculiar abrazo, Marceline desnuda y yo en albornoz. Una vez más me siento desarmada ante su sinceridad. No sabe nada de relaciones personales, y yo tampoco, salvo lo que he aprendido de ella. Bueno, ella me ha pedido fe y paciencia; quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, vamos a ducharnos —dice Marceline finalmente, y me suelta.

Da un paso atrás y me quita el albornoz. Entro tras ella bajo el torrente de agua, y levanto la cara hacia la cascada. Cabemos los dos bajo esa inmensa roseta. Marceline coge el champú y empieza a lavarse el pelo. Me lo pasa y yo procedo a hacer lo mismo. Oh, esto es muy agradable. Cierro los ojos y me rindo al placer del agua caliente y purificadora. Mientras me aclaro la espuma siento sus manos sobre mí enjabonándome el cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, las axilas, los senos, la espalda. Me da la vuelta con delicadeza y me atrae hacia ella, mientras sigue bajando por mi cuerpo: el estómago, el vientre, sus dedos hábiles entre mis piernas… mmm… mi trasero. Oh, es muy agradable y muy íntimo. Me da la vuelta para tenerme de frente otra vez.

—Toma —dice en voz baja, y me entrega el gel—. Quiero que me limpies los restos de pintalabios.

Inmediatamente abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos. Me mira intensamente, mojada, hermosa. Con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos que no traslucen nada.

—No te apartes mucho de la línea, por favor —apunta, tensa.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, intentando absorber la enormidad de lo que acaba de pedirme que haga: tocarle en el límite de la zona prohibida.

Me echo un poco de jabón en la mano y froto ambas palmas para hacer espuma; luego las pongo sobre su vientre, con cuidado, lavo la raya de carmín. Ella se queda quieta y cierra los ojos con el rostro impasible, pero respira entrecortadamente, y sé que no es por deseo sino por miedo. Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo. Con dedos temblorosos resigo cuidadosamente la línea por el costado de su torso, enjabonando y frotando suavemente, y ella traga saliva con la barbilla rígida como si apretara los dientes. ¡Ahhh! Se me encoge el corazón y tengo la garganta seca. Oh, no… Estoy a punto de romper a llorar. Dejo de echarme más jabón en la mano y noto que se relaja. No puedo mirarle. No soporto ver su dolor: es abrumador. Ahora soy yo quien traga saliva.

—¿Listo? —murmuro, y mi tono trasluce con toda claridad la tensión del momento.

—Sí —accede con voz ronca y preñada de miedo.

Coloco con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de su torso, y ella vuelve a quedarse paralizada.

Esto me supera por completo. Me abruma su confianza en mí, me abruma su miedo, el daño que le han hecho a esta mujer maravillosa, perdida e imperfecta. Tengo los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se derraman por mi rostro mezcladas con el agua de la ducha. ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Con cada respiración entrecortada su diafragma se mueve convulso, y siento su cuerpo rígido, que emana oleadas de tensión mientras mis manos resiguen y borran la línea. Oh, si pudiera borrar tu dolor, lo haría… Haría cualquier cosa, y lo único que deseo es besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices, borrar a besos esos años de espantoso abandono. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, y las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas.

—No, por favor, no llores —susurra con voz angustiada mientras me envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Por favor, no llores por mí.

Y estallo en sollozos, escondo la cara en su cuello, mientras pienso en una niñita perdida en un océano de miedo y dolor, asustada, abandonada, maltratada… herida más allá de lo humanamente soportable.

Se aparta, me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y la echa hacia atrás mientras se inclina para besarme.

—No llores, Bonnie, por favor —murmura junto a mi boca—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Anhelo que me toques y acaricies, pero soy incapaz de soportarlo, simplemente. Me supera. Por favor, por favor, no llores.

—Yo también quiero tocarte. Más de lo que te imaginas. Verte así… tan dolida y asustada, Marceline… me hiere profundamente. Te amo tanto…

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Es muy fácil quererte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No, nena. No lo entiendo.

—Pues lo es. Yo te quiero, y tu familia también. Y Elena y Flame, aunque lo demuestren de un modo extraño, pero también te quieren. Mereces ser querida.

—Basta. —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza en un gesto agónico—. No puedo oír esto. Yo no soy nada, Bonnibel. Soy una mujer vacía por dentro. No tengo corazón.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero todo ella. Eres una mujer buena, Marceline, una mujer buena de verdad. No lo dudes. Mira lo que has hecho… lo que has conseguido —digo entre sollozos—. Mira lo que has hecho por mí… a lo que has renunciado por mí —susurro—. Yo lo sé. Sé lo que sientes por mí.

Baja la vista y me mira, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Solo se oye el chorro de agua cayendo sobre nosotros.

—Tú me quieres —musito.

Abre aún más los ojos, y también la boca. Inspira profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Parece torturada… vulnerable.

—Sí —murmura—. Te quiero.

_N/A: awwwwww, me encantan, nada que hacer, disfruto ene al escribir sobre ellas… (aunque esto solo sea una adaptación a la historia origina )_

_Un abrazo _

_Solange Rodríguez _


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

No puedo reprimir el júbilo. Mi subconsciente me mira con la boca abierta, en silencio, atónita, y, con una amplia sonrisa grabada en la cara, levanto la vista anhelante hacia los ojos torturados de Marceline.

Su expresión tierna y dulce, como si buscara absolución, me conmueve a un nivel profundo y primario; sus dos pequeñas palabras son como maná celestial. Siento de nuevo el escozor del llanto en los ojos. Sí, me quieres. Sé que me quieres. Ser consciente de ello es muy liberador, como si me hubiera deshecho de un peso aplastante. Esta mujer hermosa y herida, a quien un día consideré mi heroína romántica —fuerte, solitaria, misteriosa—, posee todos esos rasgos, pero también es frágil e inestable, y llena de odio hacia sí misma. Mi corazón está rebosante de alegría, pero también de dolor por su sufrimiento. Y en este momento sé que mi corazón es lo bastante grande para las dos. Confío… en que sea lo bastante grande para los das. Alzo la mano para tocar su querido y bello rostro, y la beso con dulzura, vertiendo todo el amor que siento en esta cariñosa caricia. Quiero devorarle bajo esta cascada de agua caliente. Marceline gime y me rodea entre sus brazos, y se aferra a mí como si fuera el aire que necesita para respirar.

—Oh, Bonnie —musita con voz ronca—. Te deseo, pero no aquí.

—Sí —murmuro febril junto a su boca.

Cierra el grifo de la ducha y me da la mano, me lleva fuera y me envuelve con el albornoz. Coge una toalla, se la anuda, y luego con otra más pequeña empieza a secarme el pelo cuidadosamente. Cuando se da por satisfecha, me pone la toalla alrededor de la cabeza, de modo que en el enorme espejo que hay sobre el lavamanos parece que lleve un velo. Ella está detrás de mí y nuestras miradas convergen en el espejo, ardientes y brillantes, y se me ocurre una idea.

—¿Puedo corresponderte? —pregunto.

Ella asiente, aunque frunce ligeramente el ceño. Cojo otra toalla esponjosa del montón que hay apilado junto al tocador, me pongo de puntillas a su lado y empiezo a secarle el pelo. Ella se inclina hacia delante para facilitarme la tarea, y cuando capto ocasionalmente su mirada bajo la toalla, veo que me sonríe como una cría.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía esto. Mucho tiempo —susurra, y entonces tuerce el gesto—. De hecho, no creo que nadie me haya secado nunca el pelo.

—Seguro que Grace sí lo hacía. ¿No te secaba el pelo cuando eras pequeña?

Niega con la cabeza, dificultándome la labor.

—No. Ella respetó mis límites desde el primer día, aunque le resultara doloroso. Fui una niña muy autosuficiente —dice en voz baja.

Siento una punzada en el pecho al pensar en aquella cría de cabello negro que se ocupaba de sí misma porque a nadie más le importaba. Es una idea terriblemente triste. Pero no quiero que mi melancolía me prive de esta intimidad floreciente.

—Bueno, me siento honrada —bromeo en tono cariñoso.

—Puede estarlo, señorita Bubblegum. O quizá sea yo la honrada.

—Eso ni lo dude, señora Abadeer —replico.

Termino de secarle el cabello, cojo otra toalla pequeña y me coloco detrás de ella. Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse en el espejo, y su mirada atenta e intrigada me impulsa a hablar.

—¿Puedo probar una cosa?

Al cabo de un momento, asiente. Con cautela, muy dulcemente, hago que la toalla descienda con suavidad por su brazo izquierdo, secando el agua que empapa su piel. Levanto la vista y escruto su expresión en el espejo. Parpadea y me mira con sus ojos ardientes.

Yo me inclino hacia delante, le beso el bíceps, y ella entreabre levemente los labios. Le seco el otro brazo de igual modo, dejando un rastro de besos alrededor del bíceps, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa fugaz. Cuidadosamente, le paso la toalla por la espalda bajo la tenue línea de carmín, que aún sigue visible. En la ducha no le froté por detrás.

—Toda la espalda —dice en voz baja—, con la toalla.

Inspira y aprieta los labios, y le seco rápidamente con cuidado de tocarle solo con la toalla.

Tiene una espalda tan atractiva . Realmente se cuida. Solo las cicatrices estropean esa maravillosa visión.

Me esfuerzo por ignorarlas y reprimo el abrumador impulso de besarlas todas y cada una. Cuando termino, ella exhala con fuerza y yo me inclino hacia delante para recompensarle con un beso en el hombro. Le rodeo con los brazos y le seco el estómago. Nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente en el espejo, y tiene una expresión divertida, pero también cauta.

—Toma esto. —Le doy una toallita de manos y ella arquea las cejas, desconcertada—. ¿Te acuerdas en Georgia? Hiciste que me tocara utilizando tus manos —añado.

Se le ensombrece la cara, pero no hago caso de su reacción y le rodeo con mis brazos. Las dos nos miramos en el espejo: su belleza, su desnudez, yo con el pelo cubierto… tenemos un aspecto casi bíblico, como una pintura barroca del Antiguo Testamento.

Le cojo la mano, que me confía de buen grado, y se la muevo sobre el torso para secarla con la toalla de forma lenta y algo torpe. Una, dos pasadas… y luego otra vez. Ella está completamente inmóvil y rígida por la tensión, salvo sus ojos, que siguen mi mano que rodea la suya con firmeza.

Mi subconsciente observa con gesto de aprobación, su boca generalmente fruncida ahora sonríe, y yo me siento como la suprema maestra titiritera. De la espalda de Marceline emanan oleadas de ansiedad, pero no deja de mirarme, aunque con ojos más sombríos, más letales… que revelan sus secretos, quizá.

¿Quiero entrar en ese territorio? ¿Quiero enfrentarme a sus demonios?

—Creo que ya estás seca —murmuro, dejando caer la mano y observando la inmensidad gris de su mirada en el espejo.

Tiene la respiración acelerada y los labios entreabiertos.

—Te necesito, Bonnibel.

—Yo también te necesito.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras me impresiona su certeza absoluta. No puedo imaginarme sin Marceline, nunca.

—Déjame amarte —dice con voz ronca.

—Sí —contesto, y me da la vuelta, me toma entre sus brazos y sus labios buscan los míos, implorándome, adorándome, apreciándome… amándome.

Me pasa los dedos a lo largo de la columna mientras nos miramos mutuamente, sumidos en la dicha poscoital, plenos. Tumbadas juntas, yo boca abajo abrazando la almohada, ella de costado, y yo gozando de la ternura de su caricia. Sé que ahora mismo necesita tocarme. Soy un bálsamo para ella, una fuente de consuelo, ¿y cómo voy a negárselo? Yo siento exactamente lo mismo hacia ella.

—Así que puedes ser tierna.

—Mmm… eso parece, señorita Bubblegum.

Sonrío complacida.

—No lo fuiste especialmente la primera vez que… hicimos esto.

—¿No? —Dice maliciosa—. Cuando te robé la virtud.

—No creo que la robaras —musito con picardía. Por Dios, no soy una doncella indefensa—. Creo que yo te entregué mi virtud bastante libremente y de buen grado. Yo también lo deseaba y, si no recuerdo mal, disfruté bastante.

Le sonrío con timidez y me muerdo el labio.

—Como yo, si mal no recuerdo, señorita Bubblegum. Mi único objetivo es complacer —añade y adquiere una expresión seria y relajada—. Y eso significa que eres mía, totalmente.

Ha desaparecido todo rastro de ironía y me mira fijamente.

—Sí, lo soy —le contesto en un murmullo—. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

—Adelante.

—Tu padre biológico… ¿sabes quién era?

La idea lleva un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.

Arquea una ceja y luego niega.

—No tengo ni idea. No era ese salvaje que le hacía de chulo, lo cual está bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por una cosa que me dijo mi padre… Hudson.

Observo expectante a mi Cincuenta, a la espera.

—Siempre ávida por saber, Bonnibel. —Suspira y mueve la cabeza—. El chulo encontró el cuerpo de la puta adicta al crack y telefoneó a las autoridades. Aunque tardaron cuatro días en encontrarlo. Él se fue, cerró la puerta… y me dejó con… con su cadáver.

Se le enturbia la mirada al recordarlo.

Inspiro con fuerza. Pobre criatura… la mera idea de semejante horror resulta dolorosamente inconcebible.

—La policía le interrogó después. Él negó rotundamente que tuviera algo que ver conmigo, y Hudson me dijo que no nos parecíamos en absoluto.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era?

—Bonnibel, esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no suelo pensar a menudo. Sí, recuerdo cómo era. Nunca le olvidaré. —La expresión de Marceline se ensombrece y endurece, volviendo su rostro más anguloso, con una gélida mirada de rabia en sus ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Perdona. No quería entristecerte.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es el pasado, Bonnie. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

—Bueno… ¿y cuál es esa sorpresa? —digo para cambiar de tema antes de que las sombras de Cincuenta se vuelvan contra mí.

Inmediatamente se le ilumina la cara.

—¿Te apetece salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—Claro.

Me maravilla la rapidez con que cambia de humor… tan voluble como siempre. Me mira risueña, con esa sonrisa espontánea y juvenil de «Solo soy un chaval de veintisiete años», y mi corazón da un salto. Así que se trata de algo muy importante para ella, lo noto. Me da un cachete en el trasero, juguetona.

—Vístete. Con unos jeans ya va bien. Espero que Taylor te haya metido algunos en la maleta.

Se levanta y se pone las bragas. Oh… podría estar sentada aquí todo el día, viéndole moverse por la habitación.

—Arriba —ordena, tan autoritaria como siempre.

Le miro, sonriente.

—Estoy admirando las vistas.

Y alza los ojos al cielo con aire resignada y divertida.

Mientras nos vestimos, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos con la sincronización de dos personas que se conocen bien, ambas muy atentas y pendientes de la otra, intercambiando de vez en cuando una sonrisa tímida y una tierna caricia. Y caigo en la cuenta de que esto es tan nuevo para ella como para mí.

—Sécate el pelo —ordena Marceline cuando estamos vestidas.

—Dominante como siempre —le digo bromeando, y se inclina para besarme la cabeza.

—Eso no cambiará nunca, nena. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y ella tuerce la boca, con expresión divertida.

—Sigo teniendo las manos muy largas, ¿sabe, señorita Bubblegum?

—Me alegra oírlo, señora Abadeer. Empezaba a pensar que habías perdido nervio —replico.

—Puedo demostrarte que no es así en cuanto te apetezca.

Marceline saca de su bolsa un jersey grande de punto trenzado color beis, y se lo echa con elegancia sobre los hombros. Con la camiseta blanca, los jeans, el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado y ahora esto, parece salido de las páginas de una lujosa revista de moda.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan extraordinariamente guapa. Y no sé si es la distracción momentánea, la mera perfección de su aspecto o ser consciente de que me quiere, pero su amenaza ya no me da miedo. Así es ella, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Mientras cojo el secador, vislumbro ante mí un rayo de esperanza tangible. Encontraremos la vía intermedia. Lo único que hemos de hacer es tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro y acoplarlas. De eso soy capaz, ¿verdad? Me observo en el espejo del vestidor. Llevo la blusa azul claro que Taylor me compró y que ha metido en mi maleta. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados… Me los palpo, recordando los besos abrasadores de Marceline, y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. «Sí, te quiero», me dijo.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente? —pregunto mientras esperamos en el vestíbulo al empleado del aparcamiento.

Marceline se da golpecitos en un lado de la nariz y me guiña un ojo con aire conspiratorio, como si hiciera esfuerzos desesperados por contener su alegría. Francamente, esto es bastante impropio de mi Cincuenta. Estaba así cuando fuimos a volar en planeador; quizá sea eso lo que vamos a hacer. Yo también le sonrío, radiante. Y me mira con ese aire de superioridad que le confiere esa sonrisa suya de medio lado. Se inclina y me besa tiernamente.

—¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí… lo sé perfectamente. Porque tú provocas el mismo efecto en mí.

El empleado del aparcamiento aparece a gran velocidad con el coche de Marceline y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Vaya, hoy todo el mundo parece muy feliz.

—Un coche magnífico, señora —comenta al entregarle las llaves a Marceline.

Ella le guiña un ojo y le da una propina escandalosamente generosa. Yo le frunzo el ceño. Por Dios…

Mientras avanzamos entre el tráfico, Marceline está sumida en sus pensamientos. Por los altavoces suena la voz de una mujer joven, con un timbre precioso, rico, melodioso, y me pierdo en esa voz triste y conmovedora.

—Tengo que desviarme un momento. No tardaremos —dice con aire ausente, y me distrae de la canción.

Oh, ¿por qué? Estoy intrigada por conocer cuál es la sorpresa. La diosa que llevo dentro está dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

—Claro —murmuro.

Aquí pasa algo. De pronto parece muy seria y decidida.

Entra en el aparcamiento de un enorme concesionario, para el coche y se gira hacia mí con expresión cauta.

—Hay que comprarte un coche —dice.

La miro con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora? ¿En domingo? ¿Qué demonios…? Y esto es un concesionario de Saab.

—¿Un Audi no? —es la única tontería que se me ocurre decir, y el pobre, bendito sea, se ruboriza.

Marceline, avergonzada… ¡Esto es algo insólito!

—Pensé que te apetecería variar —musita incómoda, como si no supiera dónde meterse.

Oh, por favor… No hay que dejar pasar esta oportunidad única de burlarse de ella.

—¿Un Saab? —pregunto.

—Sí. Un 9-3. Vamos.

—¿A ti qué te pasa con los coches extranjeros?

—Los alemanes y los suecos fabrican los coches más seguros del mundo, Bonnibel.

¿Ah, sí?

—Creí que ya habías encargado otro Audi A3 para mí.

Me mira con aire enigmático y divertido.

—Eso puede anularse. Vamos.

Baja tranquilamente del coche, se acerca a mi lado y me abre la puerta.

—Te debo un regalo de graduación —dice en voz baja, y me tiende la mano.

—Marceline, de verdad, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo. Por favor. Vamos.

Su tono no admite réplica.

Yo me resigno a mi destino. ¿Un Saab? ¿Quiero yo un Saab? Me gustaba bastante el Audi Especial para Sumisas. Era muy práctico. Claro que ahora está cubierto por una tonelada de pintura blanca… Me estremezco. Y ella aún anda suelta por ahí. Acepto la mano de Marceline, y nos dirigimos a la sala de exposición. Troy Turniansky, el encargado de las ventas, se pega como una lapa a Cincuenta. Huele la venta. Tiene un peculiar acento que parece del otro lado del Atlántico… ¿inglés, quizá? Es difícil saberlo.

—¿Un Saab, señora ? ¿De segunda mano?

Se frota las manos con fruición.

—Nuevo.

Marceline se pone muy seria.

¡Nuevo!

—¿Ha pensado en algún modelo, señora ?

Y encima es un pelota suavón.

—Un sedán deportivo 9-3 2.0T.

—Excelente elección, señora.

—¿De qué color, Bonnibel? —me pregunta Marceline, ladeando la cabeza.

—Eh… ¿negro? —Me encojo de hombros—. De verdad, no hace falta que hagas esto.

Tuerce el gesto.

—El negro no se ve bien de noche.

Oh, por Dios. Resisto la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tú tienes un coche negro.

Me mira con expresión ceñuda.

—Pues amarillo canario —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Marceline hace una mueca de desagrado: está claro que el amarillo canario no es su estilo.

—¿De qué color quieres tú que sea el coche? —le pregunto como si fuera un niña pequeña, lo cual es cierto en muchos aspectos.

Y ese inoportuno pensamiento me pone triste y me da que pensar.

—Plateado o blanco.

—Plateado, pues. Sabes que me quedaría con el Audi —añado, escarmentada por mis pensamientos.

Troy palidece al percatarse de que puede perder la venta.

—¿Quizá preferiría el descapotable, señora? —pregunta, dando nerviosas y entusiastas palmaditas.

Mi subconsciente está avergonzada y disgustada, mortificada por todo este asunto de la compra del coche, pero la diosa que llevo dentro le hace un placaje y la tira al suelo. ¿Un descapotable? ¡Para morirse…! Marceline frunce el ceño y me echa un vistazo.

—¿El descapotable? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo. Es como si tuviera una línea erótica directa con la diosa que llevo dentro, algo que sin duda es muy cierto. A veces resulta muy incómodo. Me miro las manos. Marceline se vuelve hacia Troy.

—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas de seguridad del descapotable?

Troy capta la vulnerabilidad de Marceline y, lanzándose a muerte, le recita todo tipo de cifras y estadísticas. A Marceline le preocupa mi seguridad, está claro. Para ella eso es como una religión y, como el fanático que es, escucha atentamente la consabida perorata de Troy. No cabe duda de que a Cincuenta le importa. «Sí, te quiero.» Recuerdo las palabras entrecortadas que susurró esta mañana y una emoción resplandeciente se expande por mis venas como miel derretida. Esta mujer, este regalo de Dios a las mujeres, me quiere. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándole sonriendo embobada, y cuando se percata de ello se queda desconcertado, aunque también divertido por mi expresión. Yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí misma, de lo feliz que soy.

—Yo también quiero un poco de eso que se ha tomado, señorita Bubblegum, sea lo que sea —cuchichea mientras Troy va hacia su ordenador.

—Lo que me he tomado eres tú, señora Abadeer.

—¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que pareces que estés embriagada. —Me da un beso fugaz—. Y gracias por aceptar el coche. Esta vez ha sido más fácil que la anterior.

—Bueno, este no es un Audi A3.

Sonríe satisfecha.

—Ese no es un coche para ti.

—A mí me gustaba.

—Señor, ¿el 9-3? He localizado uno en nuestro concesionario de Beverly Hills. En un par de días podemos tenerlo aquí.

Troy está radiante por el éxito.

—¿De gama alta?

—Sí, señora.

—Excelente.

Marceline saca la tarjeta de crédito, ¿o es la de Taylor? Pensar en eso me pone nerviosa. Me pregunto cómo estará Taylor, y si habrá encontrado a Flame en el apartamento. Me masajeo la frente. Sí, está también todo el bagaje que lleva consigo Marceline.

—Si quiere acompañarme, señora… —Troy echa un vistazo al nombre de la tarjeta—… Abadeer.

Marceline me abre la puerta, y yo ocupo el asiento del pasajero.

—Gracias —le digo en cuanto se sienta a mi lado. Ella sonríe.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto, Bonnibel.

Marceline enciende el motor y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Eva Cassidy.

—Tiene una voz preciosa.

—Sí, la tenía.

—Oh.

—Murió joven.

—Oh.

—¿Tienes hambre? No te terminaste el desayuno.

Me mira de reojo con expresión reprobatoria. Oh, oh…

—Sí.

—Entonces comamos primero.

Marceline conduce hacia los muelles y después hacia el norte, por el viaducto Alaskan Way. Es otro día precioso en Seattle. Llevamos varias semanas con buen tiempo, y eso no es habitual. Marceline parece feliz y relajada mientras circulamos por la autovía escuchando la voz dulce y melancólica de Eva Cassidy. ¿Me había sentido así de cómoda con ella antes? No lo sé. Ahora sé que no me castigará y sus cambios de humor me preocupan menos, y también ella parece más tranquila conmigo. Gira a la izquierda, por la carretera de la costa, y finalmente deja el coche en un aparcamiento frente a un puerto deportivo enorme.

—Comeremos aquí. Espera, te abriré la puerta —dice de un modo que me indica que no es aconsejable moverse, y le veo rodear el coche. ¿Es que nunca se cansará de esto? Caminamos de la mano hacia la zona del muelle, donde el puerto se extiende frente a nosotros.

—Cuántos barcos —comento, admirada.

Hay centenares, de todas las formas y tamaños, meciéndose sobre las tranquilas aguas del puerto deportivo. Fuera, en el estrecho de Puget, hay docenas de veleros oscilando al viento, gozando del buen tiempo. Es la viva imagen del disfrute al aire libre. Se ha levantado un poco de viento, así que me pongo la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta, y me atrae hacia sí.

—No, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.

—Yo me pasaría el día contemplándola. Ven por aquí.

Marceline me lleva a un bar inmenso situado frente al mar y se dirige hacia la barra. La decoración es más del estilo de Nueva Inglaterra que de la costa Oeste: paredes blancas encaladas, mobiliario azul claro y parafernalia marina colgada por todas partes. Es un local luminoso y alegre.

—¡Señora Abadeer! —El barman saluda afectuosamente a Marceline—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

—Dante, buenos días. —Marceline asiente y los dos nos encaramamos a los taburetes de la barra—. La encantadora dama es Bonnibel Bubblegum.

—Bienvenida al local de SP —me dice Dante con una cálida sonrisa.

Es negro y guapísimo, y me examina con sus ojos oscuros y, por lo que parece, da su visto bueno. Lleva un gran diamante en la oreja que centellea cuando me mira. Me cae bien al instante.

—¿Qué les apetece beber?

Miro a Marceline, que me observa expectante. Oh, va a dejarme escoger.

—Por favor, llámame Bonnie, y tomaré lo mismo que Marceline.

Sonrío con timidez a Dante. Cincuenta sabe mucho más de vinos que yo.

—Yo tomaré una cerveza. Este es el único bar de Seattle donde puedes encontrar Adnam Explorer.

—¿Una cerveza?

—Sí —me dice risueño—. Dos Explorer, por favor, Dante.

Dante asiente y coloca las cervezas en la barra.

—Aquí también sirven una sopa de marisco deliciosa —comenta Marceline.

Me lo está preguntando.

—Sopa de marisco y cerveza suena estupendo —le digo sonriente.

—¿Dos sopas de marisco? —pregunta Dante.

—Por favor —le pide Marceline con amabilidad.

Nos pasamos la comida charlando, como no habíamos hecho nunca. Marceline está a gusto y tranquilo; tiene un aspecto juvenil, feliz y animado, pese a todo lo que pasó ayer. Me cuenta la historia de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc., y, cuanto más habla, más noto su pasión por reflotar empresas con problemas, su confianza en la tecnología que está desarrollando y sus sueños de convertir en productivos extensos territorios del tercer mundo. Le escucho embelesada. Es divertida, inteligente, filantrópica y hermosa, y me quiere. Llegado el momento, me acribilla a preguntas sobre Ray y mi madre, sobre el hecho de crecer en los frondosos bosques de Montesano, y sobre mis breves estancias en Texas y Las Vegas. Se interesa por saber mis películas y mis libros preferidos, y me sorprende comprobar cuánto tenemos en común. Mientras hablamos, se me ocurre pensar que ha pasado de ser el Alec de Thomas Hardy a ser Angel, de la corrupción y la degradación a los más altos ideales en un espacio de tiempo muy corto. Terminamos de comer pasadas las dos. Marceline paga la cuenta a Dante, que se despide de nosotros afectuosamente.

—Este sitio es estupendo. Gracias por la comida —le digo a Marceline, que me da la mano al salir del bar.

—Volveremos —dice y caminamos por el muelle—. Quería enseñarte una cosa.

—Ya lo sé… y estoy impaciente por verla, sea lo que sea.

Paseamos de la mano por el puerto deportivo. Hace una tarde muy agradable. La gente está disfrutando del domingo, paseando a los perros, contemplando los barcos, vigilando a sus hijos que corren por el paseo. A medida que avanzamos por el puerto, los barcos son cada vez más grandes. Marceline me conduce a un muelle y se detiene delante de un enorme catamarán.

—Pensé que podríamos salir a navegar esta tarde. Este barco es mío.

Madre mía. Debe de medir como mínimo doce metros, quizá unos quince. Dos elegantes cascos blancos, una cubierta, una cabina espaciosa, y sobresaliendo por encima todo de ello un impresionante mástil. Yo no sé nada de barcos, pero me doy cuenta de que este es especial.

—Uau… —musito maravillada.

—Construido por mi empresa —dice con orgullo, y siento henchirse mi corazón—. Diseñado hasta el último detalle por los mejores arquitectos navales del mundo y construido aquí en Seattle, en mi astillero. Dispone de sistema de pilotaje eléctrico híbrido, orzas asimétricas, una vela cuadra en el mástil…

—Vale… ya me he perdido, Marceline.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Es un barco magnífico.

—Parece realmente fabuloso, señora Abadeer.

—Lo es, señorita Bubblegum.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Me lleva a un costado para que pueda ver el nombre: _Grace. _Me quedo muy sorprendida.

—¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu madre?

—Sí. —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, un tanto desconcertada—. ¿Por qué te extraña?

Me encojo de hombros. No deja de sorprenderme: ella siempre actúa de un modo tan ambivalente en su presencia…

—Yo adoro a mi madre, Bonnibel. ¿Por qué no le iba a poner su nombre a un barco?

Me ruborizo.

—No, no es eso… es que…

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podría expresarlo?

—Bonnibel, Grace Trevelyan me salvó la vida. Se lo debo todo.

Yo le miro fijamente, y me dejo invadir por la veneración implícita en ese dulce reconocimiento. Y me resulta evidente, por primera vez, que ella quiere a su madre. ¿Por qué entonces esa ambigüedad extraña y tensa hacia ella?

—¿Quieres subir a bordo? —pregunta emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, por favor —contesto sonriente.

Parece encantada. Me da la mano, sube dando zancadas por la pequeña plancha y me lleva a bordo. Llegamos a cubierta, situada bajo un toldo rígido.

En un lado hay una mesa y una banqueta en forma de U forrada de piel de color azul claro, con espacio para ocho personas como mínimo. Echo un vistazo al interior de la cabina a través de las puertas correderas y doy un respingo, sobresaltada al ver que allí hay alguien. Un mujer alto y rubio abre las puertas y sale a cubierta: muy bronceado, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños, vestido con un polo rosa de manga corta descolorido, pantalones cortos y náuticas. Debe de tener unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos.

—Mac —saluda Marceline con una sonrisa.

—¡Señora Abadeer! Me alegro de volver a verle.

Se dan la mano.

—Bonnibel, este es Liam McConnell. Liam, esta es mi novia, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

¡Novia! La diosa que llevo dentro realiza un ágil arabesco. Sigue sonriendo por lo del descapotable. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto: no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero oírselo pronunciar sigue siendo emocionante.

—¿Cómo está usted?

Liam y yo nos damos la mano.

—Llámeme Mac —me dice con amabilidad, y no consigo identificar su acento—. Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Bubblegum.

—Bonnie, por favor —musito y enrojezco.

Tiene unos ojos castaños muy profundos.

—¿Qué tal se está portando, Mac? —interviene Marceline enseguida, y por un momento creo que está hablando de mí.

—Está preparada para el baile, señora —responde Mac en tono jovial.

Ah, el barco. El _Grace_. Qué tonta soy.

—En marcha, pues.

—¿Van a salir?

—Sí. —Marceline le dirige a Mac una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Una vuelta rápida, Bonnibel?

—Sí, por favor.

Le sigo al interior de la cabina. Frente a nosotros hay un sofá de piel beis en forma de L, y sobre ella, un enorme ventanal curvo ofrece una vista panorámica del puerto deportivo. A la izquierda está la zona de la cocina, muy elegante y bien equipada, toda de madera clara.

—Este es el salón principal. Junto con la cocina —dice Marceline, señalándola con un vago gesto.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva por la cabina principal. Es sorprendentemente espaciosa. El suelo es de la misma madera clara. Tiene un diseño moderno y elegante y una atmósfera luminosa y diáfana, aunque todo es muy funcional y no parece que Marceline pase mucho tiempo aquí.

—Los baños están en el otro lado.

Señala dos puertas, y luego abre otra más pequeña y de aspecto muy peculiar que tenemos enfrente y entra. Se trata de un lujoso dormitorio. Oh… Hay una enorme cama empotrada y todo es de tejidos azul pálido y madera clara, como su dormitorio en el Escala. Es evidente que Marceline escoge un motivo y lo mantiene.

—Este es el dormitorio principal. —Baja la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos centellean—. Eres la primera chica que entra aquí, aparte de las de mi familia.—Sonríe—. Ellas no cuentan.

Su mirada ardiente hace que me ruborice y se me acelere el pulso. ¿De veras? Otra primera vez. Me atrae a sus brazos, sus dedos juguetean con mi cabello y me da un beso, intenso y largo. Cuando me suelta, ambos estamos sin aliento.

—Quizá deberíamos estrenar esta cama —murmura junto a mi boca.

¡Oh, en el mar!

—Pero no ahora mismo. Ven, Mac estará soltando amarras.

Hago caso omiso de la punzada de desilusión, ella me da la mano y volvemos a cruzar el salón. Me señala otra puerta.

—Allí hay un despacho, y aquí delante dos cabinas más.

—¿Cuánta gente puede dormir en el barco?

—Es un catamarán con seis camarotes, aunque solo he subido a bordo a mi familia. Me gusta navegar sola. Pero no cuando tú estás aquí. Tengo que mantenerte vigilada.

Revuelve en un arcón y saca un chaleco salvavidas de un rojo intenso.

—Toma.

Me lo pasa por la cabeza y tensa todas las correas, y la sombra de una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Te encanta atarme, ¿verdad?

—De todas las formas posibles —dice con una chispa maliciosa en la mirada.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Lo sé.

Arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mi pervertida —susurro.

—Sí, tuya.

Una vez que me ha atado, me agarra por los costados del chaleco y me besa.

—Siempre —musita y, sin darme tiempo a responder, me suelta.

¡Siempre! Dios santo.

—Ven.

Me coge de la mano, salimos y subimos unos pocos escalones hasta una pequeña cabina en la cubierta superior, donde hay un gran timón y un asiento elevado. Mac está manipulando unos cabos en la proa del barco.

—¿Es aquí donde aprendiste todos tus trucos con las cuerdas? —le pregunto a Marceline con aire inocente.

—Los ballestrinques me han venido muy bien —dice, y me escruta con la mirada—. Señorita Bubblegum, parece que he despertado su curiosidad. Me gusta verte así, curiosa. Tendré mucho gusto en enseñarte lo que puedo hacer con una cuerda.

Me sonríe con picardía y yo, impasible, la miro como si me hubiera disgustado. Le cambia la cara.

—Has picado —le digo sonriendo.

Marceline tuerce la boca y entorna los ojos.

—Tendré que ocuparme de ti más tarde, pero ahora mismo, tengo que pilotar un barco.

Se sienta a los mandos, aprieta un botón y el motor se pone en marcha con un rugido.

Mac se dirige raudo hacia un costado del barco, me sonríe y salta a la cubierta inferior, donde empieza a desatar un cabo. A lo mejor ella también sabe hacer un par de trucos con las cuerdas. La inoportuna idea hace que me ruborice. Mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda. Yo le respondo encogiéndome de hombros y miro hacia Marceline: le echo la culpa a Cincuenta. Ella coge el receptor y llama por radio al guardacostas, y Mac grita que estamos preparados para zarpar. Una vez más, me fascina la destreza de Marceline. Es tan competente. ¿Hay algo que esta mujer no pueda hacer? Entonces recuerdo su concienzuda intentona de cortar y trocear un pimiento el pasado viernes en mi apartamento. Y sonrío al pensarlo. Marceline conduce lentamente el _Grace _del embarcadero en dirección a la bocana del puerto. A nuestras espaldas queda el reducido grupo de gente que se ha congregado en el muelle para vernos partir. Los niños pequeños nos saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo.

Marceline mira por encima del hombro, y luego hace que me siente entre sus piernas y señala las diversas esferas y dispositivos del puente de mando.

—Coge el timón —me ordena tan autoritario como siempre, y yo hago lo que me pide.

—A la orden, capitana —digo con una risita nerviosa.

Coloca sus manos sobre las mías, manteniendo el rumbo para salir de la bahía, y en cuestión de minutos estamos en mar abierto, surcando las azules y frías aguas del estrecho de Puget. Lejos del muro protector del puerto, el viento es más fuerte y navegamos sobre un mar encrespado y rizado.

No puedo evitar sonreír al notar el entusiasmo de Marceline; esto es tan emocionante… Trazamos una gran curva hasta situarnos rumbo oeste hacia la península Olympic, con el viento detrás.

—Hora de navegar —dice Marceline, lleno de excitación—. Toma, cógelo tú. Mantén el rumbo.

¿Qué?

Sonríe al ver mi cara de horror.

—Es muy fácil, nena. Sujeta el timón y no dejes de mirar por la proa hacia el horizonte. Lo harás muy bien, como siempre. Cuando se icen las velas, notarás el tirón. Limítate a mantenerlo firme. Yo te haré esta señal —hace un movimiento con la mano plana como de rajarse el cuello—, y entonces puedes parar el motor. Es este botón de aquí. —Señala un gran interruptor negro—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —asiento frenética y aterrorizada.

¡Madre mía… yo no tenía pensado hacer nada!

Me besa y baja rápidamente de la silla de capitán, y luego salta a la parte delantera del barco, donde se encuentra Mac, y empieza a desplegar velas, a desatar cabos y a manipular cabrestantes y poleas. Ambos trabajan bien juntos, como un equipo, intercambiando a gritos diversos términos náuticos, y es reconfortante ver a Cincuenta interactuar con alguien con tanta espontaneidad. Quizá Mac sea amigo de Cincuenta. Por lo que yo sé, no parece que tenga muchos, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco. Bueno, al menos aquí en Seattle. Mi única amiga está de vacaciones, poniéndose morena en Saint James, en la costa oeste de Barbados. Al pensar en Lumpy siento una punzada de dolor. Echo en falta a mi compañera de piso más de lo que creía cuando se fue. Espero que cambie de opinión y que regrese pronto a casa con su hermano Ethan, en lugar de prolongar su estancia con el hermano de Marceline, Gumbal.

Marceline y Mac izan la vela mayor. Se hincha y se infla a merced del impetuoso viento, y de repente el barco da bandazos y acelera. Yo lo siento en el timón. ¡Uau!

Ellos se ponen a trajinar en la proa, y yo contemplo fascinada cómo la gran vela se iza en el mástil. El viento la agarra, expandiéndola y tensándola.

—¡Mantenlo firme, nena, y apaga el motor! —me grita Marceline por encima del viento, y me hace la señal de desconectar las máquinas.

Yo apenas oigo su voz, pero asiento entusiasmada, y contemplo a la mujer que amo, con el pelo totalmente alborotado, muy emocionada, sujetándose ante los cabeceos y los virajes del barco.

Aprieto el botón, cesa el rugido del motor, y el _Grace _navega hacia la península Olympic, deslizándose por el agua como si volara. Yo tengo ganas de chillar y gritar y jalear: esta es una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida… salvo quizá la del planeador, y puede que la del cuarto rojo del dolor.

¡Madre mía, cómo se mueve este barco! Me mantengo firme, sujetando el timón y tratando de conservar el rumbo, y Marceline vuelve a colocarse detrás de mí y pone sus manos sobre las mías.

—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta, gritando sobre el rugido del viento y el mar.

—¡Marceline, esto es fantástico!

Esboza una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya verás cuando ice la vela globo.

Señala con la barbilla a Mac, que está desplegando la vela globo, de un rojo oscuro e intenso. Me recuerda las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

—Un color interesante —grito.

Ella hace una mueca felina y me guiña un ojo. Oh, no es casualidad. La vela globo, con su peculiar forma, grande y elíptica, se hincha y hace que el _Grace _coja gran velocidad. El barco toma el rumbo, navegando a toda marcha hacia el Sound.

—Velaje asimétrico. Para correr más —contesta Marceline a mi pregunta implícita.

—Es alucinante.

No se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. Mientras brincamos sobre las aguas, en dirección a las majestuosas montañas Olympic y a la isla de Bainbridge, yo sigo con una sonrisa de lo más bobalicona en la cara. Al mirar hacia atrás, veo Seattle empequeñecerse en la distancia y, más allá, el monte Rainier.

Nunca me había dado cuenta realmente de lo hermoso y agreste que es el paisaje de los alrededores de Seattle: verde, exuberante y apacible, con enormes árboles de hoja perenne y acantilados rocosos con paredes escarpadas que se alzan aquí y allá. En esta gloriosa tarde soleada el entorno posee una belleza salvaje pero serena, que me corta la respiración. Tanta quietud resulta asombrosa en comparación con la velocidad con que surcamos las aguas.

—¿A qué velocidad vamos?

—A quince nudos.

—No tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir eso.

—Unos veintiocho kilómetros por hora.

—¿Solo? Parece mucho más.

Me acaricia la mano, sonriendo.

—Estás preciosa, Bonnibel. Es agradable ver tus mejillas con algo de color… y no porque te ruborices. Tienes el mismo aspecto que en las fotos de Finn.

Me doy la vuelta y le beso.

—Sabes cómo hacer que una chica lo pase bien, señora Abadeer.

—Mi único objetivo es complacer, señorita Bubblegum. —Me aparta el pelo y me besa la parte baja de la nuca, provocándome unos deliciosos escalofríos que me recorren toda la columna—. Me gusta verte feliz —murmura, y me abraza más fuerte.

Contemplo la inmensidad del agua azul, preguntándome qué debo haber hecho para que la suerte me haya sonreído y me haya enviado a esta mujer.

Sí, eres una zorra con suerte, me replica mi subconsciente. Pero aún te queda mucho por hacer con ella. No va a aceptar siempre esta chorrada de relación vainilla… vas a tener que transigir. Fulmino mentalmente con la mirada a ese rostro insolente y mordaz, y apoyo la cabeza en el torso de Marceline. En el fondo sé que mi subconsciente tiene razón, aunque me niego a pensar en ello. No quiero estropearme el día.

Al cabo de una hora atracamos en una cala pequeña y guarecida de la isla de Bainbridge. Mac ha bajado a la playa en la lancha —no sé bien para qué—, pero me lo imagino, porque en cuanto pone en marcha el motor fueraborda, Marceline me coge de la mano y prácticamente me arrastra al interior de su camarote: es una mujer con una misión.

Ahora está de pie ante mí, emanando su embriagadora sensualidad mientras sus dedos hábiles se afanan en desatar las correas de mi chaleco salvavidas. Lo deja a un lado y me mira intensamente con sus ojos oscuros, dilatados. Ya estoy perdida y apenas me ha tocado. Levanta la mano y desliza los dedos por mi barbilla, a lo largo del cuello, sobre el esternón, hasta alcanzar el primer botón de mi blusa azul, y siento que su caricia me abrasa.

—Quiero verte —musita, y desabrocha con destreza el botón.

Se inclina y besa con suavidad mis labios abiertos. Jadeo ansiosa, excitada por la poderosa combinación de su cautivadora belleza, su cruda sexualidad en el confinamiento de este camarote, y el suave balanceo del barco. Ella retrocede un paso.

—Desnúdate para mí —susurra con los ojos incandescentes.

Ah… Obedezco encantada. Sin apartar mis ojos de ella, desabrocho despacio cada botón, saboreando su tórrida mirada. Oh, esto es embriagador. Veo su deseo: es palpable en su rostro… y en todo su cuerpo.

Dejo caer la blusa al suelo y me dispongo a desabrocharme los jeans.

—Para —ordena—. Siéntate.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y, con un ágil movimiento, ella se arrodilla delante de mí, me desanuda primero una zapatilla, luego la otra, y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Me coge el pie izquierdo, lo levanta, me da un suave beso en la base del pulgar y luego me roza con la punta de los dientes.

—¡Ah! —gimo al notar el efecto en mi entrepierna.

Se pone de pie con elegancia, me tiende la mano y me aparta de la cama.

—Continúa —dice, y retrocede un poco para contemplarme.

Yo me bajo la cremallera de los jeans, meto los pulgares en la cintura y deslizo la prenda por mis piernas. En sus labios juguetea una sonrisa, pero sus ojos siguen sombríos. Y no sé si es porque me hizo el amor esta mañana, y me refiero a hacerme realmente el amor, con dulzura, con cariño, o si es por su declaración apasionada—«sí… te quiero»—, pero no siento la menor vergüenza. Quiero ser sexy para esta mujer. Merece que sea sexy para ella… y hace que me sienta sexy. Vale, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy aprendiendo gracias a su experta tutela. Y la verdad es que para ella es algo nuevo también. Eso equilibra las cosas entre las dos, un poco, creo. Llevo un par de prendas de mi ropa interior nueva: un mini-tanga blanco de encaje y un sujetador a juego, de una lujosa marca y todavía con la etiqueta del precio. Me quito los jeans y me quedo allí plantada para ella, con la lencería por la que ha pagado, pero ya no me siento vulgar… me siento suya. Me desabrocho el sujetador por la espalda, bajo los tirantes por los brazos y lo dejo sobre mi blusa. Me bajo el tanga despacio, lo dejo caer hasta los tobillos y salgo de ella con un elegante pasito, sorprendida por mi propio estilo. Estoy de pie ante ella, desnuda y sin la menor vergüenza, y sé que es porque me quiere. Ya no tengo que esconderme. Ella no dice nada, se limita a mirarme fijamente. Solo veo su deseo, su adoración incluso, y algo más, la profundidad de su necesidad… la profundidad de su amor por mí. Ella se lleva la mano hasta la cintura, se levanta el jersey beis y se lo quita por el cabeza, seguido de la camiseta, sin apartar de mí sus vívidos ojos. Luego se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, antes de disponerse a desabrochar el botón de sus jeans.

Doy un paso al frente, y susurro:

—Déjame.

Frunce momentáneamente los labios en una muda exclamación, y sonríe:

—Adelante.

Avanzo hacia ella, introduzco mis osados dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones y tiro de ellos, para obligarle a acercarse más. Jadea involuntariamente ante mi inesperada audacia y luego me mira sonriendo. Desabrocho el botón, pero antes de bajar la cremallera dejo que mis dedos se demoren. Ella flexiona las caderas hacia la palma de mi mano y cierra los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de mi caricia.

—Eres cada vez más audaz, Bonnie, más valiente —musita, sujetándome la cara con las dos manos e inclinándose para besarme con ardor.

Pongo las manos en sus caderas, la mitad sobre su piel fría y la otra mitad sobre la cintura caída de sus jeans.

—Tú también —murmuro pegada a sus labios, mientras mis pulgares trazan lentos círculos sobre su piel y ella sonríe.

—Allá voy.

Llevo las manos hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones y bajo la cremallera. Mis intrépidos dedos atraviesan su monte de venus y la acaricio.

Su garganta emite un ruido sordo, impregnándome con su suave aliento, y vuelve a besarme con ternura. Mientras muevo mi mano por su sexo, rodeándola, acariciándola, apretándola, ella me rodea con el brazo y apoya la palma de la mano derecha con los dedos separados en mitad de mi espalda. Con la mano izquierda en mi pelo, me retiene pegada a sus labios.

—Oh, te deseo tanto, nena —gime, y de repente se echa hacia atrás para quitarse pantalones y bragas con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

Es una maravilla poder contemplar sin ropa cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Es perfecta. Solo las cicatrices profanan su belleza, pienso con tristeza. Y son mucho más profundas que las de la simple piel.

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? —murmura, y me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Nada. Ámame, ahora.

Me coge en sus brazos y me besa, entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos. Nuestras lenguas se enroscan, me lleva otra vez a la cama, me coloca encima con delicadeza y luego se tumba a mi lado.

Me recorre la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz mientras yo hundo las manos en su pelo.

—¿Sabes hasta qué punto es exquisito tu aroma, Bonnie? Es irresistible.

Sus palabras logran, como siempre, inflamarme la sangre, acelerarme el pulso, y ella desliza la nariz por mi garganta y a través de mis senos, mientras me besa con reverencia.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmura, y me atrapa un pezón con la boca y chupa despacio.

Gimo y mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.

—Quiero oírte, nena.

Baja las manos a mi cintura, y yo me regodeo con el tacto de sus caricias, piel con piel… su ávida boca en mis pechos y sus largos y diestros dedos acariciándome, tocándome, amándome. Se mueven sobre mis muslos, sobre mi trasero, y bajan por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme y chuparme los pechos. Me coge por la rodilla, y de pronto me levanta la pierna y se la coloca alrededor de las caderas, provocándome un gemido, y no la veo, pero siento en la piel la sonrisa con que reacciona. Rueda sobre la cama, de manera que me quedo a horcajadas sobre ella. Me inclino hasta su sexo lo beso, giro la lengua a su alrededor y chupo con fuerza. Ella jadea y flexiona las caderas subir el ritmo. Mmm… sabe bien. La deseo, que ambas estemos conectadas. Vuelvo a incorporarme y la miro fijamente. Está sin aliento, tiene la boca abierta y me mira intensamente. Ella me tiende las manos. Le cojo una y, con la otra, me pongo encima de ella y, lentamente, me acoplo a ella. Ella cierra los ojos y su garganta emite un gruñido sordo.

Sentirle en mía … moviéndose… colmándome… —gimo suavemente—,es una sensación divina. Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas y empieza a moverse con ímpetu. Ah… es delicioso.

—Oh, nena —susurra, y de repente se sienta y quedamos frente a frente, y la sensación es extraordinaria… de plenitud.

Gimo y me aferro a sus antebrazos, y ella me sujeta la cabeza con las manos y me mira a los ojos… intensos y ardientes de deseo.

—Oh, Bonnie. Cómo me haces sentir —murmura, y me besa con pasión y anhelo ciego.

Yo le devuelvo los besos, aturdida por la deliciosa sensación de tenerla.

—Oh, te quiero —musito.

Ella emite un quejido, como si le doliera oír las palabras que susurro, y rueda sobre la cama, arrastrándome con ella sin romper nuestro preciado contacto, de manera que quedo debajo de ella, y le rodeo la cintura con una de mis piernas. Marceline baja la mirada hacia mí con maravillada adoración, y estoy segura de reflejar su misma expresión cuando alargo la mano para acariciar su bellísimo rostro. Empieza a moverse muy despacio, y al hacerlo cierra los ojos y suspira levemente. El suave balanceo del barco y la paz y el silencio del camarote, se ven únicamente interrumpidos por nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, mientras ella se mueve despacio en mí, tan controlada y tan agradable… una sensación gloriosa. Pone su brazo sobre mi cabeza, con la mano en mi pelo, y con la otra me acaricia la cara mientras se inclina para besarme. Estoy envuelta totalmente en ella, mientras me ama, me saborea. Yo le toco… dentro de los límites estrictos: los brazos, el cabello, la parte baja de la espalda, su hermoso trasero… Y cuando aumenta más y más el ritmo de sus movimientos, se me acelera la respiración. Me besa en la boca, en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, y después me mordisquea la oreja. Oigo su respiración entrecortada cada vez que me penetra con ímpetu. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Oh… esa sensación que ahora conozco tan bien… se acerca… Oh…

—Eso es, nena… Entrégate a mí… Por favor… Bonnie —murmura, y sus palabras son mi perdición.

—¡Marceline! —grito, y ella gime cuando nos corremos juntas

_N/A: como van Chicas, espero les guste como va quedando esto, gracias por los muchos mensajes…_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez._


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

Mac no tardará en volver —dice en voz baja.

—Mmm…

Abro los ojos parpadeantes y me encuentro con su dulce mirada. Dios… sus ojos tienen un color extraordinario; sobre todo aquí, en mar abierto: reflejan la luz que reverbera en el agua y en el interior de la cabina a través de los pequeños ojos de buey.

—Aunque me encantaría estar aquí tumbada contigo toda la tarde, Mac necesitará que le ayude con el bote. —Marceline se inclina sobre mí y me besa dulcemente—. Estás tan hermosa ahora mismo, Bonnie, toda despeinada y tan sexy. Hace que te desee aún más.

Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Yo me tumbo boca abajo y admiro las vistas.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, capitana.

Chasqueo los labios admirada y ella sonríe satisfecha. Le veo deambular con elegancia por el camarote mientras se viste. Esa maravillosa mujer acaba de hacerme el amor tiernamente otra vez. Apenas puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Apenas puedo creer que esa mujer sea mía. Se sienta a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos.

—Capitana, ¿eh? —dice con sequedad—. Bueno, soy la ama y señora de este barco.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Tú eres la ama y señora de mi corazón, señora Abadeer. Y de mi cuerpo… y de mi alma.

Mueve la cabeza, incrédula, y se inclina para besarme.

—Estaré en cubierta. Hay una ducha en el baño, si te apetece. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una copa? —pregunta solícito, y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es sonreírle.

¿Es esta la misma mujer? ¿Es la mismo Cincuenta?

—¿Qué pasa? —dice como reacción a mi bobalicona sonrisa.

—Tú.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Marceline?

Tuerce la boca y sonríe con tristeza.

—No está muy lejos, nena —dice suavemente, y hay un deje melancólico en su voz que hace que inmediatamente lamente haberle hecho esa pregunta. Pero Marceline sacude la cabeza para desechar la idea—. No tardarás en verle —dice sonriendo—, sobre todo si no te levantas.

Se acerca y me da un cachete fuerte en el culo, y yo chillo y me río al mismo tiempo.

—Ya me tenías preocupada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Marceline arquea una ceja—. Emites señales contradictorias, Bonnibel. ¿Cómo podría una mujer seguirte el ritmo? —Se inclina y vuelve a besarme — Hasta luego, nena —añade y, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se levanta y me deja a solas con mis dispersos pensamientos.

Cuando salgo a cubierta, Mac está de nuevo a bordo, pero enseguida se retira a la cubierta superior en cuanto abro las puertas del salón. Marceline está con su BlackBerry. ¿Hablando con quién?, me pregunto. Se me acerca, me atrae hacia ella y me besa el cabello.

—Una noticia estupenda… bien. Sí… ¿De verdad? ¿La escalera de incendios?… Entiendo… Sí, esta noche.

Aprieta el botón de fin de llamada, y el ruido de los motores al ponerse en marcha me sobresalta. Mac debe de estar arriba, en el puente de mando.

—Hora de volver —dice Marceline, y me besa una vez más mientras me coloca de nuevo el chaleco salvavidas.

Cuando volvemos al puerto deportivo, con el sol a nuestra espalda poniéndose en el horizonte, pienso en esta tarde maravillosa. Bajo la atenta y paciente tutela de Marceline, he estibado una vela mayor, un foque y una vela balón, y he aprendido a hacer un nudo cuadrado, un ballestrinque y un nudo margarita. Ella ha mantenido los labios prietos durante toda la clase.

—Puede que un día de estos te ate a ti —mascullo en tono gruñón.

Ella tuerce el gesto, divertida.

—Primero tendrá que atraparme, señorita Bubblegum.

Sus palabras me traen a la cabeza la imagen de ella persiguiéndome por todo el apartamento, la excitación, y después sus espantosas consecuencias. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco. Después de aquello, la dejé. ¿La dejaría otra vez ahora que ha reconocido que me quiere? Levanto la vista hacia sus ojos. ¿Sería capaz de dejarle otra vez… me hiciera lo que me hiciese? ¿Podría traicionarle de ese modo? No. No creo que pudiera. Me ha dado otro completo tour por este magnífico barco, explicándome todos los detalles del diseño, las técnicas innovadoras y los materiales de alta calidad que se utilizaron para construirlo. Recuerdo aquella primera entrevista, cuando le conocí. Entonces descubrí ya su pasión por los barcos. Creí que reservaba su entrega incondicional a los cargueros transoceánicos que construye su empresa… pero no, también los elegantes catamaranes de encanto tan sensual. Y, por supuesto, me ha hecho el amor con dulzura, sin prisas. Recuerdo mi cuerpo arqueado y anhelante bajo sus expertas manos. Es una amante excepcional, de eso estoy segura… aunque, claro, no tengo con quién compararle. Pero Lumpy hubiera alardeado más si esto fuera siempre así: no es propio de ella callarse los detalles.

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo le bastará con esto? No lo sé, y el pensamiento resulta muy perturbador.

Ahora se sienta y me rodea con sus brazos, y yo permanezco en la seguridad de su abrazo durante horas —o eso me parece—, en un silencio cómodo y fraterno, mientras el _Grace _se desliza y se acerca más y más a Seattle. Yo llevo el timón, y Marceline me avisa cada vez que tengo que ajustar el rumbo.

—Hay una poesía en navegar tan antigua como el mundo —me dice al oído.

—Eso suena a cita.

Noto que sonríe.

—Lo es. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

—Oh… me encanta _El principito._

—A mí también.

Comienza a caer la noche cuando Marceline, con sus manos todavía sobre las mías, nos conduce al interior de la bahía. Las luces de los barcos parpadean y se reflejan en el agua oscura, pero todavía hay algo de claridad: el atardecer es agradable y luminoso, el preludio de lo que sin duda será una puesta de sol espectacular.

Una pequeña multitud se congrega en el muelle cuando Marceline hace girar despacio el barco, en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Lo hace con destreza, atracando de nuevo en el embarcadero del que habíamos zarpado. Mac salta a tierra y amarra el _Grace _a un noray.

—Ya estamos de vuelta —murmura Marceline.

—Gracias —susurro tímidamente—. Ha sido una tarde perfecta.

Marceline me sonríe.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizá deberíamos matricularte en una escuela náutica, y así podríamos salir durante unos días, tú y yo solas.

—Me encantaría. Podríamos estrenar el dormitorio una y otra vez.

Se inclina y me besa bajo la oreja.

—Mmm… estoy deseándolo, Bonnibel —susurra, y consigue que se me erice todo el vello del cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hace?

—Vamos, el apartamento es seguro. Podemos volver.

—¿Y las cosas que tenemos en el hotel?

—Taylor ya las ha recogido.

¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy a primera hora —contesta Marceline antes de que le plantee la pregunta—, después de haber examinado el _Grace _con su equipo.

—¿Y ese pobre hombre cuándo duerme?

—Duerme. —Marceline, desconcertada, arquea una ceja—. Simplemente cumple con su deber, Bonnibel, y lo hace muy bien. Es una suerte contar con Jason.

—¿Jason?

—Jason Taylor.

Pensaba que Taylor era su nombre de pila. Jason… Es un nombre que le pega: serio y responsable, fiable. Por alguna razón, eso me hace sonreír. Marceline me mira pensativa y comenta:

—Tú aprecias a Taylor.

—Supongo que sí.

Su comentario me confunde. Ella frunce el ceño.

—No me siento atraída por él, si es eso lo que te hace poner mala cara. Déjalo ya.

Marceline hace algo parecido a un mohín, como enfurruñada.

Dios… a veces es como una niña.

—Opino que Taylor cuida muy bien de ti. Por eso me gusta. Me parece un hombre que inspira confianza, amable y leal. Lo aprecio en un sentido paternal.

—¿Paternal?

—Sí.

—Bien, paternal.

Marceline parece analizar la palabra y su significado. Me echo a reír.

—Oh, Marceline, por favor, madura un poco.

Ella abre la boca, sorprendida ante mi salida, pero luego piensa en lo que he dicho y tuerce el gesto.

—Lo intento —dice finalmente.

—Se nota. Y mucho —le digo con cariño, pero después pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Qué buenos recuerdos me trae verte hacer ese gesto, Bonnibel —dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, si te portas bien a lo mejor revivimos alguno de esos recuerdos —replico con aire cómplice.

Ella hace una mueca irónica.

—¿Portarme bien? —Levanta las cejas—. Francamente, señorita Bubblegum, ¿qué le hace pensar que quiera revivirlos?

—Seguramente porque, cuando lo he dicho, tus ojos han brillado como luces navideñas.

—Qué bien me conoces ya —dice con cierta sequedad.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Sonríe con dulzura.

—Y a mí a ti, Bonnibel.

—Gracias, Mac.

Marceline estrecha la mano de McConnell y baja al muelle.

—Siempre es un placer, señora Abadeer. Adiós. Y, Bonnie, encantado de conocerte.

Le doy la mano con timidez. Debe de saber a qué nos hemos dedicado Marceline y yo mientras él estaba en tierra.

—Que tengas un buen día, Mac, y gracias.

Me sonríe y me guiña el ojo, haciendo que me ruborice. Marceline me coge de la mano y subimos por el muelle hacia el paseo marítimo.

—¿De dónde es Mac? —pregunto, intrigada por su acento.

—Irlandés… del norte de Irlanda —concreta Marceline.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

—¿Mac? Trabaja para mí. Ayudó a construir el _Grace._

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?

Frunce el ceño.

—La verdad es que no. Dedicándome a lo que me dedico… no puedo cultivar muchas amistades. Solo está…

Se calla y se pone muy seria, y soy consciente de que iba a mencionar a la señora Linch.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Asiento. La verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

—Cenaremos donde dejé el coche. Vamos.

Al lado del SP hay un pequeño bistró italiano llamado Bee's. Me recuerda al local de Portland: unas pocas mesas y reservados, con una decoración muy moderna y alegre, y una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de una celebración de principios de siglo a modo de mural.

Marceline y yo nos sentamos en un reservado, y echamos un vistazo al menú mientras degustamos un Frascati suave y delicioso. Cuando levanto la vista de la carta, después de haber elegido lo que quiero, Marceline me está mirando fijamente, pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás muy guapa, Bonnibel. El aire libre te sienta bien.

Me ruborizo.

—Pues la verdad es que me arde la cara por el viento. Pero he pasado una tarde estupenda. Una tarde perfecta. Gracias.

En sus ojos brilla el cariño.

—Ha sido un placer —musita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Estoy decidida a obtener información.

—Lo que quieras, Bonnibel. Ya lo sabes.

Ladea la cabeza. Está encantadora.

—No pareces tener muchos amigos. ¿Por qué?

Encoge los hombros y frunce el ceño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo. Están mis socios empresariales… aunque eso es muy distinto a tener amigos, supongo. Tengo a mi familia y ya está. Aparte de Elena.

Ignoro que ha mencionado a esa bruja.

—¿Ninguna amiga de tu misma edad para salir a desahogarte?

—Tú ya sabes cómo me gusta desahogarme, Bonnibel. —Marceline hace una leve mueca—. Y me he dedicado a trabajar, a levantar mi empresa. —Parece desconcertada—. No hago nada más; salvo navegar y volar de vez en cuando.

—¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Solo Elena, entonces?

Asiente, con cautela.

—Debes de sentirte sola.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —pregunta, volviendo a cambiar de tema.

—Me inclino por el risotto.

—Buena elección.

Marceline avisa al camarero y da por terminada la conversación.

Después de pedir, me revuelvo incómoda en la silla y fijo la mirada en mis manos entrelazadas. Si tiene ganas de hablar, he de aprovecharla. Tengo que hablar con ella de cuáles son sus expectativas, sus… necesidades.

—Bonnibel, ¿qué pasa? Dime.

Levanto la vista hacia su rostro preocupado.

—Dime —repite con más contundencia, y su preocupación se convierte ¿en qué… miedo… ira?

Suspiro profundamente.

—Lo que más me inquieta es que no tengas bastante con esto. Ya sabes… para desahogarte.

Tensa la mandíbula y su mirada se endurece.

—¿He manifestado de algún modo que no tenga bastante con esto?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo piensas?

—Sé cómo eres. Lo que… eh… necesitas —balbuceo.

Cierra los ojos y se masajea la frente con sus largos dedos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dice en voz tan baja que resulta alarmante, como si estuviera enfadada, y se me encoge el corazón.

—No, me has malinterpretado: te has comportado maravillosamente, y sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero espero no estar obligándote a ser alguien que no eres.

—Sigo siendo yo, Bonnibel… con todas las cincuenta sombras de mi locura. Sí, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ser controladora… pero es mi naturaleza, la manera en que me enfrento a la vida. Sí, espero que te comportes de una determinada manera, y cuando no lo haces supone un desafío para mí, pero también es un soplo de aire fresco. Seguimos haciendo lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Dejaste que te golpeara ayer después de aquella espantosa puja. —Esboza una sonrisa placentera al recordarlo—. Yo disfruto castigándote. No creo que ese impulso desaparezca nunca… pero me esfuerzo, y no es tan duro como creía.

Me estremezco y enrojezco al recordar nuestro encuentro clandestino en el dormitorio de su infancia.

—Eso no me importó —musito con timidez.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa reacia—. A mí tampoco. Pero te diré una cosa, Bonnibel: todo esto es nuevo para mí, y estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero que cambie nada.

¡Oh!

—También han sido los mejores de mi vida, sin duda —murmuro, y se le ilumina la cara.

La diosa que llevo dentro asiente febril, dándome fuertes codazos. Vale, vale, ya lo sé…

—Entonces, ¿no quieres llevarme a tu cuarto de juegos?

Traga saliva y palidece, con el rostro totalmente serio.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —musito.

No es la respuesta que esperaba. Y sí, ahí está… esa punzada de decepción. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un mohín y da patadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, como una cría enfurruñada.

—La última vez que estuvimos allí me abandonaste —dice en voz baja—. Pienso huir de cualquier cosa que pueda provocar que vuelvas a dejarme. Cuanto te fuiste me quedé destrozada. Ya te lo he contado. No quiero volver a sentirme así. Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti.

Sus ojos, enormes e intensos, rezuman sinceridad.

—Pero no me parece justo. Para ti no puede ser bueno… estar constantemente preocupada por cómo me siento. Tú has hecho todos esos cambios por mí, y yo… creo que debería corresponderte de algún modo. No sé, quizá… intentar… algunos juegos haciendo distintos personajes —tartamudeo, con la cara del color de las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto? He practicado todo tipo de sexo pervertido con esta mujer, cosas de las que ni siquiera había oído hablar hace unas semanas, cosas que nunca había creído posibles, y, sin embargo, lo más difícil de todo es hablar de esto con ella.

—Ya me correspondes, Bonnie, más de lo que crees. Por favor, no te sientas así.

La Marceline despreocupada ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos con expresión alarmada, y verla así resulta desgarrador.

—Nena, solo ha pasado un fin de semana. Démonos tiempo. Cuando te marchaste, pensé mucho en nosotras. Necesitamos tiempo. Tú necesitas confiar en mí y yo en ti. Quizá más adelante podamos permitírnoslo, pero me gusta cómo eres ahora. Me gusta verte tan contenta, tan relajada y despreocupada, sabiendo que yo tengo algo que ver en ello. Yo nunca he… —Se calla y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Para correr, primero tenemos que aprender a andar.

De repente sonríe.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Petrikov. Dice eso constantemente. Nunca creí que le citaría.

—Un Petrikovismo.

Marceline se ríe.

—Exacto.

Llega el camarero con los entrantes y la brocheta, y en cuanto cambiamos de conversación Marceline se relaja.

Cuando nos colocan delante nuestros pantagruélicos platos, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo he visto a Marceline hoy: relajada, feliz y despreocupada. Como mínimo ahora se ríe, vuelve a estar a gusto.

Cuando empieza a interrogarme sobre los lugares donde he estado, suspiro de alivio en mi fuero interno. El tema se acaba enseguida, ya que no he estado en ningún sitio fuera del Estados Unidos continental. En cambio, ella ha viajado por todo el mundo, e iniciamos una charla más alegre y sencilla sobre todos los lugares que ella ha visitado.

Después de la sabrosa y contundente cena, Marceline conduce de vuelta al Escala. Por los altavoces se oye la voz dulce y melodiosa de Eva Cassidy, y eso me proporciona un apacible interludio para pensar. He tenido un día asombroso; la doctora Greene; nuestra ducha; la admisión de Marceline; hacer el amor en el hotel y en el barco; comprar el coche. Incluso la propia Marceline se ha mostrado tan distinta…

Es como si se hubiera desprendido de algo, o hubiera redescubierto algo… no sé. ¿Quién habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan dulce? ¿Lo sabría ella? Cuando le miro, ella también parece absorta en sus pensamientos. Y caigo en la cuenta de que ella no ha tenido en realidad una adolescencia… una normal, al menos. Mi mente vaga errática hasta la fiesta de la noche anterior y mi baile con el doctor Petrikov, y el miedo de Marceline a que este me lo hubiera contado todo sobre ella. Marceline sigue ocultándome algo. ¿Cómo podemos avanzar en nuestra relación si ella se siente de ese modo?

Cree que podría dejarle si le conociera. Cree que podría dejarle si fuera tal como es. Oh, esta mujer es muy complicada. A medida que nos acercamos a su casa, empieza a irradiar una tensión que se hace palpable. Desde el coche examina las aceras y los callejones laterales, sus ojos escudriñan todos los rincones, y sé que está buscando a Flame. Yo empiezo también a mirar. Todas las chicas parecidas a mí son sospechosas, pero no la vemos. Cuando entramos en el garaje, su boca se ha convertido en una línea tensa y adusta. Me pregunto por qué hemos vuelto aquí si va a estar tan nerviosa y cauta. Sawyer está en el garaje, vigilando, y se acerca a abrirme la puerta en cuanto Marceline aparca al lado del SUV. El Audi destrozado ya no está.

—Hola, Sawyer —le saludo.

—Señorita Bubblegum. —Asiente—. Señora Abadeer.

—¿Ni rastro? —pregunta Marceline.

—No, señora.

Marceline asiente, me coge la mano y vamos hacia el ascensor. Sé que su cerebro no para de trabajar; está totalmente abstraída. En cuanto entramos se vuelve hacia mí.

—No tienes permiso para salir de aquí sola bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entendido? —me espeta.

—De acuerdo.

Vaya… tranquila. Sin embargo, su actitud me hace sonreír. Tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí misma: esta mujer, tan dominante y brusca conmigo… Me asombra que hace solo una semana me pareciera tan amenazadora cuando me hablaba de ese modo. Pero ahora le comprendo mucho mejor. Ese es su mecanismo para afrontar las situaciones. Está muy preocupada por lo de Flame, me quiere y quiere protegerme.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —murmura con un deje de ironía en la voz.

—Tú.

—¿Yo, señorita Bubblegum? ¿Por qué le hago gracia? —dice con un mohín.

Los mohines de Marceline son tan… sensuales.

—No pongas morritos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, cada vez más divertida.

—Porque provoca el mismo efecto en mí que el que tiene en ti que yo haga esto.

Y me muerdo el labio inferior.

Ella arquea las cejas, sorprendida y complacida al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio?

Vuelve a hacer un mohín y se inclina para darme un beso fugaz y casto. Yo alzo los labios para unirlos a los suyos, y durante la milésima de segundo en que se rozan nuestras bocas, la naturaleza de su beso cambia, y un fuego arrasador originado en ese íntimo punto de contacto se expande por mis venas y me impulsa hacia ella. De pronto mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos y ella me empuja contra la pared del ascensor, sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan. Y no sé si los confines del ascensor hacen que todo sea más real, pero noto su necesidad, su ansiedad, su pasión. Dios… La deseo, aquí, ahora. El ascensor se detiene con un sonido metálico, las puertas se abren y Marceline aparta ligeramente su cara de la mía, sus caderas aun inmovilizándome contra la pared.

—Vaya —murmura sin aliento.

—Vaya —repito, e inspiro una bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones.

Me mira con ojos ardientes.

—Qué efecto tienes en mí, Bonnie.

Y con el pulgar resigue mi labio inferior.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Taylor, que da un paso atrás y queda fuera de mi vista. Me alzo para besar a Marceline en la comisura de esos labios maravillosamente perfilados.

—El que tú tienes en mí, Marceline.

Se aparta y me da la mano. Ahora tiene los ojos más oscuros, entornados.

—Ven —ordena.

Taylor sigue en la entrada, esperándonos con discreción.

—Buenas noches, Taylor —dice Marceline en tono cordial.

—Señor Abadeer, señorita Bubblegum.

—Ayer fui la señora Taylor —le digo sonriendo, y él se pone rojo.

—También suena bien, señorita Bubblegum —dice Taylor con total naturalidad.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

Marceline me coge la mano con más fuerza, y pone mala cara.

—Si ya habéis terminado los dos, me gustaría un informe rápido.

Mira fijamente a Taylor, que ahora parece incómodo, y a mí se me encogen las entrañas. He sobrepasado el límite.

—Lo siento —le digo en silencio a Taylor, que se encoge de hombros y me sonríe con amabilidad antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a Marceline.

—Ahora vuelvo contigo. Antes tengo que decirle una cosa a la señorita Bubblegum —le dice Marceline a Taylor, y sé que tengo problemas.

Marceline me lleva a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

—No coquetees con el personal, Bonnibel —me reprende.

Abro la boca para defenderme, luego la cierro y vuelvo a abrirla otra vez.

—No coqueteaba. Era amigable… hay una diferencia.

—No seas amigable con el personal ni coquetees con ellos. No me gusta.

Oh. Adiós al Marceline despreocupada.

—Lo siento —musito y me miro las manos.

No me había hecho sentir como una niña pequeña en todo el día. Me coge la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo celosa que soy —murmura.

—No tienes motivos para ser celosa, Marceline. Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.

Pestañea varias veces como si le costara procesar ese hecho. Se inclina y me besa fugazmente, pero sin la pasión que sentíamos hace un momento en el ascensor.

—No tardaré. Ponte cómoda —dice de mal humor, da media vuelta y me deja ahí plantada en el dormitorio, aturdida y confusa.

¿Por qué demonios podría tener celos de Taylor? Niego con la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito.

Miro el despertador y observo que acaban de dar las ocho. Decido preparar la ropa que llevaré mañana al trabajo. Subo a mi habitación y abro el vestidor. Está vacío. Todos los vestidos han desaparecido. ¡Oh, no! Marceline me ha tomado la palabra y se ha deshecho de toda la ropa. Maldita sea…

Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada. Bien, te lo mereces, por bocazas. ¿Por qué me ha tomado la palabra? Las advertencias de mi madre vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza. Observo el espacio vacío con desolación. Había prendas muy bonitas, como el vestido plateado que llevé al baile. Paseo desconsolada por la habitación. Un momento… ¿qué está pasando aquí? También ha desaparecido el iPad. ¿Y dónde está mi Mac? Oh, no. Lo primero que pienso, de forma poco compasiva, es que quizá los haya robado Flame. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y vuelvo al cuarto de Marceline. Sobre la mesita están mi Mac, mi iPad y mi mochila. Está todo aquí. Abro la puerta del vestidor. Toda mi ropa está aquí también, compartiendo espacio con la de Marceline. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando hace estas cosas? Me doy la vuelta y ella está de pie en el umbral.

—Ah, ya lo han traído todo —comenta con aire distraída.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Tiene el semblante sombrío.

—Taylor cree que Flame entró por la escalera de emergencia. Debía de tener una llave. Ya han cambiado todas las cerraduras. El equipo de Taylor ha registrado todas las estancias del apartamento. No está aquí. —Hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ojalá hubiera sabido dónde estaba. Está esquivando todos nuestros intentos de encontrarla, y necesita ayuda.

Frunce el ceño, y mi anterior enfado desaparece. Le abrazo. Ella me envuelve con su cuerpo y me besa la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —pregunto.

—El doctor Petrikov tiene una plaza para ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con su marido?

—No quiere saber nada de ella —contesta Marceline con amargura—. Su familia vive en Connecticut. Creo que ahora anda por ahí sola.

—Qué triste…

—¿Te parece bien que haya hecho que traigan tus cosas aquí? Quería compartir la habitación contigo —murmura.

Vaya, otro rápido cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Quiero que duermas conmigo. Cuando estás conmigo no tengo pesadillas.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Sí.

Le abrazo más fuerte. Por Dios… Más cargas del pasado. Se me encoge el corazón por esta mujer.

—Iba a prepararme la ropa para ir a trabajar mañana —aclaro.

—¡A trabajar! —exclama Marceline como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, me suelta y me fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí, a trabajar —replico, desconcertada ante su reacción.

Se me queda mirando sin dar crédito.

—Pero Flame aún anda suelta por ahí. —Hace una breve pausa—. No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

¿Qué?

—Eso es una tontería, Marceline. He de ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes por qué.

—Tengo un trabajo nuevo, que me gusta. Claro que he de ir a trabajar.

¿A qué se refiere?

—No, no tienes por qué —repite con énfasis.

—¿Te crees que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú andas por ahí salvando al mundo?

—La verdad… sí.

Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… dame fuerzas.

—Marceline, yo necesito trabajar.

—No, no lo necesitas.

—Sí… lo… necesito. —le repito despacio, como si fuera una cría.

—Es peligroso —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Marceline… yo necesito trabajar para ganarme la vida, y además no me pasará nada.

—No, tú no necesitas trabajar para ganarte la vida… ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no te pasará nada?

Está prácticamente gritando. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso piensa mantenerme? Oh, esto es totalmente ridículo. ¿Cuánto hace que le conozco… cinco semanas? Ahora está muy enfadada. Sus tormentosos ojos centellean, pero no me importa en absoluto.

—Por Dios santo, Marceline, Flame estaba a los pies de tu cama y no me hizo ningún daño. Y sí, yo necesito trabajar. No quiero deberte nada. Tengo que pagar el préstamo de la universidad.

Aprieta los labios y yo pongo los brazos en jarras. No pienso ceder en esto.

¿Quién se cree que es?

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

—No depende de ti, Marceline. La decisión no es tuya.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras sus ojos me fulminan. Pasamos segundos, minutos, sin dejar de retarnos con la mirada.

—Sawyer te acompañará.

—Marceline, no es necesario. No tiene ninguna lógica.

—¿Lógica? —gruñe—. O te acompaña, o verás lo ilógica que puedo ser para retenerte aquí.

¿No sería capaz? ¿O sí?

—¿Qué harías exactamente?

—Ah, ya se me ocurriría algo, Bonnibel. No me provoques.

—¡De acuerdo! —acepto, levantando las dos manos para apaciguarle.

Maldita sea… Cincuenta ha vuelto para vengarse. Permanecemos ahí de pie, fulminándonos con la mirada.

—Muy bien: Sawyer puede venir conmigo, si así te quedas más tranquila—cedo finalmente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Marceline entorna los suyos y avanza hacia mí, amenazante. Inmediatamente, doy un paso atrás. Ella se detiene y suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos y se mesa el cabello con las dos manos. Oh, no. Cincuenta sigue en plena forma.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto del apartamento?

¿Enseñarme el…? ¿Es una broma?

—Vale —musito cautelosa.

Nuevo cambio de rumbo: la señora Voluble ha vuelto. Me tiende la mano y, cuando la acepto, aprieta la mía con suavidad.

—No quería asustarte.

—No me has asustado. Solo estaba a punto de salir corriendo —bromeo.

—¿Salir corriendo? —dice Marceline, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Es una broma!

Por Dios… Salimos del vestidor y aprovecho el momento para calmarme, pero la adrenalina sigue circulando a raudales por mi cuerpo. Una pelea con Cincuenta no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

Me da una vuelta por todo el apartamento, enseñándome las distintas habitaciones. Aparte del cuarto de juegos y tres dormitorios más en el piso de arriba, descubro con sorpresa que Taylor y la señora Jones disponen de un ala para ellos solos: una cocina, un espacioso salón y un cuarto para cada uno. La señora Jones todavía no ha vuelto de visitar a su hermana, que vive en Portland. En la planta baja me llama la atención un cuarto situado enfrente de su estudio: una sala con una inmensa pantalla de televisión de plasma y varias videoconsolas. Resulta muy acogedora.

—¿Así que tienes una Xbox? —bromeo.

—Sí, pero soy malísima. Gumbal siempre me gana. Tuvo gracia cuando creíste que mi cuarto de juegos era algo como esto.

Me sonríe divertida, su arrebato ya olvidado. Gracias a Dios que ha recobrado el buen humor.

—Me alegra que me considere graciosa, señora Abadeer —contesto con altanería.

—Pues lo es usted, señorita Bubblegum… cuando no se muestra exasperante, claro.

—Suelo mostrarme exasperante cuando usted es irracional.

—¿Yo? ¿Irracional?

—Sí, señora Abadeer, irracional podría ser perfectamente su segundo nombre.

—Yo no tengo segundo nombre.

—Pues irracional le quedaría muy bien.

—Creo que eso es opinable, señorita Bubblegum.

—Me interesaría conocer la opinión profesional del doctor Petrikov.

Marceline sonríe.

—Yo creía que Trevelyan era tu segundo nombre.

—No, es un apellido.

—Pues no lo usas.

—Es demasiado largo. Ven —ordena.

Salgo de la sala de la televisión detrás de ella, cruzamos el gran salón hasta el pasillo principal, pasamos por un cuarto de servicio y una bodega impresionante, y llegamos al despacho de Taylor, muy amplio y bien equipado. Taylor se pone de pie cuando entramos. Hay espacio suficiente para albergar una mesa de reuniones para seis. Sobre un gran escritorio hay una serie de monitores. No tenía ni idea de que el apartamento tuviera circuito cerrado de televisión. Por lo visto controla la terraza, la escalera, el ascensor de servicio y el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Taylor. Le estoy enseñando el apartamento a Bonnibel.

Taylor asiente pero no sonríe. Me pregunto si le habrán amonestado también. ¿Y por qué sigue trabajando todavía? Cuando le sonrío, asiente educadamente. Marceline me coge otra vez de la mano y me lleva a la biblioteca.

—Y, por supuesto, aquí ya has estado.

Marceline abre la puerta. Señalo con la cabeza el tapete verde de la mesa de billar.

—¿Jugamos? —pregunto.

Marceline sonríe, sorprendida.

—Vale. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

—Un par de veces —miento, y ella entorna los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

—Eres una mentirosa sin remedio, Bonnibel. Ni has jugado nunca ni…

—¿Te da miedo competir? —pregunto, pasándome la lengua por los labios.

—¿Miedo de una cría como tú? —se burla Marceline con buen humor.

—Una apuesta, señora Abadeer.

—¿Tan segura está, señorita Bubblegum? —Sonríe divertida e incrédula al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué le gustaría apostar?

—Si gano yo, vuelves a llevarme al cuarto de juegos.

Se me queda mirando, como si no acabara de entender lo que he dicho.

—¿Y si gano yo? —pregunta, una vez recuperado de su estupefacción.

—Entonces, escoges tú.

Tuerce el gesto mientras medita la respuesta.

—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿A qué quieres jugar: billar americano, inglés o a tres bandas?

—Americano, por favor. Los otros no los conozco.

De un armario situado bajo una de las estanterías, Marceline saca un estuche de piel alargado. En el interior forrado en terciopelo están las bolas de billar. Con rapidez y eficiencia, coloca las bolas sobre el tapete. Creo que nunca he jugado en una mesa tan grande. Marceline me da un taco y un poco de tiza.

—¿Quieres sacar?

Finge cortesía. Está disfrutando: cree que va a ganar.

—Vale.

Froto la punta del taco con la tiza, y soplo para eliminar la sobrante. Miro a Marceline a través de las pestañas y su semblante se ensombrece. Me coloco en línea con la bola blanca y, con un toque rápido y limpio, impacto en el centro del triángulo con tanta fuerza que una bola listada sale rodando y cae en la tornera superior derecha. El resto de las bolas han quedado diseminadas.

—Escojo las listadas —digo con ingenuidad y sonrío a Marceline con timidez.

Ella asiente divertida.

—Adelante —dice educadamente.

Consigo que entren en las troneras otras tres bolas en rápida sucesión.

Estoy dando saltos de alegría por dentro. En este momento siento una gratitud enorme hacia Finn por haberme enseñado a jugar a billar, y a jugar tan bien. Marceline observa impasible, sin expresar nada, pero parece que ya no se divierte tanto. Fallo la bola listada verde por un pelo.

—¿Sabes, Bonnibel?, podría estar todo el día viendo cómo te inclinas y te estiras sobre esta mesa de billar —dice con pícara galantería.

Me ruborizo. Gracias a Dios que llevo jeans. Ella sonríe satisfecha. Intenta despistarme del juego, la muy cabrona Se quita el jersey beis, lo tira sobre el respaldo de una silla, me mira sonriente y se dispone a hacer la primera tirada. Se inclina sobre la mesa. Se me seca la boca. Oh, ahora sé a qué ese refería. Marceline, con jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca, inclinándose así… es algo digno de ver. Casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mete cuatro bolas rápidamente, y luego falla al intentar introducir la blanca.

—Un error de principiante, señora Abadeer —me burlo.

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Ah, señorita Bubblegum, yo no soy más que una pobre mortal. Su turno, creo — dice, señalando la mesa.

—No estarás intentando perder a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No, no, Bonnibel. Con el premio que tengo pensado, quiero ganar. —Se encoge de hombros con aire despreocupada—. Pero también es verdad que siempre quiero ganar.

La miro desafiante con los ojos entornados. Muy bien, entonces… Me alegro de llevar la blusa azul, que es bastante escotada. Me paseo alrededor de la mesa, agachándome a la menor oportunidad y dejando que Marceline le eche un vistazo a mi escote. A este juego pueden jugar dos. La miro.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura con ojos sombríos.

Ladeo la cabeza con coquetería, acaricio el taco y deslizo la mano arriba y abajo muy despacio.

—Oh, estoy decidiendo cuál será mi siguiente tirada —señalo con aire distraído.

Me inclino sobre la mesa y golpeo la bola naranja para dejarla en una posición mejor. Me planto directamente delante de Marceline y cojo el resto de debajo de la mesa. Me coloco para la próxima tirada, recostada sobre el tapete. Oigo que Marceline inspira con fuerza y, naturalmente, fallo el tiro. Maldición…

Ella se coloca detrás de mí mientras todavía estoy inclinada sobre la mesa, y pone las manos en mis nalgas. Mmm…

—¿Está contoneando esto para provocarme, señorita Bubblegum?

Y me da una palmada, fuerte.

Jadeo.

—Sí —contesto en un susurro, porque es verdad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, nena.

Me masajeo el trasero mientras ella se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclina sobre el tapete y hace su tirada. Golpea la bola roja, y la mete en la tronera izquierda. Apunta a la amarilla, superior derecha, y falla por poco. Sonrío.

—Cuarto rojo, allá vamos —le provoco.

Ella apenas arquea una ceja y me indica que continúe. Yo apunto a la bola verde y, por pura chiripa, consigo meter la última bola naranja.

—Escoge la tronera —murmura Marceline, y es como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa, de algo oscuro y desagradable.

—Superior izquierda.

Apunto a la bola negra y le doy, pero fallo. Por mucho. Maldita sea. Marceline sonríe con malicia, se inclina sobre la mesa, guau también se ve su escote y, con un par de tiradas, se deshace de las dos lisas restantes. Casi estoy jadeando al ver su cuerpo ágil y flexible reclinándose sobre el tapete. Se levanta, pone tiza al taco y me clava sus ojos ardientes.

—Si gano yo…

¿Oh, sí?

—Voy a darte unos azotes y después te follaré sobre esta mesa.

Dios… Todos los músculos de mi vientre se contraen.

—Superior derecha —dice en voz baja, apunta a la bola negra y se inclina para tirar.

_En el otro fic que estoy escribiendo, estoy planteando una nueva idea, voy a pedir la opinión de uds y me adecuare a como quieren que vaya la historia, tomare en cuenta los PM y los reviews. Este seguirá la temática del libro original._

_Un abrazo _

_Solange Rodriguez_


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

Con elegante soltura, Marceline le da a la bola blanca y esta se desliza sobre la mesa, roza suavemente la negra y oh… muy despacio, la negra sale rodando, vacila en el borde y finalmente cae en la tronera superior derecha de la mesa de billar.

Maldición.

Ella se yergue, y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo tipo «Te tengo a mi merced, Bubblegum». Baja el taco y se acerca hacia mí pausadamente, con el cabello revuelto, sus jeans y su camiseta blanca. No tiene aspecto de presidenta ejecutiva: parece una chica mala de un barrio peligroso. Madre mía, está terriblemente sexy.

—No tendrás mal perder, ¿verdad? —murmura sin apenas disimular la sonrisa.

—Depende de lo fuerte que me pegues —susurro, agarrándome al taco para apoyarme.

Me lo quita y lo deja a un lado, introduce los dedos en el escote de mi blusa y me atrae hacia ella.

—Bien, enumeremos las faltas que has cometido, señorita Bubblegum. —Y cuenta con sus dedos largos—. Uno, darme celos con mi propio personal. Dos, discutir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Y tres, contonear tu delicioso trasero delante de mí durante estos últimos veinte minutos.

En sus ojos brilla una tenue chispa de excitación. Se inclina y frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones y esta blusa tan provocativa. Ahora.

Me planta un beso leve como una pluma en los labios, se encamina sin ninguna prisa hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave.

Cuando se da la vuelta y me clava la mirada, sus ojos arden. Yo me quedo totalmente paralizada como un zombi, con el corazón desbocado, la sangre hirviendo, incapaz de mover un músculo. Y lo único que puedo pensar es: Esto es por ella… repitiéndose en mi mente como un mantra una y otra vez.

—La ropa, Bonnibel. Parece ser que aún la llevas puesta. Quítatela… o te la quitaré yo.

—Hazlo tú.

Por fin he recuperado la voz, y suena grave y febril. Marceline sonríe encantada.

—Oh, señorita Bubblegum. No es un trabajo muy agradable, pero creo que estaré a la altura.

—Por lo general está siempre a la altura, señora Abadeer.

Arqueo una ceja y ella sonríe.

—Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, ¿qué quiere decir?

Al acercarse a mí, se detiene en una mesita empotrada en una de las estanterías. Alarga la mano y coge una regla de plástico transparente de unos treinta centímetros. La sujeta por ambos extremos y la dobla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Oh, Dios… el arma que ha escogido. Se me seca la boca. De pronto estoy acalorada y sofocada y húmeda en todas las partes esperadas. Únicamente Marceline puede excitarme solo con mirarme y flexionar una regla. Se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y camina tranquilamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos cargados de expectativas. Sin decir palabra, se arrodilla delante de mí y empieza a desatarme las Converse, con rapidez y eficacia, y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Yo me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de billar para no caerme. Al mirarle durante todo el proceso, me sobrecoge la profundidad del sentimiento que albergo por esta mujer tan hermosa e imperfecta. La amo. Me agarra de las caderas, introduce los dedos por la cintura de mis jeans y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me observa a través de sus largas pestañas, con una sonrisa extremadamente salaz, mientras me despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Yo doy un paso a un lado y las dejo en el suelo, encantada de llevar estas braguitas blancas de encaje tan bonitas, y ella me aferra por detrás de mis piernas y desliza la nariz por el vértice de mis muslos. Estoy a punto de derretirme.

—Me apetece ser brusca contigo, Bonnie. Tú tendrás que decirme que pare si me excedo —murmura.

Oh, Dios… Me besa… ahí abajo. Yo gimo suavemente.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurro.

—No, palabra de seguridad, no. Solo dime que pare y pararé. ¿Entendido? —Vuelve a besarme, sus labios me acarician. Oh, es una sensación tan maravillosa… Se levanta, con la mirada intensa—. Contesta —ordena con voz de terciopelo.

—Sí, sí, entendido.

Su insistencia me confunde.

—Has estado enviándome mensajes y emitiendo señales contradictorias durante todo el día, Bonnibel —dice—. Me dijiste que te preocupaba que hubiera perdido nervio. No estoy segura de qué querías decir con eso, y no sé hasta qué punto iba en serio, pero ahora lo averiguaremos. No quiero volver al cuarto de juegos todavía, así que ahora podemos probar esto. Pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás.

Una ardorosa intensidad, fruto de su ansiedad, sustituye a su anterior arrogancia.

Oh, no, por favor, no estés ansiosa, Marceline.

—Te lo diré. Sin palabra de seguridad —repito para tranquilizarle.

—Somos amantes, Bonnibel. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuro. Madre mía… ¿cómo voy a saberlo?—. Te lo prometo.

Busca en mi rostro alguna señal de que a mi convicción le falte coraje, y yo me siento nerviosa, pero excitada también. Me hace muy feliz hacer esto, ahora que sé que ella me quiere. Para mí es muy sencillo, y ahora mismo no quiero pensarlo demasiado. Poco a poco aparece una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa y sus diestros dedos terminan enseguida, pero no me la quita.

Se inclina y coge el taco. Oh, Dios ¿qué va a hacer con eso? Me estremezco de miedo.

—Juega muy bien, señorita Bubblegum. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no metes la bola negra?

Se me pasa el miedo y hago un pequeño mohín, preguntándome por qué tiene que sorprenderse esta cabrona sexy y arrogante. La diosa que llevo dentro está calentando en segundo plano, haciendo sus ejercicios en el suelo… con una sonrisa henchida de satisfacción. Yo coloco la bola blanca. Marceline da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se pone detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi tirada. Pone la mano sobre mi muslo derecho y sus dedos me recorren la pierna, arriba y abajo, hasta el culo y vuelven a bajar con una leve caricia.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, fallaré —musito con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

—No me importa si fallas o no, nena. Solo quería verte así: medio vestida, recostada sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo erótica que estás en este momento?

Enrojezco, y la diosa que llevo dentro sujeta una rosa entre los dientes y empieza a bailar un tango. Inspiro profundamente e intento no hacerle caso, y me coloco para tirar. Es imposible. Ella me acaricia el trasero, una y otra vez.

—Superior izquierda —digo en voz baja, y le doy a la bola.

Ella me pega un cachete, fuerte, directamente sobre las nalgas. Es algo tan inesperado que chillo. La blanca golpea la negra, que rebota contra el almohadillado de la tronera y se sale. Marceline vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Oh, creo que has de volver a intentarlo —susurra—. Tienes que concentrarte, Bonnibel.

Ahora jadeo, excitada por este juego. Ella se dirige hacia el extremo de la mesa, vuelve a colocar la bola negra, y luego hace rodar la blanca hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto tan carnal, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maliciosa… ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a este mujer? Cojo la bola y la alineo, dispuesta a tirar otra vez.

—Eh, eh —me advierte—. Espera.

Oh, le encanta prolongar la agonía. Vuelve otra vez y se pone detrás de mí. Y cierro los ojos cuando empieza a acariciarme el muslo izquierdo esta vez, y después el trasero nuevamente.

—Apunta —susurra.

No puedo evitar un gemido, el deseo me retuerce las entrañas. E intento, realmente intento, pensar en cómo darle a la bola negra con la blanca. Me inclino hacia la derecha, y ella me sigue. Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre la mesa, y utilizando hasta el último vestigio de mi fuerza interior, que ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que pasará en cuanto golpee la bola blanca, apunto y tiro otra vez. Marceline vuelve a azotarme otra vez, fuerte.

¡Ay! Vuelvo a fallar.

—¡Oh, no! —me lamento.

—Una vez más, nena. Y, si fallas esta vez, haré que recibas de verdad.

¿Qué? ¿Recibir qué?

Coloca otra vez la bola negra y se acerca de nuevo, tremendamente despacio, hasta donde estoy, se queda detrás de mí y vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Vamos, tú puedes —me anima.

No… no cuando tú me distraes así. Echo las nalgas hacia atrás hasta encontrar su mano, y ella me da un leve cachete.

—¿Impaciente, señorita Bubblegum?

Sí. Te deseo.

—Bien, acabemos con esto.

Me baja con delicadeza las bragas por los muslos y me las quita. No veo lo que hace con ellas, pero me deja con la sensación de estar muy expuesta, y me planta un beso suave en cada nalga.

—Tira, nena.

Quiero gimotear, está muy claro que no lo conseguiré. Sé que voy a fallar. Alineo la blanca, le pego y, por culpa de la impaciencia, fallo el golpe a la negra de forma flagrante. Espero el azote… pero no llega. En lugar de eso, ella se inclina directamente encima de mí, me recuesta sobre la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar hasta la banda.

—Has fallado —me dice bajito al oído. Tengo la mejilla contra el tapete—. Pon las manos planas sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. Ahora voy a pegarte, y así la próxima vez a lo mejor no fallas.

Se mueve y se coloca a mi izquierda. Gimo y siento el corazón en la garganta. Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente y un escalofrío ardiente e intenso corre por mis venas. Ella me acaricia el culo y coloca la otra mano ahuecada sobre mi nuca, sus dedos agarrándome el cabello, mientras con el codo me presiona la espalda hacia abajo. Estoy completamente indefensa.

—Abre las piernas —murmura, y yo vacilo un momento.

Y ella me pega fuerte… ¡con la regla! El ruido es más fuerte que el dolor, y me coge por sorpresa. Jadeo, y vuelve a pegarme.

—Las piernas —ordena.

Abro las piernas, jadeando. La regla me golpea de nuevo. Ay… escuece, pero el chasquido contra la piel suena peor de lo que es en realidad. Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No es demasiado terrible, y la respiración de Marceline se intensifica. Me pega una y otra vez, y gimo. No estoy segura de cuántos azotes más podré soportar… pero el oírle, saber lo excitada que está, alimenta mi propio deseo y mi voluntad de seguir. Estoy pasando al lado oscuro, a un lugar de mi psique que no conozco bien, pero que ya he visitado antes, en el cuarto de juegos… con la experiencia Tallis. La regla vuelve a golpearme, y gimo en voz alta. Y Marceline responde con un gruñido. Me pega otra vez… y otra… y una más… más fuerte esta vez… y hago un gesto de dolor.

—Para.

La palabra sale de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que la he dicho.

Marceline deja la regla inmediatamente y me suelta.

—¿Ya basta?

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero follarte —dice con voz tensa.

—Sí —murmuro, anhelante.

Ella se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo tumbada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que será brusca.

Me maravilla una vez más cómo he llevado —y sí, disfrutado— lo que ha hecho hasta este momento. Es muy turbio, pero es muy ella. Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, separándolas más.

Se acopla a mí lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas, vuelve a moverse, y esta vez con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieta un momento.

—¿Otra vez? —dice en voz baja.

—Sí… estoy bien. Déjate llevar… llévame contigo —murmuro sin aliento.

Con un quejido ronco, se vuelve a mover, y lo repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo, brutal, celestial. Oh… Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Ella lo nota también, e incrementa el ritmo, se mueve más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza… y sucumbo, y exploto en torno a ella en un orgasmo devastador que me arrebata el alma y me deja exhausta y derrotada. Apenas soy consciente de que Marceline también se deja ir, gritando mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis senos, y luego se queda quieta y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me acuna en sus brazos.

—Gracias, cariño —musita, cubriendo mi cara ladeada de besos dulces y livianos.

Abro los ojos y los levanto hacia ella, y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla por culpa del tapete —susurra, y me acaricia la cara con ternura—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, cautelosos.

—Intenso, delicioso. Me gusta brutal, Marceline, y también me gusta tierno. Me gusta que sea contigo.

Ella cierra los ojos y me abraza aún más fuerte. Madre mía. Estoy exhausta.

—Tú nunca fallas, Bonnie. Eres preciosa, inteligente, audaz, divertida, sexy, y agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Lumpy Space. —Me besa el pelo. Yo sonrío y bostezo pegada a su pecho—. Pero ahora estás muy cansada —continúa—. Vamos. Un baño y a la cama.

Estamos en la bañera de Marceline, una frente a la otra, cubiertas de espuma hasta la barbilla, envueltas en el dulce aroma del jazmín. Marceline me masajea los pies, por turnos. Es tan agradable que debería ser ilegal.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro. Lo que sea, Bonnie, ya lo sabes.

Suspiro profundamente y me incorporo sentada con un leve estremecimiento.

—Mañana, cuando vaya a trabajar, ¿puede Sawyer limitarse a dejarme en la puerta de la oficina y pasar a recogerme al final del día? Por favor, Marceline, por favor —le pido.

Sus manos se detienen y frunce el ceño.

—Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en eso —se queja.

—Por favor —suplico.

—¿Y a la hora de comer qué?

—Ya me prepararé algo aquí y así no tendré que salir, por favor.

Me besa el empeine.

—Me cuesta mucho decirte que no —murmura, como si creyera que es una debilidad por su parte—. ¿De verdad que no saldrás?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le sonrío, radiante.

—Gracias.

Me apoyo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el agua se derrame por todas partes, y le beso.

—De nada, señorita Bubblegum. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Dolorido, pero no mucho. El agua me calma.

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, y me mira fijamente.

—Mi trasero también.

Sonríe.

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansada. Solo son las diez y media, pero me siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada. Este ha sido uno de los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

—¿La señorita Acton no incluyó ningún camisón? —pregunta Marceline con un deje reprobatorio cuando me mira.

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta llevar tus camisetas —balbuceo, medio dormida.

Relaja el gesto, se inclina y me besa la frente.

—Tengo trabajo. Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo usar tu portátil para conectarme con el despacho? ¿Te molestaré si me quedo a trabajar aquí?

—No es mi portátil.

Y me duermo.

Suena la alarma, despertándome de golpe con la información del tráfico. Marceline sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Me froto los ojos y echo un vistazo al reloj. Las seis y media… demasiado temprano. Fuera llueve por primera vez desde hace siglos, y hay una luz amarillenta y tenue. Me siento muy a gusto y cómoda en este inmenso monolito moderno, con Marceline a mi lado. Me desperezo y me giro hacia la deliciosa mujer que está junto a mí. Ella abre los ojos de golpe y parpadea, medio dormida.

—Buenos días.

Sonrío, le acaricio la cara y me inclino para besarle.

—Buenos días, nena. Normalmente me despierto antes de que suene el despertador —murmura, asombrada.

—Está puesto muy temprano.

—Así es, señorita Bubblegum. —Marceline sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Tengo que levantarme.

Me besa y sale de la cama. Yo vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre las almohadas.

Vaya, despertarme un día laborable al lado de Marceline Abadeer. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? Cierro los ojos y me quedo adormilada.

—Venga, dormilona, levanta.

Marceline se inclina sobre mí. Está limpia, fresco… mmm, qué bien huele. Lleva una blusa blanca impoluta y traje negro: la señora presidenta ha vuelto. Dios bendito, qué guapa está así también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Ojalá volvieras a la cama.

Separa los labios, sorprendida por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con timidez.

—Es usted insaciable, señorita Bubblegum. Por seductora que resulte la idea, tengo una reunión a las ocho y media, así que tengo que irme enseguida.

Oh, me he quedado dormida, una hora más o menos. Maldita sea. Salto de la cama, ante la expresión divertida de Marceline. Me ducho y me visto a toda prisa, y me pongo la ropa que preparé anoche: una falda gris perla muy favorecedora, una blusa de seda gris claro y zapatos negros de tacón alto, todo ello parte de mi nuevo guardarropa. Me cepillo el pelo y me lo recojo con cuidado, y luego salgo de la enorme habitación, sin saber realmente qué me espera. ¿Cómo voy a ir al trabajo? Marceline está tomando café en la barra del desayuno. La señora Jones está en la cocina haciendo tortitas y friendo beicon.

—Estás muy guapa —murmura Marceline.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor y me besa bajo la oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo que la señora Jones sonríe. Me ruborizo.

—Buenos días, señorita Bubblegum —dice ella, y me pone las tortitas y el beicon delante.

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —balbuceo.

Madre mía, no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto.

—La señora Abadeer dice que le gustaría llevarse el almuerzo al trabajo. ¿Qué le apetecería comer?

Miro de reojo a Marceline, que hace esfuerzos por no sonreír. Entorno los ojos.

—Un sándwich… ensalada. La verdad, no me importa —digo esbozando una amplia sonrisa a la señora Jones.

—Ya improvisaré una bolsa con el almuerzo para usted, señora.

—Por favor, señora Jones, llámeme Bonnie.

—Bonnie.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para prepararme un té.

Vaya… esto es una gozada. Me doy la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Marceline, desafiándole: venga, acúsame de coquetear con la señora Jones.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. Taylor vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en el trabajo con Sawyer.

—Solo hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Solo hasta la puerta. —Marceline pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero ve con cuidado.

Yo echo un vistazo alrededor y atisbo a Taylor en la puerta de entrada. Marceline se pone de pie, me coge la barbilla y me besa.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, cariño —digo a sus espaldas.

Ella se vuelve, me deslumbra con su maravillosa sonrisa, y luego se va. La señora Jones me ofrece una taza de té, y de golpe me siento incómoda por estar aquí las dos solas.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para Marceline? —pregunto, pensando que debo darle conversación.

—Unos cuatro años —contesta amablemente, y empieza a prepararme la bolsa del almuerzo.

—¿Sabe?, puedo hacerlo yo… —musito, avergonzada de que tenga que hacer esto para mí.

—Usted cómase el desayuno, Bonnie. Este es mi trabajo, y me gusta. Es agradable ocuparse de alguien aparte del señor Taylor y la señora Abadeer.

Y me dedica una mirada llena de dulzura. Mis mejillas enrojecen de placer, y siento ganas de acribillar a preguntas a esta mujer. Debe de saber tanto sobre Cincuenta… Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud amable y cordial, también es muy profesional. Sé que si empiezo a interrogarla, solo conseguiré incomodarnos a las dos, de manera que termino de desayunar en un confortable silencio, interrumpido únicamente por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias gastronómicas. Veinticinco minutos después, Sawyer aparece en la entrada del salón. Me he cepillado los dientes y estoy lista para irme. Cojo mi bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo; ni siquiera recuerdo que mi madre hiciera esto por mí. Sawyer y yo bajamos en ascensor hasta la planta baja. Él también se muestra muy taciturno, inexpresivo.

Taylor espera sentado al volante del Audi, y yo subo al asiento de atrás en cuanto Sawyer me abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, Taylor —digo, animosa.

—Señorita Bubblegum.

Sonríe.

—Taylor, lamento lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Espero no haberte causado problemas.

Taylor me mira con semblante perplejo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

—Señorita Bubblegum, yo no suelo tener problemas —dice para tranquilizarme.

Ah, bien. Quizá Marceline no le reprendió. Solo fue a mí, entonces_, _pienso con amargura.

—Me alegra saberlo, Taylor.

Jack me mira, examinando mi aspecto, mientras me dirijo hacia mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, Bonnie. ¿El fin de semana, bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ha estado bien. Toma asiento… tengo trabajo para ti.

Me siento frente al ordenador. Parece que lleve años sin acudir al trabajo. Lo conecto y abro el correo electrónico… y, naturalmente, hay un e-mail de Marceline.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 08:24**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Jefe**

_Buenos días, señorita Bubblegum._

_Solo quería darle las gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, a pesar de todo el drama._

_Espero que no se marche, nunca._

_Y solo recordarle que las novedades sobre SIP no pueden comunicarse hasta dentro de cuatro semanas._

_Borre este e-mail en cuanto lo haya leído._

_Tuya._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc., jefe del jefe de tu jefe_

¿Espera que no me marche nunca? ¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella? Dios santo… Si apenas le conozco. Aprieto la tecla de borrar.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:03**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mandona**

_Querido señora Abadeer:_

_¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto, recordaré que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acoso debe permanecer en secreto durante cuatro semanas. ¿Extiendo un cheque a nombre de Afrontarlo Juntos y se lo mando a tu padre? Por favor, no borres este e-mail._

_Por favor, contéstalo._

_TQ xxx_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

—¡Bonnie!

El grito de Jack me hace dar un salto.

—Sí.

Me sonrojo y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro.

Me levanto con cierta dificultad y voy a su despacho con la libreta de notas.

—Bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, el jueves voy a ese Simposio sobre Ficción en Nueva York. Tengo los billetes y la reserva, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Tendríamos que irnos el miércoles y pasar allí la noche. Creo que será una experiencia muy instructiva para ti. —Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando dice esto, pero sonríe educadamente—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de organizar todo lo necesario para el viaje? ¿Y de reservar una habitación adicional en el hotel donde me alojaré? Creo que Sabrina, mi anterior ayudante, dejó la información necesaria por ahí.

—De acuerdo —digo, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Maldición. Vuelvo a mi mesa. Esto no le sentará bien a Cincuenta… pero lo cierto es que quiero ir. Parece una auténtica oportunidad, y estoy segura de que puedo mantener a Jack a raya si tiene intenciones ocultas. En mi ordenador está la respuesta de Marceline.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:07**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿Mandona, yo?**

_Sí. Por favor._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Vaya… quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella. Oh, Marceline… es demasiado pronto. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento recuperar la cordura. Es lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana. No he tenido un momento para pensar y tratar de entender todo lo que he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:20**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Petrikovismos**

_Marceline:_

_¿Qué pasó con eso de andar antes de correr?_

_¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?_

_Me han pedido que vaya a un congreso en Nueva York el jueves._

_Supone pasar allí la noche del miércoles._

_Pensé que debías saberlo._

_B x_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:21**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿QUÉ?**

_Sí. Hablemos esta noche._

_¿Irás sola?_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:30**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: ¡Nada de Mayúsculas Chillonas ni Gritos un Lunes por la Mañana!**

_¿Podemos hablar de eso esta noche?_

_B x_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: No Sabes lo que son Gritos Todavía**

_Dime._

_Si vas con ese canalla con el que trabajas, entonces la respuesta es no, por encima de mi cadáver._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Se me encoge el corazón. Maldita sea… ni que fuera mi padre.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:46**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

_Sí. Voy con Jack._

_Yo quiero ir. Lo considero una oportunidad emocionante._

_Y nunca he estado en Nueva York._

_No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

_Bonnibel:_

_No estoy haciendo una montaña de un jodido grano de arena._

_La respuesta es NO._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—¡No! —le grito a mi ordenador, haciendo que toda la oficina se paralice y se me quede mirando.

Jack saca la cabeza de su despacho.

—¿Todo bien, Bonnie?

—Sí. Perdón —musito—. Yo… esto… acabo de perder un documento.

Las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza. Él me sonríe, pero con expresión desconcertada. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y tecleo rápidamente una respuesta. Estoy muy enfadada.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 09:55**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Cincuenta Sombras**

_Marceline:_

_Tienes que controlarte._

_NO voy a acostarme con Jack: ni por todo el té de China._

_Te QUIERO. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren._

_CONFÍAN la una en la otra._

_Yo no pienso que tú vayas a ACOSTARTE, AZOTAR, FOLLAR, o DAR_

_LATIGAZOS a nadie más. Yo tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti._

_Por favor, ten la AMABILIDAD de hacer lo mismo conmigo._

_Bonnie_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Permanezco sentada esperando su respuesta. No recibo nada. Llamo a la compañía aérea y reservo mi billete, asegurándome de ir en el mismo vuelo que Jack. Oigo el aviso de un nuevo correo.

**De: Eisqueen, Elena**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:15**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Cita para almorzar**

_Querida Bonnibel:_

_Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que empezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?_

_Elena Eisqueen_

Oh, no… ¡la señora Linch, no! ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico? Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué más puede pasar hoy? Suena mi teléfono, levanto cansinamente la cabeza y contesto mirando el reloj. Solo son las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber salido de la cama de Marceline.

—Despacho de Jack Hyde, soy Bonnie Bubblegum.

Una voz dolorosamente familiar me increpa:

—¿Podrías, por favor, borrar el último e-mail que me has enviado e intentar ser un poco más prudente con el lenguaje que utilizas en los correos de trabajo? Ya te lo dije, el sistema está monitorizado. Yo haré todo lo posible para minimizar los daños desde aquí.

Y cuelga.

Santo Dios… Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Marceline me ha colgado. Esta mujer está pisoteando mi incipiente carrera profesional… ¿y va y me cuelga? Fulmino el auricular con la mirada, y si no estuviera completamente paralizada, sé que mi mirada terrorífica lo pulverizaría. Accedo a mis correos electrónicos, y borro el último que le he enviado. No es tan grave. Solo mencionaba los azotes y, bueno, los latigazos. Vaya, si le avergüenza tanto no debería hacerlo, maldita sea. Cojo la BlackBerry y le llamo al móvil.

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

—Me voy a Nueva York tanto si te gusta como si no —le digo entre dientes.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Cuelgo, dejándole a mitad de la frase. Siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Ya está… para que se entere. Estoy muy enfadada. Respiro profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cierro los ojos, e imagino que estoy en mi lugar soñado. Mmm… el camarote de un barco, con

Marceline. Rechazo la imagen porque ahora mismo estoy tan enfadada con ella que no puede estar presente en mi lugar soñado. Abro los ojos, cojo tranquilamente mi libreta de notas y repaso con cuidado mi lista de cosas por hacer. Inspiro larga y profundamente: he recobrado el equilibrio.

—¡Bonnie! —grita Jack, y me sobresalto—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he hecho —contesto.

Él sale de su despacho y se me acerca con paso enérgico. Parece disgustado.

—Mira, ha pasado una cosa. Por la razón que sea, de repente todos los gastos de viajes y hoteles han de tener la aprobación de la dirección. La orden viene de muy arriba. Voy a subir a ver a Roach. Al parecer, acaba de implementarse una moratoria de todos los gastos. No lo entiendo.

Jack se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos. La sangre prácticamente deja de circular por mis venas, me pongo pálida y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

—Coge mis llamadas. Voy a ver qué tiene que decir Roach.

Me guiña el ojo y se va a ver a su jefe… no al jefe de su jefe.

Maldita seas, Marceline Abadeer… De nuevo me hierve la sangre.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:43**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

_Por favor, no interfieras en mi trabajo._

_Tengo verdaderas ganas de ir a ese congreso._

_No debería habértelo preguntado._

_He borrado el e-mail problemático._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:43**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

_Solo protejo lo que es mío._

_Ese e-mail que enviaste en un arrebato se ha eliminado del servidor de SIP, igual que los e-mails que yo te mando._

_Por cierto, en ti confío totalmente. En él no._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Compruebo si aún tengo sus correos, y han desaparecido. La influencia de esta mujer no tiene límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce que pueda acceder subrepticiamente a las profundidades de los servidores de SIP y eliminar e-mails? Estoy jugando en una liga muy superior a la mía.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:48**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Madura un poco**

_Marceline:_

_No necesito que me protejan de mi propio jefe._

_Quizá él intente algo, pero yo me negaré._

_Tú no puedes interferir. No está bien, y supone ejercer un control a demasiados niveles._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 10:50**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: La respuesta es NO**

_Bonnie:_

_Yo he presenciado lo «eficaz» que eres para librarte de una atención que no deseas. Recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de pasar mi primera noche contigo. Ese fotógrafo, como mínimo, siente algo por ti. Ese canalla, en cambio, no. Es un conquistador profesional e intentará seducirte. Pregúntale qué pasó con la última ayudante, y con la anterior._

_No quiero discutir por esto._

_Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de semana._

_Tengo un apartamento allí._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

¡Oh, Marceline! No se trata de eso. Esto es muy frustrante. Y ella, cómo no, también tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más tendrá propiedades? Y era de esperar que sacara a relucir a Finn. ¿Es que nunca me libraré de eso? Estaba borracha, por Dios. Yo nunca me emborracharía con Jack.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, pero supongo que no puedo seguir discutiendo con ella por e-mail. Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno, esta noche. Miro el reloj. Jack aún no ha vuelto de su reunión con Jerry, y todavía tengo que solucionar lo de Elena. Vuelvo a leer su correo electrónico y decido que el mejor modo de abordar esto es enviárselo a Marceline. Desviar su atención hacia ella en lugar de hacia mí.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:15**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Re Cita para almorzar o Carga irritante**

_Marceline:_

_Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y salvándote el culo por mis imprudentes misivas, yo he recibido el siguiente correo de la señora Eisqueen. No tengo ningunas ganas de verme con ella… y aunque las tuviera, no se me permite salir de este edificio. Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Te adjunto su e-mail:_

_**Querida Bonnibel:**_

_**Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que empezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día de esta semana?**_

_**Elena Eisqueen**_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:23**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Carga irritante**

_No te enfades conmigo. Lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar._

_Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca._

_Yo me ocuparé de la señora Eisqueen._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 11:32**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Hasta luego**

_¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?_

_Intento trabajar, y tus continuas interferencias me distraen mucho._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Jack vuelve después de las doce y me dice que mi viaje a Nueva York está descartado, aunque él sí que irá, pero que no puede hacer nada para cambiar la política de la dirección. Entra en su despacho y cierra de un portazo. Obviamente está furioso. ¿Por qué está tan indignado? En el fondo, yo sé que sus intenciones no son en absoluto honorables, pero estoy segura de que podría manejarle, y me pregunto qué sabe Marceline sobre las anteriores ayudantes de Jack. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo trabajando, pero tomo la decisión de intentar hacer que Marceline cambie de opinión, aunque las posibilidades sean escasas. A la una en punto, Jack asoma la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Bonnie, ¿podrías traerme por favor algo para comer?

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Pastrami con pan de centeno, sin mostaza. Te daré el dinero cuando vuelvas.

—¿Algo para beber?

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Gracias, Bonnie.

Se mete en su despacho y yo cojo el bolso.

Oh, no. Le prometí a Marceline que no saldría. Suspiro. No se enterará. Iré muy rápido.

En recepción, Claire me ofrece su paraguas porque llueve a cántaros. Al salir por la puerta principal, me envuelvo bien con la chaqueta y echo una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones bajo el inmenso paraguas. Todo parece en orden. Ni rastro de la Chica Fantasma. Bajo con paso decidido la calle en dirección a la tienda, esperando pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo, a medida que me voy acercando mayor es la escalofriante sensación de que me vigilan, y no sé si es mi agudizada paranoia o si es verdad.

Maldita sea. Espero que no se trate de Flame con un arma. Solo es fruto de tu imaginación, me suelta mi subconsciente. ¿Quién demonios querría dispararte? En cuestión de quince minutos, estoy de vuelta… sana y salva, y aliviada. Creo que la exagerada paranoia y la vigilancia extremadamente protectora de Marceline están empezando a afectarme. Cuando le llevo el almuerzo, Jack está hablando por teléfono. Levanta la vista, tapando el auricular.

—Gracias, Bonnie. Como no vienes conmigo, tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde. Necesito estos informes. Espero que no tuvieras planes.

Me sonríe afectuosamente y me ruborizo.

—No, no pasa nada —le digo con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón encogido.

Esto no acabará bien. Marceline se pondrá hecho una fiera, seguro. Cuando vuelvo a mi mesa, decido no decírselo inmediatamente, porque eso le daría tiempo de sobra para interferir de algún modo. Me siento y me como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que me preparó esta mañana la señora Jones. Es delicioso. Un sándwich exquisito. Naturalmente, si me fuera a vivir con Marceline, ella me prepararía el almuerzo todos los días de la semana. La idea me produce desasosiego. Yo nunca he soñado con grandes riquezas ni con todo lo que eso conlleva… solo con el amor. Encontrar a alguien que me quiera y no intente controlar todos mis movimientos. Suena el teléfono.

—Despacho de Jack Hyde…

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —me interrumpe Marceline en un tono frío y duro.

Se me encoge el corazón por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Por favor… ¿Cómo diantres lo ha sabido?

—Jack me envió a comprarle el almuerzo. No podía decir que no. ¿Me tienes vigilada?

Se me eriza el vello al pensarlo. No me extraña que fuera tan paranoica: había alguien vigilándome. Me enfurece pensarlo.

—Por esto es por lo que no quería que volvieras al trabajo —gruñe Marceline.

—Marceline, por favor. Estás siendo… —tan Cincuenta—… muy agobiante.

—¿Agobiante? —susurra, sorprendida.

—Sí. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche. Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo ir a Nueva York.

—Bonnibel, yo no quiero agobiarte —dice en voz baja, horrorizada.

—Bien, pues lo haces. Y ahora tengo trabajo. Ya hablaremos luego.

Cuelgo. Estoy rendida y ligeramente deprimida. Después de un fin de semana maravilloso, la realidad se impone. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de marcharme. Huir a algún lugar tranquilo y apartado donde pueda reflexionar sobre esta mujer, sobre cómo es y sobre cómo tratar con ella. En cierta medida sé que es una persona destrozada —ahora lo veo claramente—, y eso resulta desgarrador y agotador a la vez. A partir de los pocos retazos de información sobre su vida que me ha dado, entiendo por qué. Una niña que no recibió el amor que necesitaba; un entorno de malos tratos espantoso; una madre incapaz de protegerle y que murió delante de ella.

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta… Soy suya, pero no para tenerme encerrada en una jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que entienda eso? Sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, me pongo sobre el regazo uno de los manuscritos que Jack quiere que resuma y sigo leyendo. No se me ocurre ninguna solución sencilla para el problema del control enfermizo de Marceline. Tendré que hablarlo con ella más tarde, cara a cara. Al cabo de media hora, Jack me envía un documento que debo adecentar y pulir para que mañana puedan imprimirlo a tiempo para el congreso. Eso me llevará toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Me pongo a ello. Cuando levanto la vista, son más de las siete y la oficina está desierta, aunque aún hay luz en el despacho de Jack. No me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido, pero ya casi he terminado. Le vuelvo a mandar el documento a Jack para que lo apruebe, y reviso mi bandeja de entrada. No hay nada de Marceline, así que echo un vistazo rápido a mi BlackBerry, y justo en ese momento me sobresalta su zumbido: es Marceline.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola, ¿cuándo acabarás?

—Hacia las siete y media, creo.

—Te esperaré fuera.

—Vale.

Se le nota muy callada, nerviosa incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará temerosa de mi reacción?

—Sigo enfadada contigo, pero nada más —susurro—. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—Lo sé. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

Jack sale de su despacho.

—Tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

Cuelgo.

Miro a Jack, que se acerca con aire despreocupado hacia mí.

—Necesito que hagas un par de cambios. Ya te he vuelto a enviar el informe.

Mientras guardo el documento, se inclina sobre mí, muy cerca…incómodamente cerca. Me roza el brazo con el suyo. ¿Por accidente? Yo retrocedo, pero él finge no darse cuenta. Su otra mano descansa en el respaldo de mi silla y me toca la espalda. Yo me incorporo para no apoyarme en el respaldo.

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés, y ya estará —murmura con la boca a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

Su proximidad me produce una sensación desagradable en la piel, pero procuro ignorarla. Abro el documento y empiezo a introducir los cambios, nerviosa. Él sigue inclinado sobre mí, y todos mis sentidos están en alerta máxima. Resulta muy molesto e incómodo, y por dentro estoy chillando: ¡Apártate!

—En cuanto esto esté hecho, ya se podrá imprimir. Ya organizarás eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde para terminarlo, Bonnie.

Su voz es suave, amable, como si estuviera acechando a un animal herido. Se me revuelve el estómago.

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una copa rápida. Te la mereces.

Me coloca detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se ha desprendido del recogido, y me acaricia suavemente el lóbulo.

Yo me encojo, apretando los dientes, y aparto la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Marceline tenía razón. No me toques.

—De hecho, esta noche no puedo.

Ni ninguna otra noche, Jack.

—¿Solo una rápida? —intenta persuadirme.

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

Jack se sienta en el borde de mi mesa y frunce el ceño. En el interior de mi cabeza suena con fuerza una alarma. Estoy sola en la oficina. No puedo marcharme. Inquieta, echo un vistazo al reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue Marceline.

—Yo creo que formamos un gran equipo, Bonnie. Siento no haber podido conseguir lo del viaje a Nueva York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

Seguro que no. Sonrío débilmente, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un ligerísimo alivio por no poder ir.

—¿Así que has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

¿Qué pretende con esto?

—¿Viste a tu novia?

—Sí.

—¿A qué se dedica?

Es el ama de tu culo…

—A los negocios.

—Interesante. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Oh, está metido en asuntos muy diversos.

Jack ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio privado… otra vez.

—Estás muy evasiva, Bonnie.

—Bueno, telecomunicaciones, industria y agricultura.

Jack arquea las cejas.

—Cuántas cosas… ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Trabaja por cuenta propia. Si el documento te parece bien, me gustaría marcharme, si estás de acuerdo.

Se aparta. Mi espacio privado vuelve a estar a salvo.

—Claro. Perdona, no pretendía retenerte —miente.

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

—El vigilante está hasta las once.

—Bien.

Sonrío, y mi subconsciente se recuesta en su butaca, aliviada de saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago el ordenador, cojo el bolso y me levanto, lista para irme.

—¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Tu novia?

—La quiero —contesto, y miro directamente a los ojos de Jack.

—Ya. —Jack tuerce el gesto y se levanta de mi escritorio—. ¿Cómo se apellida?

Enrojezco.

—Abadeer. Marceline Abadeer —mascullo.

Jack se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿La soltera más rica de Seattle? ¿Esa Marceline Abadeer?

—Sí. La misma.

Sí, esa Marceline Abadeer, tu futuro jefe, que se te merendará si vuelves a invadir mi espacio privado.

—Ya me pareció que me era familiar —dice Jack, sombrío, y vuelve a levantar una ceja—. Bien, pues es una mujer con suerte.

Me lo quedo mirando. ¿Qué contesto a eso?

—Que pases una buena noche, Bonnie.

Jack sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, y regresa a toda prisa a su despacho sin volver la vista. Suspiro, aliviada. Bien, puede que este problema ya esté solucionado. Cincuenta ha vuelto a obrar su magia. Su nombre me basta como talismán, y ha hecho que ese hombre se retirara con la cola entre las piernas. Me permito una sonrisita victoriosa. ¿Lo ves, Marceline? Incluso tu nombre me protege; no tienes que molestarte en tomar esas medidas tan drásticas. Ordeno mi mesa y miro el reloj. Marceline ya debe de estar fuera. El Audi está aparcado en la acera, y Taylor se apresura a bajar para abrirme la puerta de atrás. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verle, y entro a toda prisa en el coche para guarecerme.

Marceline está en el asiento de atrás, y clava en mí sus ojos, muy abiertos y prudentes. Con la mandíbula tensa y prieta, preparada para mi rabia.

—Hola —musito.

—Hola —contesta con cautela.

Se me acerca, me coge la mano y la aprieta fuerte, y se me derrite un poco el corazón. Estoy muy confusa. Ni siquiera he decidido qué tengo que decirle.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—No lo sé —murmuro.

Ella levanta mi mano y me acaricia los nudillos con besos livianos y delicados.

—Ha sido un día espantoso —dice.

—Sí, es verdad.

Pero, por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana, empiezo a relajarme. Solo estar con ella es como un bálsamo relajante, y todos esos líos con Jack, y el intercambio de e-mails beligerantes, y el incordio añadido que supone Elena, se desvanecen. Solo estamos yo y mi controladora obsesiva, en la parte de atrás del coche.

—Ahora que estás aquí ha mejorado —dice en voz baja.

Seguimos sentados en silencio mientras Taylor avanza entre el tráfico vespertino, ambos meditabundos y contemplativos; pero noto que Marceline también se va relajando lentamente, mientras pasa el pulgar suavemente sobre mis nudillos con un ritmo tenue y calmo. Taylor nos deja en la puerta del edificio del apartamento, y ambos nos refugiamos rápidamente en el interior. Marceline me coge la mano mientras esperamos el ascensor, y sus ojos controlan la entrada del edificio.

—Deduzco que todavía no habéis encontrado a Flame.

—No. Welch sigue buscándola —reconoce, consternada.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Marceline baja la vista hacia mí con sus ojos grises inescrutables. Oh, está sencillamente guapísima, con el pelo alborotado, la blusa blanca, el traje oscuro. Y de repente ahí está, surgida de la nada, esa sensación.

Oh, Dios… el anhelo, el deseo, la electricidad. Si fuera visible, sería una intensa aura azul a nuestro alrededor y extendiéndose entre las dos; es algo muy fuerte. Ella me mira y separa los labios.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —musita.

—Sí.

—Oh, Bonnie.

Con un leve gruñido, me agarra y sus brazos se deslizan a mi alrededor, y poniendo una mano en mi nuca inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus labios buscan los míos. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras ella me empuja contra la pared del ascensor.

—Odio discutir contigo —jadea pegada a mi boca, y su beso tiene una cualidad de pasión y desespero que es un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

El deseo estalla en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando una salida, presionando contra ella, exigiendo más. Somos solo lenguas y aliento y manos y caricias, y una sensación dulce, muy dulce. Pone la mano en mi cadera y me levanta la falda, bruscamente. Sus dedos me acarician los muslos.

—Santo Dios, llevas medias —masculla con asombro reverente, mientras con el pulgar me acaricia la piel por encima de la línea de la media—. Quiero ver esto—suspira, y me levanta completamente la falda, descubriendo la parte superior de mis muslos.

Da un paso atrás y aprieta el botón de parada, y el ascensor se detiene poco a poco entre los pisos veintidós y veintitrés. Tiene los ojos turbios, los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, como yo. Nos miramos fijamente, sin tocarnos. Yo agradezco el sostén de la pared que tengo detrás, mientras me deleito en el atractivo sensual y carnal de esta hermosa mujer.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordena con voz ronca. Yo levanto la mano y libero mi melena, que cae como una nube densa alrededor de los hombros hasta mis senos—. Desabróchate los dos botones de arriba de la blusa —murmura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me hace sentir tan lasciva… Alargo una mano ansiosa y desabrocho los dos botones, y la parte superior de mis pechos queda seductoramente a la vista.

Ella traga saliva.

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que estás ahora mismo?

Yo me muerdo el labio con toda la intención. Ella cierra un segundo los ojos, y luego vuelve a abrirlos, ardientes. Avanza y apoya las manos en las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de mi cara. Está todo lo cerca que puede, sin tocarme. Levanto el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, y ella se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya: ese es el único contacto entre las dos. Estoy tan excitada, encerrada en este ascensor con ella. La deseo… ahora.

—Yo creo que sí, señorita Bubblegum. Yo creo que le gusta volverme loca.

—¿Yo te vuelvo loca? —susurro.

—En todos los sentidos, Bonnibel. Eres una sirena, una diosa.

Y se acerca, me coge una pierna por encima de la rodilla y se la coloca alrededor de la cintura, de modo que ahora estoy de pie sobre una pierna y apoyada contra ella. La siento pegado a mí, mientras desliza los labios por mi garganta. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Voy a tomarte ahora —masculla, y, en respuesta, arqueo la espalda y me pego a ella, anhelando el contacto.

Del fondo de su garganta surge un quejido ronco y quedo, y cuando se desabrocha la cremallera me excito aún más.

—Abrázame fuerte, nena —murmura.

—Buena chica. —Con un brazo la abrazo y el otro busca entre sus bragas—. Dios, estos próximos seis días se me van a hacer eternos —dice con un gruñido, y me mira con los ojos entreabiertos—. Espero que no les tengas demasiado cariño a estas medias.

Las rasga con dedos expertos y se desintegran entre sus manos. La sangre bombea frenética por mis venas y jadeo de deseo. Sus palabras son embriagadoras, y olvido la angustia que he pasado durante el día. Y solo somos ella y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Marceline hunde dos dedos despacio en mi interior. Mi cuerpo cede y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, gozando de sentirle dentro. Ella se retira y entra de nuevo, muy lento, muy suave. Gimo.

—Eres mía, Bonnibel —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

—Sí. Tuya. ¿Cuándo te convencerás? —jadeo pero comienzo a hacer lo mismo que ella a mí.

Ella gruñe y empieza a mover con más fuerza los dedos. Y yo hago lo mismo, pero sucumbo a su ritmo incesante, saboreo, hacia delante y hacia atrás, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad de mí reflejando la mía de ella.

Esto hace que me sienta poderosa, fuerte, deseada, amada… amada por esta mujer fascinante, complicada, a quien yo también amo con todo mi corazón. Empujamos nuestros dedos más y más fuerte, sin aliento, y se pierde en mí mientras yo me pierdo en ella.

—Oh, nena —gime Marceline, rozándome el mentón con los dientes, y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo. Ella se para, me sujeta fuerte, y también llega al clímax mientras susurra mi nombre.

Ahora que Marceline, exhausta y tranquila, ha recuperado el aliento, me besa con ternura. Me mantiene de pie contra la pared del ascensor, tenemos las frentes pegadas, y siento mi cuerpo como de gelatina, débil, pero gratificado y saciado por el orgasmo.

—Oh, Bonnie —susurra—. Te necesito tanto.

Me besa la frente.

—Y yo a ti, Marceline.

Me suelta, me alisa la falda y me abrocha los dos botones del escote de la blusa. Luego marca una combinación numérica en el panel y vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor, que arranca bruscamente y me lanza a sus brazos.

—Taylor debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos —dice sonriendo con malicia.

Oh, no… Me paso los dedos por el pelo alborotado en un vano intento de disimular la evidencia de nuestro encuentro sexual, pero enseguida desisto y me hago una coleta.

—Ya estás bien —dice Marceline con una mueca de ironía, mientras se sube la cremallera.

Y una vez más vuelve a ser la imagen personificada de la emprendedora americana, aunque en su caso la diferencia es mínima, porque su pelo casi siempre tiene ese aspecto alborotado. Ahora sonríe relajada y sus ojos tienen un encantador brillo juvenil. ¿Todos se apaciguan tan fácilmente?

Se abre la puerta, y Taylor está allí esperando.

—Un problema con el ascensor —musita Marceline cuando salimos.

Yo soy incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos, y cruzo a toda prisa la puerta doble del dormitorio de Marceline en busca de una muda de ropa interior.

Cuando vuelvo, Marceline se ha quitado la chaqueta y está sentado en la barra del desayuno charlando con la señora Jones. Ella sonríe afable y dispone dos platos de comida caliente para nosotros. Mmm, huele muy bien: _coq au vin_, si no me equivoco. Estoy hambrienta.

—Espero que les guste, señora Abadeer, Bonnie —dice, y se retira.

Marceline saca una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, y nos sentamos a cenar. Me cuenta lo cerca que está de perfeccionar un teléfono móvil con energía solar. Está animada y emocionada con el proyecto, y entonces sé que su día no ha ido tan mal del todo. Le pregunto por sus propiedades. Sonríe irónica, y resulta que solo tiene apartamentos en Nueva York, en Aspen, y el del Escala. Nada más. Cuando terminamos, recojo su plato y el mío y los llevo al fregadero.

—Deja eso. Gail lo hará —dice.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro, y ella me responde fijando sus ojos en mí. ¿Llegaré a acostumbrarme a que alguien limpie lo que voy dejando por ahí?

—Bien, ahora que ya está más dócil, señorita Bubblegum, ¿hablaremos sobre lo de hoy?

—Yo opino que la que está más dócil eres tú. Creo que se me da bastante bien eso de domarte.

—¿Domarme? —resopla, divertida. Cuando yo asiento, arruga la frente como si meditara mis palabras—. Sí, Bonnibel, quizá si se te dé bien.

—Tenías razón sobre Jack —digo entonces en voz baja y seria, y me inclino sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina para estudiar su reacción. A Marceline le cambia la cara y se le endurece la mirada.

—¿Ha intentado algo? —pregunta con una voz gélida y letal.

Yo niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

—No, Marceline, y no lo hará. Hoy le he dicho que soy tu novia, y enseguida ha reculado.

—¿Estás segura? Podría despedir a ese cabrón —replica Marceline.

Envalentonada por el vino, suspiro.

—Sinceramente, Marceline, deberías dejar que yo solucione mis problemas. No puedes prever todas las contingencias para intentar protegerme. Resulta asfixiante, Marceline. Si no dejas de interferir a todas horas, no progresaré nunca. Necesito un poco de libertad. A mí jamás se me ocurriría meterme en tus asuntos.

Ella se me queda mirando.

—Yo solo quiero que estés segura y a salvo, Bonnibel. Si te pasara algo, yo…

Se calla.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué sientes ese impulso de protegerme. Y en parte me encanta. Sé que si te necesito estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré por ti. Pero si albergamos alguna esperanza de futuro para los dos, tienes que confiar en mí y en mi criterio. Claro que a veces me equivocaré, que cometeré errores, pero tengo que aprender.

Me mira fijamente, con una expresión ansiosa que me incita a acercarme a ella, hasta colocarme de pie entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sentada en el taburete de la barra. Le cojo las manos para que me rodee con ellas, y luego apoyo las mías en sus brazos.

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo. No está bien. No necesito que aparezcas como un caballero andante para salvarme. Ya sé que quieres controlarlo todo, y entiendo el porqué, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre. Es una meta imposible…tienes que aprender a dejar que las cosas pasen. —Le acaricio la cara con una mano mientras ella me observa con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y si eres capaz de hacer eso, de concederme eso, vendré a vivir contigo —añado en voz baja.

Inspira bruscamente, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero si no me conoces…

Frunce el ceño y de pronto parece ahogada y aterrada por la emoción, algo totalmente impropio de Cincuenta.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Marceline. Nada de lo que me cuentes sobre ti hará que me asuste y salga huyendo. —Le paso los nudillos por la mejilla suavemente. Su rostro pasa de la angustia a la duda—. Pero si pudieras dejar de presionarme… —suplico.

—Lo intento, Bonnibel. Pero no podía quedarme quieta y dejar que fueras a Nueva York con ese… canalla. Tiene una reputación espantosa. Ninguna de sus ayudantes ha durado más de tres meses, y nunca se han quedado en la empresa. Yo no quiero eso para ti, cariño. —Suspira—. No quiero que te pase nada. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño. No puedo prometerte que no interferiré, no, si creo que puedes salir mal parada. —Hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Yo te quiero, Bonnibel. Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

Madre mía. La diosa que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo miramos boquiabiertas y estupefactas a Cincuenta. Tres palabritas de nada. Mi mundo se paraliza, vacila, y luego empieza a girar sobre un nuevo eje; y yo saboreo el momento mirando sus sinceros y hermosos ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Marceline.

Y la beso, y el beso se intensifica.

Taylor, que ha entrado sin que le viéramos, carraspea. Marceline se echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Se pone de pie y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Sí? —le espeta a Taylor.

—La señora Eisqueen está subiendo, señora.

—¿Qué?

Taylor se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa. Marceline respira hondo y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —masculla. Y me dedica una mueca de resignación.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz esa condenada mujer?

_Ufff ya voy en la mitad del libre quedan solo 11 capítulos más… queridas mías no se uds pero me encanta los intercambios de mail entre Marceline & Bonnibel_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

—Hablaste con ella hoy? —le pregunto a Marceline mientras esperamos la llegada de la señora Linch.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que tú no querías verla, y que yo entendía perfectamente tus motivos. También le dije que no me gustaba que actuara a mis espaldas.

Tiene una mirada inexpresiva que no trasluce nada.

Ay, Dios.

—¿Y ella qué dijo?

—Eludió la responsabilidad como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Hace una mueca con los labios.

—¿Para qué crees que ha venido?

—No tengo ni idea —responde Marceline, encogiéndose de hombros.

Taylor vuelve a entrar en el salón.

—La señora Eisqueen —anuncia.

Y ahí está… ¿Por qué ha de ser tan endiabladamente atractiva? Va toda vestida de negro: jeans ajustados, una blusa que realza su silueta perfecta, y el cabello brillante y sedoso como un halo.

Marceline me atrae hacia ella.

—Elena —dice, y parece confusa.

Ella me mira estupefacta y se queda paralizada. Le cuesta recuperar la voz y parpadea.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estabas acompañado, Marceline. Es lunes —dice como si eso explicara su presencia aquí.

—Novia —responde Marceline a modo de explicación, mientras ladea la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa fría.

En la cara de ella aparece lentamente un gesto de inmensa satisfacción. Todo resulta muy desconcertante.

—Claro. Hola, Bonnibel. No sabía que estabas aquí. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondo en voz baja, y la miro a la cara de un modo que nos sorprende a ambas.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño y avanza un paso más para entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, he captado el mensaje. No he venido a verte a ti. Como he dicho, Marceline no suele tener compañía entre semana. —Hace una pausa—. Tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con Marceline.

—¿Ah? —Marceline se yergue—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Sí, por favor.

Marceline le sirve una copa de vino, mientras Elena y yo seguimos observándonos mutuamente con cierta incomodidad. Ella juguetea con un gran anillo de plata que lleva en el dedo corazón, y yo no sé dónde mirar. Finalmente me dedica una sonrisita crispada, se acerca a la cocina y se sienta en el taburete del extremo de la isla. Es obvio que conoce bien el sitio y que se mueve por ella con naturalidad. ¿Me quedo? ¿Me marcho? Oh, qué difícil es esto. Mi subconsciente mira ceñuda a Elena con su expresión más abiertamente hostil. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a esa mujer, y ninguna es agradable.

Pero es amiga de Marceline —su única amiga—, y por mucho odio que sienta por ella, soy educada por naturaleza. Decido quedarme y me siento, con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz, en el taburete que ocupaba Marceline. Ella nos sirve vino en las copas y se sienta entre ambas en la barra del desayuno. ¿Se da cuenta de lo raro que es todo esto?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta a Elena.

Ella me mira nerviosa, y Marceline me coge la mano.

—Bonnibel está ahora conmigo —dice ante su pregunta implícita, y me aprieta la mano.

Yo me sonrojo y mi subconsciente, olvidada ya la cara de arpía, sonríe radiante.

Elena suaviza el gesto como si se alegrara por ella. Como si realmente se alegrara por ella. Oh, no entiendo en absoluto a esta mujer, y su presencia me incomoda y me pone nerviosa.

Ella inspira profundamente, se remueve inquieta y se sienta en el borde del taburete. Se mira las manos con nerviosismo, y empieza a dar vueltas sin parar al anillo de plata de su dedo corazón.

¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Que yo esté presente? ¿Provoco ese efecto en ella? Porque yo siento lo mismo: no la quiero aquí. Ella levanta la cabeza y mira a Marceline directamente a los ojos.

—Me están haciendo chantaje.

Por Dios. No es eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Marceline se pone tensa. ¿Alguien ha descubierto su afición por las jóvenes menores de edad maltratadas y vapuleados por la vida? Reprimo mi repulsión, y por un momento acude a mi mente esa frase sobre el burlador burlado. Mi subconsciente se frota las manos con mal disimulado placer. Bien.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Marceline, y su voz refleja claramente el espanto.

Ella coge su enorme bolso de piel, un diseño exclusivo, saca una nota y se la entrega.

—Ponla aquí y ábrela.

Marceline señala la barra con el mentón.

—¿No quieres tocarla?

—No. Huellas dactilares.

—Marceline, tú sabes que no puedo ir a la policía con esto.

¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? ¿Es que ella está tirándose a otra pobre chica?

Deja la nota delante de ella, que se inclina para leerla.

—Solo piden cinco mil dólares —dice como si no le diera importancia—.¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? ¿Alguien de la comunidad?

—No —contesta ella con su voz dulce y melosa.

—¿Linc?

¿Linc? ¿Quién es ese?

—¿Qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No creo —masculla ella.

—¿Lo sabe Isabella?

—No se lo he dicho.

¿Quién es Isabella?

—Creo que ella debería saberlo —dice Marceline.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y ahora me siento fuera de lugar. No quiero saber nada de esto. Intento soltar mi mano de la de Marceline, pero ella me retiene con fuerza y se vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Sus ojos escrutan los míos… ¿buscando acaso qué? ¿Censura? ¿Aprobación? ¿Hostilidad? Yo intento mantenerme impertérrita.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Yo no tardaré.

Me suelta y me pongo de pie. Elena me mira con cautela. Yo sigo impasible y le devuelvo la mirada sin expresar nada.

—Buenas noches, Bonnibel —me dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —musito con frialdad.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme. La tensión me resulta insoportable. En cuanto salgo de la estancia ellos reanudan la conversación.

—No creo que yo pueda hacer gran cosa, Elena —le dice Marceline—. Si es una cuestión de dinero… —Se interrumpe—. Puedo pedirle a Welch que investigue.

—No, Marceline, solo quería que lo supieras —dice ella.

Desde fuera del salón la oigo comentar:

—Se te ve muy feliz.

—Lo soy —contesta Marceline.

—Mereces serlo.

—Ojalá eso fuera verdad.

—Marceline… —replica en tono reprobador.

Yo me quedo paralizada, y escucho atentamente sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sabe ella lo negativa que eres contigo misma? ¿En todos los aspectos?

—Ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

—¡Vaya! Eso me ha dolido.

—Es la verdad, Elena. Con ella no necesito jueguecitos. Y lo digo en serio, déjala en paz.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Tú… lo que fuimos. Lo que hicimos. Ella no lo entiende.

—Haz que lo entienda.

—Eso es el pasado, Elena, ¿y por qué voy a querer contaminarla con nuestra jodida relación? Ella es buena y dulce e inocente, y, milagrosamente, me quiere.

—Eso no es un milagro, Marceline —le replica ella con afecto—. Confía un poco en ti misma. Eres una auténtica joya. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y ella parece encantadora también. Fuerte. Alguien que te hará frente.

No oigo la respuesta de Marceline. Así que soy fuerte… ¿en serio? La verdad es que no me siento así.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —continúa Elena.

—¿El qué?

—Tu cuarto de juegos.

Se me corta la respiración.

—La verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo, maldita sea —le espeta Marceline.

Oh.

—Perdona —replica Elena sin sentirlo realmente.

—Creo que deberías irte. Y, por favor, otra vez llama antes de venir.

—Lo siento, Marceline —dice, y a juzgar por el tono, esta vez es de verdad— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible? —vuelve a reprenderle.

—Elena, nosotras tenemos una relación de negocios que ha sido enormemente provechosa para ambas. Dejémoslo así. Lo que hubo entre las dos forma parte del pasado. Bonnibel es mi futuro, y no quiero ponerlo en peligro de ningún modo, así que ahórrate toda esa mierda.

¡Su futuro!

—Ya veo.

—Mira, siento que tengas problemas. Quizá deberías enfrentarte directamente y plantarles cara.

Ahora su tono es más suave.

—No quiero perderte, Marceline.

—Para eso debería ser tuya, Elena —le espeta de nuevo.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Qué querías decir?

Está enfadada, su tono es brusco.

—Oye, no quiero discutir contigo. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí. Me alejaré de Bonnibel. Pero si me necesitas, aquí estaré. Siempre.

—Bonnibel cree que estuvimos juntos el sábado pasado. En realidad tú me llamaste por teléfono y nada más. ¿Por qué le dijiste lo contrario?

—Quería que supiera cuánto te afectó que se marchara. No quiero que te haga daño.

—Ella ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho. Deja de entrometerte. Francamente, te estás comportando como una madraza muy pesada.

Marceline parece más resignada y Elena se ríe, pero su risa tiene un deje triste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti. Nunca pensé que acabarías enamorándote, Marceline, y verlo es muy gratificante. Pero no podría soportar que ella te hiciera daño.

—Correré el riesgo —dice con sequedad—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que Welch investigue un poco?

Elena lanza un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que eso no perjudicaría a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Le llamaré mañana por la mañana.

Les oigo hablar un poco más del tema. Como viejas amigas, como dice Marceline. Solo amigas. Y ella se preocupa por ella… quizá demasiado. Bueno, como haría cualquiera que le conociera bien.

—Gracias, Marceline. Y lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme. Me voy. La próxima vez llamaré.

—Bien.

¡Se marcha! ¡Oh, maldita sea! Recorro a toda prisa el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Marceline y me siento en la cama. Marceline entra poco después.

—Se ha ido —dice cautelosa, pendiente de mi reacción.

Yo levanto la vista, le miro e intento formular mi pregunta.

—¿Me lo contarás todo sobre ella? Intento entender por qué crees que te ayudó. —Me callo y pienso a fondo mi siguiente frase—. Yo la odio, Marceline. Creo que te hizo un daño indecible. Tú no tienes amigos. ¿Fue ella quien los alejó de ti?

Ella suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué coño quieres saber cosas de ella? Tuvimos una historia hace mucho tiempo, ella solía darme unas palizas de muerte y yo me la tiraba de formas que tú ni siquiera imaginas, fin de la historia.

Me pongo pálida. Oh, no, está enfadada… conmigo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—¡Porque toda esa mierda se acabó! —grita, ceñuda.

Suspira exasperada y menea la cabeza.

Estoy blanca como la cera. Dios. Me miro las manos unidas en mi regazo. Yo solo pretendo entenderla.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta con aire cansado.

—No tienes que contármelo. No quiero entrometerme.

—No es eso, Bonnibel. No me gusta hablar de todo aquello. He vivido en una burbuja durante años, sin que nada me afectara y sin tener que justificarme ante nadie. Ella siempre ha sido mi confidente. Y ahora mi pasado y mi futuro colisionan de una forma que nunca creí posible.

La miro, y ella me está observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca imaginé mi futuro con nadie, Bonnibel. Tú me das esperanza y haces que me plantee todo tipo de posibilidades —se queda pensando.

—Os he estado escuchando —susurro, y vuelvo a mirarme las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra conversación?

—Sí.

—¿Y? —dice en tono resignado.

—Ella se preocupa por ti.

—Sí, es verdad. Y yo por ella, a mi manera, pero eso no se puede ni comparar siquiera a lo que siento por ti. Si es que se trata de eso…

—No estoy celosa. —Me duele que piense eso… ¿o sí lo estoy? Maldita sea. Quizá sea eso—. Tú no la quieres —murmuro.

Ella vuelve a suspirar. Se le nota de nuevo enfadada.

—Hace mucho tiempo creí que la quería —dice con los dientes apretados.

Oh.

—Cuando estábamos en Georgia… dijiste que no la querías.

—Es verdad.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Entonces te amaba a ti, Bonnibel —susurra—. He volado cinco mil kilómetros solo para verte. Eres la única persona por la que he hecho algo así.

Oh, Dios… No lo entiendo, en aquel momento ella todavía me quería como sumisa. Frunzo más el ceño.

—Mis sentimientos por ti son muy diferentes de los que sentí nunca por Elena —dice a modo de explicación.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es irónico, pero fue Elena quien me lo hizo notar. Ella me animó a ir a Georgia.

¡Lo sabía! Lo supe en Savannah. Le miro, impasible. ¿Y ahora qué? Quizá ella está realmente de mi parte y solo le preocupa que yo pueda hacerle daño a Marceline. Pensar en eso me duele. Yo nunca desearía hacerle daño. Ella tiene razón: ya le han herido bastante. Puede que no sea tan mala, después de todo. Niego con la cabeza. No quiero aceptar su relación con Marceline. La desapruebo. Sí, eso es. Es un personaje despreciable que se aprovechó de una adolescente vulnerable y le arrebató esa etapa de su vida, diga lo que diga ella.

—¿Así que la deseabas? Cuando eras más joven.

—Sí.

Ah.

—Me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Me enseñó a creer en mí misma.

Ah.

—Pero ella también te daba unas palizas terribles.

Ella sonríe con cariño.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y a ti te gustaba?

—En aquella época, sí.

—¿Tanto que querías hacérselo a otras?

Abre los ojos de par en par y se pone seria.

—Sí.

—¿Ella te ayudó con eso?

—Sí.

—¿Fue también tu sumisa?

—Sí.

Por Dios…

—¿Y esperas que me caiga bien? —digo con voz amarga y quebradiza.

—No. Aunque eso me facilitaría muchísimo la vida —dice con cautela—Comprendo tu reticencia.

—¡Reticencia! Dios, Marceline… si se hubiera tratado de tu hijo, ¿qué sentirías?

Se me queda mirando, como si no comprendiera del todo la pregunta. Tuerce el gesto.

—Nadie me obligó a estar con ella. Lo elegí yo, Bonnibel —murmura.

Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte.

—¿Quién es Linc?

—Su ex marido.

—¿Eisqueen el maderero?

—El mismo —dice sonriendo.

—¿E Isabella?

—Su actual sumisa.

Oh, no.

—Tiene veintimuchos años, Bonnibel. Ya sabes, es un adulto que sabe lo que hace —añade enseguida, al interpretar correctamente mi expresión de repugnancia.

—Tu edad —musito.

—Mira, Bonnibel, como le he dicho a Elena, ella forma parte de mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. No permitas que se entrometa entre nosotros, por favor. Y la verdad, ya estoy harta de este tema. Voy a trabajar un poco. —Se pone de pie y me mira—. Déjalo estar, por favor.

Yo levanto la vista y le observo, tozuda.

—Ah, casi me olvido —añade—. Tu coche ha llegado un día antes. Está en el garaje. Taylor tiene la llave.

Uau… ¿el Saab?

—¿Podré conducirlo mañana?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué no. Y eso me recuerda que, si vas a salir de la oficina, me lo hagas saber. Sawyer estaba allí, vigilándote. Por lo visto, no puedo fiarme de que cuides de ti misma —dice en tono de reproche, y consigue que vuelva a sentirme como una niña descarriada… otra vez.

Y me dan ganas de volver a plantarle cara, pero ya está bastante exaltada por lo de Elena y no quiero presionarle más. Sin embargo no puedo evitar comentar:

—Por lo visto, yo tampoco puedo fiarme de ti —digo entre dientes—Podrías haberme dicho que Sawyer me estaba vigilando.

—¿Quieres discutir por eso también? —replica.

—No sabía que estuviéramos discutiendo. Creía que nos estábamos comunicando —mascullo malhumorada.

Ella cierra los ojos un segundo y hace esfuerzos para reprimir el mal genio. Yo trago saliva y le miro, ansiosa. No sé cómo acabará esto.

—Tengo trabajo —dice en voz baja, y seguidamente sale de la habitación.

Exhalo con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Me tumbo otra vez en la cama, mirando el techo. ¿Alguna vez podremos tener una conversación que no termine en discusión? Resulta agotador. Simplemente, aún no nos conocemos bien. ¿Realmente quiero venirme a vivir con ella? Ni siquiera sé si debería prepararle una taza de té o de café mientras está trabajando. ¿Debería interrumpirle? No tengo ni idea de qué le gusta y qué no. Es evidente que está harta de todo el tema de Elena… y tiene razón: tengo que olvidarlo. Dejarlo correr. Bien, al menos no espera que me haga amiga de ella, y confío en que ahora Elena deje de acosarme para que nos veamos. Salgo de la cama y voy hacia el ventanal. Abro la puerta del balcón y me acerco a la barandilla de vidrio. Su transparencia me pone nerviosa. Está muy alto, y el aire es fresco, frío. Contemplo las luces de Seattle centelleando allá fuera. Marceline está tan lejos de todo, aquí arriba en su fortaleza. No tiene que rendir cuentas ante nadie. Acababa de decirme que me quería, y entonces vuelve a interponerse toda esa porquería por culpa de esa espantosa mujer. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Su vida es muy complicada. Ella es muy complicada. Respiro hondo, echo un último vistazo a la ciudad que se extiende a mis pies como un manto dorado, y decido telefonear a Ray. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Tenemos una conversación breve, como de costumbre, pero me cuenta que está bien y que estoy interrumpiendo un partido de fútbol importante.

—Espero que vaya todo bien con Marceline —dice con naturalidad, y sé que su intención es obtener información, pero que en realidad no lo quiere saber.

—Sí. Estamos muy bien.

Más o menos, y me voy a vivir con ella. Aunque no hemos concretado fechas.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Bonnie.

Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Solo son las diez. Estoy inquieta y tensa. Me doy una ducha rápida y, cuando vuelvo a la habitación, decido ponerme uno de los camisones de Neiman Marcus que me envió Caroline Acton. Marceline siempre se queja de mis camisetas. Hay tres. Escojo el rosa pálido y me lo pongo por la cabeza. La tela se desliza por mi piel, acariciándome y ciñéndose mientras me cubre el cuerpo. Es de un satén finísimo y buenísimo, que transmite una sensación de lujo. ¡Uau! Me miro en el espejo y parezco una estrella de cine de los años treinta. Es largo y elegante… y tan impropio de mí. Cojo la bata a juego y decido ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Puedo leer con mi iPad, pero en este momento me apetece la comodidad y la solidez física de un libro. Dejaré tranquila a Marceline. Quizá recupere el buen humor cuando haya terminado de trabajar. En la biblioteca de Marceline hay una cantidad ingente de libros. Tardaría una eternidad en revisarlos título por título. Le echo un vistazo a la mesa de billar y, al recordar la noche anterior, me ruborizo. Sonrío al ver que la regla sigue en el suelo. La recojo y me golpeo en la mano. ¡Ay! Escuece. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar un poco más de dolor por mi mujer? Dejo la regla sobre la mesa con cierto abatimiento y sigo buscando un buen libro para leer. La mayoría son primeras ediciones. ¿Cómo puede haber reunido una colección como esta en tan poco tiempo? Quizá el trabajo de Taylor incluya la adquisición de libros. Me decido por Rebecca, de Daphne du Maurier. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío, me acurruco en una de las mullidas butacas y leo la primera frase:

Anoche soñé que había vuelto a Manderley…

Me despierto de golpe cuando Marceline me coge en brazos.

—Hola —murmura—, te has quedado dormida. No te encontraba.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Adormecida, le echo los brazos al cuello y aspiro su aroma —oh, qué bien huele—, mientras ella me lleva otra vez al dormitorio. Me tumba en la cama y me arropa.

—Duerme, nena —susurra, y me besa en la frente.

Me despierto sobresaltada de un sueño convulso y me quedo momentáneamente desorientada. Reacciono mirando con ansiedad a los pies de la cama, pero allí no hay nadie. Del salón llega el tenue sonido de una compleja melodía de piano. ¿Qué hora es? Miro el despertador: las dos de la madrugada. ¿Habrá dormido algo Marceline? Apartando la bata que todavía llevo puesta y que se me enreda en las piernas, bajo de la cama. Me quedo de pie en la penumbra del salón, escuchando. Marceline está absorta en la música. Parece tranquila y a salvo en su burbuja de luz. Y la pieza que interpreta es una melodía cadenciosa, con partes que me resultan familiares. Pero es muy compleja. Es una intérprete maravillosa. ¿Por qué siempre me sorprendo ante ello? La escena en conjunto parece diferente de algún modo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que la tapa del piano está bajada y el entorno parece más diáfano. Ella levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos se iluminan bajo el difuso resplandor de la lámpara. Sigue tocando, sin la menor vacilación ni fallo, mientras yo me voy acercando. Me sigue con sus ojos, que se embeben de mí, arden y resplandecen. Cuando llego a su lado, deja de tocar.

—¿Por qué paras? Era precioso.

—¿Tienes idea de lo deseable que estás en este momento? —dice en voz baja.

Oh.

—Ven a la cama —susurro, y sus ojos refulgen cuando me tiende la mano.

La acepto, ella tira repentinamente de mí y caigo en su regazo. Me rodea con sus brazos y me acaricia la nuca con la nariz, por detrás de la oreja, y un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

—¿Por qué nos peleamos? —murmura, y sus dientes me rozan el lóbulo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y empieza a palpitar desbocado, y mi cuerpo se enardece.

—Porque nos estamos conociendo, y tú eres tozuda y cascarrabias y gruñona y difícil —murmuro sin aliento, y ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello.

Ella baja la nariz por mi garganta, y noto que sonríe.

—Soy todas esas cosas, señorita Bubblegum. Me asombra que me soporte. —Me mordisquea el lóbulo y yo gimo—. ¿Es siempre así? —suspira.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Yo tampoco.

Tira del cinturón de mi bata, la abre, y desliza una mano que me acaricia el cuerpo, los senos. Mis pezones se endurecen con sus tiernas caricias y se yerguen bajo el satén. Ella sigue bajando hacia la cintura, hasta la cadera.

—Es muy agradable tocarte bajo esta tela, y se trasluce todo, incluso esto.

Tira suavemente de mi vello público y me provoca un gemido, mientras con la otra mano me agarra el pelo de la nuca. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me besa con una lengua anhelante, despiadada, hambrienta. Yo respondo con un quejido y acaricio ese rostro tan querido. Con una mano tira hacia arriba de mi camisón, con delicadeza, despacio, seductora. Me acaricia el trasero desnudo y luego baja el pulgar hasta el interior del muslo. De repente se levanta, sobresaltándome. Me coloca sobre el piano con los pies apoyados en las teclas, que emiten notas discordantes e inconexas, mientras sus manos suben por mis piernas y me separan las rodillas. Me sujeta las manos.

—Túmbate —ordena, sin soltarme las manos mientras yo me recuesto sobre el piano.

Noto en la espalda la tapa dura y rígida. Me libera las manos y me separa mucho las piernas. Mis pies bailan sobre las teclas, sobre las notas más graves y agudas.

Ay, Dios. Sé qué va a hacer, y la expectativa… Cuando me besa el interior de la rodilla gimo con fuerza. Luego me mordisquea mientras sube por la pierna hasta el muslo. Aparta la suave tela de satén del camisón, que se desliza hacia arriba sobre mi piel electrizada. Yo flexiono los pies y vuelven a sonar los acordes discordantes. Cierro los ojos y, cuando su mano alcanza el vértice de mis muslos, me rindo a ella. Me besa… ahí… Oh, Dios… ahora sopla ligeramente antes de trazar círculos con la lengua en mi clítoris. Empuja para separarme más las piernas, y yo me siento tan abierta… tan vulnerable. Me coloca bien, apoya las manos encima de mis rodillas, y su lengua sigue torturándome, sin cuartel, sin descanso… sin piedad. Yo alzo las caderas para unirme y acompasarme a su ritmo.

—Oh, Marceline, por favor —gimo.

—Ah, no, nena, todavía no —dice con un deje burlón, pero noto que me acelero al ritmo de ella, y entonces se detiene.

—No —gimoteo.

—Esta es mi venganza, Bonnie —gruñe suavemente—. Si discutes conmigo, encontraré el modo de desquitarme con tu cuerpo.

Dibuja un rastro de besos a través de mi vientre, sus manos recorren mis muslos hacia arriba, rozando, masajeando, seduciendo. Me rodea el ombligo con la lengua, mientras sus manos —y sus pulgares… oh, sus pulgares— llegan a la cúspide de mis muslos.

—¡Ah! —grito cuando uno de ellos penetra en mi interior.

El otro me acosa, despacio, de forma agónica, trazando círculos una y otra vez. Mi espalda se arquea y se separa de la tapa del piano, y me retuerzo bajo sus caricias. Es casi insoportable.

—¡Marceline! —grito, y me sumerjo en una espiral descontrolada de deseo.

Ella se apiada de mí y se para. Me levanta los pies del teclado, me empuja y me desliza sobre la tapa del piano. El satén resbala con suavidad, y ella también se sube. Se cierne sobre mí y yo jadeo, le miro con anhelo febril, y me doy cuenta de que está desnuda. ¿Cuándo se ha quitado la ropa? ¿El piano nos resistirá a ambas? Ella baja la mirada hacia mí con ojos asombrados, maravillados de amor y pasión, y resulta embriagador.

—Te deseo tanto —dice y muy despacio, de forma exquisita, nuevamente somos una.

Estoy tumbada sobre ella, exhausta, siento las extremidades pesadas y lánguidas. Ambas estamos encima del piano. Oh, Dios. Es mucho más cómodo estar encima de Marceline que sobre el piano. Con cuidado de no tocarle el torso, apoyo la mejilla en ella y me quedo inmóvil. No protesta, y escucho su respiración, que se ralentiza como la mía. Me acaricia con ternura el pelo.

—¿Tomas té o café por las noches? —pregunto, medio dormida.

—Qué pregunta tan rara —dice también adormilada.

—Se me ocurrió llevarte un té al estudio, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sabía si te apetecería.

—Ah, ya. Por las noches agua o vino, Bonnie. Aunque a lo mejor debería probar el té.

Baja la mano cadenciosamente por mi espalda y me acaricia con ternura.

—La verdad es que sabemos muy poco una de la otra —murmuro.

—Lo sé —dice en tono afligida.

Me siento y le miro fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Ella mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de una idea desagradable. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, con los ojos brillantes, muy seria.

—Te quiero, Bonnie Bubblegum —dice.

A las seis en punto suena la alarma con la información del tráfico, y me despierta bruscamente de un perturbador sueño sobre rubias de intensa cabellera y mujeres de pelo oscuro. No entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero me olvido al momento porque Marceline Abadeer me envuelve el cuerpo como la seda, con su mata de pelo rebelde sobre mi pecho, una mano sobre mis senos y una pierna echada por encima de mí, sujetándome. Ella sigue durmiendo y yo tengo demasiado calor. Pero no hago caso de esa incómoda sensación, e intento pasarle los dedos por el pelo con suavidad. Se mueve, levanta sus brillantes ojos y sonríe adormilada. Oh, Dios… es adorable.

—Buenos días, preciosa —dice.

—Buenos días, preciosa tú también.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me besa, se desenreda para incorporarse, se apoya en un codo y me mira.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, a pesar de esa interrupción de anoche.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mmm. Tú puedes interrumpirme así siempre que quieras.

Vuelve a besarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

—Contigo siempre duermo bien, Bonnibel.

—¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño y me atrevo a preguntar:

—¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

Ella arquea una ceja y su sonrisa se desvanece. Maldita sea… mi estúpida curiosidad.

—Son imágenes de cuando era muy pequeña, según dice el doctor Petrikov. Algunas muy claras, otras menos.

Se le quiebra la voz y aparece en su rostro una mirada distante y atormentada. Con aire ausente, resigue con el dedo el perfil de mi clavícula, tratando de desviar mi atención.

—¿Te despiertas llorando y gritando? —intento bromear, en vano.

Ella me mira, perpleja.

—No, Bonnibel. Nunca he llorado, que yo recuerde.

Frunce el ceño, como si se asomara al abismo de su memoria. Oh, no… probablemente sea un lugar demasiado siniestro para visitarlo en este momento.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo feliz de tu infancia? —pregunto enseguida, básicamente para distraerle.

Se queda pensativa un momento, sin dejar de acariciarme la piel con el pulgar.

—Recuerdo a la puta adicta al crack preparando algo en el horno. Recuerdo el olor. Creo que era un pastel de cumpleaños. Para mí. Y luego recuerdo la llegada de Mia, cuando ya estaba con mis padres. A mi madre le preocupaba mi reacción, pero yo adoré a aquel bebé desde el primer momento. La primera palabra que dije fue «Mia». Recuerdo mi primera clase de piano. La señorita Kathie, la profesora, era extraordinaria. Y también criaba caballos.

Sonríe con nostalgia.

—Dijiste que tu madre te salvó la vida. ¿Cómo?

Su expresión soñadora desaparece, y me mira como si yo fuera incapaz de sumar dos más dos.

—Me adoptó —dice sin más—. La primera vez que la vi creí que era un ángel. Iba vestida de blanco, y fue tan dulce y tranquilizadora mientras me examinaba… Nunca lo olvidaré. Si ella me hubiera rechazado, o si Hudson me hubiera rechazado… —Se encoge de hombros y echa un vistazo al despertador a su espalda—Todo esto es un poco demasiado profundo para esta hora de la mañana —musita.

—Me he prometido a mí misma que te conocería mejor.

—¿Ah, sí, señorita Bubblegum? Yo creía que solo quería saber si prefería café o té. —Sonríe—. De todas formas, se me ocurre una forma mejor de que me conozcas — dice, empujando las caderas hacia mí sugerentemente.

—Creo que en ese sentido ya te conozco bastante —replico con altivez, haciéndole sonreír aún más.

—Pues yo creo que nunca te conoceré bastante en ese sentido —murmura — Está claro que despertarse contigo tiene ventajas —dice en un tono seductor que me derrite por dentro.

—¿Tienes que levantarte ya? —pregunto con voz baja y ronca.

Oh… lo que provoca en mí…

—Esta mañana no. Ahora mismo solo deseo estar en un sitio, señorita Bubblegum —dice con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

—¡Marceline! —jadeo sobresaltada cuando, de pronto, le tengo encima, sujetándome contra la cama.

Me coge las manos, me las coloca sobre la cabeza y empieza a besarme el cuello.

—Oh, señorita Bubblegum. —Sonríe con su boca contra mi piel, y su mano recorre mi cuerpo y empieza a levantar despacio el camisón de satén, provocándome unos calambres deliciosos—. Ah, lo que me gustaría hacerte —murmura.

Y el interrogatorio se acaba, y yo estoy perdida. La señora Jones me sirve tortitas y beicon para desayunar, y una tortilla y beicon para Marceline. Estamos sentadas de lado frente a la barra, cómodas y en silencio.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a Claude, tu entrenador, para ponerle a prueba? —pregunto.

Marceline me mira y sonríe.

—Depende de si quieres ir a Nueva York este fin de semana o no; a menos que quieras verle entre semana, a primera hora de la mañana. Le pediré a Andrea que consulte su horario y te lo diga.

—¿Andrea?

—Mi asistente personal.

Ah, sí.

—Una de tus muchas rubias —bromeo.

—No es mía. Trabaja para mí. Tú eres mía.

—Yo trabajo para ti —murmuro en tono mordaz.

Ella sonríe, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Eso también —replica, y su sonrisa se ensancha de forma contagiosa.

—Quizá Claude pueda enseñarme kickboxing —le advierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para enfrentarte a mí con más garantías? —Marceline levanta una ceja, divertida—. Pues adelante, señorita Bubblegum.

Ahora se le ve tan condenadamente feliz, comparado con el mal humor de anoche cuando se fue Elena, que me desarma totalmente. A lo mejor es por todo el sexo… a lo mejor es eso lo que le pone tan contenta. Echo un vistazo al piano a nuestra espalda, y me deleito en el recuerdo de anoche.

—Has vuelto a levantar la tapa del piano.

—La bajé anoche para no molestarte. Por lo visto no funcionó, pero me alegro.

Marceline esboza una sonrisa lasciva mientras se lleva un trozo de tortilla a los labios. Yo me pongo de todos los colores y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Oh sí… esos gloriosos momentos sobre el piano.

La señora Jones se inclina sobre la barra y me coloca delante una bolsa de papel con mi almuerzo, y yo me sonrojo, avergonzada.

—Para después, Bonnie. De atún, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí. Gracias, señora Jones.

Le sonrió con timidez. Ella me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa y abandona la estancia. Para proporcionarnos un poco de intimidad, supongo. Me vuelvo hacia Marceline.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Su expresión divertida se esfuma.

—Claro.

—¿Y no te enfadarás?

—¿Es sobre Elena?

—No.

—Entonces no me enfadaré.

—Pero ahora tengo una pregunta adicional.

—¿Ah?

—Que sí es sobre ella.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —dice, ahora ya exasperada.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando te pregunto por ella?

—¿Sinceramente?

—Creía que siempre eras sincera conmigo —replico.

—Procuro serlo.

Le miro con los ojos entornados.

—Eso suena a evasiva.

—Yo siempre soy sincero contigo, Bonnie. No me interesan los jueguecitos. Bueno, no ese tipo de jueguecitos —matiza, y su mirada se enardece.

—¿Qué tipo de jueguecitos te interesan?

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe con complicidad.

—Señorita Bubblegum, se distrae usted con mucha facilidad.

Me echo a reír. Tiene razón.

—Usted es una distracción en muchos sentidos, señora Abadeer.

Veo bailar en sus ojos una chispa jocosa.

—La canción que más me gusta del mundo es tu risa, Bonnibel. Dime, ¿cuál era tu primera pregunta? —dice suavemente, y creo que se está riendo de mí.

Intento torcer el gesto para expresar mi desagrado, pero me gusta mi Cincuenta juguetona… es divertida. Me encantan estas bromas matutinas. Arrugo la frente, intentando recordar mi pregunta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Solo veías a tus sumisas los fines de semana?

—Sí, eso es —contesta, y me mira nerviosa.

Le sonrío.

—Así que nada de sexo entre semana.

Se ríe.

—Ah, ahí querías ir a parar. —Parece vagamente aliviada—. ¿Por qué crees que hago ejercicio todos los días laborables?

Ahora se está riendo claramente de mí, pero no me importa. Soy tan feliz que tengo ganas de abrazarme. Otra primera vez… bueno, varias primeras veces.

—Parece muy satisfecha de sí misma, señorita Bubblegum.

—Lo estoy, señora Abadeer.

—Tienes motivos. —Sonríe—. Ahora cómete el desayuno.

Oh, mi dominante Cincuenta… siempre al acecho.

Estamos en la parte de atrás del Audi, con Taylor al volante. Me dejará en el trabajo, y después a Marceline. Sawyer va en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿No dijiste que el hermano de tu compañera de piso llegaba hoy? — pregunta Marceline como sin darle importancia, sin que ni su voz ni su rostro expresen nada.

—¡Oh, Ethan! —exclamo—. Me había olvidado. Oh, Marceline, gracias por recordármelo. Tendré que volver al apartamento.

Le cambia la cara.

—¿A qué hora?

—No sé exactamente a qué hora llegará.

—No quiero que vayas sola a ningún sitio —dice tajante.

—Ya lo sé —musito, y reprimo la tentación de mirar con los ojos en blanco al señora Exagerada— ¿Sawyer estará espiando… esto… vigilando hoy?

Miro de reojo y con timidez a Sawyer, y compruebo que tiene la parte de atrás de las orejas teñida de rojo.

—Sí —replica Marceline con una mirada glacial.

—Sería más fácil si fuera conduciendo el Saab —mascullo en tono arisco.

—Sawyer tendrá un coche y podrá llevarte al apartamento, a la hora que sea.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que Ethan se pondrá en contacto conmigo durante el día. Ya te haré saber los planes entonces.

Se me queda mirando, sin decir nada. Ah, ¿en qué estará pensando?

—Vale —acepta—. A ningún sitio sola, ¿entendido? —dice, haciendo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo.

—Sí, cariño —musito.

Aparece un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

—Y quizá deberías usar solo tu BlackBerry… te mandaré los correos ahí. Eso debería evitar que el informático de mi empresa pase una mañana demasiado entretenida, ¿de acuerdo? —dice en tono sardónico.

—Sí, Marceline.

No lo puedo evitar. Le miro con los ojos en blanco, y ella me sonríe maliciosamente.

—Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, me parece que se me está calentando la mano.

—Ah, señora Abadeer, usted siempre tiene la mano caliente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?

Se ríe, pero entonces se ve interrumpido por su BlackBerry, que debe de estar en silencio, porque no suena. Al ver el identificador de llamada, Marceline frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —espeta al teléfono, y luego escucha con atención.

Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para observar sus adorables facciones: su nariz recta, el cabello despeinado que le cae sobre sus hombros que llega a la cintura. Su expresión cambia de incrédula a divertida, haciendo que deje de comérmela subrepticiamente con los ojos y preste atención.

—Estás de broma… Vaya… ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —Marceline se carcajea, casi sin ganas—. No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Estoy encantada de que haya una explicación lógica. Me parecía una cantidad de dinero ridículamente pequeña… No tengo la menor duda de que tienes en mente un plan creativo y diabólico para vengarte. Pobre Isabella. —Sonríe—. Bien… Adiós.

Cierra el teléfono de golpe y, aunque de pronto su mirada parece cautelosa, curiosamente también se le ve aliviada.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —inquiere en voz baja.

Y esa respuesta me basta para saberlo. Niego con la cabeza y observo por la ventanilla el día gris de Seattle, sintiéndome consternada. ¿Por qué ella es incapaz de dejarle en paz?

—Eh…

Me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, uno por uno, y de pronto me chupa el meñique, con fuerza. Después me muerde con suavidad.

¡Dios…! Tiene una línea erótica que comunica directamente con mi entrepierna. Jadeo y, nerviosa, miro de reojo a Taylor y a Sawyer, y después a Marceline, que tiene los ojos sombríos y me obsequia con una sonrisa prolongada y sensual.

—No te agobies, Bonnibel —murmura—. Ella pertenece al pasado.

Y me planta un beso en el centro de la palma de la mano que me provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y mi enojo momentáneo queda olvidado.

—Buenos días, Bonnie —saluda Jack mientras me dirijo hacia mi mesa—. Bonito vestido.

Me ruborizo. El vestido forma parte de mi nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi novia increíblemente rica. Es un traje sin mangas, de lino azul claro y bastante entallado, que llevo con unas sandalias beis de tacón alto. A Marceline le gustan los tacones, creo. Sonrío por dentro al pensarlo, pero enseguida recupero una anodina sonrisa profesional destinada a mi jefe.

—Buenos días, Jack.

Inicio mi jornada pidiendo un mensajero para que lleve a imprimir sus folletos. Ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

—Bonnie, ¿podrías traerme un café, por favor?

—Claro.

Voy hacia la cocina y me encuentro con Claire, la recepcionista, que también está preparando café.

—Hola, Bonnie —dice alegremente.

—Hola, Claire.

Charlamos un poco sobre la reunión del fin de semana con su numerosa familia, en la cual disfrutó muchísimo, y yo le cuento que salí a navegar con Marceline.

—Tienes una novia de ensueño, Bonnie —me dice con los ojos brillantes.

Estoy tentada de mirarla con expresión maravillada.

—No está mal.

Sonrío, y ambas nos echamos a reír.

—¡Cuánto has tardado! —me increpa Jack cuando llego.

¡Oh!

—Lo siento.

Me ruborizo y luego tuerzo el gesto. He tardado lo normal. ¿Qué le pasa? A lo mejor está nervioso por algo.

Él mueve la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Perdona, Bonnie. No pretendía gritarte, cielo.

¿Cielo?

—En dirección se está tramando algo y no sé qué es. Estate atenta, ¿vale? Si oyes algo por ahí… sé que las chicas habláis entre vosotras.

Me sonríe con aire cómplice y siento unas ligeras náuseas. No tiene ni idea de qué hablamos las «chicas». Además, yo ya sé lo que está pasando.

—Me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?

—Claro —digo entre dientes—. He mandado a imprimir el folleto. Estará listo a las dos en punto.

—Estupendo. Toma. —Me entrega un montón de manuscritos—. Necesito una sinopsis del primer capítulo de todos estos, y luego archívalos.

—Me pondré a ello.

Me siento aliviada al salir de su despacho y ocupar mi mesa. Ah, no me resulta nada fácil disponer de información confidencial. ¿Qué hará Jack cuando se entere? Se me hiela la sangre. Algo me dice que se enfadará bastante. Echo un vistazo a mi BlackBerry y sonrío. Hay un e—mail de Marceline.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:23**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Amanecer**

_Me encanta despertarme contigo por la mañana._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Total y absolutamente enamorada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises_

_Holdings, Inc._

Tengo la sensación de que la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara la parte en dos.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Anochecer**

_Querido total y absolutamente enamorado:_

_A mí también me encanta despertarme contigo. Aunque yo adoro estar contigo en la cama y en los ascensores y encima de los pianos y en mesas de billar y en barcos y escritorios y duchas y bañeras y atada a extrañas cruces de madera y en inmensas camas de cuatro postes con sábanas de satén rojo y en casitas de embarcaderos y en dormitorios de infancia._

_Tuya_

_Loca por el sexo e insaciable xx_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:37**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Hardware húmedo**

_Querida loca por el sexo e insaciable:_

_Acabo de espurrear el café encima de mi teclado. Creo que nunca me había pasado algo así._

_Admiro a una mujer que se entusiasma tanto por la geografía. ¿Debo deducir que solo me quiere por mi cuerpo?_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Total y absolutamente escandalizada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises_

_Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:42**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Riendo como una tonta… y húmeda también**

_Querida total y absolutamente escandalizada:_

_Siempre._

_Tengo que trabajar._

_Deja de molestarme._

_LxS_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿He de hacerlo?**

_Querida LxS:_

_Como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mí._

_Me encanta que estés húmeda y riendo como una tonta._

_Hasta luego, nena._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Total y absolutamente enamorada, escandalizada y embrujada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Dejo la BlackBerry y me pongo a trabajar. A la hora del almuerzo, Jack me pide que vaya a comprarle algo de comer. En cuanto salgo de su despacho, llamo a Marceline.

—Bonnibel —contesta inmediatamente con voz cariñosa y acariciante.

¿Cómo consigue esta mujer que me derrita por teléfono?

—Marceline, Jack me ha pedido que vaya a comprarle la comida.

—Cabrón holgazán —maldice.

No le hago caso, y continúo:

—Así que voy a comprarla. Quizá sería más práctico que me dieras el teléfono de Sawyer, y así no tendría que molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, nena.

—¿Estás sola?

—No. Aquí hay seis personas que me miran atónitas preguntándose con quién demonios estoy hablando.

Oh, no…

—¿De verdad? —musito aterrada.

—Sí. De verdad. Mi novia —informa, apartándose del teléfono.

¡Madre mía!

—Ahora todos confirmaran que eres lesbiana, ¿sabes?

Se ríe.

—Sí, seguramente.

Puedo percibir su sonrisa.

—Esto… tengo que colgar.

Estoy segura de que nota cuánto me avergüenza interrumpirle.

—Se lo comunicaré a Sawyer. —Vuelve a reírse—. ¿Has sabido algo de tu amigo?

—Todavía no. Será usted la primera en enterarse, señora Abadeer.

—Bien. Hasta luego, nena.

—Adiós, Marceline.

Sonrío. Cada vez que dice eso, me hace sonreír… tan impropio de Cincuenta, pero en cierto modo, también tan de ella. Cuando salgo al cabo de pocos segundos, Sawyer ya me está esperando en la puerta del edificio.

—Señorita Bubblegum —me saluda muy formal.

—Sawyer —asiento a modo de respuesta, y nos encaminamos juntos hacia la tienda.

Con Sawyer no me siento tan cómoda como con Taylor. Él sigue vigilando la calle mientras caminamos por la acera. De hecho, consigue ponerme más nerviosa, y también yo acabo haciendo lo mismo. ¿Está Flame rondando por aquí cerca? ¿O nos hemos contagiado todos de la paranoia de Marceline? ¿Forma parte esto de sus cincuenta sombras? Lo que daría por tener una inocente conversación de media hora con el doctor Petrikov para averiguarlo. No se ve nada raro, solo Seattle a la hora del almuerzo: gente que sale a comer con prisas, que va de compras o a reunirse con amigos. Veo a dos mujeres jóvenes que se abrazan al encontrarse. Echo de menos a Lumpy. Solo hace dos semanas que se fue de vacaciones, pero me parecen las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Han pasado tantas cosas… Lumpy no me creerá cuando se lo cuente. Bueno, se lo contaré parcialmente, una versión sujeta a un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Frunzo el ceño. Tengo que hablar con Marceline de eso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lumpy si se enterase? Palidezco al pensarlo. Tal vez regrese con Ethan. Esa posibilidad me hace temblar de emoción, pero no lo creo probable. Seguramente se quedará en Barbados con Gumbal.

—¿Dónde se pone cuando está esperando y vigilando en la calle? —le pregunto a Sawyer mientras hacemos cola para la comida.

Está situado delante de mí, de cara a la puerta, controlando continuamente la calle y a todo el que entra. Resulta inquietante.

—Me siento en la cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle, señorita Bubblegum.

—¿No es muy aburrido?

—Para mí no, señora. Es a lo que me dedico —dice con frialdad.

Me sonrojo.

—Perdone, no pretendía…

Al ver su expresión amable y comprensiva, me quedo sin palabras.

—Por favor, señorita Bubblegum. Mi trabajo es protegerla. Y eso es lo que hago.

—¿Ni rastro de Flame, entonces?

—No, señora.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabe qué aspecto tiene?

—He visto una fotografía suya.

—Ah, ¿la lleva encima?

—No, señora. —Se da un golpecito en la cabeza—. La guardo en la memoria.

Pues claro. La verdad es que me gustaría mucho examinar bien una fotografía de Flame para ver cómo era antes de convertirse en la Chica Fantasma. Me pregunto si Marceline me dejaría tener una copia. Sí, seguramente sí… por mi seguridad. Urdo un plan, y mi subconsciente se relame y asiente entusiasmada.

Los folletos llegan a la oficina, y me alivia ver que han quedado muy bien. Llevo uno al despacho de Jack. Se le ilumina la mirada: no sé si es por mí o por el folleto. Opto por creer que se trata de esto último.

—Están muy bien, Bonnie. —Lo hojea tranquilamente—. Sí, buen trabajo. ¿Vas a ver a tu novia esta noche?

Tuerce el labio al decir «novia».

—Sí. Vivimos juntas.

Es una verdad a medias. Bueno, en este momento sí es cierto, así que no es más que una mentira inocente. Espero que con eso baste para disuadirle.

—¿Se molestaría si fueras conmigo a tomar una copa rápida esta noche? Para celebrar todo el trabajo que has hecho.

—Tengo un amigo que vuelve a la ciudad esta noche, y saldremos todos a cenar.

Y estaré ocupada todas las noches, Jack.

—Ya veo. —Suspira, exasperado—. ¿Quizá cuando vuelva de Nueva York, entonces?

Levanta las cejas, expectante, y se le enturbia la mirada de forma sugerente. Oh, no… Esbozo una sonrisa evasiva y reprimo un estremecimiento.

—¿Te apetece un café o un té? —pregunto.

—Café, por favor —dice en voz baja y ronca, como si estuviera pidiendo otra cosa.

Maldita sea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no piensa rendirse. Oh… ¿qué hago? Cuando salgo de su despacho respiro hondo, ya mucho más tranquila. Jack me pone muy tensa. Marceline no se equivoca con él, y en parte me molesta que tenga razón. Me siento a mi mesa y suena mi BlackBerry: un número que no reconozco.

—Bonnie Bubblegum.

—¡Hola, Bubblegum!

El alegre tono de Ethan me coge momentáneamente desprevenida.

—¡Ethan! —casi grito de alegría—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de haber vuelto. Estaba francamente harto de sol y de ponches de ron, y de mi hermana pequeña perdidamente enamorada de ese tipo tan importante. Ha sido infernal, Bonnie.

—¡Ya! Mar, arena, sol y ponches de ron recuerda mucho al «Infierno» de Dante —contesto entre risas—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto, esperando a que salga mi maleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Estoy en el trabajo. Sí, tengo un trabajo remunerado —replico ante su exclamación de asombro—. ¿Quieres venir a buscar las llaves? Luego podemos vernos en el apartamento.

—Me parece estupendo. Nos vemos dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, una hora como mucho. ¿Me das la dirección?

Le doy la dirección de SIP.

—Nos vemos ahora, Ethan.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, y cuelga.

¿Qué? ¿Ethan también? ¡No! Y caigo en la cuenta de que acaba de pasar una semana con Gumbal. Rápidamente le escribo un correo electrónico a Marceline.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 14:55**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Visitas procedentes de climas soleados**

_Queridísima total y absolutamente EEE:_

_Ethan ha vuelto, y va a venir a buscar las llaves del apartamento. Me gustaría mucho comprobar que está bien instalado. ¿Por qué no me recoges después del trabajo? ¿Podríamos ir al apartamento y después salir TODOS a cenar algo? ¿Invito yo?_

_Tuya_

_Bonnie x_

_Aún LxS_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:05**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Cenar fuera**

_Apruebo tu plan. ¡Menos lo de que pagues tú!_

_Invito yo._

_Te recogeré a las seis en punto._

_x_

_P.D.: ¡Por qué no utilizas tu BlackBerry!_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Total y absolutamente enfadada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises_

_Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:11**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mandona**

_Bah, no seas tan ruda ni te enfades tanto._

_Todo está en clave._

_Nos vemos a las seis en punto._

_Bonnie x_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:18**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Mujer exasperante**

_¡Ruda y enfadada!_

_Ya te daré yo ruda y enfadada._

_Y tengo muchas ganas._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Total y absolutamente más enfadada, pero sonriendo por alguna razón desconocida, presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 14 de junio de 2011 15:23**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Promesas, promesas**

_Adelante, señora Abadeer._

_Yo también tengo muchas ganas.;D_

_Bonnie x_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

No contesta, pero tampoco espero que lo haga. La imagino quejándose de las señales contradictorias, y al pensarlo sonrío. Fantaseo un momento sobre lo que puede hacerme, pero acabo revolviéndome en la silla. Mi subconsciente me mira con aire reprobatorio por encima de sus gafas de media luna: Sigue trabajando. Al cabo de un momento, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire, de recepción.

—Aquí hay un chico muy mono que viene a verte. Tenemos que salir juntas de copas algún día, Bonnie. Seguro que tú conoces a muchos tíos buenos —sisea a través del auricular en tono cómplice.

¡Ethan! Cojo las llaves de mi bolso, y corro al vestíbulo. Madre mía… Cabello rubio tostado por el sol, bronceado espectacular y unos ojos almendrados que me miran resplandecientes desde el sofá de piel verde. En cuanto me ve, Ethan se pone de pie y viene hacia mí con la boca abierta.

—Uau, Bonnie. —Me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se inclina para darme un abrazo.

—Estás estupendo —le digo sonriendo.

—Tú estás… vaya… diferente. Más moderna y sofisticada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has cambiado el peinado? ¿La ropa? ¡No sé, Bubblegum, pero estás muy atractiva!

Siento que me arden las mejillas.

—Oh, Ethan. Es solo la ropa que llevo para trabajar —le regaño medio en broma.

Claire, que nos está mirando desde su mostrador, arquea una ceja y sonríe con ironía.

—¿Qué tal por Barbados?

—Divertido.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Lumpy?

—Ella y Gumbal vuelven el viernes. Parece que van bastante en serio —dice Ethan, alzando la mirada al cielo.

—La he echado de menos.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo te ha ido con la magnate?

—¿La magnate? —Suelto una risita—. Bueno, está siendo interesante. Esta noche nos invita a cenar.

—Genial.

Ethan parece sinceramente encantado. ¡Uf!

—Toma. —Le entrego las llaves—. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí. Hasta luego, nena. —Se agacha y me besa en la mejilla.

—¿Eso lo dice Gumbal?

—Sí, por lo visto se pega.

—Pues sí. Hasta luego.

Le sonrío y ella recoge la enorme bolsa que ha dejado junto al sofá verde y sale del edificio. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Jack me está mirando desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, con expresión inescrutable. Yo le sonrío, radiante, y me dirijo de vuelta a mi mesa, consciente en todo momento de que no me quita la vista de encima. Está empezando a crisparme los nervios. ¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva Lumpy. A ella se le ocurrirá algún plan. Pensar eso disipa mi inquietud, y cojo el siguiente manuscrito.

A las seis menos cinco, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Marceline.

—Ha llegado la malhumorada Ruda y Enfadada —dice, y sonrío.

Cincuenta sigue juguetona. La diosa que llevo dentro aplaude, feliz como una cría.

—Bien, aquí Loca por el Sexo e Insaciable. Deduzco que ya estás fuera —digo.

—Efectivamente, señorita Bubblegum. Tengo ganas de verla —dice en tono cálido y seductoramente, y mi corazón empieza a brincar, frenético.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Abadeer. Ahora salgo.

Cuelgo.

Apago el ordenador y cojo el bolso y mi chaqueta beis.

—Me voy, Jack —le aviso.

—Muy bien, Bonnie. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! Que lo pases bien.

—Tú también.

¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? No le entiendo. El Audi está aparcado junto al bordillo, y cuando me acerco Marceline baja del coche. Se ha quitado la americana, y lleva ese vestido gris que le sientan tan bien, mi favorito. ¿Cómo puede ser para mí esta diosa griega? Y me encuentro sonriendo como una idiota ante su sonrisita tonta. Lleva todo el día comportándose como una novia enamorada… enamorada de mí. Esta mujer adorable, compleja e imperfecta está enamorada de mí, y yo de ella.

De pronto siento en mi interior un gran estallido de júbilo, y saboreo este fugaz momento en el que me siento capaz de conquistar el mundo.

—Señorita Bubblegum, está usted tan fascinante como esta mañana.

Marceline me atrae hacia ella y me besa intensamente.

—Usted también, señora Abadeer.

—Vamos a buscar a tu amigo.

Me sonríe y me abre la puerta del coche. Mientras Taylor nos lleva hacia el apartamento, Marceline me habla del día que ha tenido, mucho mejor que el de ayer, por lo visto. La miro arrobada mientras intenta explicarme el enorme paso adelante que ha dado el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la WSU en Vancouver. Apenas comprendo el significado de sus palabras, pero me cautivan su pasión y su interés por ese tema. Quizá así es como será nuestra relación: habrá días malos y días buenos, y si los buenos son como este, no pienso tener ninguna queja. Me entrega una hoja.

—Estas son las horas que Claude tiene libres esta semana —dice.

¡Ah! El preparador.

Cuando nos acercamos al edificio de mi apartamento, saca su BlackBerry del bolsillo.

—Abadeer —contesta—. ¿Qué pasa, Ros?

Escucha atentamente, y veo que la conversación será larga.

—Voy a buscar a Ethan. Serán dos minutos —artículo en silencio, levantando dos dedos. Ella asiente; es obvio que está muy enfrascado en la conversación. Taylor me abre la puerta con una sonrisa afable. Yo le correspondo; incluso Taylor lo nota. Pulso el timbre del interfono y grito alegremente:

—Hola, Ethan, soy yo. Ábreme.

La puerta se abre con un zumbido y subo las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Caigo en la cuenta de que no he estado aquí desde el sábado por la mañana. Parece que haya pasado mucho más tiempo. Ethan me ha dejado la puerta abierta. Entro y, no sé por qué, pero en cuanto estoy dentro me quedo paralizada instintivamente. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que es porque hay una persona pálida y triste de pie junto a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un pequeño revólver: es Flame, que me observa impasible.

_Que tengan un lindo día… gracias por los mensajes y los comentarios_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

Dios santo…

Está ahí, mirándome con semblante inexpresivo e inquietante, y con una pistola en la mano. Mi subconsciente es víctima de un desmayo letal, del que no creo que despierte ni aspirando sales.

Parpadeo repetidamente mirando a Flame, mientras mi mente no para de dar vueltas frenéticamente. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Dónde está Ethan? ¡Por Dios…! ¿Dónde está Ethan? El miedo creciente y helador que atenaza mi corazón se convierte en terror, y se me erizan todos y cada uno de los folículos del cuero cabelludo. ¿Y si le ha hecho daño? Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y la adrenalina y un pánico paralizante invaden todo mi cuerpo. Mantén la calma, mantén la calma… repito mentalmente como un mantra una y otra vez. Ella ladea la cabeza y me mira como si fuera un fenómeno de barraca de feria. Pero aquí el fenómeno no soy yo.

Siento que he tardado un millón de años en procesar todo esto, cuando en realidad ha transcurrido apenas una fracción de segundo. El semblante de Flame sigue totalmente inexpresivo, y su aspecto tan desaliñado y enfermizo como siempre. Sigue llevando esa gabardina mugrienta, y parece necesitar desesperadamente una ducha. Tiene el pelo grasiento y lacio pegado a la cabeza, y sus ojos se ven apagados, turbios y vagamente confusos.

Pese a tener la boca absolutamente seca, intento hablar.

—Hola… ¿Flame, verdad? —alcanzo a decir.

Ella sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa auténtica; sus labios se curvan de un modo desagradable.

—Ella habla —susurra, y su voz es un sonido fantasmagórico, suave y ronco a la vez.

—Sí, hablo —le digo con dulzura, como si me dirigiera a una niña—¿Estás sola aquí? ¿Dónde está Ethan?

Cuando pienso que puede haber sufrido algún daño, se me desboca el corazón.

A ella se le demuda la cara de tal modo que creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar… parece tan desvalida.

—Sola —susurra—. Sola.

Y la profundidad de la tristeza que contiene esa única palabra me desgarra el alma. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Yo estoy sola? ¿Está ella sola? ¿Está sola porque le ha hecho daño a Ethan? Oh… no… tengo que combatir el llanto inminente y el miedo asfixiante que me oprimen la garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Pese al sofocante ahogo que siento, mis palabras logran conformar un discurso atento, sereno y amable. Ella frunce el ceño como si mis preguntas la aturdieran por completo. Pero no emprende ninguna acción violenta contra mí. Sigue sosteniendo la pistola con gesto relajado. Yo no hago caso de la opresión que siento en el cerebro e intento otra táctica.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té?

¿Por qué le estoy preguntando si quiere té? Esa es la respuesta de Ray ante cualquier situación de crisis emocional, y me surge ahora en un momento totalmente inapropiado. Dios… le daría un ataque si me viera ahora mismo. Él ya habría echado mano de su preparación militar y a estas alturas ya la habría desarmado. De hecho, no me está apuntando con la pistola. A lo mejor puedo acercarme. Flame mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si destensara el cuello. Inspiro una preciada bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar el pánico que me dificulta la respiración, y me acerco hasta la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Ella tuerce el gesto, como si no entendiera del todo qué estoy haciendo, y se desplaza un poco para seguir plantada frente a mí. Cojo el hervidor con una mano temblorosa y lo lleno bajo el grifo. Conforme me voy moviendo, mi respiración se va normalizando. Sí, si ella quisiera matarme, seguramente ya me habría disparado. Me mira perpleja, con una curiosidad ausente. Mientras enciendo el interruptor de la tetera, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ethan. ¿Estará herido? ¿Atado?

—¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? —pregunto con cautela.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y, con la mano derecha —la que no sostiene el revólver—, coge un mechón de su melena grasienta y empieza a juguetear con ella, a darle vueltas y a enrollarlo. Resulta evidente que es algo que hace cuando está nerviosa, y al fijarme en ese detalle, me impresiona nuevamente cuánto se parece a mí. Mi ansiedad está llegando a un nivel que casi me resulta insoportable, y espero su respuesta con la respiración contenida.

—Sola. Completamente sola —murmura.

Eso me tranquiliza. Quizá Ethan no esté aquí. Esa sensación de alivio me da fuerzas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres té ni café?

—No tengo sed —contesta en voz baja, y da un paso cauteloso hacia mí.

Mi sensación de fortaleza se evapora. ¡Dios…! Empiezo a jadear otra vez de miedo, sintiendo cómo circula de nuevo, denso y tempestuoso, por mis venas. A pesar de eso, y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me doy la vuelta y saco un par de tazas del armario.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta, y su voz tiene la entonación cantarina de una niña pequeña.

—¿A qué te refieres, Flame? —pregunto con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

—El Ama, la señora Abadeer, permite que le llames por su nombre.

—Yo no soy su sumisa, Flame. Esto… el Ama entiende que yo soy incapaz e inadecuada para cumplir ese papel.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Es un gesto de lo más inquietante y antinatural.

—Ina…de…cuada. —Experimenta la palabra, la dice en voz alta, tratando de saber qué sensación le produce en la lengua—. Pero el Ama es feliz. Yo le he visto.

Ríe y sonríe. Esas reacciones son raras… muy raras en ella.

Oh.

—Tú te pareces a mí. —Flame cambia de actitud, cogiéndome por sorpresa, y creo que por primera vez fija realmente sus ojos en mí—. Al Ama le gustan obedientes y que se parezcan a ti y a mí. Las demás, todas lo mismo… todas lo mismo… y sin embargo tú duermes en su cama. Yo te vi.

¡Oh, no! Ella estaba en la habitación. No eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Tú me viste en su cama? —susurro.

—Yo nunca dormí en la cama de la Ama —murmura.

Es como un espectro etéreo, perdido. Como una persona a medias. Parece tan leve y frágil, y a pesar de llevar un arma, de pronto siento una abrumadora compasión por ella. Ahora sujeta la pistola con las dos manos, y yo abro tanto los ojos que amenazan con salírseme de las órbitas.

—¿Por qué al Ama le gustamos así? Eso me hace pensar que… que… el Ama es oscura… el Ama es una mujer oscura, pero yo le quiero.

No, no lo es, grito en mi fuero interno. Ella no es oscura. Ella es una mujer buena, y no está sumida en la oscuridad. Está conmigo, a plena luz. Y ahora ella está aquí, intentando arrastrarle de vuelta a las sombras con la retorcida idea de que le quiere.

—Flame, ¿quieres darme la pistola? —pregunto con suavidad.

Sus manos la aferran con más fuerza, y se lleva la pistola al pecho.

—Esto es mío. Es lo único que me queda. —Acaricia el arma con delicadeza—. Así ella podrá reunirse con su amor.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué amor… Marceline? Siento como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sé que ella aparecerá en cualquier momento para averiguar por qué estoy tardando tanto. ¿Tiene la intención de dispararle? La idea es tan terrorífica que se me forma un enorme nudo en la garganta. Se hincha y me duele, y casi me ahoga, al igual que el miedo que se acumula y me oprime el estómago.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe y Marceline aparece en el umbral, seguida de Taylor.

Los ojos de Marceline se fijan en mí durante un par de segundos, me observan de la cabeza a los pies, y detecto un centelleo de alivio en su mirada. Pero ese alivio desaparece en cuanto clava la vista en Flame y se queda inmóvil, centrada en ella, sin vacilar lo más mínimo. La observa con una intensidad que yo no había visto nunca, con ojos salvajes, enormes, airados y asustados.

Oh, no… oh, no.

Flame abre mucho los ojos y por un momento parece que recobra la cordura. Parpadea varias veces y sujeta el arma con más fuerza. Contengo el aliento, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar con tanta fuerza que oigo la sangre bombeando en mis oídos. ¡No, no, no! Mi mundo se sostiene precariamente en manos de esta pobre mujer destrozada. ¿Disparará? ¿A las dos? ¿Solo a Marceline? Es una idea atroz.

Pero después de una eternidad, durante la cual el tiempo queda en suspenso a nuestro alrededor, ella agacha un poco la cabeza y alza la mirada hacia ella a través de sus largas pestañas con expresión contrita.

Marceline levanta la mano para indicarle a Taylor que no se mueva. El rostro lívido de este revela su furia. Nunca le había visto así, pero se mantiene inmóvil mientras Marceline y Flame se miran la una a la otra.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Qué hará ella? Pero se limitan a seguir mirándose. Marceline tiene una expresión cruda, cargada de una emoción que desconozco. Puede ser lástima, miedo, afecto… ¿o es amor? ¡No, por favor… amor, no!

Ella la fulmina con la mirada, y con una lentitud agónica, la atmósfera del apartamento cambia. La tensión ha aumentado de tal manera que percibo su conexión, la electricidad que hay entre ambas.

¡No! De repente siento que yo soy la intrusa, la que interfiere entre ellas, que siguen mirándose fijamente. Yo soy una advenediza, una voyeur que espía una escena íntima y prohibida detrás de unas cortinas corridas. El brillo que arde en la mirada de Marceline se intensifica y su porte cambia sutilmente. Parece más alta, y sus rasgos como más angulosos, más fría, más distante. Reconozco esa pose. Le he visto así antes… en su cuarto de juegos.

De nuevo se me eriza todo el vello. Esta es la Marceline dominante, y parece muy a gusto en su papel. No sé si es algo innato o aprendido, pero, con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, veo cómo responde Flame. Separa los labios, se le acelera la respiración y, por primera vez, el rubor tiñe sus mejillas. ¡No! Es angustioso presenciar esa visión fugaz del pasado de Marceline. Finalmente, ella articula una palabra en silencio. No sé cuál es, pero tiene un efecto inmediato en Flame. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha, y sus manos sueltan la pistola, que golpea con un ruido sordo el suelo de madera. Dios santo…

Marceline se acerca tranquilamente a donde ha caído el arma, se inclina con agilidad para recogerla, y luego se la mete en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Mira una vez más a Flame, que sigue dócilmente arrodillada junto a la encimera de la isla.

—Bonnibel, ve con Taylor —ordena.

Taylor cruza el umbral y se me queda mirando.

—Ethan —susurro.

—Abajo —contesta expeditiva, sin apartar los ojos de Flame.

Abajo. No aquí. Ethan está bien. Un fuerte estremecimiento de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo, y por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme.

—Bonnibel…

En la voz de Marceline hay un deje de advertencia.

La miro, y de pronto soy incapaz de moverme. No quiero dejarla… dejarla con ella. Ella se coloca al lado de Flame, que permanece arrodillada a sus pies. Se cierne sobre ella, la protege. Ella está tan quieta… es antinatural. No puedo dejar de mirarles a las dos… juntas…

—Por el amor de Dios, Bonnibel, ¿por una vez en tu vida puedes hacer lo que te dicen y marcharte?

Con una voz fría como un témpano de hielo, Marceline me fulmina con la mirada y frunce el ceño. Tras la calma deliberada con que pronuncia esas palabras, se oculta una furia palpable. ¿Furiosa conmigo? Dios, no. ¡Por favor… no! Me siento como si me hubiera dado un bofetón. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con ella?

—Taylor. Lleva a la señorita Bubblegum abajo. Ahora.

Taylor asiente y yo miro a Marceline.

—¿Por qué? —susurro.

—Vete. Vuelve al apartamento. —La frialdad de sus ojos me fulmina—.Necesito estar a solas con Flame —dice en tono apremiante.

Creo que intenta transmitir una especie de mensaje, pero estoy tan alterada por todo lo sucedido que no estoy segura. Observo a Flame y veo aparecer una levísima sonrisa en sus labios, pero aparte de eso sigue totalmente impasible. Una sumisa total.

¡Santo Dios! Se me hiela el corazón.

Esto es lo que ella necesita. Esto es lo que le gusta. ¡No…! Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Señorita Bubblegum. Bonnie…

Taylor me tiende la mano, suplicándome que vaya con ella. Yo estoy inmovilizada por el terrorífico espectáculo que tengo ante mí. Esto confirma mis peores temores y acrecienta todas mis inseguridades. Marceline y Flame juntas… la Ama y su sumisa.

—Taylor —insiste Marceline, y Taylor se inclina y me coge en volandas.

Lo último que veo es a Marceline acariciándole la cabeza a Flame con ternura, mientras le dice algo en voz baja.

¡No!

Mientras Taylor me lleva escaleras abajo, yaciendo inerte en sus brazos, intento asimilar lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos… ¿O han sido más? ¿O menos? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Marceline y Flame, Flame y Marceline… ¿juntas? ¿Qué está haciendo con ella ahora?

—¡Joder, Bonnie! ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Me siento aliviada al ver a Ethan, caminando nerviosamente arriba y abajo por el vestíbulo, todavía cargado con su enorme bolsa. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que está bien! Cuando Taylor me deja en el suelo, prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Ethan. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Le abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba tan preocupada que, por un momento, obtengo cierto respiro del pánico creciente que siento respecto a lo que está ocurriendo arriba en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué coño está pasando, Bonnie? ¿Quién es este tío?

—Oh, perdona, Ethan. Este es Taylor. Trabaja para Marceline. Taylor, este es Ethan, el hermano de mi compañera de piso.

Se saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Bonnie, ¿qué está pasando ahí arriba? Estaba buscando las llaves del apartamento cuando esos tíos aparecieron de la nada y me las quitaron. Además de Marceline…

Ethan se queda sin palabras.

—Llegaste tarde… Gracias a Dios.

—Sí. Me encontré con un amigo de Pullman… y nos tomamos una copa rápida. ¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba?

—Hay una chica, una ex de Marceline. En nuestro apartamento. Se ha vuelto loca, y Marceline está…

Se me quiebra la voz, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Eh… —susurra Ethan y me abraza con fuerza—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía?

—No, no se trata de eso.

Sollozo pegada a su pecho y, en cuanto empiezo, ya no puedo parar de llorar, las lágrimas liberando toda la tensión de este último episodio. Ethan me abraza más fuerte, pero noto que está desconcertado.

—Venga, Bonnie, vamos a tomar una copa.

Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda con cierta incomodidad. De repente, yo también me siento incómoda, y avergonzada, y lo que realmente quiero es estar sola. Pero asiento y acepto su oferta. Quiero alejarme de aquí, alejarme de lo que sea que esté pasando arriba. Me vuelvo hacia Taylor.

—¿Habíais registrado el apartamento? —le pregunto llorosa, limpiándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—A primera hora de la tarde. —Taylor se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa y me ofrece un pañuelo. Parece destrozado—. Lo siento, Bonnie —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Pobre… se le ve que se siente muy culpable. No quiero hacer que se sienta aún peor.

—Al parecer tiene una extraordinaria capacidad para eludirnos —añade, y vuelve a torcer el gesto.

—Ethan y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida y después volveremos al Escala.

Me seco los ojos.

Taylor se apoya en un pie y luego en otro, visiblemente nervioso.

—La señora Abadeer quería que volviera directamente al apartamento —dice en voz baja.

—Bueno, pero ahora ya sabemos dónde está Flame. —No puedo evitar que mi voz revele un deje de amargura—. Así que ya no necesitamos tantas medidas de seguridad. Dile a Marceline que nos veremos luego.

Taylor abre la boca para hablar, pero vuelve a cerrarla prudentemente.

—¿Quieres dejarle la bolsa a Taylor? —le pregunto a Ethan.

—No. Me la llevo, gracias.

Ethan se despide de Taylor con un movimiento de cabeza y después me acompaña fuera. Y entonces me acuerdo, demasiado tarde, de que me he dejado el bolso en el asiento de atrás del Audi. No llevo nada encima.

—Mi bolso…

—No te preocupes —murmura Ethan, su rostro expresando una gran preocupación—. No pasa nada, pago yo.

Escogemos un bar situado en la acera de enfrente y nos sentamos en unos taburetes de madera junto a la ventana. Quiero ver lo que pasa: quién entra y, sobre todo, quién sale. Ethan me pasa una botella de cerveza.

—¿Problemas con una ex? —pregunta en tono afable.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —musito, adoptando repentinamente una actitud más reservada.

No puedo hablar de esto: he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y, por primera vez, lo lamento realmente. Además, Marceline no ha dicho nada de rescindirlo.

—Tengo tiempo —dice Ethan muy atento, y toma un buen trago de cerveza.

—Ella es una ex de Marceline, de hace varios años. Abandonó a su marido por otro tipo. Y al cabo de un par de semanas o así, ese tipo murió en un accidente de coche. Y ahora ha vuelto para perseguir a Marceline.

Me encojo de hombros. Ya está, no he revelado demasiado.

—¿Perseguir a Marceline?

—Tenía una pistola.

—¡Hostia!

—De hecho no amenazó a nadie con ella. Creo que pretendía dispararse a sí misma. Pero por eso yo estaba tan preocupada por ti. No sabía si estabas en el apartamento.

—Ya. Por lo que dices, esa mujer no está bien.

—No, no está bien.

—¿Y ahora qué está haciendo Marceline con ella?

Palidezco de golpe y noto que la bilis me sube a la garganta.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Ethan abre los ojos como platos… por fin lo ha entendido. Esto es lo que me angustia. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Hablar, espero. Solo hablar. Pero lo único que visualizo mentalmente es su mano, acariciando tiernamente el pelo de ella. Flame está trastornada y ella se preocupa por ella; eso es todo, intento racionalizar. Pero, en el fondo de mi mente, mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza con tristeza.

Es más que eso. Flame era capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades de una forma que yo no puedo. La idea resulta terriblemente deprimente. Intento centrarme en todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días: en su declaración de amor, sus divertidos coqueteos, su alegría. Pero las palabras de Elena vuelven para burlarse de mí. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre los fisgones. «¿No echas de menos… tu cuarto de juegos?»

Me termino la cerveza en un tiempo récord, y Ethan me pasa otra. No soy muy buena compañía esta noche, pero aun así él se queda conmigo charlando e intentando levantarme el ánimo, y me habla de Barbados y de las payasadas de Lumpy y Gumbal, lo cual es una maravillosa distracción. Pero solo es eso… una distracción. Mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma siguen todavía en ese apartamento con mi Cincuenta Sombras y la mujer que había sido su sumisa. Una mujer que cree que todavía le ama. Una mujer que se parece a mí. Mientras nos bebemos la tercera cerveza, un enorme vehículo con los vidrios ahumados aparca junto al Audi delante del edificio. Reconozco al doctor Petrikov, que baja acompañado de una mujer vestida con una especie de bata azul claro. Atisbo a Taylor, que les hace entrar por la puerta principal.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Ethan.

—Es el doctor Petrikov. Marceline le conoce.

—¿Qué tipo de doctor es?

—Psiquiatra.

—Ah.

Ambos seguimos observando y, al cabo de unos minutos, vuelven a salir. Marceline lleva a Flame, que va envuelta en una manta. ¿Qué? Veo con horror cómo suben al vehículo y se alejan a toda velocidad.

Ethan me mira con expresión compasiva, y yo me siento desolada, totalmente desolada.

—¿Puedo tomar algo más fuerte? —le pregunto a Ethan, sin voz apenas.

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Un brandy. Por favor.

Ethan asiente y se acerca a la barra. Yo miro por la ventana hacia la puerta principal. Al cabo de un momento, Taylor sale, se sube al Audi y se dirige hacia el Escala… ¿siguiendo a Marceline? No lo sé.

Ethan me planta delante una gran copa de brandy.

—Venga, Bubblegum. Vamos a emborracharnos.

Me parece la mejor proposición que me han hecho últimamente. Brindamos, bebo un trago del líquido ardiente y ambarino, y agradezco esa intensa sensación de calor que me evade del espantoso dolor que brota en mi corazón.

Es tarde y me siento bastante aturdida. Ethan y yo no tenemos llaves para entrar en mi apartamento. Ella insiste en acompañarme caminando hasta el Escala, aunque ella no se quedará. Ha telefoneado al amigo al que se encontró antes y con el que se tomó una copa, y han quedado que dormirá en su casa.

—Así que es aquí donde vive la magnate.

Ethan silba, impresionado.

Asiento.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? —pregunta.

—No, tengo que enfrentarme a esto… o simplemente acostarme.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí. Gracias, Ethan.

Le doy un abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bubblegum —me susurra al oído.

Me suelta y me observa mientras yo me dispongo a entrar en el edificio.

—Hasta luego —grita.

Yo le dedico una media sonrisa y le hago un gesto de despedida, y después pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor. Salgo del ascensor y entro al piso de Marceline. Taylor no me está esperando, lo cual es inusual. Abro la doble puerta y voy hacia el salón. Marceline está al teléfono, caminando nerviosa junto al piano.

—Ya está aquí —espeta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme y cuelga el teléfono— ¿Dónde coño estabas? —gruñe, pero no se acerca.

¿Está enfadada conmigo? ¿Ella es el que acaba de pasar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo con su ex novia lunática, y está enfadada conmigo?

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta, consternada.

—Un poco.

No creía que fuera tan obvio.

Gime y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Te dije que volvieras aquí —dice en voz baja, amenazante—. Son las diez y cuarto. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Fui a tomar una copa, o tres, con Ethan, mientras tú atendías a tu ex —le digo entre dientes—. No sabía cuánto tiempo ibas a estar… con ella.

Entorna los ojos y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, pero se detiene.

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

Me encojo de hombros y me miro los dedos.

—Bonnie, ¿qué pasa?

Y por primera vez detecto en su voz algo distinto a la ira. ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo? Trago saliva, intentando decidir qué decir.

—¿Dónde está Flame?

Alzo la mirada hacia ella.

—En un hospital psiquiátrico de Fremont —dice con expresión escrutadora —. Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? —Se acerca hasta situarse justo delante de mí—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —musita.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy buena para ti.

—¿Qué? —murmura, y abre los ojos, alarmada—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

—Solo verte con ella… —se me quiebra la voz.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Bonnie. Sino con ella. —Inspira profundamente, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Ahora mismo es una chica muy enferma.

—Pero yo lo sentí… lo que teníais juntas.

—¿Qué? No.

Intenta tocarme y yo retrocedo instintivamente. Deja caer la mano y se me queda mirando. Se le ve atenazada por el pánico.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —murmura con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Yo no digo nada mientras intento reordenar el caos de mi mente.

—No puedes hacerlo —suplica.

—Marceline… yo…

Lucho por aclarar mis ideas. ¿Qué intento decir? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Dame tiempo.

—¡No, no! —dice ella.

—Yo…

Mira con desenfreno alrededor de la estancia buscando… ¿qué? ¿Una inspiración? ¿Una intervención divina? No lo sé.

—No puedes irte, Bonnie. ¡Yo te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, Marceline, es solo que…

—¡No, no! —dice desesperada, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Marceline…

—No —susurra, y en sus ojos muy abiertos brilla el pánico.

De repente cae de rodillas ante mí, con la cabeza gacha, y las manos extendidas sobre los muslos. Inspira profundamente y se queda muy quieta.

¿Qué?

—Marceline, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella sigue mirando al suelo, no a mí.

—¡Marceline! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —repito con voz estridente. Ella no se mueve—. ¡Marceline, mírame! —ordeno aterrada.

Ella levanta la cabeza sin dudarlo, y me mira pasivamente con sus fríos ojos: parece casi serena… expectante.

Dios santo… Marceline. La sumisa.

_La verdad chicas imaginar a Marceline en postura de sumisa hace que mi corazoncito se ablande… Me gusta más la dominante y algo pervertida._

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

Marceline postrada de rodillas a mis pies, reteniéndome con la firmeza de su mirada, es la visión más solemne y escalofriante que he contemplado jamás… más que Flame con su pistola. El leve aturdimiento producido por el alcohol se esfuma al instante, sustituido por una creciente sensación de fatalidad. Palidezco y se me eriza todo el vello. Inspiro profundamente, conmocionada. No. No, esto es un error, un error muy grave y perturbador.

—Marceline, por favor, no hagas esto. Esto no es lo que quiero.

Ella sigue mirándome con total pasividad, sin moverse, sin decir nada. Oh, Dios. Mi pobre Cincuenta. Se me encoge el corazón. ¿Qué demonios le he hecho? Las lágrimas que pugnan por brotar me escuecen en los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Háblame —musito.

Ella parpadea una vez.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —dice en voz baja, inexpresiva, y el hecho de que hable me alivia momentáneamente, pero así no…

No. ¡No!

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y de repente me resulta insoportable verle en la misma posición postrada que la de esa criatura patética que era Flame. La imagen de una mujer poderosa, que en realidad sigue siendo una muchacha, que sufrió terribles abusos y malos tratos, que se considera indigna del amor de su familia perfecta y de su mucho menos perfecta novia… mi chica perdida… La imagen es desgarradora.

Compasión, vacío, desesperación, todo eso inunda mi corazón, y siento una angustia asfixiante. Voy a tener que luchar para recuperarle, para recuperar a mi Cincuenta. Pensar en que yo pueda ejercer la dominación sobre alguien me resulta atroz. Pensar en que yo ejerza la dominación sobre Marceline es sencillamente repugnante. Eso me convertiría en alguien como ella: la mujer que le hizo esto a ella.

Al pensar en eso, me estremezco y contengo la bilis que siento subir por mi garganta. Es inconcebible que yo haga eso. Es inconcebible que desee eso. A medida que se me aclaran las ideas, veo cuál es el único camino: sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, caigo de rodillas frente a ella. Siento la madera dura contra mis espinillas, y me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Así, ambas somos iguales. Estamos al mismo nivel. Este es el único modo de recuperarle. Ella abre los ojos imperceptiblemente cuando alzo la vista y la miro, pero, aparte de eso, ni su expresión ni su postura cambian.

—Marceline, no tienes por qué hacer esto —suplico—. Yo no voy a dejarte. Te lo he dicho y te lo he repetido cientos de veces. No te dejaré. Todo esto que ha pasado… es abrumador. Lo único que necesito es tiempo para pensar… tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué siempre te pones en lo peor?

Se me encoge nuevamente el corazón, porque sé la razón: porque es insegura, y está llena de odio hacia sí misma. Las palabras de Elena vuelven a resonar en mi mente: «¿Sabe ella lo negativa que eres contigo misma? ¿En todos los aspectos?». Oh, Marceline. El miedo atenaza de nuevo mi corazón y empiezo a balbucear:

—Iba a sugerir que esta noche volvería a mi apartamento. Nunca me dejas tiempo… tiempo para pensar las cosas. —Rompo a sollozar, y en su cara aparece la levísima sombra de un gesto de disgusto—. Simplemente tiempo para pensar. Nosotras apenas nos conocemos, y toda esa carga que tú llevas encima… yo necesito… necesito tiempo para analizarla. Y ahora que Flame está… bueno, lo que sea que esté… que ya no anda por ahí y ya no es un peligro… pensé… pensé…

Se me quiebra la voz y le miro fijamente. Ella me observa intensamente y creo que me está escuchando.

—Verte con Flame… —cierro los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo de verle interactuando con su antigua sumisa—… me ha impactado terriblemente. Por un momento he atisbado cómo había sido tu vida… y… —Bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Mis mejillas siguen inundadas de lágrimas—. Todo esto es porque siento que yo no soy suficiente para ti. He comprendido cómo era tu vida, y tengo mucho miedo de que termines aburriéndote de mí y entonces me dejes… y yo acabe siendo como Flame… una sombra. Porque yo te quiero, Marceline, y si me dejas, será como si el mundo perdiera la luz. Y me quedaré a oscuras. Yo no quiero dejarte. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que tú me dejes…

Mientras le digo todo eso, con la esperanza de que me escuche, me doy cuenta de cuál es mi verdadero problema. Simplemente no entiendo por qué le gusto. Nunca he entendido por qué le gusto.

—No entiendo por qué te parezco atractiva —murmuro—. Tú eres… bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy… —Me encojo de hombros y le miro—. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tú eres hermosa y sexy y triunfadora y bueno y amable y cariñosa… todas esas cosas… y yo no. Y yo no puedo hacer las cosas que a ti te gusta hacer. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas. ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz conmigo? —Mi voz se convierte en un susurro que expresa mis más oscuros miedos—. Nunca he entendido qué ves en mí. Y verte con ella no ha hecho más que confirmarlo.

Sollozo y me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, contemplando su expresión impasible.

Oh, es tan exasperante. ¡Habla conmigo, maldita sea!

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí arrodillada toda la noche? Porque yo haré lo mismo—le espeto con cierta dureza.

Creo que suaviza el gesto… incluso parece vagamente divertida. Pero es muy difícil saberlo. Podría acercarme y tocarle, pero eso sería abusar de forma flagrante de la posición en la que ella me ha colocado. Yo no quiero eso, pero no sé qué quiere ella, o qué intenta decirme. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Marceline, por favor, por favor… háblame —le ruego, mientras retuerzo las manos sobre el regazo.

Aunque estoy incómoda sobre mis rodillas, sigo postrada, mirando esos ojos, serios, preciosos, y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

—Por favor —suplico una vez más.

De pronto, su intensa mirada se oscurece y parpadea.

—Estaba tan asustada —murmura.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Mi subconsciente vuelve a recostarse en su butaca, suspirando de alivio, y se bebe un buen trago de ginebra.

¡Está hablando! La gratitud me invade y trago saliva intentando contener la emoción y las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a brotar.

Su voz es tenue y suave.

—Cuando vi llegar a Ethan, supe que otra persona te había dejado entrar en tu apartamento. Taylor y yo bajamos del coche de un salto. Sabíamos que se trataba de ella, y verla allí de ese modo, contigo… y armada. Creo que me sentí morir. Bonnie, alguien te estaba amenazando… era la confirmación de mis peores miedos. Estaba tan enfurecido con ella, contigo, con Taylor, conmigo mismo…

Menea la cabeza, expresando su angustia.

—No podía saber lo desequilibrada que estaba. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. —Se calla y frunce el ceño—. Y entonces me dio una pista: parecía muy arrepentida. Y así supe qué tenía que hacer.

Se detiene y me mira, intentando sopesar mi reacción.

—Sigue —susurro.

Ella traga saliva.

—Verla en ese estado, saber que yo podía tener algo que ver con su crisis nerviosa… —Cierra los ojos otra vez—. Flame fue siempre tan traviesa y vivaz…

Tiembla e inspira con dificultad, como si sollozara. Es una tortura escuchar todo esto, pero permanezco de rodillas, atenta, embebida en su relato.

—Podría haberte hecho daño. Y habría sido culpa mía.

Sus ojos se apagan, paralizados por el horror, y se queda de nuevo en silencio.

—Pero no fue así —susurro—, y tú no eras responsable de que estuviera en ese estado, Marceline.

Le miro fijamente, animándole a continuar. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme, y quizá también a Flame, porque también se preocupa por ella. Pero ¿hasta qué punto se preocupa por ella? No dejo de plantearme esa incómoda pregunta. Ella dice que me quiere, pero me echó de mi propio apartamento con mucha brusquedad.

—Yo solo quería que te fueras —murmura, con su extraordinaria capacidad para leer mis pensamientos—. Quería alejarte del peligro y… Tú… no… te ibas — sisea entre dientes, y su exasperación es palpable.

Me mira intensamente.

—Bonnibel Bubblegum, eres la mujer más tozuda que conozco.

Cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, como si no diera crédito. Oh, ha vuelto. Aliviada, lanzo un largo y profundo suspiro. Ella abre los ojos de nuevo, y su expresión es triste y desamparada…sincera.

—¿No pensabas dejarme? —pregunta.

—¡No!

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando los abre, veo su dolor y su angustia.

—Pensé… —Se calla—. Esta soy yo, Bonnie. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuya. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Marceline, y verte así es… —Me falta el aire y vuelven a brotar las lágrimas—. Pensé que te había destrozado.

—¿Destrozado? ¿A mí? Oh, no, Bonnie. Todo lo contrario. —Se acerca y me coge la mano—. Tú eres mi tabla de salvación —susurra, y me besa los nudillos antes de apoyar su palma contra la mía.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, tira suavemente de mi mano y la coloca sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón… en la zona prohibida. Se le acelera la respiración. Su corazón late desbocado, retumbando bajo mis dedos. No aparta los ojos de mí; su mandíbula está tensa, los dientes apretados.

Yo jadeo. ¡Oh, mi Cincuenta! Está permitiendo que le toque. Y es como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se hubiera volatilizado… desaparecido. Noto el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos, y el ritmo de mis latidos aumenta para acompasarse al suyo. Me suelta la mano, dejándola posada sobre su corazón. Flexiono ligeramente los dedos y siento la calidez de su piel bajo la liviana tela del vestido.

Está conteniendo la respiración. No puedo soportarlo. Y retiro la mano.

—No —dice inmediatamente, y vuelve a poner su mano sobre la mía, presionando con sus dedos los míos—. No.

Incitada por esas dos palabras, me deslizo por el suelo hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocan, y levanto la otra mano con cautela para que sepa exactamente qué me dispongo a hacer. Ella abre más los ojos, pero no me detiene. Empiezo bajar con delicadeza su vestido. Con una mano es difícil. Flexiono los dedos que están bajo los suyos y ella me suelta, y me permite usar ambas manos para quitar la prenda. No dejo de mirarle a los ojos mientras le bajo el vestido, y su torso queda a la vista. Ella traga saliva, separa los labios y se le acelera la respiración, y noto que su pánico aumenta, pero no se aparta. ¿Sigue actuando como una sumisa? No tengo ni idea. ¿Debo hacer esto? No quiero hacerle daño, ni física ni mentalmente. Verle así, ofreciéndose por completo a mí, ha sido un toque de atención. Alargo la mano y la dejo suspendida sobre su pecho, y la miro… pidiéndole permiso. Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado muy sutilmente, armándose de valor ante mi inminente caricia. Emana tensión, pero esta vez no es ira… es miedo. Vacilo. ¿De verdad puedo hacerle esto?

—Sí —musita… otra vez con esa singular capacidad de responder a mis preguntas no formuladas.

Extiendo los dedos sobre su seno y los hago descender con ternura sobre el esternón. Ella cierra los ojos, y contrae el rostro como si sintiera un dolor insufrible. No puedo soportar verla, de manera que aparto los dedos inmediatamente, pero ella me sujeta la mano al instante y la vuelve a posar con firmeza sobre sus senos desnudo. Cuando le toco con la palma de la mano, su piel se vuelve de gallina.

—No —dice, con la voz quebrada—. Lo necesito.

Aprieta los ojos con más fuerza. Esto debe de ser una tortura para ella. Es un auténtico suplicio verla. Le acaricio con los dedos uno de sus senos y el corazón, con mucho cuidado, maravillada con su tacto, aterrorizada de que esto sea ir demasiado lejos. Abre sus ojos, que me fulminan, ardientes. Dios santo. Es una mirada salvaje, abrasadora, intensísima, y respira entrecortadamente. Hace que me hierva la sangre y me estremezca. No me ha detenido, de manera que vuelvo a pasarle los dedos sobre su seno y sus labios se entreabren. Jadea, y no sé si es por miedo o por algo más. Hace tanto tiempo que ansío besarle ahí, que me inclino sobre las rodillas y le sostengo la mirada durante un momento, dejando perfectamente claras mis intenciones. Luego me acerco y poso un tierno beso sobre su corazón, y siento la calidez y el dulce aroma de su piel en mis labios. Su ahogado gemido me conmueve tanto que vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones, temiendo lo que veré en su rostro. Ella ha cerrado los ojos con firmeza, pero no se ha movido.

—Otra vez —susurra, y me inclino nuevamente sobre su torso, esta vez para besarle una de las cicatrices.

Jadea, y le beso otra, y otra. Gruñe con fuerza, y de pronto sus brazos me rodean y me agarra el pelo, y me levanta la cabeza con mucha brusquedad hasta que mis labios se unen a su boca insistente. Y nos besamos, y yo enredo los dedos en su cabello.

—Oh, Bonnie —suspira, y se inclina y me tumba en el suelo, y ahora estoy debajo de ella.

Deslizo mis manos en torno a su hermoso rostro y, en ese momento, noto sus lágrimas.

Está llorando… no. ¡No!

—Marceline, por favor, no llores. He sido sincera cuando te he dicho que nunca te dejaré. De verdad. Si te he dado una impresión equivocada, lo siento… por favor, por favor, perdóname. Te quiero. Siempre te querré.

Se cierne sobre mí y me mira con una expresión llena de dolor.

—¿De qué se trata?

Abre todavía más los ojos.

—¿Cuál es este secreto que te hace pensar que saldré corriendo para no volver? ¿Qué hace que estés tan convencida de que te dejaré? —suplico con voz trémula—. Dímelo, Marceline, por favor…

Ella se incorpora y se sienta, esta vez con las piernas cruzadas, y yo hago lo mismo con las mías extendidas. Me pregunto vagamente si no podríamos levantarnos del suelo, pero no quiero interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos. Por fin va a confiar en mí. Baja los ojos hacia mí y parece absolutamente desolada. Oh, Dios… esto es grave.

—Bonnie…

Hace una pausa, buscando las palabras con gesto de dolor… ¿Qué demonios pasa? Inspira profundamente y traga saliva.

—Soy una sádica, Bonnie. Me gusta azotar a jovencitas menudas como tú, porque todas os parecéis a la puta adicta al crack… mi madre biológica. Estoy segura de que puedes imaginar por qué.

Lo suelta de golpe, como si llevara días y días madurando esa declaración en la cabeza y estuviera desesperado por librarse de ella.

Mi mundo se detiene. Oh, no.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Esto es malo. Realmente malo. Le miro, intentando entender las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Esto explica por qué todas nos parecemos.

Lo primero que pienso es que Flame tenía razón: «El Ama es oscura». Recuerdo la primera conversación que tuve con ella sobre sus tendencias, cuando estábamos en el cuarto rojo del dolor.

—Tú dijiste que no eras una sádica —musito, en un desesperado intento por comprenderle… por encontrar alguna excusa que le justifique.

—No, yo dije que era un Ama. Si te mentí fue por omisión. Lo siento.

Baja la vista por un instante a sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas. Creo que está avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada por haberme mentido? ¿O por lo que es?

—Cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, yo tenía en mente que la relación entre ambas sería muy distinta —murmura.

Y su mirada deja claro que está aterrada. Entonces caigo de golpe en la cuenta. Si es una sádica, necesita realmente todo eso de los azotes y los castigos. Por Dios, no. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Así que es verdad —susurro, alzando la vista hacia ella—. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas. Eso es… eso significa que realmente somos incompatibles.

El mundo se abre bajo mis pies, todo se desmorona a mí alrededor mientras el pánico atenaza mi garganta. Se acabó. No podemos seguir con esto.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—No, no, no, Bonnie. Sí que puedes. Tú me das lo que yo necesito. —Aprieta los puños—. Créeme, por favor —murmura, y sus palabras suenan como una plegaria apasionada.

—Ya no sé qué creer, Marceline. Todo esto es demasiado complicado — murmuro, y siento escozor y dolor en la garganta, ahogada por las lágrimas que no derramo.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de luz.

—Bonnie, créeme. Cuando te castigué y después me abandonaste, mi forma de ver el mundo cambió. Cuando dije que haría lo que fuera para no volver a sentirme así jamás, no hablaba en broma. —Me observa angustiada, suplicante—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue como una revelación. Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y fue como si hubiera enterrado parte de mi pasado… o como si tú lo hubieras hecho por mí, no lo sé. Es algo que el doctor Petrikov y yo seguimos analizando a fondo.

Oh. Una chispa de esperanza prende en mi corazón. Quizá lo nuestro pueda funcionar. Yo quiero que funcione. ¿Lo quiero de verdad?

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —musito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no necesito nada de todo eso. Ahora no.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Simplemente lo sé. La idea de hacerte daño… de cualquier manera… me resulta abominable.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con las reglas y los azotes y todo eso del sexo pervertido?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y casi sonríe, pero al final suspira con pesar.

—Estoy hablando del rollo más duro, Bonnibel. Deberías ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con una vara o un látigo.

Abro la boca, estupefacta.

—Prefiero no verlo.

—Lo sé. Si a ti te apeteciera hacer eso, entonces vale… pero tú no quieres, y lo entiendo. Yo no puedo practicar todo eso si tú no quieres. Ya te lo dije una vez, tú tienes todo el poder. Y ahora, desde que has vuelto, no siento esa compulsión en absoluto.

Le miro boquiabierta durante un momento, e intento digerir todo lo que ha dicho.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos sí querías eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sin duda.

—¿Cómo puede ser que la compulsión desaparezca así sin más, Marceline? ¿Como si yo fuera una especie de panacea y tú ya estuvieras… no se me ocurre una palabra mejor… curada? No lo entiendo.

Ella vuelve a suspirar.

—Yo no diría «curada»… ¿No me crees?

—Simplemente me parece… increíble. Que es distinto.

—Si no me hubieras dejado, probablemente no me sentiría así. Abandonarme fue lo mejor que has hecho nunca… por nosotras. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de cuánto te quiero, solo a ti, y soy sincera cuando digo que quiero que seas mía de la forma en que pueda tenerte.

Le miro fijamente. ¿Puedo creerme lo que dice? La cabeza me duele solo de intentar aclararme las ideas, y en el fondo me siento muy… aturdida.

—Aún sigues aquí. Creía que a estas alturas ya habrías salido huyendo — susurra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque podía pensar que eres un psicópata que azotas y follas a mujeres que se parecen a tu madre? ¿Por qué habrías de tener esa impresión? — siseo, con agresividad.

Ella palidece ante la dureza de mis palabras.

—Bueno, yo no lo habría dicho de ese modo, pero sí —dice, con los ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido.

Al ver su expresión seria, me arrepiento de mi arrebato y frunzo el ceño sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? Le observo y parece arrepentida, sincera… parece mi Cincuenta.

Y, de pronto, recuerdo la fotografía que había en su dormitorio de infancia, y en ese momento comprendo por qué la mujer que aparecía en ella me resultaba tan familiar. Se parecía a ella. Debía de ser su madre biológica.

Me viene a la mente su comentario desdeñoso: «Nadie importante…». Ella es la responsable de todo esto… y yo me parezco a ella… ¡Maldita sea!

Marceline se me queda mirando con crudeza, y sé que está esperando mi próximo movimiento. Parece sincera. Ha dicho que me quiere, pero estoy francamente confusa. Esto es muy difícil. Me ha tranquilizado sobre Flame, pero ahora estoy más convencida que nunca de que ella era capaz de proporcionarle aquello que le da placer. Y esa idea me resulta terriblemente desagradable y agotadora.

—Marceline, estoy exhausta. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Quiero irme a la cama.

Ella parpadea, sorprendida.

—¿No te marchas?

—¿Quieres que me marche?

—¡No! Creí que me dejarías en cuanto lo supieras.

Acuden a mi mente todas las veces que ha dicho que le dejaría en cuanto conociera su secreto más oscuro… y ahora ya lo sé. Maldita sea… El Ama es oscura. ¿Debería marcharme? Ya le dejé una vez, y eso estuvo a punto de destrozarme… a mí, y también a ella. Yo la amo. De eso no tengo duda, a pesar de lo que me ha revelado.

—No me dejes —susurra.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! —grito, y es catártico.

Ya está. Lo he dicho. No voy a dejarle.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que no voy a salir corriendo? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me mira fijamente, expresando de nuevo todo su miedo y su angustia. Traga saliva.

—Puedes hacer una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo —susurra.

¿Qué? ¿Realmente acaba de…?

Mi mundo se detiene por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Dios mío. Me quedo mirando estupefacta a esa mujer profundamente herida a la que amo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Me ha propuesto matrimonio? ¿Está de broma? No puedo evitarlo: una risita tonta, nerviosa, de incredulidad, brota desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que se convierta en una estruendosa carcajada histérica, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Me tumbo de espaldas en el suelo y me rindo a ese incontrolable ataque de risa, riéndome como si no me hubiera reído nunca, con unas carcajadas tremendas, curativas, catárticas. Y durante un momento estoy completamente sola, observando desde lo alto esta situación absurda: una chica presa de un ataque de risa junto a una chica guapísima con problemas emocionales. Y cuando mi risa me hace derramar lágrimas abrasadoras, me tapo los ojos con el brazo. No, no… esto es demasiado. Cuando la histeria remite, Marceline me aparta el brazo de la cara con delicadeza. Yo levanto la vista y la miro.

Ella se inclina sobre mí. En su boca se dibuja la ironía, pero sus ojos arden, quizá dolidos. Oh, no.

Usando los nudillos, me seca cuidadosamente una lágrima perdida.

—¿Mi proposición le hace gracia, señorita Bubblegum?

¡Oh, Cincuenta! Alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, deleitándome en el tacto de su rostro bajo mis dedos. Dios, amo a esta mujer.

—Señora Abadeer… Marceline. Tu sentido de la oportunidad es sin duda…

Cuando me fallan las palabras, la miro.

Ella sonríe, pero las arrugas en torno a sus ojos revelan su consternación. La situación se torna grave.

—Eso me ha dolido en el alma, Bonnie. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Me siento, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y me inclino sobre ella. Miro fijamente su adorable rostro.

—Marceline, me he encontrado a la loca de tu ex con una pistola, me han echado de mi propio apartamento, me ha caído encima la bomba Cincuenta…

Ella abre la boca para hablar, pero yo levanto una mano. Y, obedientemente, la cierra.

—Acabas de revelarme una información sobre ti misma que, francamente, resulta bastante impactante, y ahora me has pedido que me case contigo.

Ella mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si analizara los hechos. Parece divertida. Gracias a Dios.

—Sí, creo que es un resumen bastante adecuado de la situación —dice con sequedad.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de aplazar la gratificación?

—Lo he superado, y ahora soy un firme defensora de la gratificación inmediata. _Carpe diem_, Bonnie —susurra.

—Mira, Marceline, hace muy poco que te conozco y necesito saber mucho más de ti. He bebido demasiado, estoy hambrienta y cansada y quiero irme a la cama. Tengo que considerar tu proposición, del mismo modo que consideré el contrato que me ofreciste. Y además —aprieto los labios para expresar contrariedad, pero también para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente—, no ha sido la propuesta más romántica del mundo.

Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Buena puntualización, como siempre, señorita Bubblegum —afirma con un deje de alivio en la voz—. ¿O sea que esto es un no?

Suspiro.

—No, señora Abadeer, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Haces esto únicamente porque estás asustada y no confías en mí.

—No, hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Oh. Noto un pálpito en el corazón y siento que me derrito por dentro.

¿Cómo es capaz, en medio de las más extrañas situaciones, de decir cosas tan románticas? Abro la boca, sin dar crédito.

—Nunca creí que esto pudiera sucederme a mí —continúa, y su expresión irradia pura sinceridad.

Yo le miro boquiabierta, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Puedo pensármelo… por favor? ¿Y pensar en todo el resto de las cosas que han pasado hoy? ¿En lo que acabas de decirme? Tú me pediste paciencia y fe. Bien, pues yo te pido lo mismo, Abadeer. Ahora las necesito yo.

Sus ojos buscan los míos y, al cabo de un momento, se inclina y me recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Eso puedo soportarlo. —Me besa fugazmente en los labios—. No muy romántica, ¿eh? —Arquea las cejas, y yo hago un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza—. ¿Flores y corazones? —pregunta bajito.

Asiento y me sonríe vagamente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—No has comido —dice con mirada gélida y la mandíbula tensa.

—No, no he comido. —Vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones y la miro tranquilamente—. Que me echaran de mi apartamento, después de ver a mi novia interactuando íntimamente con una de sus antiguas sumisas, me quitó bastante el apetito.

Marceline sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie ágilmente. Ah, por fin podemos levantarnos del suelo. Me tiende la mano.

—Deja que te prepare algo de comer —dice.

—¿No podemos irnos a la cama sin más? —musito con aire fatigado al darle la mano.

Ella me ayuda a levantarme. Estoy entumecida. Baja la vista y me mira con dulzura.

—No, tienes que comer. Vamos. —La dominante Marceline ha vuelto, lo cual resulta un alivio.

Me lleva a un taburete de la barra en la zona de la cocina, y luego se acerca a la nevera. Consulto el reloj: son casi las once y media, y tengo que levantarme pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Marceline, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Ella no hace caso y rebusca en el enorme frigorífico.

—¿Queso? —pregunta.

—A esta hora, no.

—¿Galletitas saladas?

—¿De la nevera? No —replico.

Ella se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—¿No te gustan las galletitas saladas?

—A las once y media no, Marceline. Me voy a la cama. Tú si quieres puede pasarte el resto de la noche rebuscando en la nevera. Yo estoy cansada, y he tenido un día de lo más intenso. Un día que me gustaría olvidar.

Bajo del taburete y ella me pone mala cara, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Quiero irme a la cama; estoy exhausta.

—¿Macarrones con queso?

Levanta un bol pequeño tapado con papel de aluminio, con una expresión esperanzada que resulta entrañable.

—¿A ti te gustan los macarrones con queso? —pregunto.

Ella asiente entusiasmada, y se me derrite el corazón. De pronto parece muy joven. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? A Marceline Abadeer le gusta la comida de menú infantil.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta esperanzada.

Soy incapaz de resistirme a ella, y además tengo mucha hambre. Asiento y le dedico una débil sonrisa. Su cara de satisfacción resulta fascinante. Retira el papel de aluminio del bol y lo mete en el microondas. Vuelvo a sentarme en el taburete y contemplo la hermosa estampa de la señora Abadeer —la mujer que quiere casarse conmigo— moviéndose con elegante soltura por su cocina.

—¿Así que sabes utilizar el microondas? —le digo en un suave tono burlón.

—Suelo ser capaz de cocinar algo, siempre que venga envasado. Con lo que tengo problemas es con la comida de verdad.

No puedo creer que esta sea la misma mujer que estaba de rodillas ante mí hace menos de media hora. Es su carácter voluble habitual. Coloca platos, cubiertos y manteles individuales sobre la barra del desayuno.

—Es muy tarde —comento.

—No vayas a trabajar mañana.

—He de ir a trabajar mañana. Mi jefe se marcha a Nueva York.

Marceline frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres ir allí este fin de semana?

—He consultado la predicción del tiempo y parece que va a llover —digo negando con la cabeza.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El timbre del microondas anuncia que nuestra cena ya está caliente.

—Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es vivir el día a día. Todas estas emociones son… agotadoras.

Levanto una ceja y la miro, cosa que ella ignora prudentemente.

Marceline deja el bol blanco entre nuestros platos y se sienta a mi lado. Parece absorta en sus pensamientos, distraída. Yo sirvo los macarrones para ambas. Huelen divinamente y se me hace la boca agua ante la expectativa. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Siento lo de Flame —murmura.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Mmm, los macarrones saben tan bien como huelen. Y mi estómago lo agradece.

—Para ti debe de haber sido un impacto terrible encontrártela en tu apartamento. Taylor lo había registrado antes personalmente. Está muy disgustado.

—Yo no culpo a Taylor.

—Yo tampoco. Ha estado buscándote.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Yo no sabía dónde estabas. Te dejaste el bolso, el teléfono. Ni siquiera podía localizarte. ¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunta.

Habla con mucha suavidad, pero en sus palabras subyace una carga ominosa.

—Ethan y yo fuimos a un bar de la acera de enfrente. Para que yo pudiera ver lo que ocurría, simplemente.

—Ya.

La atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado de forma muy sutil. Ya no es tan liviana. Ah, muy bien, de acuerdo… yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Así que esta voy a devolvértela, Cincuenta. Y tratando de sonar despreocupada, queriendo satisfacer la curiosidad que me corroe pero temerosa de la respuesta, le pregunto:

—¿Y qué hiciste con Flame en el apartamento?

Levanto la vista, la miro, y ella deja suspendido en el aire el tenedor con los macarrones. Oh, no, esto no presagia nada bueno.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago y de golpe se me quita el apetito.

—Sí —susurro.

¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad? Mi subconsciente ha tirado al suelo la botella de ginebra y se ha incorporado muy erguida en su butaca, mirándome horrorizada. Marceline vacila y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—Hablamos, y luego la bañé. —Su voz suena ronca, y, al ver que no reacciono, se apresura a continuar—: Y la vestí con ropa tuya. Espero que no te importe. Pero es que estaba mugrienta.

Por Dios santo. ¿La bañó? Qué gesto tan extraño e inapropiado… La cabeza me da vueltas y miro fijamente los macarrones que no me he comido. Y ahora esa imagen me produce náuseas.

Intenta racionalizarlo, me aconseja mi subconsciente. Aunque la parte serena e intelectual de mi cerebro sabe que lo hizo simplemente porque estaba sucia, me resulta demasiado duro. Mi ser frágil y celoso no es capaz de soportarlo. De pronto tengo ganas de llorar: no de sucumbir a ese llanto de damisela que surca con decoro mis mejillas, sino a ese otro que aúlla a la luna. Inspiro profundamente para reprimir el impulso, pero esas lágrimas y esos sollozos reprimidos me arden en la garganta.

—No podía hacer otra cosa, Bonnie —dice ella en voz baja.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

—¡No! —contesta horrorizada, y cierra los ojos con expresión de angustia.

Yo aparto la mirada y la bajo otra vez a mi nauseabunda comida. No soy capaz de mirarle.

—Verla así… tan distinta, tan destrozada. La atendí, como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Se encoge de hombros como para librarse de un recuerdo desagradable. Vaya, ¿y encima espera que le compadezca?

—Bonnie, mírame.

No puedo. Sé que si lo hago, me echaré a llorar. No puedo digerir todo esto. Soy como un depósito rebosante de gasolina, lleno, desbordado. Ya no hay espacio para más. Sencillamente no puedo soportar más toda esta angustia. Si lo intento, arderé y explotaré y será muy desagradable. ¡Dios!

La imagen aparece en mi mente: Marceline ocupándose de un modo tan íntimo de su antigua sumisa. Bañándola, por Dios santo… desnuda. Un estremecimiento de dolor recorre mi cuerpo.

—Bonnie.

—¿Qué?

—No pienses en eso. No significa nada. Fue como cuidar de un niño, un niño herido, destrozado —musita.

¿Qué demonios sabrá ella de cuidar niños? Esa era una mujer con la que tuvo una relación sexual devastadora y perversa.

Ay, esto duele… Respiro firme y profundamente. O tal vez se refiera a sí misma. Ella es el niño destrozado. Eso tiene más lógica… o quizá no tenga la menor lógica. Oh, todo esto es tan terriblemente complicado, y de pronto me siento exhausta. Necesito dormir.

—¿Bonnie?

Me levanto, llevo mi plato al fregadero y tiro los restos de comida a la basura.

—Bonnie, por favor.

Doy media vuelta y le miro.

—¡Basta ya, Marceline! ¡Basta ya de «Bonnie, por favor»! —le grito, y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas—. Ya he tenido bastante de toda esa mierda por hoy. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansada física y emocionalmente. Déjame.

Giro sobre mis talones y prácticamente echo a correr hacia el dormitorio, llevándome conmigo el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos mirándome atónitos. Es agradable saber que yo también soy capaz de perturbarle. Me desvisto en un santiamén, y después de rebuscar en su cómoda, saco una de sus camisetas y me dirijo al baño. Me observo en el espejo y apenas reconozco a la bruja demacrada de mejillas enrojecidas y ojos irritados que me devuelve la mirada, y esa imagen me supera. Me derrumbo en el suelo y sucumbo a esa abrumadora emoción que ya no puedo contener, estallando en tremendos sollozos que me desgarran el pecho, y dejando por fin que las lágrimas se desborden libremente.

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez _


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

Eh… —dice Marceline con ternura, y me abraza—. Por favor, Bonnie, no llores, por favor —suplica.

Está en el suelo del baño, y yo en su regazo. Le rodeo con los brazos y lloro pegada a su cuello. Ella susurra bajito junto a mi pelo y me acaricia suavemente la espalda, la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmura.

Finalmente, cuando ya no me quedan lágrimas, Marceline se levanta cogiéndome en brazos, me lleva a su habitación y me tumba sobre la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos le tengo a mi lado y las luces están apagadas. Me rodea entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, y por fin me sumo en un sueño oscuro y agitado.

Me despierto de golpe. Tengo la cabeza embotada y demasiado calor. Marceline está aferrada a mí como la hiedra. Gruñe suavemente en sueños mientras me libero de sus brazos, pero no se despierta. Me incorporo y echo un vistazo al despertador. Son las tres de la madrugada. Necesito un analgésico y beber algo. Saco las piernas de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina. Encuentro un envase de zumo de naranja en la nevera y me sirvo un vaso. Mmm… está delicioso, y el embotamiento mental desaparece al instante. Rebusco en los cajones algún calmante y al final doy con una caja de plástico llena de medicamentos. Me tomo dos analgésicos y me sirvo otro vaso de zumo de naranja. Me acerco a la enorme pared acristalada y contemplo cómo duerme Seattle. Las luces brillan y parpadean a los pies del castillo de Marceline en el cielo, ¿o debería decir fortaleza? Presiono la frente contra el frío cristal, y siento cierto alivio. Tengo tanto en lo que pensar después de todas las revelaciones de ayer. Apoyo la espalda en el vidrio y me deslizo hasta el suelo. El salón en penumbra se ve inmenso y tenebroso, con la única luz procedente de las tres lámparas suspendidas sobre la isla de la cocina. ¿Podría vivir aquí, casada con Marceline? ¿Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho entre estas paredes? ¿Con toda esa carga de su pasado que alberga este lugar? Matrimonio… Resulta algo casi inconcebible y totalmente inesperado. Pero también es verdad que todo lo referido a Marceline es inesperado. Y, ante esa evidencia, aparece en mis labios una sonrisa irónica. Marceline Abadeer, esperar lo inesperado… las cincuenta sombras de una existencia destrozada. Mi sonrisa desaparece. Me parezco a su madre. Eso me duele en lo más profundo, y repentinamente me quedo sin aire en los pulmones. Todas nos parecemos a su madre.

¿Cómo demonios voy a actuar después de conocer este pequeño secreto? No me extraña que no quisiera decírmelo. Pero la verdad es que ella no puede acordarse mucho de su madre. Me pregunto una vez más si debería hablar con el doctor Petrikov.

¿Me lo permitiría Marceline? Quizá él podría ayudarme a llenar las lagunas que me faltan.

Sacudo la cabeza. Me siento exhausta emocionalmente, pero disfruto de la tranquila serenidad del salón y de sus preciosas obras de arte; frías y austeras, pero con un estilo propio, también hermosas en la penumbra y seguramente valiosísimas. ¿Podría yo vivir aquí? ¿En lo bueno y en lo malo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, y lanzo un profundo y reparador suspiro.

La apacible tranquilidad del momento se ve interrumpida por un grito visceral y primitivo que me eriza el vello y pone en alerta todo mi cuerpo. ¡Marceline! ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué ha pasado? Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo hacia el dormitorio antes de que el eco de ese sonido horrible se haya desvanecido, con el corazón palpitando de miedo. Pulso uno de los interruptores y se enciende la lámpara de la mesita de

Marceline. Ella se debate frenéticamente en la cama, retorciéndose de angustia. ¡No!

Vuelve a gritar, y ese sonido devastador y espeluznante me desgarra de nuevo.

¡Santo Dios… una pesadilla!

—¡Marceline!

Me inclino sobre ella, le sujeto por los hombros y le zarandeo para que despierte. Ella abre los ojos, y son salvajes y vacíos, y examinan rápidamente la habitación vacía antes de volver a posarse en mí.

—Te fuiste, te fuiste, deberías haberte ido —balbucea, y la mirada de sus ojos desmesurados se convierte en acusatoria, y parece tan perdida que se me parte el corazón. Pobre Cincuenta…

—Estoy aquí. —Me siento en la cama a su lado—. Estoy aquí —murmuro en voz baja, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarle.

Me acerco y le apoyo la palma en un lado de la cara, intentando calmarle.

—Te habías ido —susurra presurosa.

Sigue teniendo los ojos salvajes y asustados, pero se va serenando poco a poco.

—He ido a buscar algo de beber. Tenía sed.

Cierra los ojos y se frota la cara. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos parece muy desolada.

—Estás aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios.

Se acerca a mí y me sujeta con fuerza, y me vuelve a tumbar en la cama, a su lado.

—Solo he ido a buscar algo de beber —murmuro.

Oh, la intensidad de su miedo… puedo sentirla. Tiene la camiseta empapada en sudor, y cuando me atrae hacia ella su corazón late con fuerza. Me mira fijamente, como para asegurarse de que realmente estoy aquí. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y después la mejilla.

—Marceline, por favor. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio —le digo con dulzura.

—Oh, Bonnie —musita.

Me coge la barbilla y la acerca hasta que su boca está sobre la mía. El deseo le invade e instantáneamente mi cuerpo responde… está tan ligado y sincronizado al suyo. Posa los labios sobre mi oreja, en mi cuello, y nuevamente en mi boca, sus dientes tiran suavemente de mi labio inferior, su mano sube por mi cuerpo, de la cadera al pecho, arrastrando la camiseta hacia arriba. Acariciándome, sintiendo bajo sus dedos las simas y las turgencias de mi piel, consigue provocar en mí la ya tan familiar reacción, haciendo que me estremezca en lo más profundo. Gimo cuando su mano se curva en torno a mi seno y sus dedos se agarran al pezón.

—Te deseo —murmura.

—Estoy aquí para ti. Solo para ti, Marceline.

Gruñe y me besa una vez más apasionadamente, con un fervor y una desesperación que no había sentido nunca en ella. Cojo el bajo de su camiseta, tiro y ella me ayuda a quitársela por la cabeza. Luego se arrodilla entre mis piernas, me incorpora presurosamente y me despoja de la mía.

Sus ojos se ven serios, anhelantes, llenos de oscuros secretos…vulnerables. Coloca las manos alrededor de mi cara y me besa, y caemos de nuevo en la cama. Está media tendida sobre mí, con uno de sus muslos entre los míos, y siento su excitación a través de sus bragas. Me desea, pero, de repente, sus palabras de antes, lo que dijo sobre su madre, escogen este momento para volver a rondar por mi mente y atormentarme. Y es como un cubo de agua fría sobre mi libido. Maldita sea… No puedo hacer esto, ahora no.

—Marceline… para. No puedo hacerlo —susurro apremiante junto a su boca, empujando sus antebrazos con las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —murmura, y empieza a besarme el cuello, y me desliza la punta de la lengua por la garganta.

Oh…

—No, por favor. No puedo hacerlo, ahora no. Necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor.

—Oh, Bonnie, no le des tantas vueltas —susurra mientras me mordisquea el lóbulo.

—¡Ah! —jadeo, sintiéndola en la entrepierna, y mi cuerpo se arquea, traicionándome.

Todo resulta tan confuso…

—Yo sigo siendo la misma, Bonnie. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.

Frota su nariz contra la mía, y su súplica tranquila y sincera hace que me conmueva y me derrita por dentro.

Tocarle… Tocarle mientras hacemos el amor. Oh, Dios. Se coloca sobre mí, me mira y, a la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, veo que está esperando mi decisión, y que está atrapada en mi hechizo.

Alargo la mano con cautela y la poso sobre sus. Ella jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera, pero esta vez no aparto la mano. La subo hasta sus hombros y noto el temblor que recorre su cuerpo. Gime, y lo atraiga hacia mí, colocando ambas manos en su espalda donde no la había tocado nunca, sobre los omoplatos, y le abrazo. Ella entierra la cabeza en mi cuello, me besa, chupa y me muerde, y luego sube con la nariz hasta la barbilla y me besa, su lengua posee mi boca y sus manos se mueven otra vez sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios bajan… bajan… bajan hasta mis pechos, adorándome a su paso, y mis manos siguen en sus hombros y en su espalda, disfrutando de su escultural cuerpo, de su piel empapada aún por la pesadilla. Cierra los labios sobre mi pezón, chupa y tira, y este se alza para recibir a su gloriosa y hábil boca. Gimo y deslizo las uñas por su espalda. Y ella jadea en un gemido entrecortado.

—Oh, Dios, Bonnie —dice sin respiración, y es mitad gruñido, mitad grito.

Me desgarra el alma, pero también llega a mis entrañas y me tensa todos los músculos por debajo de la cintura. ¡Ah, lo que soy capaz de hacerle! Ahora jadeo, y su respiración torturada se acompasa a la mía.

Sus manos van bajando, sobre mi vientre y hasta mi sexo… y sus dedos están sobre mí y luego dentro de mí. Gimo y ella mueve los dedos en mi interior de esa forma que ella sabe, y yo empujo la pelvis para recibir su caricia.

—Bonnie —musita.

De pronto me suelta y se sienta, se quita las bragas, busca el contacto para que seamos una.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Todavía puedes decir que no. Siempre puedes decir que no —murmura.

—No me des la oportunidad de pensar, Marceline. Yo también te deseo.

Me acomodo, y me muevo para comenzar a danzar.

—Tranquila… Vas a hacer que me corra, Bonnie.

Me maravilla lo que mis caricias pueden provocar en esta mujer. Ella se tumba sobre mí, y en ese momento todas mis dudas quedan relegadas y encerradas en los abismos más profundos y oscuros del fondo de mi mente. Estoy embriagada por esta mujer, mi mujer, mi Cincuenta Sombras. De repente se revuelve, cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa, y estoy encima de ella. Uau.

—Tú… tómame tú —murmura, y sus ojos brillan con intensidad febril.

Ah… Despacio, muy despacio, hundo mis dedos en ella. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y gruñe. Sigo moviendo mis dedos gozando de la plenitud de mi posesión, gozando de su reacción, viendo cómo se destensa. Me siento como una diosa. Me inclino y le beso la barbilla, deslizando los dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su sabor es delicioso. Ella se agarra a mi mano y ralentiza mi ritmo, haciéndolo lento y pausado.

—Bonnie, tócame… por favor.

Oh. Me inclino hacia delante y me apoyo con las manos sobre su pecho, ya mi cuerpo y nuestras piernas están juntas nuestros sexos se rozan. Y ella grita, y su grito es como un sollozo que penetra con fuerza en mi interior.

—Aaah —gimoteo, y paso las uñas con delicadeza sobre sus senos y ella gruñe fuerte y se revuelve bruscamente, de manera que vuelvo a estar debajo.

—Basta —gime—. No más, por favor.

Es una súplica desgarradora. Le cojo la cara entre las manos, noto la humedad de sus mejillas, y le atraigo con mi fuerza hacia mis labios para poder besarle. Y luego me aferro a ella con mis manos en su espalda. De su garganta surge un gruñido ronco y profundo mientras se mueve, empujándome adelante y atrás, pero no consigo dejarme ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me confunden. Estoy demasiado ofuscada con ella.

—Déjate ir, Bonnie —me apremia.

—No.

—Sí —gruñe.

Se mueve ligeramente y gira las caderas, una y otra vez.

¡Dios… ahhh!

—Vamos, nena, lo necesito. Dámelo.

Y estallo, mi cuerpo es esclavo del suyo, envuelta en torno a ella, aferrada a ella como la hiedra, mientras ella grita mi nombre y alcanza el clímax conmigo, y luego se derrumba, con todo su peso presionándome contra el colchón.

Acuno a Marceline en mis brazos, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, mientras yacemos saboreando los rescoldos de la pasión amorosa. Le paso los dedos por el cabello y escucho cómo su respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

—No me dejes nunca —murmura.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no puede verme.

—Sé que me has puesto los ojos en blanco —susurra, y capto un deje divertido en su voz.

—Me conoces bien.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Volviendo a ti, Abadeer. ¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?

—Lo de siempre.

—Cuéntamelo.

Traga saliva y se tensa antes de emitir un interminable suspiro.

—Debo de tener como unos tres años, y el chulo de la puta adicta al crack vuelve a estar muy furioso. Fuma y fuma sin parar, un cigarrillo tras otro, y no encuentra un cenicero.

Se calla, y un escalofrío aterrador me atenaza el corazón.

—Duele —dice—. Lo que recuerdo es el dolor. Eso es lo que me provoca las pesadillas. Eso, y el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para detenerle.

Oh, Dios. Es insoportable. Le abrazo más fuerte, aferrándome a ella con brazos y piernas, y trato de que mi desesperación no me asfixie. ¿Cómo puede alguien tratar así a una niña? Ella levanta la cabeza y me clava su mirada gris e intensa.

—Tú no eres como ella. Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo. Por favor.

La miro y parpadeo. Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso. Ella vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho, y creo que ha terminado, pero me sorprende comprobar que continúa.

—A veces, en mis sueños, ella está simplemente tumbada en el suelo. Y yo creo que está dormida. Pero no se mueve. Nunca se mueve. Y yo tengo hambre. Mucha hambre.

Oh, Dios.

—Se oye un gran ruido y él ha vuelto, y me pega muy fuerte, mientras maldice a la puta adicta al crack. Su primera reacción siempre era usar los puños o el cinturón.

—¿Por eso no te gusta que te toquen?

Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte.

—Es complicado —murmura.

Hunde la nariz entre mis senos, inspirando hondo, intentando distraerme.

—Cuéntamelo —insisto.

Ella suspira.

—Ella no me quería. Yo no me quería. El único roce que conocí era… violento. De ahí viene todo. Petrikov lo explica mejor que yo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Petrikov?

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Quieres profundizar más en Cincuenta Sombras?

—E incluso más. Ahora mismo me gusta cómo profundizo en ella.

Me muevo provocativamente debajo de ella y sonríe.

—Sí, señorita Bubblegum, a mí también me gusta.

Se inclina y me besa. Me observa un momento.

—Eres tan valiosa para mí, Bonnie. Decía en serio lo de casarme contigo. Así podremos conocernos. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Tú puedes cuidar de mí. Podemos tener hijos, si quieres. Yo pondré el mundo a tus pies, Bonnibel. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. Por favor, piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré, Marceline, lo pensaré —le tranquilizo, y todo me da vueltas otra vez. ¿Hijos? Santo Dios—. Pero realmente me gustaría hablar con el doctor Petrikov, si no te importa.

—Por ti lo que sea, nena. Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verle?

—Lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo. Mañana me ocuparé de ello. —Echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir.

Alarga un brazo para apagar la luz de la mesita y me atrae hacia ella. Miro el reloj. Oh, no: las cuatro menos cuarto.

Me envuelve en sus brazos, pega la frente a mi espalda y me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—Te quiero, Bonnie Bubblegum, y quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre —murmura mientras me besa el cuello—. Ahora duerme.

Yo cierro los ojos.

Abro a regañadientes mis párpados pesados y una brillante luz inunda la habitación. Dejo escapar un gruñido. Me siento aturdida, desconectada de las extremidades que siento como el plomo, y Marceline me envuelve pegada a mí como la hiedra. Como de costumbre, tengo demasiado calor. Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana; el despertador aún no ha sonado. Me muevo para librarme del calor que emite su cuerpo, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos, y ella balbucea algo ininteligible en sueños.

Miro el reloj: las nueve menos cuarto.

Oh, no, voy a llegar tarde. Maldita sea. Salgo dando tumbos de la cama y corro al baño. Tardo cuatro minutos en ducharme y volver a salir.

Marceline está sentada en la cama, mirándome con gesto de diversión mal disimulada mezclada con cautela, mientras yo sigo secándome y cogiendo la ropa. Quizá esté esperando mi reacción a las revelaciones de anoche. Pero ahora mismo, sencillamente, no tengo tiempo.

Repaso la ropa elegida: pantalones negros, blusa negra… todo un poco señora L., pero ahora no puedo perder un segundo cambiando de estilismo. Me pongo con prisas un sujetador y unas bragas negras, consciente de que ella observa todos mis movimientos. Me pone… nerviosa. Las bragas y el sujetador servirán.

—Estás muy guapa —ronronea Marceline desde la cama—. ¿Sabes?, puedes llamar y decir que estás enferma.

Me obsequia con esa media sonrisa devastadora, ciento cincuenta por ciento lasciva. Oh, es tan tentadora… La diosa que llevo dentro hace un mohín provocativo.

—No, Marceline. No puedo. Yo no soy una presidenta megalómana con una sonrisa preciosa que puede entrar y salir a su antojo.

—Me gusta entrar y salir a mi antojo.

Despliega su gloriosa sonrisa un poco más, de manera que ahora aparece en IMAX de alta definición.

—¡Marceline! —le riño.

Y le tiro la toalla, y se echa a reír.

—¿Una sonrisa preciosa, eh?

—Sí, y ya sabes el efecto que tiene en mí.

Me pongo el reloj.

—¿Efecto? —parpadea con aire inocente.

—Sí, lo sabes. El mismo efecto que tiene en todas las mujeres. La verdad es que resulta muy cansino ver cómo todas se derriten.

—¿Ah, sí?

Arquea una ceja y me mira. Se está divirtiendo mucho.

—No se haga la inocente, señora Abadeer. La verdad es que no te va nada —le digo distraídamente, mientras me recojo el pelo en una cola de caballo y me calzo mis zapatos de tacón alto.

Ya está. Así voy bien.

Cuando voy a darle un beso de despedida, ella me coge y me tira de nuevo en la cama, y se inclina sobre mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Oh. Es tan guapa: esos ojos que brillan traviesos, ese pelo alborotado que le queda después de hacer el amor, esa sonrisa fascinante. Ahora tiene ganas de jugar.

Yo estoy cansada, la cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todas las cosas que averigüé ayer, mientras que ella está fresca como una rosa y de lo más sexy. Oh, es exasperante… mi Cincuenta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tentarte a quedarte? —dice en voz baja.

Siento un pálpito en el corazón y empieza a latirme con fuerza. Es la tentación personificada.

—No puedes —refunfuño, forcejeando para incorporarme—. Déjame ir.

Ella hace un mohín y desiste. Sonriendo, paso los dedos sobre sus labios esculpidos… mi Cincuenta Sombras. La quiero tanto, con toda la oscuridad de su devastada existencia. Ni siquiera he empezado a procesar los acontecimientos de ayer ni cómo me siento al respecto. Alzo la cabeza para besarle, agradecida por haberme lavado los dientes. Ella me besa fuerte y largamente, y luego de repente me coge y me levanta, dejándome aturdida, sin aliento y temblorosa.

—Taylor te llevará. Llegarás antes si no tienes que buscar aparcamiento. Está esperando en la puerta del edificio —dice Marceline amablemente, y parece aliviada.

¿Acaso le preocupa la reacción que pueda tener esta mañana? Estaba segura de que lo de anoche… bueno, lo de esta madrugada, le habría demostrado que no pienso salir huyendo.

—Vale. Gracias —musito, decepcionada por estar de pie, confundida por sus dudas, y vagamente enfadada porque una vez más no conduciré mi Saab.

Pero, en fin, tiene razón: con Taylor llegaré antes.

—Disfrute de su mañana de vagancia, señora Abadeer. Ojalá pudiera quedarme, pero la mujer que posee la empresa para la que trabajo no le gustaría que su personal faltara a su puesto solo por disfrutar de un poco de buen sexo.

Cojo mi bolso.

—Personalmente, señorita Bubblegum, no tengo ninguna duda de que ella lo aprobaría. De hecho, puede que insistiera en ello.

—¿Por qué te quedas en la cama? No es propio de ti.

Cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza y me sonríe.

—Porque puedo, señorita Bubblegum.

La miro y meneo la cabeza.

—Hasta luego, nena.

Le lanzo un beso y salgo por la puerta.

Taylor me está esperando y por lo visto sabe que voy tarde, porque conduce como un loco y consigue que llegue al trabajo a las nueve y cuarto. Cuando aparca junto a la acera, me siento agradecida… agradecida por estar viva: conducía de un modo terrorífico. Y agradecida por no llegar espantosamente tarde: solo quince minutos.

—Gracias, Taylor —murmuro, pálida como una muerta.

Recuerdo que Marceline me contó que conducía tanques; quizá también pilote coches de carreras.

—Bonnie —asiente a modo de despedida, y yo salgo corriendo para la oficina.

Mientras abro la puerta del vestíbulo pienso que por lo visto Taylor ha superado esa formalidad de «señorita Bubblegum», y eso me hace sonreír. Claire me sonríe cuando cruzo a toda prisa la recepción en dirección a mi mesa.

—¡Bonnie! —me llama Jack—. Ven.

Oh, maldita sea.

—¿Qué horas son estas? —me increpa.

—Lo siento. Me he dormido —respondo, poniéndome como la grana.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. Hazme un café, y después necesito que mandes unas cartas. Deprisa —grita, haciéndome dar un respingo.

¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Corro a la cocina a prepararle el café. Quizá debería haber faltado al trabajo. Podría… bueno, estar practicando sexo excitante con Marceline, o desayunando con ella, o simplemente hablando… eso sí que sería toda una novedad.

Jack apenas alza la vista cuando vuelvo a entrar en su despacho para llevarle el café. Me lanza una hoja de papel, garabateada a mano de forma ilegible.

—Pásalo a ordenador, tráemelo para que lo firme, después haz copias y envíalas por correo a todos nuestros autores.

—Muy bien, Jack.

Tampoco levanta la vista cuando salgo. Caray, sí que está enfadado. Por fin me siento a mi mesa, sintiendo cierto alivio. Bebo un sorbo de té mientras espero a que se encienda el ordenador. Reviso mis e-mails.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:05**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Te echo de menos**

_Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:27**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Qué bien se lo montan algunos**

_Mi jefe está enfadado._

_La culpa es tuya por tenerme despierta hasta tan tarde con tus…_

_tejemanejes._

_Debería darte vergüenza._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:32**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: ¿Tejemaqué?**

_Tú no tienes por qué trabajar, Bonnibel._

_No tienes ni idea de lo horrorizado que estoy de mis tejemanejes._

_Pero me gusta tenerte despierta hasta tarde;)_

_Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry._

_Ah, y cásate conmigo, por favor._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Ganarse la vida**

_Conozco tu tendencia natural a insistir, pero para ya._

_Tengo que hablar con tu psiquiatra._

_Hasta entonces no te daré una respuesta._

_No soy contraria a vivir en pecado._

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:40**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: BLACKBERRY**

_Bonnibel: si vas a empezar a hablar del doctor Petrikov, utiliza la_

_blackberry._

_No es una petición._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Ahora enfadada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Oh, no, ahora ella también está enfadada conmigo. Bueno, por mí que se ponga como quiera. Saco la BlackBerry del bolso y la miro con escepticismo. Mientras empieza a sonar. ¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz?

—Sí —contesto con sequedad.

—Bonnie, hola…

—¡Finn! ¿Cómo estás?

Oh, es agradable oír su voz.

—Estoy bien, Bonnie. Oye, ¿sigues saliendo con esa tal Abadeer?

—Eh… sí… ¿Por qué?

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

—Bueno, ella ha comprado todas tus fotos, y pensé que podría llevarlas yo mismo a Seattle. La exposición cierra el jueves, o sea que podría entregarlas el viernes por la tarde. Y a lo mejor podríamos tomar una copa o algo. La verdad es que también necesitaría un sitio para dormir.

—Eso me parece estupendo, Finn. Sí, seguro que podremos arreglarlo de alguna manera. Deja que lo hable con Marceline y te vuelvo a llamar, ¿vale?

—Muy bien, espero tu llamada. Adiós, Bonnie.

—Adiós.

Y cuelga.

Oh, vaya. No he visto ni sabido nada de Finn desde la inauguración de su exposición. Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo le estaba yendo, o si había vendido alguna obra más. Menuda amiga. Así que a lo mejor el viernes por la noche salgo por ahí con Finn. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Marceline? Solo me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio cuando al final noto que me duele. Oh, esa mujer tiene un doble rasero. Ella sí que puede —me estremezco al pensarlo— darle ese puñetero baño a su ex amante, pero a mí seguramente me caerá una bronca solo por querer tomar una copa con Finn. ¿Cómo voy a manejar todo esto?

—¡Bonnie! —Jack me saca de golpe de mis elucubraciones. ¿Sigue enfadado?—. ¿Dónde está esa carta?

—Eh… ya voy.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué le pasa?

Escribo la carta en un santiamén, la imprimo y entro en su despacho, nerviosa.

—Aquí la tienes.

La dejo sobre su mesa y me doy la vuelta para irme. Inmediatamente, Jack le echa un rápido vistazo, crítico y penetrante.

—No sé a qué te dedicas ahí fuera, pero yo te pago para trabajar —replica.

—Soy consciente de ello, Jack —balbuceo en tono de disculpa.

Y noto un rubor que se extiende lentamente bajo mi piel.

—Esto está lleno de errores —espeta—. Repítelo.

Oh, no. Empieza a sonar como alguien que yo me sé, pero la brusquedad de Marceline puedo tolerarla. Jack está empezando a desquiciarme.

—Ah, y tráeme otro café de paso.

—Lo siento —musito, y salgo de su despacho tan deprisa como puedo. Por Dios. Se está poniendo insoportable. Vuelvo a sentarme a mi mesa, rehago rápidamente la carta, que solo tenía dos errores, y la repaso a fondo antes de imprimirla. Ahora está perfecta. Le preparo otro café, y le dirijo una elocuente mirada a Claire para hacerle saber que estoy metida en un buen lío. Suspiro profundamente, y entro de nuevo en su despacho.

—Mejor —murmura de mala gana mientras firma la carta—. Fotocópiala, archiva el original y envíala por correo a todos nuestros autores. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —No soy una idiota—. Jack, ¿pasa algo?

Él levanta la vista, y sus ojos azules se oscurecen mientras repasan mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se me hiela la sangre.

—No.

Es una respuesta concisa, grosera y despectiva. Yo me quedo allí plantada como la idiota que decía no ser, y luego vuelvo a salir disparada de su despacho. Quizá él también sufra un trastorno de personalidad. Vaya por Dios, estoy rodeada.

Voy hacia la fotocopiadora —en la que, naturalmente, el papel está atascado—, y en cuanto la arreglo, descubro que se ha terminado el papel. Hoy no es mi día. Cuando por fin vuelvo a mi mesa y empiezo a ensobrar, suena la BlackBerry. A través del cristal de su despacho, veo que Jack está al teléfono.

Contesto. Es Ethan.

—Hola, Bonnie. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

Anoche… Me viene a la mente una rápida secuencia de imágenes: Marceline arrodillada, su confesión, su proposición, los macarrones con queso, mis lágrimas, su pesadilla, el sexo, tocarle…

—Eh… bien —murmuro de forma poco convincente.

Ethan se queda callado, y al final decide pasar por alto mi evasiva.

—Estupendo. ¿Puedo ir a recoger las llaves?

—Claro.

—Pasaré por ahí dentro de media hora. ¿Tendrás tiempo para un café?

—Hoy no. He llegado tarde y mi jefe está furioso como un oso al que le hubiera picado una ortiga el culo.

—Suena mal.

—Suena fatal —digo soltando una risita.

Ethan se ríe y me alegra un poco el ánimo

—Vale, nos vemos a las tres.

Y cuelga.

Levanto la vista y Jack me está mirando. Maldita sea. Le ignoro a conciencia y sigo ensobrando.

Al cabo de media hora suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire.

—Ha vuelto. Está aquí, en recepción. El dios rubio.

Después de toda la angustia que pasé ayer y del día que el malhumorado de mi jefe me está haciendo pasar, es una alegría ver a Ethan, aunque enseguida tenemos que despedirnos.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—Seguramente me quedaré con Marceline.

Me ruborizo.

—Estás muy pillada, ¿eh? —comenta Ethan con cariño.

Me encojo de hombros. Si solo fuera eso… Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no solo estoy muy pillada: estoy pillada de por vida. Y lo más extraordinario es que Marceline parece sentir lo mismo. Ethan me da un breve abrazo.

—Hasta luego, Bonnie.

Vuelvo a mi mesa, intentando digerir lo que acabo de descubrir. Oh, lo que daría por pasar un día sola para pensar en todo esto.

De pronto Jack aparece ante mí.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—He tenido que ir un momento a recepción.

Me está poniendo realmente de los nervios.

—Quiero mi comida. Lo de siempre —dice con brusquedad, y vuelve a entrar en su despacho.

¿Por qué no me habré quedado en casa con Marceline? La diosa que llevo dentro cruza los brazos y frunce los labios: ella también quiere saber la respuesta a eso. Cojo el bolso y la BlackBerry y me encamino hacia la puerta. Reviso mis mensajes.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:06**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Te echo de menos**

_Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti._

_Por lo visto, al final tendré que ponerme a trabajar._

_Incluso los presidentes megalómanos tienen cosas que hacer._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta mano sobre mano de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y otro de ella, algo más tarde.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 09:50**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: La discreción**

_Es lo mejor del valor._

_Por favor actúa con discreción… Tus e-mails de trabajo están monitorizados._

_¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO?_

_Sí. Mayúsculas chillonas, como tú dices. UTILIZA LA BLACKBERRY._

_El doctor Petrikov puede reunirse con nosotros mañana por la tarde._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Todavía enfadada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y otro más… oh, no.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 12:15**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Nerviosismo**

_No he sabido nada de ti._

_Por favor, dime que estás bien._

_Ya sabes cómo me preocupo._

_¡Enviaré a Taylor a comprobarlo!_

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Muy ansiosa presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y le llamo. No quiero que se preocupe.

—Teléfono de Marceline Abadeer, soy Andrea Parker.

Oh, me desconcierta tanto que no sea Marceline quien conteste que me paro en seco en la calle, y el chico que va detrás de mí masculla enfadado y vira bruscamente para no chocar conmigo. Me refugio bajo el toldo verde de la tienda.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La voz de Andrea llena el incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento… Esto… esperaba hablar con Marceline.

—En este momento el señora Abadeer está reunida —dice muy expeditiva—.¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

—¿Puede decirle que ha llamado Bonnie?

—¿Bonnie? ¿Es Bonnibel Bubblegum?

—Eh… Sí.

Su pregunta me confunde.

—Espere un segundo, señorita Bubblegum.

Ella deja un momento el teléfono y yo escucho con atención, pero no oigo lo que pasa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Marceline está al aparato.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Ella respira, aliviada.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Marceline? —murmuro para tranquilizarle.

—Siempre contestas enseguida a mis correos. Después de lo que te dije ayer, estaba preocupada —añade en voz baja, y luego habla con alguien de su despacho—. No, Andrea. Diles que esperen —ordena rotunda.

Oh, yo conozco ese tono de voz.

No oigo la respuesta de Andrea.

—No, he dicho que esperen —reitera con firmeza.

—Marceline, ahora estás muy ocupada. Solo he llamado para decirte que estoy bien, en serio… solo que hoy he estado muy liada. Jack ha sacado el látigo. Esto… quiero decir…

Me ruborizo y me callo.

Pasa un buen rato sin que Marceline diga nada.

—Así que el látigo, ¿eh? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que le habría considerado un hombre muy afortunado —dice en un tono bastante sardónico—. No permitas que se te suba encima, nena.

—¡Marceline! —le riño, y sé que está sonriendo.

—Solo digo que le controles, nada más. Mira, me alegro de que estés bien. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—Te mandaré un e-mail.

—Desde tu BlackBerry —dice con severidad.

—Sí, señora —replico a mi vez.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Adiós…

Sigue al teléfono.

—Cuelga —le regaño, sonriendo.

Ella suspira profundamente.

—Ojalá no hubieras ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero estoy ocupada. Cuelga.

—Cuelga tú.

Puedo notar su sonrisa. Oh, el Marceline juguetona. Adoro a la Marceline juguetona. Mmm… Adoro a Marceline, punto.

—Ya estamos otra vez…

—Te estás mordiendo el labio.

Maldita sea, tiene razón. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Ves?, tú crees que no te conozco, Bonnibel. Pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees —murmura seductoramente, de esa forma que me deja sin fuerzas y hace que me derrita.

—Marceline, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora mismo yo también desearía sinceramente no haberme ido esta mañana.

—Esperaré su correo, señorita Bubblegum.

Cuelgo, y me apoyo en el frío y duro vidrio del escaparate de la tienda. Oh, Dios, incluso por teléfono me posee. Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en Marceline Abadeer y entro en la tienda, deprimida al pensar de nuevo en Jack.

Cuando vuelvo, me pone mala cara.

—¿Te parece bien que salga a comer ahora? —le pregunto cautelosa.

Él levanta la vista y me mira aún más malhumorado.

—Si no hay más remedio… —me suelta—. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para recuperar el tiempo que has perdido esta mañana.

—Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Hoy pareces muy disgustado. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Se me queda mirando.

—Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hacer una lista de tus fallos. Tengo trabajo.

Devuelve la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador, echándome claramente.

Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de su despacho, y por un momento creo que voy a llorar. ¿Por qué de repente siente tanta aversión hacia mí? Me viene a la mente una idea muy desagradable, pero la ignoro. Ahora mismo no necesito pensar en sus tonterías… bastante tengo con lo mío. Salgo del edificio en dirección al Starbucks más cercano, pido un café con leche y me siento junto a la ventana. Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. Escojo una canción al azar y pulso el botón de repetir para que suene una y otra vez.

Necesito música para pensar.

Dejo vagar mi mente. Marceline la sádica. Marceline la sumisa. Marceline la intocable. Los impulsos edípicos de Marceline. Marceline bañando a Flame. Esta última imagen me atormenta, y gimo y cierro los ojos.

¿Realmente puedo casarme con esta mujer? Eso implica aceptar muchas cosas. Ella es compleja y difícil, pero en mi fuero interno sé que no quiero dejarle, a pesar de todos sus conflictos. Nunca podría dejarle. La amo. Sería como cortarme un brazo.

Nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan vital como ahora mismo. Desde que le conocí he descubierto todo tipo de sentimientos profundos y desconcertantes, y experiencias nuevas. Con Cincuenta nunca hay momentos de aburrimiento.

Recuerdo mi vida antes de Marceline, y es como si todo fuera en blanco y negro, como los retratos de Finn. Ahora mi vida entera es en colores saturados, ricos y brillantes. Estoy planeando sobre un rayo de luz deslumbrante, la luz deslumbrante de Marceline. Sigo siendo Ícaro, volando demasiado cerca de mi sol. Suelto un resoplido interno. Volar con Marceline… ¿quién puede resistirse a una mujer que puede volar? ¿Puedo abandonarle? ¿Quiero abandonarle? Es como si ella hubiera pulsado un interruptor que me iluminara por dentro. Conocerle ha sido todo un proceso de aprendizaje. He descubierto más sobre mí misma en las últimas semanas que en toda mi vida anterior. He aprendido sobre mi cuerpo, mis límites infranqueables, mi tolerancia, mi paciencia, mi compasión y mi capacidad para amar. Y entonces la idea me impacta con la fuerza de un rayo. Esto es lo que ella necesita de mí, a lo que tiene derecho: al amor incondicional. Nunca lo recibió de la puta adicta al crack… eso es lo que ella necesita. ¿Puedo amarle incondicionalmente? ¿Puedo aceptarle tal como es, a pesar de todo lo que me contó anoche?

Sé que es una mujer herida, pero no creo que sea irredimible. Suspiro al recordar las palabras de Taylor: «Es una buena mujer, señorita Bubblegum». Yo he sido testigo de la contundente evidencia de su bondad: sus obras de beneficencia, su ética empresarial, su generosidad… y, sin embargo, ella no es capaz de verla en sí misma. No se cree en absoluto merecedora de amor. Conocer su historia y sus predilecciones me ha permitido atisbar el origen de su odio hacia sí misma… por eso no ha dejado que nadie se le acercara. ¿Seré capaz de superar esto?

Una vez me dijo que no podía ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llegaba su depravación. Bueno, ahora ya me lo ha contado y, conociendo cómo fueron los primeros años de su vida, no me sorprende… aunque me impactó mucho oírlo en voz alta. Al menos me lo ha contado… y parece más feliz después de haberlo hecho. Ahora lo sé todo. ¿Eso devalúa su amor por mí? No, no lo creo. Ella nunca se había sentido así, ni yo tampoco. Esto es nuevo para ambas. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar que, cuando dejó que le tocara anoche, cayeron sus últimas barreras. Y que tuvo que aparecer Flame con toda su locura para que llegáramos a ese punto. Tal vez debería estar agradecida. Ahora, el hecho de que ella la bañara ya no me deja un sabor tan amargo. Me pregunto qué ropa le dio. Espero que no fuera el vestido de color ciruela. Me gusta mucho ese vestido.

Así que ¿puedo amar incondicionalmente a esa mujer con todos sus conflictos? Porque no merece menos que eso. Todavía tiene que aprender límites, y pequeñas cosas como la empatía, y a ser menos controladora. Dice que ya no siente la compulsión de hacerme daño; quizá el doctor Petrikov pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre eso. Fundamentalmente, eso es lo que más me preocupa: que necesite eso y que siempre haya encontrado mujeres afines que también lo necesitaban. Frunzo el ceño. Sí, esa es la seguridad que necesito. Quiero ser todas las cosas para esta mujer, su Alfa y su Omega y todo lo que hay en medio, porque ella lo es todo para mí.

Espero que Petrikov pueda contestar a todas mis preguntas, y quizá entonces podré decir que sí. Marceline y yo encontraremos nuestro propio trozo de cielo cerca del sol. Contemplo el bullicio de Seattle a la hora de comer. Señora de Marceline Abadeer… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Miro el reloj. ¡Oh, no! Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta: llevo una hora entera sentada aquí… ¡qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Jack se va a poner como una fiera!

Vuelvo sigilosamente a mi mesa. Por suerte, él no está en su despacho. Parece ser que me voy a librar. Miro fijamente la pantalla de mi ordenador, tratando de que mi mente se ponga en modo trabajo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Pego un salto. Jack está detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

—En el sótano, haciendo fotocopias —miento.

Él aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una línea fina, inflexible.

—A las seis y media tengo que salir para el aeropuerto. Necesito que te quedes hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Le sonrío con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

—Necesito una copia impresa de mi agenda de trabajo en Nueva York, junto con diez fotocopias. Y encárgate de que empaqueten los folletos. ¡Y tráeme un café! —gruñe, y entra con paso enérgico en su despacho.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y, cuando cierra la puerta, le saco la lengua.

Cabrón…

A las cuatro en punto, Claire llama desde recepción.

—Mia Abadeer te llama por teléfono.

¿Mia? Espero que no quiera que vayamos al centro comercial.

—¡Hola, Mia!

—Bonnie, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dice con entusiasmo desbordante.

—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Y tú?

—¡Estoy de lo más aburrida! Y, para entretenerme con algo, estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Marceline.

¿El cumpleaños de Marceline? Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te lo habría dicho. Es el sábado. Mamá y papá quieren que venga todo el mundo a comer para celebrarlo. Te estoy invitando oficialmente.

—Oh, eso es estupendo. Gracias, Mia.

—Ya he telefoneado a Marceline y se lo he dicho, y ella me ha dado tu teléfono de aquí.

—Genial.

Mi mente ya está dando vueltas: ¿qué demonios voy a comprarle a Marceline por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le compras a un mujer que tiene de todo?

—Y la próxima semana podríamos quedar para comer.

—Claro. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Mi jefe estará en Nueva York.

—Oh, eso sería fantástico, Bonnie. ¿A qué hora?

—¿A la una menos cuarto?

—Ahí estaré. Adiós, Bonnie.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo.

Marceline. Cumpleaños. ¿Qué demonios puedo comprarle?

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:11**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Antediluviano**

_Querida señora Abadeer:_

_¿Cuándo, exactamente, pensaba decírmelo?_

_¿Qué debería comprarle a mi vejestorio por su cumpleaños?_

_¿Quizá unas pilas para el audífono?_

_A x_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:20**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Prehistórica**

_No te burles de los ancianas._

_Me alegro de que estés vivita y coleando._

_Y de que Mia te haya llamado._

_Las pilas siempre van bien._

_No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta sorda como una tapia de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:24**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mmm**

_Querido señora Abadeer:_

_Le imagino poniendo morritos mientras escribía esa última frase._

_Eso ejerce un efecto sobre mí._

_A xox_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:29**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Con los ojos en blanco**

_Señorita Bubblegum:_

_¡UTILICE LA BLACKBERRY!_

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de mano suelta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Pongo cara de exasperación. ¿Por qué es tan susceptible con los e-mails?

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:33**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Inspiración**

_Querida señora Abadeer:_

_Ah… No puede estar sin la mano suelta mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_Me pregunto qué diría sobre eso el doctor Petrikov._

_Pero ahora ya sé qué voy a regalarte por tu cumpleaños… y espero que me haga daño…_

_;)_

_A x_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:38**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Angina de pecho**

_Señorita Bubblegum:_

_No creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar la tensión de otro correo como este; ni tampoco mis bragas, por cierto._

_Compórtese._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:42**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Pesada**

_Marceline:_

_Intento trabajar para mi muy pesado jefe._

_Por favor, deja de molestarme y de ser tan pesado tú también._

_Tu último e-mail me ha puesto a cien._

_x_

_P.D.: ¿Puedes recogerme a las 18:30?_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 16:47**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Ahí estaré**

_Nada me complacería más._

_En realidad, sí se me ocurren una serie de cosas que me complacerían más, y todas tienen que ver contigo._

_x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Al leer su respuesta, me ruborizo y sacudo la cabeza. Bromear sobre estas cosas por correo está muy bien, pero la verdad es que tenemos que hablar. Quizá después de mi charla con el doctor Petrikov. Dejo la BlackBerry y doy por terminada mi pequeña reconciliación.

Hacia las seis y cuarto la oficina está desierta. He leído todo lo que me ha encargado Jack. He reservado un taxi para que le lleve al aeropuerto, y acabo de entregarle sus documentos. Echo una mirada ansiosa a través del cristal, pero él sigue concentrado en su llamada telefónica, y no quiero interrumpirle; no, visto el humor que tiene hoy. Mientras espero a que termine, se me ocurre que hoy no he comido. Oh, no… eso no le sentará bien a Cincuenta. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la cocina para ver si quedan galletas. Estoy abriendo el tarro comunitario de galletas cuando Jack aparece de repente en el umbral de la cocina, mirándome fijamente. Oh. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Me fulmina con la mirada.

—Bueno, Bonnie. Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar de tus fallos. Entra y cierra la puerta, e inmediatamente se me seca la boca y en mi mente suena una alarma fuerte e insistente.

Oh, no.

En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa grotesca, y sus ojos tienen un brillo profundo e intenso de color cobalto.

—Por fin estamos a solas —dice, y se lame el labio superior muy despacio.

¿Qué?

—Ahora… ¿vas a ser buena chica y escucharás con mucha atención lo que te diga?

_Cada vez falta menos, chicas muchas han solicitado otros libros, pero les pido un favor me escriben el nombre de esos libros para leerlos y en una de esas quizás me entusiasme y tengamos otra saga…_

_Un abrazo _

_Solange Rodríguez._


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

Los ojos de Jack tienen un destello azul muy oscuro, y sonríe con aire despectivo mientras mira con lascivia mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. El miedo me deja sin respiración. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? De algún lugar del interior de mi mente y a pesar de mi sequedad de boca, surge la decisión y el valor para forzarme a decir algunas palabras entre dientes, con el mantra de mi clase de autodefensa, «Haz que sigan hablando», girando en mi cerebro como un centinela etéreo.

—Jack, no creo que ahora sea buen momento para esto. Tu taxi llegará dentro de diez minutos, y tengo que darte todos tus documentos.

Mi voz, tranquila pero ronca, me delata. Él sonríe, y cuando finalmente esa sonrisa alcanza a sus ojos, tiene un aire despótico de «me trae totalmente al pairo». Su mirada brilla bajo la cruda luz del tubo fluorescente sobre nuestras cabezas en este cuarto gris y sin ventanas. Da un paso hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos refulgentes de los míos. Le miro, y veo sus pupilas dilatadas, el negro eclipsando al azul. Oh, Dios. Mi miedo se intensifica.

—¿Sabes?, tuve que pelearme con Elizabeth para darte este trabajo…

Se le quiebra la voz y se acerca un paso más, y yo retrocedo hasta los desvencijados armarios de la pared. Haz que sigan hablando, que sigan hablando, que sigan hablando.

—¿Qué problema tienes exactamente, Jack? Si quieres exponer tus quejas, quizá deberíamos decir a recursos humanos que estén presentes. Podemos hablarlo con Elizabeth en un entorno más formal.

¿Dónde está el personal de seguridad? ¿Siguen en el edificio?

—No necesitamos a recursos humanos para gestionar esta situación, Bonnie — dice desdeñoso—. Cuando te contraté, creí que trabajarías duro. Creía que tenías potencial. Pero ahora… no sé. Te has vuelto distraída y descuidada. Y me pregunté… si no sería tu novia la que te estaba llevando por el mal camino.

Pronuncia «novia» con un desprecio espeluznante.

—Decidí revisar tu cuenta de correo electrónico, para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista. ¿Y sabes qué encontré, Bonnie? ¿Sabes lo que no cuadraba? Los únicos e-mails personales de tu cuenta eran para la egocéntrica de tu novia. —Se para y evalúa mi reacción—. Y me puse a pensar… ¿dónde están los e-mails que le envía ella? No hay ninguno. Nada. Cero. Dime, ¿qué está pasando, Bonnie? ¿Cómo puede ser que los e-mails que te envía ella no aparezcan en nuestro sistema? ¿Eres una especie de espía empresarial que ha colocado aquí la organización de Abadeer? ¿Es eso?

Dios, los e-mails. Oh, no. ¿Qué he puesto en ellos?

—Jack, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Trato de parecer desconcertada, y resulto bastante convincente. Esta conversación no va por donde esperaba y no me fío lo más mínimo de él. Alguna feromona subliminal que exuda del cuerpo de Jack me mantiene en máxima alerta. Este hombre está enfadado, es voluble y totalmente impredecible. Intento razonar con él.

—Acabas de decir que tuviste que convencer a Elizabeth para contratarme.

¿Cómo pueden haberme introducido aquí para espiar? Aclárate, Jack.

—Pero Abadeer se cargó lo del viaje a Nueva York, ¿no?

Oh, no.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió, Bonnie? ¿Qué hizo tu poderosa novia formado en las más prestigiosas universidades?

La poca sangre que me quedaba en las venas desaparece, y creo que voy a desmayarme.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Jack —susurro—. Tu taxi está a punto de llegar. ¿Te traigo tus cosas?

Oh, por favor, deja que me vaya. Acaba ya con esto.

Jack disfruta viéndome en esa situación tan incómoda y agobiante, y continúa:

—¿Y ella cree que intentaré propasarme contigo? —Sonríe y se le enardece la mirada—. Bueno, quiero que pienses en una cosa mientras estoy en Nueva York. Yo te di este trabajo y espero cierta gratitud por tu parte. En realidad, tengo derecho. Tuve que pelear para conseguirte. Elizabeth quería a alguien más cualificado, pero… yo vi algo en ti. De manera que hemos de hacer un pacto. Un pacto que me deje satisfecho. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Bonnie?

¡Dios!

—Considéralo, si lo prefieres, como una nueva definición de tu trabajo. Y, si me satisfaces, no investigaré más a fondo qué teclas ha tocado tu novia, qué contactos ha exprimido, o qué favores se ha cobrado de algún compañero de una de esas pijas fraternidades universitarias.

Le miro con la boca abierta. Me está haciendo chantaje… ¡a cambio de sexo! ¿Y qué puedo decir? Aún faltan tres semanas para que la noticia de la OPA hostil de Marceline se haga pública. No doy crédito. ¡Sexo… conmigo!

Jack se acerca más hasta colocarse justo delante de mí, mirándome a los ojos. Su colonia empalagosa y dulzona invade mis fosas nasales… es repugnante. Y, si no me equivoco, el aliento le apesta a alcohol. Oh, no, ha estado bebiendo… ¿cuándo?

—Eres una suavona reprimida, una calientabraguetas, ¿sabes, Bonnie? — murmura apretando los dientes.

¿Qué? ¿Una calientabraguetas… yo?

—Jack, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas —susurro, y siento una descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora está más cerca, y espero mi momento para entrar en acción. Ray estaría orgulloso. Él me enseñó qué hacer. Es experto en autodefensa. Si Jack me toca, si respira siquiera demasiado cerca de mí, le derribaré. Me falta el aire.

No debo desmayarme. No debo desmayarme.

—Mírate. —Me observa con lascivia—. Estás muy excitada, lo noto. En realidad tú me has provocado. En el fondo lo deseas, lo sé.

Madre mía. Este hombre delira. Mi miedo alcanza el nivel de ataque inminente, y amenaza con aplastarme.

—No, Jack, yo nunca te he provocado.

—Sí, me provocaste, puta calientabraguetas. Detecto las señales.

Alarga la mano, y con el dorso de los nudillos me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla hasta el mentón. Y luego la garganta, con el dedo índice, y yo siento el corazón en la boca y reprimo las náuseas. Llega hasta el hueco de la base del cuello bajo el botón desabrochado de mi blusa negra, y apoya la mano en mi pecho.

—Me deseas. Admítelo, Bonnie.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, y concentrada en lo que tengo que hacer —en lugar de en mi creciente repugnancia y mi pavor—, poso una mano delicadamente sobre la suya, como una caricia. Él sonríe triunfante. Entonces le agarro el dedo meñique, se lo retuerzo hacia atrás y, de un tirón, lo hago bajar a la altura de su cadera.

—¡Ahhh! —grita por el dolor y la sorpresa, y, cuando trastabilla, levanto la rodilla con fuerza hasta su ingle y consigo impactar limpiamente en mi objetivo.

Cuando dobla las rodillas y se derrumba con un quejido sobre el suelo de la cocina con las manos entre las piernas, me aparto ágilmente hacia la izquierda.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca —le advierto con un gruñido gutural—. Y tienes la hoja de ruta y los folletos encima de mi mesa. Ahora me voy a casa. Buen viaje. Y en adelante, hazte tú el maldito café.

—¡Jodida puta! —me grita casi gimoteante, pero yo ya he salido por la puerta.

Vuelvo a mi mesa corriendo, cojo la chaqueta y el bolso, y salgo disparada hacia recepción sin hacer caso de los gemidos y las maldiciones que profiere el cabrón, aún tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Salgo a la calle y me paro un momento al sentir el aire fresco dándome en la cara. Inspiro profundamente y recupero la calma. Pero, como no he comido en todo el día, cuando esa desagradable descarga de adrenalina remite, las piernas me fallan y me desplomo en el suelo. Con cierto distanciamiento, contemplo a cámara lenta la escena que se desarrolla delante de mí: Marceline y Taylor, con trajes oscuros y camisas blancas, bajan de un salto del coche y corren hacia mí. Marceline se arrodilla a mi lado, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello y solo soy capaz de pensar: Ella está aquí. Mi amor está aquí.

—¡Bonnie, Bonnie! ¿Qué sucede?

Me coloca en su regazo y me pasa las manos por los brazos para comprobar si estoy herida. Me sostiene la cabeza entre las manos y me mira a los ojos. Los suyos muy abiertos, están aterrorizados. Yo me abandono, embargada por una repentina sensación de cansancio y de alivio. Oh, los brazos de Marceline. No deseo estar en ninguna otra parte.

—Bonnie. —Me zarandea suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

Niego con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que necesito empezar a explicarme.

—Jack —susurro, y, más que ver, percibo una fugaz mirada de Marceline a Taylor, que desaparece rápidamente en el interior del edificio.

—¡Por Dios! —Marceline me rodea con sus brazos—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese canalla?

Y, en mitad de toda esta locura, una risita tonta brota de mi garganta. Recuerdo a Jack, absolutamente conmocionado, cuando le agarré del dedo.

—Más bien qué le he hecho yo a él.

Me echo a reír y no puedo parar.

—¡Bonnie!

Marceline vuelve a zarandearme, y la risa histérica se calma.

—¿Te ha tocado?

—Solo una vez.

Marceline, dominada por la rabia, comprime y tensa los músculos, y se pone de pie con agilidad, poderosa, con la firmeza de una roca, conmigo en brazos. Está furiosa. ¡No!

—¿Dónde está ese cabrón?

Se oyen gritos ahogados dentro del edificio. Marceline me deja en el suelo.

—¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?

Yo asiento.

—No entres. No, Marceline.

De pronto ha vuelto el miedo, miedo de lo que Marceline le hará a Jack.

—Sube al coche —me ordena a gritos.

—Marceline, no —digo, sujetándole del brazo.

—Entra en el maldito coche, Bonnie.

Se suelta de mí.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —le suplico—. Quédate. No me dejes sola.

Utilizo mi último recurso.

Marceline, furiosa, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me clava una mirada llena de indecisión. Los gritos en el interior del edificio aumentan, y luego cesan de repente.

Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho Taylor?

Marceline saca su BlackBerry.

—Marceline, él tiene mis e-mails.

—¿Qué?

—Los e-mails que te he enviado. Quería saber dónde estaban los e-mails que tú me has enviado a mí.

La mirada de Marceline se torna asesina.

Maldita sea.

—¡Joder! —masculla, y me mira con los ojos entornados.

Marca un número en su Blackberry.

Oh, no. Me he metido en un buen lío. ¿A quién telefonea?

—Barney. Soy Abadeer. Necesito que accedas al servidor central de SIP y elimines todos los e-mails que me ha enviado Bonnibel Bubblegum. Después accede a los archivos personales de Jack Hyde para comprobar que no están almacenados allí. Si lo están, elimínalos… Sí, todos. Ahora. Cuando esté hecho, házmelo saber.

Pulsa el botón de cortar llamada y luego marca otro número.

—Roach. Soy Abadeer. Hyde… le quiero fuera. Ahora. Ya. Llama a seguridad. Haced que vacíe inmediatamente su mesa, o lo primero que haré mañana a primera hora es liquidar esta empresa. Esos son todos los motivos que necesitas para darle la carta de despido. ¿Entendido?

Se queda escuchando un momento y luego cuelga, aparentemente satisfecha.

—La BlackBerry… —sisea entre dientes.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada contigo —gruñe, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Entra en el coche.

—Marceline, por favor…

—Entra en el jodido coche, Bonnibel. No me obligues a tener que meterte yo personalmente —me amenaza, con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Maldita sea.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor —le suplico.

—¡Tonterías! —explota—. Te dije que usaras tu jodida BlackBerry. A mí no me hables de tonterías. Entra en el puto coche, Bonnibel… ¡Ahora! —brama, y yo me estremezco de miedo.

Esta es la Marceline furiosa. Nunca le he visto tan enfadada. Apenas puede controlarse.

—Vale —musito, y se apacigua—. Pero, por favor, ve con cuidado.

Ella aprieta los labios, convertidos ahora en una fina línea, y señala airada hacia el coche, mirándome fijamente.

Vaya, vale…Ya lo he captado.

—Por favor, ve con cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada. Me moriría — murmuro.

Ella parpadea y se tranquiliza, bajando el brazo e inspirando profundamente.

—Iré con cuidado —dice, y su mirada se dulcifica.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Sus ojos refulgen mientras observa cómo me dirijo al coche, abro la puerta del pasajero y entro. Una vez que estoy sana y salva en el Audi, ella desaparece en el interior del edificio, y yo vuelvo a sentir el corazón en la garganta.

¿Qué piensa hacer?

Me siento y espero. Y espero. Y espero. Cinco minutos eternos. El taxi de Jack aparca delante del Audi. Diez minutos. Quince. Dios… ¿qué están haciendo ahí dentro, y cómo estará Taylor? La espera es un martirio. Al cabo de veinticinco minutos, Jack sale del edificio cargado con una caja de cartón. Detrás de ella aparece el guardia de seguridad. ¿Dónde estaba antes? Después salen Marceline y Taylor. Jack parece aturdido. Va directo al taxi, y yo me alegro de que el Audi tenga los cristales ahumados y no pueda verme. El taxi arranca —no creo que se dirija al aeropuerto—, y Marceline y Taylor se acercan al coche.

Marceline abre la puerta del conductor y se desliza en el asiento, seguramente porque yo estoy delante, y Taylor se sienta detrás de mí. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra cuando Marceline pone el coche en marcha y se incorpora al tráfico. Yo me atrevo a mirar de reojo a Cincuenta. Tiene los labios apretados, pero parece abstraída. Suena el teléfono del coche.

—Abadeer —espeta Marceline.

—Señor Abadeer, soy Barney.

—Barney, estoy en el manos libres y hay más gente en el coche —advierte.

—Señora, ya está todo hecho. Pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre otras cosas que he encontrado en el ordenador del señor Hyde.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue. Y gracias, Barney.

—Muy bien, señora Abadeer.

Barney cuelga. Su voz parecía la de alguien mucho más joven de lo que me esperaba.

¿Qué más habrá en el ordenador de Jack?

—¿No vas a hablarme? —pregunto en voz baja.

Marceline me mira, vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera, y me doy cuenta de que sigue enfadada.

—No —replica en tono adusto.

Oh, ya estamos… qué infantil. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, y observo por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida. Quizá debería pedirle que me dejara en mi apartamento; así podría «no hablarme» desde la tranquilidad del Escala y ahorrarnos a ambos la inevitable pelea. Pero, en cuanto lo pienso, sé que no quiero dejarle dándole vueltas al asunto. No después de lo de ayer.

Finalmente nos detenemos delante de su edificio, y Marceline se apea.

Rodea el coche con su elegante soltura y me abre la puerta.

—Vamos —ordena, mientras Taylor ocupa el asiento del conductor.

Yo cojo la mano que me tiende y le sigo a través del inmenso vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. No me suelta.

—Marceline, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? —susurro mientras esperamos.

—Ya sabes por qué —musita. Entramos al ascensor y marca el código del piso—. Dios, si te hubiera pasado algo, a estas horas él ya estaría muerto.

El tono de Marceline me congela la sangre. Las puertas se cierran.

—Créeme, voy a arruinar su carrera profesional para que no pueda volver a aprovecharse de ninguna jovencita nunca más, una excusa muy miserable para un hombre de su calaña. —Menea la cabeza—. ¡Dios, Bonnie!

Y de pronto me sujeta y me aprisiona contra una esquina del ascensor.

Hunde una mano en mi pelo y me atrae con fuerza hacia ella. Su boca busca la mía, y me besa con apasionada desesperación. No sé por qué me coge por sorpresa, pero lo hace. Yo saboreo su alivio, su anhelo y los últimos vestigios de su rabia, mientras su lengua posee mi boca. Se para, me mira fijamente, y apoya todo su peso sobre mí, de forma que no puedo moverme. Me deja sin aliento y me aferro a ella para sostenerme. Alzo la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro, marcado por la determinación y la mayor seriedad.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo… si él te hubiera hecho daño… —Noto el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo—. La BlackBerry —ordena en voz baja—. A partir de ahora. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento y trago saliva, incapaz de apartar la vista de su mirada grave y fascinante.

Cuando el ascensor se para, se yergue y me suelta.

—Dice que le diste una patada en las pelotas.

Marceline ha aligerado el tono. Ahora su voz tiene cierto matiz de admiración, y creo que estoy perdonada.

—Sí —susurro, aún sin recuperarme del todo de la intensidad de su beso y su vehemente exigencia.

—Bien.

—Ray estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera —musita, y añade arqueando una ceja—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me da la mano, me conduce fuera del ascensor y yo le sigo, aliviada. Me parece que su mal humor ya no empeorará.

—Tengo que llamar a Barney. No tardaré.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantada en el inmenso salón. La señora Jones está dando los últimos toques a nuestra cena. Me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta, pero necesito hacer algo.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunto.

Ella se echa a reír.

—No, Bonnie. ¿Puedo servirle una copa o algo? Parece agotada.

—Me encantaría una copa de vino.

—¿Blanco?

—Sí, por favor.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y ella me ofrece una copa de vino frío. No lo conozco, pero está delicioso, entra bien y calma mis nervios crispados. ¿En qué había estado pensando antes? En lo viva que me sentía desde que había conocido a Marceline. En que mi vida se había convertido en algo emocionante. Caray… ¿no podría tener al menos un par de días aburridos? ¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Marceline? Ahora mismo estaría refugiada en mi apartamento, hablando con Ethan, completamente alterada por el incidente con Jack y sabiendo que tendría que volver a encontrarme con ese canalla el viernes. Tal como están las cosas ahora, es muy probable que nunca vuelva a verle. Pero ¿para quién trabajaré? Frunzo el ceño. No había pensado en eso. Vaya… ¿seguiré teniendo trabajo siquiera?

—Buenas noches, Gail.

Marceline vuelve a entrar en el salón y me distrae de mis pensamientos. Va directamente a la nevera y se sirve una copa de vino.

—Buenas noches, señora Abadeer. ¿Cenarán a las diez, señora

—Me parece muy bien.

Marceline alza su copa.

—Por los ex militares que entrenan bien a sus hijas —dice, y se le suaviza la mirada.

—Salud —musito, y levanto mi copa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Marceline.

—No sé si todavía tengo trabajo.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

—¿Sigues queriendo tenerlo?

—Claro.

—Entonces todavía lo tienes.

Así de simple. ¿Ves? Ella es el ama y señora de mi universo. La miro con los ojos en blanco y ella sonríe.

La señora Jones ha preparado un exquisito pastel de pollo, y se ha retirado para que disfrutemos del fruto de su trabajo. Ahora que ya puedo comer algo, me siento mucho mejor. Estamos sentadas en la barra del desayuno, y aunque intento engatusarla, Marceline se niega a contarme qué ha descubierto Barney en el ordenador de Jack.

Aparco el tema, y decido en su lugar abordar el espinoso asunto de la inminente visita de Finn.

—Me ha llamado Finn —digo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Ah?

Marceline se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—Quiere traer tus fotografías el viernes.

—Una entrega personal. Qué cortés por su parte —apunta Marceline.

—Quiere salir. A tomar algo. Conmigo.

—Ya.

—Para entonces seguramente Lumpy y Gumbal ya habrán vuelto —añado enseguida.

Marceline deja el tenedor y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

La miro enojada.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy informando de mis planes para el viernes. Mira, yo quiero ver a Finn, y él necesita un sitio para dormir. Puede que se quede aquí o en mi apartamento, pero si lo hace yo también debería estar allí.

Marceline abre mucho los ojos. Parece anonadada.

—Intentó propasarse contigo.

—Marceline, eso fue hace varias semanas. Él estaba borracho, yo estaba borracha, tú lo solucionaste… no volverá a pasar. Ella no es Jack, por el amor de Dios.

—Ethan está aquí. Él puede hacerle compañía.

—Quiere verme a mí, no a Ethan.

Marceline me mira ceñuda.

—Solo es un amigo —digo en tono enfático.

—No me hace ninguna gracia.

¿Y qué? Dios, a veces es crispante. Inspiro profundamente.

—Es amigo mío, Marceline. No le he visto desde la inauguración de la exposición. Y estuve muy poco rato. Yo sé que tú no tienes ningún amigo, aparte de esa espantosa mujer, pero yo no me quejo de que la veas —replico. Marceline parpadea, estupefacta—. Tengo ganas de verle. No he sido una buena amiga.

Mi subconsciente está alarmada. ¿Estás teniendo una pequeña pataleta?

¡Cálmate!

Los ojos de Marceline refulgen al mirarme.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —dice entre dientes.

—¿Lo que pienso de qué?

—Sobre Elena. ¿Preferirías que no la viera?

—Exacto. Preferiría que no la vieras.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Tú la consideras tu única amiga.—Me encojo de hombros, exasperada. Realmente no lo entiende. ¿Cómo se ha convertido esto en una conversación sobre Elena? Yo ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Trato de volver al tema de Finn—. Del mismo modo que no te corresponde a ti decir si puedo o no puedo ver a Finn. ¿No lo entiendes?

Marceline me mira fijamente, creo que perpleja. Oh, ¿qué estará pensando?

—Puede dormir aquí, supongo —musita—. Así podré vigilarle —comenta en tono hosco.

¡Aleluya!

—¡Gracias! ¿Sabes?, si yo también voy a vivir aquí… —Me fallan las palabras. Marceline asiente. Sabe qué intento decirle—. Aquí no es que falte espacio precisamente… —digo con una sonrisita irónica.

En sus labios se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Bubblegum?

—Desde luego, señora Abadeer.

Me pongo de pie por si empieza a calentársele la mano, recojo los platos y los meto en el lavavajillas.

—Ya lo hará Gail.

—Lo estoy haciendo yo.

Me enderezo y la miro. Ella me observa intensamente.

—Tengo que trabajar un rato —dice como disculpándose.

—Muy bien. Ya encontraré algo que hacer.

—Ven aquí —ordena, pero su voz es suave y seductora y sus ojos apasionados.

Yo no dudo en caminar hacia ella y rodearle el cuello. Ella permanece sentada en el taburete. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, me estrecha contra ella y simplemente me abraza.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra junto a mi cabello.

—¿Bien?

—¿Después de lo que ha pasado con ese cabrón? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió ayer? —añade en voz baja y muy seria.

Yo miro al fondo de sus ojos, oscuros, graves. ¿Estoy bien?

—Sí —susurro.

Me abraza más fuerte, y me siento segura, apreciada y amada, todo a la vez. Es maravilloso. Cierro los ojos, y disfruto de la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Amo a esta mujer. Amo su aroma embriagador, su fuerza, sus maneras volubles… mi Cincuenta.

—No discutamos —murmura. Me besa el pelo e inspira profundamente—Hueles divinamente, como siempre, Bonnie.

—Tú también —susurro, y le beso el cuello.

Me suelta, demasiado pronto.

—Terminaré en un par de horas.

Deambulo indolentemente por el piso. Marceline sigue trabajando. Me he duchado, me he puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta míos, y estoy aburrida. No me apetece leer. Si me quedo quieta, me acuerdo de Jack y de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Echo un vistazo a mi antiguo dormitorio, la habitación de las sumisas. Finn puede dormir aquí: le gustarán las vistas. Son las ocho y cuarto y el sol está empezando a ponerse por el oeste. Las luces de la ciudad centellean allá abajo. Es algo maravilloso. Sí, a Finn le gustará estar aquí. Me pregunto vagamente dónde colgará Marceline las fotos que me hizo Finn. Preferiría que no lo hiciera. No me apetece verme a mí misma.

Salgo de nuevo al pasillo y acabo frente a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, y, sin pensarlo, intento abrir el pomo. Marceline suele cerrarla con llave, pero, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abre. Qué raro. Sintiéndome como una niña que hace novillos y se interna en un bosque prohibido, entro. Está oscuro. Pulso el interruptor y las luces bajo la cornisa se encienden con un tenue resplandor. Es tal como lo recordaba. Una habitación como un útero.

Surgen en mi mente recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí. El cinturón… tiemblo al recordarlo. Ahora cuelga inocentemente, alineado junto a los demás, en la estantería que hay junto a la puerta. Paso los dedos, vacilante, sobre los cinturones, las palas, las fustas y los látigos. Dios. Esto es lo que necesito aclarar con el doctor Petrikov. ¿Puede alguien que tiene este estilo de vida dejarlo sin más? Parece muy poco probable. Me acerco a la cama, me siento sobre las suaves sábanas de satén rojo, y echo una ojeada a todos esos artilugios. A mi lado está el banco, y encima el surtido de varas. ¡Cuántas hay! ¿No le bastará solo con una? Bien, cuanto menos sepa de todo esto, mejor. Y la gran mesa. No sé para qué la usa Marceline, nosotros nunca la probamos. Me fijo en el Chesterfield, y voy a sentarme en ella. Es solo un sofá, no tiene nada de extraordinario: no hay nada para atar a nadie, por lo que puedo ver. Miro detrás de mí y veo la cómoda. Siento curiosidad. ¿Qué guardará ahí? Cuando abro el cajón de arriba, noto que la sangre late con fuerza en mis venas. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Tengo la sensación de estar haciendo algo ilícito, como si invadiera una propiedad privada, cosa que evidentemente estoy haciendo.

Pero si ella quiere casarse conmigo, bueno…

Dios santo, ¿qué es todo esto? Una serie de instrumentos y extrañas herramientas —no tengo ni idea de qué son ni para qué sirven— están dispuestos cuidadosamente en el cajón. Cojo uno. Tiene forma de bala, con una especie de mango.

Mmm… ¿qué demonios haces con esto? Estoy atónita, pero creo que me hago una idea. ¡Hay cuatro tamaños distintos! Se me eriza el vello, y en ese momento levanto la vista. Marceline está en el umbral, mirándome con expresión inescrutable. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado con la mano en el tarro de los caramelos.

—Hola.

Sonrío muy nerviosa, consciente de tener los ojos muy abiertos y estar mortalmente pálida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice suavemente, pero con cierto matiz inquietante en la voz.

Oh, no. ¿Está enfadada?

—Esto… estaba aburrida y me entró la curiosidad —musito, avergonzada de que me haya descubierto: dijo que tardaría dos horas.

—Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa.

Se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior en actitud pensativa, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo. Yo trago saliva. Tengo la boca seca.

Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido. Sus ojos son como una llamarada gris. Oh, Dios. Se inclina con aire indiferente sobre la cómoda, pero intuyo que es una actitud engañosa. La diosa que llevo dentro no sabe si es el momento de enfrentarse a la situación o de salir corriendo.

—¿Y, exactamente, sobre qué le entró la curiosidad, señorita Bubblegum? Quizá yo pueda informarle.

—La puerta estaba abierta… Yo…

Miro a Marceline y contengo la respiración, insegura como siempre de cuál será su reacción o qué debo decir. Tiene la mirada oscura. Creo que se está divirtiendo, pero es difícil decirlo. Apoya los codos en la cómoda, con la barbilla entre las manos.

—Hace un rato estaba aquí preguntándome qué hacer con todo esto. Debí de olvidarme de cerrar.

Frunce el ceño un segundo, como si no echar la llave fuera un error terrible.

Yo arrugo la frente: no es propio de ella ser olvidadiza.

—¿Ah?

—Pero ahora tú estás aquí, curiosa como siempre —dice con voz suave, desconcertada.

—¿No estás enfadada? —musito, prácticamente sin aliento.

Ella ladea la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una mueca divertida.

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

—Me siento como si hubiera invadido una propiedad privada… y tú siempre te enfadas conmigo —añado bajando la voz, aunque me siento aliviada.

Marceline vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, la has invadido, pero no estoy enfadada. Espero que un día vivas aquí conmigo, y todo esto —hace un gesto vago con la mano alrededor de la habitación— será tuyo también.

¿Mi cuarto de juegos…? Le miro con la boca abierta: la idea cuesta mucho de digerir.

—Por eso entré aquí antes. Intentaba decidir qué hacer. —Se da golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice—. ¿Así que siempre me enfado contigo? Esta mañana no estaba enfadada.

Oh, eso es verdad. Sonrío al recordar a Marceline cuando nos despertamos, y eso hace que deje de pensar en qué pasará con el cuarto de juegos. Esta mañana Cincuenta estuvo muy juguetona.

—Tenías ganas de diversión. Me gusta la Marceline juguetona.

—¿Te gusta, eh?

Arquea una ceja, y en su encantadora boca se dibuja una sonrisa, una tímida sonrisa. ¡Uau!

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sosteniendo esa especie de bala de plata.

—Siempre ávida por saber, señorita Bubblegum. Eso es un dilatador anal —dice con delicadeza.

—Ah…

—Lo compré para ti.

¿Qué?

—¿Para mí?

Asiente despacio, con expresión seria y cautelosa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Compras, eh… juguetes nuevos para cada sumisa?

—Algunas cosas. Sí.

—¿Dilatadores anales?

—Sí.

Muy bien… Trago saliva. Dilatador anal. Es de metal duro… seguramente resulte bastante incómodo. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos después de mi graduación sobre juguetes sexuales y límites infranqueables. Creo recordar que dije que los probaría. Ahora, al ver uno de verdad, no sé si es algo que quiera hacer. Lo examino una vez más y vuelvo a dejarlo en el cajón.

—¿Y esto?

Cojo un objeto de goma, negro y largo. Consiste en una serie de esferas que van disminuyendo de tamaño, la primera muy voluminosa y la última muy pequeña. Ocho en total.

—Un rosario anal —dice Marceline observándome atentamente.

¡Oh! Las examino con horror y fascinación. Todas esas esferas, dentro de mí… ¡ahí! No tenía ni idea.

—Causan un gran efecto si las sacas en mitad de un orgasmo —añade con total naturalidad.

—¿Esto es para mí? —susurro.

—Para ti.

Asiente despacio.

—¿Este es el cajón de los juguetes anales?

Sonríe.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

Lo cierro enseguida, en cuanto noto que me arden las mejillas.

—¿No te gusta el cajón de los juguetes anales? —pregunta divertida, con aire inocente.

La miro fijamente y me encojo de hombros, tratando de disimular con descaro mi incomodidad.

—No estaría entre mis regalos de Navidad favoritos —comento con indiferencia, y abro vacilante el segundo cajón.

Ella sonríe satisfecha.

—En el siguiente cajón hay una selección de vibradores.

Lo cierro inmediatamente.

—¿Y en el siguiente? —musito.

Vuelvo a estar pálida, pero esta vez es de vergüenza.

—Ese es más interesante.

¡Oh! Abro el cajón titubeante, sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso rostro, que muestra ahora cierta arrogancia. Dentro hay un surtido de objetos de metal y algunas pinzas de ropa. ¡Pinzas de ropa! Cojo un instrumento grande de metal, como una especie de clip.

—Pinzas genitales —dice Marceline.

Se endereza y se acerca con total naturalidad hasta colocarse a mi lado. Yo las guardo enseguida y escojo algo más delicado: dos clips pequeños encadenados.

—Algunas son para provocar dolor, pero la mayoría son para dar placer —murmura.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pinzas para pezones… para los dos.

—¿Para los dos? ¿Pechos?

Marceline me sonríe.

—Bueno hay dos pinzas, nena. Sí, para los dos pechos. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a que son tanto para el placer como para el dolor.

Ah. Me coge las pinzas de las manos.

—Levanta el meñique.

Hago lo que me dice, y me pone un clip en la punta del dedo. No duele mucho.

—La sensación es muy intensa, pero cuando resulta más doloroso y placentero es cuando las retiras.

Me quita el clip. Mmm, puede ser agradable. Me estremezco de pensarlo.

—Esto tiene buena pinta —murmuro, y Marceline sonríe.

—¿No me diga, señorita Bubblegum? Creo que se nota.

Asiento tímidamente y vuelvo a guardar las pinzas en el cajón. Marceline se inclina y saca otras dos.

—Estas son ajustables.

Las levanta para que las examine.

—¿Ajustables?

—Puedes llevarlas muy apretadas… o no. Depende del estado de ánimo.

¿Cómo consigue que suene tan erótico? Trago saliva, y para desviar su atención saco un artefacto que parece un cortapizzas de dientes muy puntiagudos.

—¿Y esto?

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que en el cuarto de juegos haya nada que hornear.

—Esto es un molinete Wartenberg.

—¿Para…?

Lo coge.

—Dame la mano. Pon la palma hacia arriba.

Le tiendo la mano izquierda, me la sostiene con cuidado y me roza los nudillos con su pulgar. Me estremezco por dentro. Su piel contra la mía siempre consigue ese efecto. Luego pasa la ruedecita por encima de la palma.

—¡Ay!

Los dientes me pellizcan la piel: es algo más que dolor. De hecho, me hace cosquillas.

—Imagínalo sobre tus pechos —murmura Marceline lascivamente.

¡Oh! Me ruborizo y aparto la mano. Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

—La frontera entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina, Bonnibel —dice en voz baja, y se inclina para volver a meter el artilugio en el cajón.

—¿Pinzas de ropa? —susurro.

—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con pinzas de ropa.

Sus ojos arden.

Me inclino sobre el cajón y lo cierro.

—¿Eso es todo?

Marceline parece divertida.

—No.

Abro el cuarto cajón y descubro un amasijo de cuero y correas. Tiro de una de las correas… y compruebo que lleva una bola atada.

—Una mordaza de bola. Para que estés callada —dice Marceline, que sigue divirtiéndose.

—Límite tolerable —musito.

—Lo recuerdo —dice—. Pero puedes respirar. Los dientes se clavan en la bola.

Me quita la mordaza y simula con los dedos una boca mordiendo la bola.

—¿Tú has usado alguna de estas? —pregunto.

Se queda muy quieta y me mira.

—Sí.

—¿Para acallar tus gritos?

Cierra los ojos, creo que con gesto exasperado.

—No, no son para eso.

¿Ah?

—Es un tema de control, Bonnibel. ¿Sabes lo indefensa que te sentirías si estuvieras atada y no pudieras hablar? ¿El grado de confianza que deberías mostrar, sabiendo que yo tengo todo ese poder sobre ti? ¿Que yo debería interpretar tu cuerpo y tu reacción, en lugar de oír tus palabras? Eso te hace más dependiente, y me da a mí el control absoluto.

Trago saliva.

—Suena como si lo echaras de menos.

—Es lo que conozco —murmura.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y serios, y la atmósfera entre las dos ha cambiado, como si ahora se estuviera confesando.

—Tú tienes poder sobre mí. Ya lo sabes —susurro.

—¿Lo tengo? Tú me haces sentir… vulnerable.

—¡No! —Oh, Cincuenta…—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede realmente hacerme daño.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, Marceline… esto es así tanto para ti como para mí. Si tú no me quisieras…

Me estremezco, y bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Ahí radica mi otra gran duda sobre nosotros. Si ella no estuviera tan… destrozada, ¿me querría? Sacudo la cabeza. Debo intentar no pensar en eso.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Yo te amo —murmuro, y alargo las manos para pasarle los dedos sobre su rostro y acariciarle con dulzura las mejillas.

Ella inclina la cara para acoger esa caricia. Arroja la mordaza en el cajón y, rodeándome por la cintura, me atrae hacia ella.

—¿Hemos terminado ya con la exposición teórica? —pregunta con voz suave y seductora.

Sube la mano por mi espalda hasta la nuca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías hacer?

Se inclina y me besa tiernamente, y yo, aferrada a sus brazos, siento que me derrito.

—Bonnie, hoy han estado a punto de agredirte.

Su tono de voz es dulce, pero cautelosa.

—¿Y? —pregunto, gozando de su proximidad y del tacto de su mano en mi espalda.

Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Y»? —replica.

Contemplo su rostro encantador y malhumorado.

—Marceline, estoy bien.

Me rodea entre sus brazos aún más fuerte.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado —murmura, y hunde la cara en mi pelo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento? —susurro para tranquilizarle, pegada a su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma.

No hay nada en este mundo como estar entre los brazos de Marceline.

—Sé que eres fuerte —musita en tono pensativa.

Me besa el pelo, pero entonces, para mi gran decepción, me suelta. ¿Ah? Me inclino y saco otro artilugio del cajón abierto: varias esposas sujetas a una barra. Lo levanto.

—Esto —dice Marceline, y se le oscurece la mirada— es una barra separadora, con sujeciones para los tobillos y las muñecas.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto, realmente intrigada.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? —musita sorprendida, y cierra los ojos un momento.

Le miro. Cuando abre los ojos, centellean.

—Sí. Quiero una demostración. Me gustar estar atada —susurro, mientras la diosa que llevo dentro salta con pértiga desde el búnker a su chaise longue.

—Oh, Bonnie —murmura.

De repente parece afligida.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te quiero en mi cama, no aquí.

Coge la barra, me toma de la mano y me hace salir rápidamente del cuarto.

¿Por qué nos vamos? Echo un vistazo a mi espalda al salir.

—¿Por qué no aquí?

Marceline se para en la escalera y me mira fijamente con expresión grave.

—Bonnie, puede que tú estés preparada para volver ahí dentro, pero yo no. La última vez que estuvimos ahí, tú me abandonaste. Te lo he repetido muchas veces, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?

Frunce el ceño y me suelta para poder gesticular con la mano libre.

—Mi actitud ha cambiado totalmente a consecuencia de aquello. Mi forma de ver la vida se ha modificado radicalmente. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo que no te he dicho es… —Se para y se pasa la mano por el pelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Yo soy como un alcohólico rehabilitado, ¿vale? Es la única comparación que se me ocurre. La compulsión ha desaparecido, pero no quiero enfrentarme a la tentación. No quiero hacerte daño.

Parece tan llena de remordimiento, que en ese momento me invade un dolor agudo y persistente. ¿Qué le he hecho a esta mujer? ¿He mejorado su vida? Ella era feliz antes de conocerme, ¿no es cierto?

—No puedo soportar hacerte daño, porque te quiero —añade, mirándome fijamente con expresión de absoluta sinceridad, como una niña pequeña que dice una verdad muy simple.

Muestra un aire completamente inocente, que me deja sin aliento. La adoro más que a nada ni a nadie. Amo a esta mujer incondicionalmente.

Me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tiene que soltar lo que lleva para cogerme, y le empujo contra la pared. Le sujeto la cara entre las manos, acerco sus labios a los míos y saboreo su sorpresa cuando le meto la lengua en la boca. Estoy en un escalón por encima del suyo: ahora estamos al mismo nivel, y me siento eufórica de poder. La beso apasionadamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, y quiero tocarle, por todas partes, pero me reprimo consciente de su temor. A pesar de todo, mi deseo brota, ardoroso y contundente, floreciendo desde lo más profundo. Ella gime y me sujeta por los hombros para apartarme.

—¿Quieres que te folle en las escaleras? —murmura con la respiración entrecortada—. Porque lo haré ahora mismo.

—Sí —musito, y estoy segura de que mi oscura mirada de deseo es igual a la suya.

Me fulmina con sus ojos, entreabiertos e impetuosos.

—No. Te quiero en mi cama.

De pronto me carga sobre sus hombros y yo reacciono con un chillido estridente, y ella me da un cachete fuerte en el trasero, y yo chillo otra vez. Se dispone a bajar las escaleras, pero antes se agacha para recoger del suelo la barra separadora.

La señora Jones sale del cuarto de servicio cuando atravesamos el pasillo.

Nos sonríe, y yo la saludo boca abajo, con expresión de disculpa. No creo que Marceline se haya percatado siquiera de su presencia.

Al llegar al dormitorio, me deja de pie en el suelo y tira la barra sobre la cama.

—Yo no creo que vayas a hacerme daño —susurro.

—Yo tampoco creo que vaya a hacerte daño —dice.

Me coge la cabeza entre las manos y me besa larga e intensamente, encendiéndome la sangre ya inflamada.

—Te deseo tanto —murmura jadeando junto a mi boca—. ¿Estás segura de esto… después de lo de hoy?

—Sí. Yo también te deseo. Quiero desnudarte.

Estoy impaciente por tocarle… mis dedos se mueren por acariciarle.

Abre mucho los ojos y por un segundo duda, tal vez sopesando mi petición.

—De acuerdo —dice cautelosamente.

Acerco una mano al segundo botón de su blusa y noto cómo contiene la respiración.

—No te tocaré si no quieres —susurro.

—No —contesta enseguida—. Hazlo. No pasa nada. Estoy bien —añade.

Desabrocho el botón con delicadeza y deslizo los dedos sobre la blusa hasta el siguiente. Ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes. Separa los labios y respira con dificultad. Incluso cuando tiene miedo es tan hermosa… a causa de ese miedo. Desabrocho el tercer botón y palpo el nacimiento de sus senos en la abertura de la blusa.

—Quiero besarte aquí —murmuro.

Ella inspira bruscamente.

—¿Besarme?

—Sí.

Jadea mientras desabrocho el siguiente botón y me inclino hacia delante muy despacio, para dejar claras mis intenciones. Ella contiene la respiración, pero se queda inmóvil cuando le doy un leve beso en medio de esos suaves pechos ahora visibles. Desabrocho el último botón y alzo la cara hacia ella. Me está observando fijamente con una expresión de satisfacción, tranquila y… maravillada.

—Cada vez es más fácil, ¿verdad? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Ella asiente, y yo le aparto lentamente la blusa de los hombros y la dejo caer al suelo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Bonnie? —murmura—. Sea lo que sea, no pares.

Y me acoge en sus brazos. Hunde las dos manos en mi cabello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás para acceder fácilmente a mi cuello. Desliza los labios hasta mi barbilla y me muerde suavemente, haciéndome gemir. Oh, cómo deseo a esta mujer. Mis dedos palpan a tientas la cinturilla de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.

—Oh, nena.

Suspira y me besa detrás de la oreja. Noto sus senos, firmes, quiero saborearla; la deseo… en mi boca. De pronto doy un paso atrás y me pongo de rodillas. Bajo quito sus zapatos, tomo sus bragas y pantalón al mismo tiempo, se los quito, acerco mi boca directamente a su clítoris

—¡Uau! —gime.

La tomo entre los labios y chupo con fuerza. Ella abre la boca y yo disfruto de su repentina perplejidad. Baja la mirada hacia mí, y observa todos mis movimientos con los ojos enturbiados y llenos de placer carnal. Ah.

Levanto una de sus piernas, la apoyo en mi hombro para tener mayor acceso a ella. Succiono con más fuerza. Ella cierra los ojos y se rinde al exquisito placer sensual. Sé lo que le hago, y es placentero, liberador y endiabladamente sexy. La sensación es embriagadora: no solo soy poderosa… soy omnisciente.

—Joder —sisea, y me acuna dulcemente la cabeza.

Oh, sí, deseo esto.

—Bonnie…

Intenta echarse atrás. Trata de bajar su pierna de mi hombro.

Oh, no, no lo hagas, Abadeer. Te deseo. Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza duplicando mis esfuerzos, y noto que está a punto.

—Por favor —jadea—. Voy a correrme, Bonnie.

Bien. La diosa que llevo dentro echa la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis, y ella se corre, entre gritos lúbricos, dentro de mi boca.

Abre sus brillantes ojos grises, baja la vista hacia mí y yo la miro sonriendo, lamiéndome los labios. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa, y es una sonrisa pícara y salaz.

—¿Ah, o sea que ahora jugamos a esto, señorita Bubblegum?

Se inclina, me coge por las axilas y me pone de pie con fuerza. De pronto su boca está pegada a la mía. Y gruñe lascivamente.

—Estoy notando mi propio sabor. El tuyo es mejor —musita pegada a mis labios.

De pronto me quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo, me levanta y me arroja sobre la cama. Coge mis pantalones por los bajos y me los quita bruscamente con un solo movimiento. Ahora estoy desnuda y abierta para ella en su cama. Esperando. Anhelando. Me saborea con la mirada.

—Eres una mujer preciosa, Bonnibel —murmura con admiración.

Mmm… Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le sonrío, coqueta.

—Tú eres una mujer preciosa, Marceline, y sabes extraordinariamente bien.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y coge la barra separadora. Me agarra el tobillo izquierdo, lo sujeta rápidamente y aprieta la anilla de la esposa, pero no mucho.

Comprueba el espacio que queda, deslizando el meñique entre mi tobillo y el metal. No deja de mirarme a los ojos; no necesita ver lo que está haciendo. Mmm… ya ha hecho esto antes.

—Ahora, hemos de comprobar cómo sabe usted. Si no recuerdo mal, es usted una rara y delicada exquisitez, señorita Bubblegum.

Oh.

Me sujeta el otro tobillo, y me lo esposa también con rapidez y eficacia, de manera que quedan unos sesenta centímetros de separación entre mis pies.

—Lo bueno de este separador es que es extensible —dice.

Aprieta algo en la barra y después empuja, y mis piernas se abren más. Uau, noventa centímetros de separación. Con la boca muy abierta, inspiro profundamente.

Dios, esto es muy erótico. Estoy ardiendo, inquieta y ansiosa.

Marceline se lame el labio superior.

—Oh, vamos a divertirnos un poco con esto, Bonnie.

Baja la mano, coge la barra y la gira de golpe, cogiéndome por sorpresa y dejándome tumbada boca abajo.

—¿Ves lo que puedo hacerte? —dice turbadoramente, y vuelve a girarla de golpe y quedo de nuevo tumbada boca arriba, mirándole boquiabierta y sin respiración— Estas otras esposas son para las muñecas. Pensaré en ello. Depende de si te portas bien o no.

—¿Cuándo no me porto bien?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas infracciones —dice en voz baja, y me pasa los dedos por las plantas de los pies.

Me hace cosquillas, pero la barra me mantiene en mi sitio, aunque yo intento apartar las plantas de sus dedos.

—Tu BlackBerry, para empezar.

Jadeo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Oh, yo nunca desvelo mis planes —dice sonriendo, y sus ojos brillan malévolos.

¡Uau! Está tan alucinantemente sexy que me deja sin respiración. Se sube a la cama y se coloca de rodillas entre mis piernas. Está gloriosamente desnuda y yo estoy indefensa.

—Mmm… Está tan expuesta, señorita Bubblegum.

Desliza los dedos de ambas manos por la parte interior de mis piernas, despacio, dibujando pequeños círculos. Sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Todo se basa en las expectativas, Bonnie. ¿Qué te voy a hacer?

Sus palabras quedas penetran directamente en la parte más profunda y oscura de mi ser. Me retuerzo sobre la cama y gimo. Sus dedos continúan su lento avance, suben por mis pantorrillas, pasan por la parte posterior de mis rodillas. Yo quiero juntar las piernas instintivamente, pero no puedo.

—Recuerda que, si algo no te gusta, solo tienes que decirme que pare — murmura.

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa y chupa el vientre con delicadeza, mientras sus manos me acarician y siguen ascendiendo tortuosas y tentadoras por la parte interna de mis muslos.

—Oh, por favor, Marceline —suplico.

—Oh, señorita Bubblegum. He descubierto que puede ser usted implacable en sus ataques amorosos sobre mí. Creo que debo devolverle el favor.

Mis dedos se aferran al edredón y me rindo ante ella, ante su boca que emprende un delicado viaje hacia abajo y sus manos hacia arriba, convergiendo en el vértice de mis muslos, expuesto y vulnerable. Cuando desliza sus dedos dentro de mí gimo y alzo la pelvis para recibirlos. Marceline responde con un jadeo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bonnie. Estás tan húmeda —murmura sobre la línea donde mi vello púbico se encuentra con mi vientre, y cuando su boca llega a mi sexo, todo mi cuerpo se arquea.

Oh, Dios.

Inicia un ataque lento y sensual, su lengua gira y gira mientras sus dedos se mueven en mi interior. Es intenso, muy intenso, porque no puedo cerrar las piernas, ni moverme. Arqueo la espalda e intento absorber la sensación.

—Oh, Marceline —grito.

—Lo sé, nena —susurra, y para destensarme un poco, sopla suavemente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor! —suplico.

—Di mi nombre —ordena.

—¡Marceline! —grito con una voz tan estridente y ansiosa que apenas la reconozco como mía.

—Otra vez —musita.

—¡Marceline, Marceline, Marceline Abadeer! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

—Eres mía.

Su voz es suave y letal, y ante un último giro de su lengua sucumbo, espectacularmente, al orgasmo. Y como tengo las piernas tan separadas, la espiral de sensaciones dura y dura y me siento perdida.

Soy vagamente consciente de que Marceline me ha tumbado ahora boca abajo.

—Vamos a intentar esto, nena. Si no te gusta o resulta demasiado incómodo, dímelo y pararemos.

¿Qué? Estoy demasiado perdida en la dicha del orgasmo para elaborar una idea consciente o coherente. Ahora estoy sentada en el regazo de Marceline. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

—Inclínate, nena —me murmura al oído—. Apoya la cabeza y el pecho sobre la cama.

Aturdida, hago lo que me dice. Ella me echa las dos manos hacia atrás y las esposa a la barra, al lado de los tobillos. Oh… tengo las rodillas a la altura de la barbilla y el trasero al aire y expuesto, absolutamente vulnerable, completamente suya.

—Bonnie, estás tan hermosa… —dice maravillada.

Sus dedos se deslizan desde la base de mi columna hacia mi sexo, y se demoran ligeramente sobre mi culo.

—Cuando estés lista, también querré esto. —Su dedo se adentra en mí.

Jadeo con fuerza y noto cómo me tenso ante su delicada exploración—. Hoy no, dulce

Bonnie, pero un día… te deseo en todas las formas posibles. Quiero poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Eres mía.

Yo pienso en el dilatador anal, y todo se contrae en mis entrañas. Sus palabras me provocan un gemido, y sus dedos siguen deslizándose hasta moverse alrededor de un territorio más familiar.

Momentos después, introduce tres dedos en mí.

—¡Ay! Cuidado —grito, y se queda quieta.

—¿Estás bien?

—No tan fuerte… deja que me acostumbre.

Ella comienza a mover su mano despacio y vuelve a entrar con cuidado, llenándome, dilatándome, una vez, dos, y ya soy suya.

—Sí, bien, ahora sí —murmuro, gozando de la sensación.

Ella gime, y empieza a coger ritmo. Se mueve… se mueve… despiadada… me acomoda en la cama no me puedo mover y estoy expuesta. Ella se acomoda y nuestros sexos se encuentran, estoy a su merced se comienza a mover, llenándome… y es deliciosa. Me hace feliz estar indefensa, feliz rendirme a ella, y feliz saber que puede perderse en mí del modo que desea. Soy capaz de hacer esto. Ella me lleva a esos lugares oscuros, lugares que yo no sabía siquiera que existían, y juntas los llenamos de una luz cegadora. Oh, sí… una luz cegadora y violenta.

Y me dejo ir, gozando de lo que me hace, descubriendo esa dulce, dulce rendición, y vuelvo a correrme gritando muy fuerte su nombre. Y entonces ella se queda quieta y vierte en mí todo su corazón y toda su alma.

—Bonnie, nena —grita, y se derrumba a mi lado.

Sus hábiles dedos deshacen las ataduras, y me masajea los tobillos y luego las muñecas. Cuando termina y por fin estoy libre, me acoge en sus brazos y me adormezco, exhausta.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, estoy acurrucada a su lado y ella me está mirando fijamente. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es.

—Podría pasarme la vida contemplando cómo duermes, Bonnie —murmura, y me besa la frente.

Yo sonrío y me desperezo lánguidamente a su lado.

—No pienso dejar que te vayas nunca —dice en voz baja, y me rodea con sus brazos.

Mmm…

—No quiero marcharme nunca. No me dejes marchar nunca —musito medio dormida, sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados.

—Te necesito —susurra, pero su voz es una parte distante y etérea de mis sueños.

Ella me necesita… me necesita… y cuando finalmente me deslizo en la oscuridad, mis últimos pensamientos son para una niñito de ojos y pelo negro sucio y revuelto, que me sonríe tímidamente.

_N/A: Me acaban de decir que soy muy buena con uds y que debería actualizar una vez a la semana….._

_Pero como a mí no me gusta esperar por las actualizaciones de los fic que leo yo, no hare caso y seguiré actualizando seguido._

_Una abrazo niñas consentidas_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

Mmm…

Marceline me acaricia el cuello con la nariz y me despierto poco a poco.

—Buenos días, nena —susurra, y me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida. La brillante luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y, tumbada a mi lado, ella me acaricia suave y provocativamente el pecho con la mano. Baja hasta la cadera, me agarra y me atrae hacia ella.

Yo me desperezo, disfrutando de sus caricias, y noto sus pezones que están muy duros.

Oh. La alarma despertador estilo Marceline Abadeer.

—Estás contenta de verme —balbuceo medio dormida, y me retuerzo sugerentemente contra ella.

Noto que sonríe pegado a mi mejilla.

—Estoy muy contenta de verte —dice, y desliza la mano sobre mi estómago y más abajo, cubriéndome el sexo y explorándolo con los dedos—. Está claro que despertarse con usted tiene sus ventajas, señorita Bubblegum.

Y me da delicadamente la vuelta, hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta mientras sus dedos prosiguen su sensual tortura.

Me mira sonriendo… con esa deslumbrante sonrisa de modelo femenina cien por cien americana, una sonrisa fascinante de dentadura perfecta, que me deja completamente sin aliento.

Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la danza que han iniciado sus dedos. Me besa recatadamente en los labios y luego desciende hasta el cuello, mordisqueando despacio, besando, y chupando. Gimo. Actúa con delicadeza, y su caricia es leve y celestial. Sus intrépidos dedos siguen bajando y desliza uno de ellos en mi interior, despacio, y sisea sobrecogido.

—Oh, Bonnie —murmura en tono reverencial junto a mi garganta—. Siempre estás dispuesta.

Mueve el dedo al tiempo que continúa besándome, y sus labios viajan ociosos por mi clavícula y luego bajan hasta mis pechos. Con los dientes y los labios tortura primero un pezón y luego el otro, pero… oh, con tanta ternura que se tensan y se yerguen a modo de dulce respuesta.

Yo jadeo.

—Mmm —gruñe bajito, y levanta la cabeza para mirarme con sus ardientes ojos—. Te deseo ahora.

Se coloca sobre mí, apoya el peso en los codos y frota la nariz contra la mía mientras usa las piernas para separar las mías.

Ella me sonríe cómplice. Mientras yo también rio

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Bubblegum?

—No.

Intento poner cara seria, sin conseguirlo.

—Ahora no es momento para risitas —dice en tono bajo y severo, haciendo un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza, pero su expresión es… oh, Dios… glacial y volcánica a la vez.

Siento un nudo en la garganta.

—Creía que te gustaba que me riera —susurro con voz ronca, perdiéndome en las profundidades de sus ojos tormentosos.

—Ahora no. Hay un momento y lugar para la risa. Y ahora no es ni uno ni otro. Tengo que callarte, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo —dice de forma inquietante, y me cubre con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, Bonnie?

—Solo tomaré muesli. Gracias, señora Jones.

Me sonrojo mientras ocupo mi sitio al lado de Marceline en la barra del desayuno. La última vez que la muy decorosa y formal señora Jones me vio, Marceline me llevaba a su dormitorio cargada sobre sus hombros.

—Estás muy guapa —dice Marceline en voz baja.

Llevo otra vez la falda de tubo color gris y la blusa de seda también en gris.

—Tú también.

Le sonrío con timidez. Ella lleva una blusa azul claro y jeans, y parece relajada, fresca y perfecta, como siempre.

—Deberíamos comprarte algunas faldas más —comenta con naturalidad—De hecho, me encantaría llevarte de compras.

Uf… de compras. Yo odio ir de compras. Aunque con Marceline quizá no esté tan mal. Opto por la evasiva como mejor método de defensa.

—Me pregunto qué pasará hoy en el trabajo.

—Tendrán que sustituir a ese canalla.

Marceline frunce el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera pisado algo extremadamente desagradable.

—Espero que contraten a una mujer para ser mi jefa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, así no pasaría lo que ocurrio con Jack y tú no serias tan celosa—le digo en broma.

Sus labios insinúan una sonrisa, y se dispone a comerse la tortilla.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto.

—Tú. Cómete el muesli. Todo, si no vas a comer nada más. Le recuerdo Señorita Bubblegum que yo soy celosa de todo el mundo sea hombre o mujer.

Mandona como siempre. Yo le hago un mohín, pero me pongo a ello.

—Y la llave va aquí.

Marceline señala el contacto bajo el cambio de marchas.

—Qué sitio más raro —comento.

Pero estoy encantada con todos esos pequeños detalles, y prácticamente doy saltitos sobre el confortable asiento de piel como una niña. Por fin Marceline va a dejar que conduzca mi coche.

Me observa tranquilamente, aunque en sus ojos hay un brillo jocoso.

—Estás bastante emocionada con esto, ¿verdad? —murmura divertida.

Asiento, sonriendo como una tonta.

—Tiene ese olor a coche nuevo. Este es aún mejor que el Especial para Sumisas… esto… el A3 —añado enseguida, ruborizada.

Marceline tuerce el gesto.

—¿Especial para Sumisas, eh? Tiene usted mucha facilidad de palabra, señorita Bubblegum.

Se echa hacia atrás con fingida reprobación, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé que está disfrutando.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Hace un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada del garaje. Doy unas palmaditas, pongo en marcha el coche y el motor arranca con un leve ronroneo. Meto la primera, levanto el pie del freno y el Saab avanza suavemente. Taylor, que está en el Audi detrás de nosotros, también arranca y cuando la puerta del parking se levanta, nos sigue fuera del Escala hasta la calle.

—¿Podemos poner la radio? —pregunto cuando paramos en el primer semáforo.

—Quiero que te concentres —replica.

—Marceline, por favor, soy capaz de conducir con música.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco. Ella me mira con mala cara, pero enseguida acerca la mano a la radio.

—Con esto puedes escuchar la música de tu iPod y de tu MP3, además del cedé —murmura.

De repente, un melodioso tema de Police inunda a un volumen demasiado alto el interior del coche. Marceline baja la música. Mmm… «King of Pain.»

—Tu himno —le digo con ironía, y en cuanto tensa los labios y su boca se convierte en una fina línea, lamento lo que he dicho. Oh, no…—. Yo tengo ese álbum, no sé dónde —me apresuro a añadir para distraer su atención.

Mmm… en algún sitio del apartamento donde he pasado tan poco tiempo. Me pregunto cómo estará Ethan. Debería intentar llamarle hoy. No tendré mucho que hacer en el trabajo. Siento una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la oficina? ¿Todo el mundo sabrá lo de Jack? ¿Estarán todos enterados de la implicación de Marceline? ¿Seguiré teniendo un empleo? Maldita sea, si no tengo trabajo, ¿qué haré?

¡Cásate con la billonaria, Bonnie! Mi subconsciente aparece con su rostro más enojoso. Yo no le hago caso… bruja codiciosa.

—Eh, señorita Lengua Viperina. Vuelve a la Tierra.

Marceline me devuelve al presente y paro ante el siguiente semáforo.

—Estás muy distraída. Concéntrate, Bonnie —me increpa—. Los accidentes ocurren cuando no estás atenta.

Oh, por Dios santo… y de repente, me veo catapultada a la época en la que Ray me enseñaba a conducir. Yo no necesito otro padre. Una esposa quizá, una esposa pervertida. Mmm…

—Solo estaba pensando en el trabajo.

—Todo irá bien, nena. Confía en mí.

Marceline sonríe.

—Por favor, no interfieras… Quiero hacer esto yo sola. Marceline, por favor. Es importante para mí —digo con toda la dulzura de la que soy capaz.

No quiero discutir. Su boca dibuja de nuevo una mueca fina y obstinada, y creo que va a reñirme otra vez.

Oh, no.

—No discutamos, Marceline. Hemos pasado una mañana maravillosa. Y anoche fue… —me faltan las palabras—… divino.

Ella no dice nada. Le miro de reojo y tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Divino —afirma en voz baja—. Lo dije en serio.

—¿El qué?

—No quiero dejarte marchar.

—No quiero marcharme.

Sonríe, y esa sonrisa nueva y tímida arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Uau, es realmente poderosa.

—Bien —dice sin más, y se relaja.

Entro en el aparcamiento que está a media manzana de SIP.

—Te acompañaré hasta el trabajo. Taylor me recogerá allí —sugiere Marceline.

Salgo con cierta dificultad del coche, limitada por la falda de tubo.

Marceline baja con agilidad, cómoda con su cuerpo, o al menos esa es la impresión que transmite. Mmm… alguien que no puede soportar que le toquen no puede sentirse tan cómoda con su cuerpo. Frunzo el ceño ante ese pensamiento fugaz.

—No olvides que esta tarde a las siete hemos quedado con el doctor Petrikov —dice, y me tiende la mano.

Cierro la puerta con el mando y se la tomo.

—No me olvidaré. Confeccionaré una lista de preguntas para hacerle.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre mí?

Asiento.

—Yo puedo contestar a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre mí.

Marceline parece ofendida.

Le sonrío.

—Sí, pero yo quiero la opinión objetiva de ese charlatán carísimo.

Frunce el ceño, y de repente me atrae hacia ella y me sujeta con fuerza ambas manos a la espalda.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Yo me echo hacia atrás y veo la larga sombra de la ansiedad acechando en sus ojos muy abiertos, y se me desgarra el alma.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré.

La miro y deseo borrar la preocupación de su rostro a base de caricias. Tiro de una de mis manos y ella la suelta. Le toco la mejilla con ternura tiene una piel muy suave.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto con voz tranquila y dulce.

—Que me dejes.

—Marceline, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No voy a dejarte. Ya me has contado lo peor. No te abandonaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has contestado?

—¿Contestarte? —murmuro con fingida inocencia.

—Ya sabes de qué hablo, Bonnie.

Suspiro.

—Quiero saber si soy bastante para ti, Marceline. Nada más.

—¿Y mi palabra no te basta? —dice exasperada, y me suelta.

—Marceline, todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Y tú misma lo has reconocido, estás destrozada de cincuenta mil formas distintas. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas—musito—. Eso no es para mí, sobre todo después de haberte visto con Flame. ¿Quién dice que un día no conocerás a alguien a quien le guste hacer lo que tú haces? ¿Y quién dice que tú no… ya sabes… te enamorarás de ella? De alguien que se ajuste mucho mejor a tus necesidades.

Pensar en Marceline con otra persona me pone enferma. Bajo la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas.

—Ya he conocido a varias mujeres a las que les gusta hacer lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Y ninguna de ellas me atraía como me atraes tú. Nunca tuve la menor conexión emocional con ninguna de ellas. No me había sucedido nunca, excepto contigo, Bonnie.

—Porque nunca les diste una oportunidad. Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en tu fortaleza, Marceline. Mira, hablemos de esto más tarde. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Quizá el doctor Petrikov nos pueda orientar esta noche.

Esta es una conversación demasiado importante para tenerla en un parking a las nueve menos diez de la mañana, y parece que Marceline, por una vez, está de acuerdo. Asiente, pero con gesto cauteloso.

—Vamos —ordena, y me tiende la mano.

Cuando llego a mi mesa, me encuentro una nota pidiéndome que acuda directamente al despacho de Elizabeth. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Oh, ya está. Van a despedirme.

—Bonnibel.

Elizabeth me sonríe amablemente y me señala una silla frente a su mesa. Me siento y la miro, expectante, confiando en que no oiga los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Ella se alisa su densa cabellera negra y sus ojos azul claro me miran sombríos.

—Tengo malas noticias.

¡Malas, oh, no!

—Te he hecho venir para informarte de que Jack ha dejado la empresa de forma bastante repentina.

Me sonrojo. Para mí eso no es ninguna mala noticia. ¿Debería decirle que ya lo sabía?

—Su apresurada marcha ha dejado su puesto vacante, y nos gustaría que lo ocuparas tú de momento, hasta que encontremos un sustituto.

¿Qué? Siento que la sangre deja de circular por mi cabeza. ¿Yo?

—Pero si solo hace poco más de una semana que trabajo aquí.

—Sí, Bonnibel, lo comprendo, pero Jack siempre estaba elogiando tu talento. Tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en ti.

Me quedo sin respiración. Sí, claro: tenía muchas esperanzas en hacérselo conmigo.

—Aquí tienes una descripción detallada de las funciones del puesto.

Estúdiala y podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

—Pero…

—Por favor, ya sé que es muy precipitado, pero tú ya has contactado con los autores principales de Jack. Tus anotaciones en los textos no han pasado desapercibidas a los otros editores. Tienes una mente aguda, Bonnibel. Todos creemos que eres capaz de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Mira, piénsatelo. Entretanto, puedes utilizar el despacho de Jack.

Se pone de pie, dando por terminada la reunión, y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, totalmente aturdida.

—Yo estoy encantada de que se haya ido —murmura, y una expresión de angustia aparece en su cara.

Dios santo. ¿Qué le habría hecho a ella?

Vuelvo a mi mesa, cojo mi BlackBerry y llamo a Marceline.

Contesta al segundo tono.

—Bonnibel, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, preocupada.

—Me acaban de dar el puesto de Jack… —suelto de sopetón—, bueno, temporalmente.

—Estás de broma —comenta, asombrada.

—¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con esto? —pregunto más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

—No… no, en absoluto. Quiero decir, con todos mis respetos, Bonnibel, que solo llevas ahí poco más de una semana… y no lo digo con ánimo de ofender.

—Ya lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño—. Por lo visto, Jack me valoraba realmente.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice Marceline en tono gélido, y luego suspira—. Bueno, nena, si ellos creen que eres capaz de hacerlo, estoy segura de que lo eres. Felicidades. Quizá deberíamos celebrarlo después de reunirnos con el doctor Petrikov.

—Mmm… ¿Estás segura de que no has tenido nada que ver con esto?

Se queda callada un momento, y después dice con voz queda y amenazadora:

—¿Dudas de mí? Me enoja mucho que lo hagas.

Trago saliva. Vaya, se enfada muy fácilmente.

—Perdona —musito, escarmentada.

—Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Aquí estaré. Y, Bonnibel…

—¿Qué?

—Utiliza la BlackBerry —añade secamente.

—Sí, Marceline.

No cuelga, como yo esperaba, sino que inspira profundamente.

—Lo digo en serio. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

Sus palabras son mucho más amables, conciliadoras. Oh, es tan voluble… cambia de humor como una veleta.

—De acuerdo —murmuro—. Más vale que cuelgue. Tengo que instalarme en el despacho.

—Si me necesitas… Lo digo en serio —murmura.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Marceline. Te quiero.

Noto que sonríe al otro lado del teléfono. La he vuelto a ganar.

—Yo también te quiero, nena.

Ah, ¿me cansaré alguna vez de que me diga esas palabras?

—Hablamos después.

—Hasta luego, nena.

Cuelgo y echo un vistazo al despacho de Jack. Mi despacho. Dios santo…

Bonnibel Bubblegum, editora en funciones. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Debería pedir más dinero.

¿Qué pensaría Jack si se enterara? Tiemblo al pensarlo, y me pregunto vagamente qué estará haciendo esta mañana; obviamente, no está en Nueva York como esperaba. Entro en mi nuevo despacho, me siento en el escritorio y empiezo a leer la descripción del trabajo.

A las doce y media, me llama Elizabeth.

—Bonnie, necesitamos que vengas a una reunión a la una en punto en la sala de juntas. Asistirán Jerry Roach y Kay Bestie… ya sabes, el presidenta y el vicepresidente de la empresa, y todos los editores.

¡Maldición!

—¿Tengo que preparar algo?

—No, es solo una reunión informal que tenemos una vez al mes. E incluye la comida.

—Allí estaré.

Cuelgo.

¡Madre mía! Reviso la lista actualizada de los autores de Jack. Sí, estoy familiarizada con casi todos. Tengo los cinco manuscritos cuya publicación ya está en marcha, y otros dos que deberíamos pensar seriamente en publicar. Respiro profundamente: no puedo creer que ya sea hora de comer. El día ha pasado muy rápido y eso me encanta. He tenido que asimilar tantas cosas esta mañana. Una señal acústica en mi calendario me avisa de que tengo una cita.

¡Oh, no… Mia! Con tantas emociones me había olvidado de nuestro almuerzo. Busco mi BlackBerry y trato de encontrar a toda prisa su número.

Suena mi teléfono.

—Es él, está en recepción —dice Claire en voz baja.

—¿Quién?

—El dios rubio.

—¿Ethan?

Oh, ¿qué querrá? Inmediatamente me siento culpable por no haberle llamado.

Ethan, vestido con una blusa azul de cuadros, camiseta blanca y jeans, sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto aparezco.

—¡Uau! Estás muy sexy, Bubblegum —dice, asintiendo con admiración, y me da un abrazo rápido.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Toda va bien, Bonnie. Quería verte, eso es todo. Hacía unos días que no sabía nada de ti y quería averiguar cómo te trata la magnate.

Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¡Vale! —Exclama Ethan y levanta las manos—. Con esa sonrisa velada me basta. No quiero saber nada más. He venido con la esperanza de que pudieras salir a comer. Voy a matricularme en un curso de psicología en septiembre, aquí en Seattle. Para mi máster.

—Oh, Ethan. Han pasado muchas cosas. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo una reunión. —Y de repente se me ocurre una idea—.¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor, un favor enorme? —le pregunto, entrelazando las manos en gesto de súplica.

—Claro —dice, perplejo ante mi petición.

—Había quedado para comer con la hermana de Marceline y Gumbal, pero no puedo localizarla, y me acaba de surgir esta reunión. ¿Podrías llevarla a comer? ¿Por favor?

—¡Uf, Bonnie! No quiero hacer de canguro de una mocosa.

—Por favor, Ethan.

Le dedico la mejor caída de las largas pestañas de mis ojos azules. Él alza la mirada con expresión resignada y sé que le he pillado.

—¿Me cocinarás algo? —refunfuña.

—Claro, lo que sea, cuando quieras.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—Está a punto de llegar.

Y, justo en ese momento, oigo su voz.

—¡Bonnie! —grita desde la puerta.

Ambos nos damos la vuelta, y ahí está ella: tan alta y curvilínea, con su negra melenita corta, lacia y brillante, y un minivestido verde menta, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón alto con tiras alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos. Está espectacular.

—¿La mocosa? —susurra él, mirándola boquiabierto.

—Sí. La mocosa que necesita un canguro —le respondo también en un susurro—. Hola, Mia.

Le doy un rápido abrazo y ella se queda mirando a Ethan con bastante descaro.

—Mia… este es Ethan, el hermano de Lumpy.

Él asiente arqueando las cejas, sorprendido. Mia pestañea repetidamente y le da la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —murmura Ethan con delicadeza, y Mia, sin palabras por una vez, vuelve a pestañear y se sonroja.

Oh vaya. Me parece que es la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse.

—Yo no puedo salir a comer —digo débilmente—. Pero Ethan ha aceptado acompañarte, si te parece bien. ¿Podríamos quedar nosotras otro día?

—Claro —dice Mia en voz baja.

Mia hablando en voz baja, vaya una novedad.

—Sí. Ya me ocupo yo de ella. Hasta luego, Bonnie —dice Ethan, y le ofrece el brazo a Mia.

Ella acepta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Adiós, Bonnie. —Mia se vuelve hacia mí y dice sin palabras, con un guiño exagerado—: ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¡Le gusta! Les despido con la mano mientras salen del edificio. Me pregunto cuál será la actitud de Marceline con respecto a las citas de su hermana. Pensar en eso me inquieta. Ella tiene mi edad, de manera que no puede oponerse, ¿verdad?

Pero es que estamos hablando de Marceline. Mi fastidiosa subconsciente ha vuelto, con su expresión severa, su rebeca de punto y el bolso colgado del brazo. Sacudo la cabeza para deshacerme de esa imagen. Mia es una mujer adulta y Marceline puede ser una persona razonable, ¿o no? Desecho esa idea y vuelvo al despacho de Jack… esto… a mi despacho, para preparar la reunión.

A las tres y media ya estoy de vuelta. La reunión ha ido bien. Incluso he conseguido que me aprueben los dos manuscritos que he propuesto. Estoy emocionada. Sobre mi escritorio hay una enorme cesta de mimbre llena de unas maravillosas rosas de color blanco y rosa pálido. Uau… solo ya el aroma resulta cautivador. Cojo la tarjeta y sonrío. Sé quién las envía.

_Felicidades, señorita Bubblegum_

_¡Y lo has hecho todo tú sola!_

_Sin ayuda de tu muy amiga, compañera y megalómana presidenta_

_Te quiero_

_Marceline_

Saco la BlackBerry para escribirle.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 15:43**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: La megalómana…**

… _es mi tipo de maníaca favorita. Gracias por las preciosas flores. Han llegado en una enorme cesta de mimbre que me hace pensar en picnics y mantitas._

_x_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 15:55**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Aire libre**

_¿Maníaca, eh? Puede que el doctor Petrikov tenga algo que decir sobre esto._

_¿Quieres ir de picnic?_

_Podemos divertirnos mucho al aire libre, Bonnibel…_

_¿Cómo va el día, nena?_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Oh, Dios. Me ruborizo leyendo su respuesta.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 16:00**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Intenso**

_El día ha pasado volando. Apenas he tenido un momento para mí, para pensar en nada que no fuera trabajo. ¡Creo que soy capaz de hacer esto! Te contaré más en casa._

_Eso del aire libre suena… interesante._

_Te quiero._

_A x_

_P.D.: No te preocupes por el doctor Petrikov._

Suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire desde recepción, desesperada por saber quién ha enviado las flores y qué ha pasado con Jack. Enclaustrada en el despacho todo el día, me he perdido los cotilleos. Le cuento apresuradamente que las flores son de mi novia y que sé muy poco sobre la marcha de Jack. Vibra mi BlackBerry: es un nuevo e-mail de Marceline.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2011 16:09**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Intentaré…**

… _no preocuparme._

_Hasta luego, nena. x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

A las cinco y media, despejo mi mesa. Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el día. Tengo que volver al Escala para preparar la entrevista con el doctor Petrikov. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar en las preguntas. Puede que hoy tengamos una reunión inicial, y quizá Marceline me deje quedar con él más adelante. Me olvido de eso, salgo a toda prisa del despacho y me despido de Claire con un presuroso gesto de la mano. También he de pensar en el cumpleaños de Marceline. Sé qué voy a regalarle. Me gustaría que lo tuviera hoy antes de vernos con el doctor Petrikov, pero ¿cómo? Al lado del aparcamiento hay una tiendecita que vende baratijas para turistas. De repente tengo una inspiración y entro.

Media hora más tarde entro en el salón y Marceline está de pie, hablando por la BlackBerry y mirando por el gran ventanal. Se da la vuelta, me sonríe radiante y decide poner fin a la llamada.

—Magnífico, Ros. Dile a Barney que partiremos de ahí… Adiós.

Se me acerca con paso decidido y yo la espero tímidamente en el umbral. Se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva una camiseta blanca y jeans, y tiene un aspecto de chica malo muy provocativa… Uau.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Bubblegum —murmura, y se inclina para besarme—Felicidades por su ascenso.

Me rodea entre sus brazos. Huele maravillosamente.

—Te has duchado.

—Acabo de entrenar con Claude.

—Ah.

—He logrado patearle el culo dos veces.

Marceline sonríe de oreja a oreja como una chavala satisfecha de sí misma. Es una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Y eso no ocurre muy a menudo?

—No, y cuando pasa es muy satisfactorio. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclama ceñudo.

—Estoy nerviosa. Por lo del doctor Petrikov.

—Yo también. ¿Qué tal el día?

Me suelta de su abrazo y le hago un breve resumen. Me escucha con atención.

—Ah… tengo que decirte otra cosa —añado—. Había quedado para comer con Mia.

Ella arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Ya lo sé. Me olvidé. No he podido ir por culpa de la reunión. Ethan ha ido en mi lugar y ha comido con ella.

Se le oscurece el semblante.

—Ya. Deja de morderte el labio.

—Voy a refrescarme un poco —digo para cambiar de tema, y me doy la vuelta para marcharme antes de que pueda reaccionar.

La consulta del doctor Petrikov queda bastante cerca del apartamento de Marceline. Muy a mano, pienso, para visitas de emergencia.

—Normalmente vengo corriendo desde casa —me dice Marceline cuando aparca mi Saab—. Este coche es estupendo —comenta sonriéndome.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. —Le sonrío a mi vez—. Marceline… Yo…

Le miro con ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie?

—Toma. —Saco la cajita de regalo de mi bolso—. Esto es para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Quería dártelo ahora… pero solo si prometes no abrirlo hasta el sábado, ¿vale?

Me mira sorprendida, parpadea y traga saliva.

—Vale —murmura cautelosa.

Suspiro profundamente y se lo entrego, sin hacer caso de su perplejidad. Sacude la cajita, que hace un ruidito muy sugerente. Frunce el ceño. Sé lo desesperada que está por ver qué contiene. Entonces sonríe, y en sus ojos aparece una chispa de emoción juvenil y espontánea. Oh, Dios… aparenta la edad que tiene… y está guapísima.

—No puedes abrirlo hasta el sábado —le advierto.

—Ya lo sé —dice—. ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?

Mete la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su americana azul de raya diplomática, cerca de su corazón.

Qué apropiado, pienso. Sonrío con complicidad.

—Porque puedo, señora Abadeer.

En sus labios aparece una mueca teñida de ironía.

—Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, me ha copiado la frase.

Una recepcionista amable y de aire eficiente nos hace pasar a la palaciega consulta del doctor Petrikov. Saluda a Marceline muy afectuosa, un poco demasiado afectuosa para mi gusto —tiene edad para ser su madre—, y ella la llama por su nombre.

La sala es sobria: de color verde claro, con dos sofás verde oscuro frente a dos sillones orejeros de piel, y con una atmósfera propia de un club inglés. El doctor Petrikov está sentado en su escritorio, al fondo.

Cuando entramos, se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros en la zona destinada a las visitas. Lleva pantalones negros y una camisa abierta de color azul claro, sin corbata. Sus brillantes ojos azules parecen no perder detalle.

—Marceline.

Sonríe amigablemente.

—Simón. —Marceline le estrecha la mano—. ¿Te acuerdas de Bonnibel?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? Bienvenida, Bonnibel.

—Bonnie, por favor —balbuceo, y él me da la mano con energía.

Me encanta su acento inglés.

—Bonnie —dice afablemente, y nos acompaña hasta los sofás.

Marceline me señala uno de ellos. Me siento, apoyando la mano en el brazo intentando parecer relajada, y ella se acomoda en el otro en el extremo más próximo a mí, de manera que estamos sentados en ángulo recto. En medio tenemos una mesita con una sencilla lámpara. Me llama la atención la caja de pañuelos que hay junto a la lámpara. Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenía en mente una estancia austera, blanca con un diván negro de piel.

Con actitud eficiente y relajada, el doctor Petrikov se sienta en uno de los sillones orejeros y coge un cuaderno de notas. Marceline cruza las piernas, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla, y extiende el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Acerca la otra mano a la que tengo sobre el apoyabrazos y me la aprieta para darme ánimos.

—Marceline ha solicitado que estuvieras presente en una de nuestras sesiones —dice el doctor Petrikov amablemente—. Para tu información, consideramos estas conversaciones como algo estrictamente confidencial…

Arqueo una ceja e interrumpo a Petrikov.

—Esto… eh… he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad —murmuro, avergonzada por haberle cortado.

Los dos se me quedan mirando, y Marceline me suelta la mano.

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

El doctor Petrikov frunce el ceño y mira a Marceline, intrigado.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Empiezas todas tus relaciones con mujeres firmando un acuerdo de ese tipo? —le pregunta el doctor Petrikov.

—Con las contractuales, sí.

El doctor Petrikov esboza una mueca.

—¿Has tenido otro tipo de relaciones con mujeres? —pregunta, y parece divertido.

—No —contesta Marceline al cabo de un momento, y ella también parece divertida.

—Eso pensaba. —El doctor Petrikov vuelve a dirigirse a mí—. Bien, supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tema de la confidencialidad, pero ¿puedo sugerir que habléis entre vosotros sobre eso en algún momento? Según tengo entendido, no estáis sujetos a una relación contractual.

—Yo espero llegar a otro tipo de contrato —dice Marceline en voz baja, mirándome.

Me ruborizo y el doctor Petrikov entorna los ojos.

—Bonnie. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero probablemente sepa más de ti de lo que crees. Marceline se ha mostrado muy comunicativa.

Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Marceline. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —prosigue—. Eso debió de impactarte mucho.

Le miro algo desconcertada.

—Bueno, eso me parece una nimiedad comparado con lo que Marceline me ha revelado últimamente —contesto con un hilo de voz, sonando bastante nerviosa.

—De eso estoy seguro. —El doctor Petrikov me sonríe afectuosamente—.Bueno, Marceline, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Marceline se encoge de hombros como una adolescente hosca.

—Era Bonnibel la que quería verte. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella.

El doctor Petrikov vuelve a mostrarse sorprendido y me observa con perspicacia.

Dios. Esto es una tortura. Yo me miro las manos.

—¿Estarías más a gusto si Marceline nos dejara un rato a solas?

Clavo los ojos en Marceline, que me devuelve una mirada expectante.

—Sí —susurro.

Marceline tuerce el gesto y abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla enseguida y se pone de pie con un rápido y ágil movimiento.

—Estaré en la sala de espera —dice, y su boca dibuja una mueca de contrariedad.

Oh, no.

—Gracias, Marceline —dice el doctor Petrikov, impasible.

Marceline me dedica una mirada escrutadora, y luego sale con paso enérgico de la habitación… aunque sin dar un portazo. Uf. Me relajo al instante.

—¿Te intimida?

—Sí. Pero no tanto como antes.

Me siento desleal, pero es la verdad.

—Eso no me sorprende, Bonnie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos enlazadas. ¿Qué puedo preguntar?

—Doctor Petrikov, esta es mi primera relación con un mujer, y Marceline es… bueno, es Marceline. Durante la última semana han pasado muchas cosas, y no he tenido oportunidad de analizarlas.

—¿Qué necesitas analizar?

Levanto la vista hacia ella. Me está mirando con la cabeza ladeada y, creo, semblante compasivo.

—Bueno… Marceline me dice que le parece bien renunciar a… eh…

Balbuceo y me callo. Es mucho más difícil hablar de esto de lo que pensaba.

El doctor Petrikov suspira.

—Bonnie, en el breve tiempo que hace que le conoces, has hecho más progresos que yo en los dos años que la he tenido como paciente. Has causado un profundo efecto en ella. Eso tienes que verlo.

—Ella también ha causado un profundo efecto en mí. Es solo que no sé si seré bastante para ella. Para satisfacer sus necesidades —susurro.

—¿Es eso lo que necesitas de mí? ¿Que te tranquilice?

Asiento.

—Marceline necesita un cambio —dice sencillamente—. Se ha visto en una situación en la que sus métodos para afrontarla ya no le sirven. Es algo muy simple: tú le has obligado a enfrentarse a algunos de sus demonios, y a recapacitar.

Le miro fijamente. Eso cuadra bastante con lo que Marceline me ha contado.

—Sí, sus demonios —murmuro.

—No profundizaremos en ellos… son cosa del pasado. Marceline ya sabe cuáles son sus demonios, como yo… y estoy seguro de que ahora tú también. Me preocupa mucho más el futuro, y conducir a Marceline al lugar donde quiere estar.

Frunzo el ceño y él levanta una ceja.

—El término técnico es SFBT… lo siento. —Sonríe—. Son las siglas en inglés de «terapia breve centrada en soluciones». Está básicamente orientada a alcanzar un objetivo. Nos concentramos en la meta a la que quiere llegar Marceline y en cómo conducirle hasta allí. Es un enfoque dialéctico. No tiene sentido culpabilizarse por el pasado: eso ya lo han analizado todos los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras que han visitado a Marceline. Sabemos por qué es como es, pero lo importante es el futuro. A qué aspira Marceline, adónde quiere llegar. Hizo falta que le abandonaras para que ella aceptara seriamente este tipo de terapia. Es consciente de que su objetivo es una relación amorosa contigo. Es así de simple, y ahora trabajaremos sobre eso. Hay obstáculos, naturalmente: su hafefobia, por ejemplo.

¿Su qué? Le miro boquiabierta.

—Perdona. Me refiero a su miedo a que le toquen —dice el doctor Petrikov, y mueve la cabeza como regañándose a sí mismo—. Del que estoy convencido de que eres consciente.

Me ruborizo y asiento. ¡Ah, eso!

—Sufre un aborrecimiento mórbido hacia sí misma. Estoy seguro de que esto no te sorprende. Y, por supuesto, está la… parasomnia… esto… perdona, dicho llanamente, los terrores nocturnos.

Parpadeo e intento absorber todas esas complejas palabras. Todo eso ya lo sé, pero el doctor Petrikov no ha mencionado mi preocupación principal.

—Pero es una sádica. Seguro que, como tal, tiene necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer.

El doctor Petrikov alza la vista al cielo con gesto exasperado y aprieta los labios.

—Eso ya no se considera un término psiquiátrico. No sé cuántas veces se lo he repetido a Marceline. Ni siquiera se considera una parafilia desde los años noventa.

El doctor Petrikov ha conseguido que vuelva a perderme. Le miro y parpadeo.

Ella reacciona con una sonrisa amable.

—Esa es mi cruz —afirma meneando la cabeza—. Simplemente Marceline piensa lo peor en cualquier situación. Forma parte de ese aborrecimiento que siente por sí misma. Por supuesto que existe el sadismo sexual, pero no es una enfermedad: es una opción vital. Y si se practica de forma segura, dentro de una relación sana y consentida entre adultos, no hay problema. Por lo que yo sé, todas las relaciones

BDSM que ha mantenido Marceline han sido así. Tú eres la primera amante que no lo ha consentido, de manera que está dispuesta a no hacerlo.

¡Amante!

—Pero seguramente no resulte tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor Petrikov se encoge de hombros con expresión afable.

—Bien… las razones por las que lo hace.

—Esa es la cuestión, Bonnie. En términos de la terapia breve centrada en soluciones, es así de simple. Marceline quiere estar contigo. Para eso, tiene que renunciar a los aspectos más extremos de ese tipo de relación. Al fin y al cabo, lo que tú pides es razonable… ¿verdad?

Me sonrojo. Sí, es razonable, ¿verdad?

—Eso pienso yo. Pero me preocupa lo que piense ella.

—Marceline lo ha admitido y ha actuado en consecuencia. Ella no está loca.—El doctor Petrikov suspira—. En resumen, no es una sádica, Bonnie. Es una joven brillante, airada y asustada, a quien al nacer le tocó una espantosa mano de cartas en la vida. Todos podemos golpearnos el pecho de indignación ante esa injusticia, y analizar hasta la extenuación el quién, el cómo y el porqué de todo ello; o Marceline puede avanzar y decidir cómo quiere vivir de ahora en adelante. Había descubierto algo que le funcionó durante unos años, más o menos, pero desde que te conoció, ya no le funciona. Y en consecuencia, ha cambiado su modus operandi. Tú y yo tenemos que respetar su elección y apoyarle.

Le miro confusa.

—¿Y esa es mi garantía de tranquilidad?

—La mejor posible, Bonnie. En esta vida no hay garantías. —Sonríe—. Y esta es mi opinión profesional.

Le devuelvo una débil sonrisa. Bromas de médicos… vaya.

—Pero ella se considera una especie de alcohólico en rehabilitación.

—Marceline siempre pensará lo peor de sí misma. Como he dicho, eso forma parte del aborrecimiento que siente por sí misma. Es su carácter, pase lo que pase. Naturalmente, hacer ese cambio en su vida le preocupa. Se expone potencialmente a todo un universo de sufrimiento emocional, del cual, por cierto, tuvo un anticipo cuando tú le dejaste. Es lógico que se muestre aprensiva. —Hace una pausa —. No voy a insistir más en la importancia de tu papel en esta conversión de Damasco… en su camino hacia Damasco. Pero la tiene, y mucha. Marceline no estaría en este punto si no te hubiera conocido. Personalmente yo no creo que la del alcohólico sea una buena analogía, pero si por ahora le sirve, pienso que deberíamos concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Concederle a Marceline el beneficio de la duda. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea.

—Emocionalmente, Marceline es una adolescente, Bonnie. Pasó totalmente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Ha canalizado todas sus energías en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expectativas. Ahora tiene que poner al día su universo emocional.

—¿Y yo cómo puedo ayudarle?

El doctor Petrikov se echa a reír.

—Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —Me sonríe—. Marceline está perdidamente enamorada. Es fantástico verle así.

Me ruborizo, y la diosa que llevo dentro se abraza entusiasmada, pero hay algo que me sigue preocupando.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más?

—Por supuesto.

Suspiro profundamente.

—Una parte de mí piensa que, si Marceline no estuviera tan destrozada, no me querría… a mí.

El doctor Petrikov arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—Esa es una valoración muy negativa de ti misma, Bonnie. Y, francamente, dice más sobre ti que sobre Marceline. No llega al nivel de su odio hacia sí misma, pero me sorprende.

—Bueno, mírele a ella… y luego míreme a mí.

El doctor Petrikov tuerce el gesto.

—Lo he hecho. He visto a una mujer joven y atractiva, y a una mujer joven y atractiva. ¿Por qué no te consideras atractiva, Bonnie?

Oh, no… no quiero que esto se centre ahora mí. Me miro los dedos. En ese momento llaman con energía a la puerta y me sobresalto. Marceline vuelve a entrar en la sala, mirándonos fijamente a ambos. Yo me ruborizo y vuelvo la vista hacia Petrikov, que sonríe afablemente a Marceline.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Marceline —dice.

—Creo que ya ha pasado la hora, Simón.

—Ya casi estamos, Marceline. Pasa.

Marceline se sienta, a mi lado esta vez, y apoya la mano sobre mi rodilla posesivamente. Un gesto que no le pasa desapercibido al doctor Petrikov.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo más, Bonnie? —inquiere el doctor con preocupación evidente.

Maldita sea… no debería haberle planteado eso. Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Marceline?

—Hoy no, Simón.

Petrikov asiente.

—Puede que sea beneficioso para las dos que volváis. Estoy seguro de que Bonnie tendrá más preguntas.

Marceline hace a regañadientes un gesto de conformidad.

Me ruborizo. Oh, no… quiere profundizar. Marceline me da una palmadita en la mano y me mira atentamente.

—¿De acuerdo? —pregunta en voz baja.

Yo le sonrío y asiento. Sí, vamos a concederle el beneficio de la duda, por gentileza del buen doctor inglés.

Marceline me aprieta la mano y se vuelve hacia Petrikov.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta en un susurro.

¿Se refiere… a mí?

—Saldrá de esta —contesta este tranquilizadoramente.

—Bien. Mantenme informado de su evolución.

—Lo haré.

Oh, Dios. Están hablando de Flame.

—¿No deberíamos salir a celebrar tu ascenso? —me pregunta Marceline en un tono inequívoco.

Asiento tímidamente y se pone de pie.

Nos despedimos apresuradamente del doctor Petrikov, y Marceline me hace salir con un apremio inusitado.

Una vez en la calle, se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

Su voz tiene un matiz de ansiedad.

—Ha ido bien.

Me mira con suspicacia. Yo ladeo la cabeza.

—Señora Abadeer, por favor, no me mire de esa manera. Por órdenes del doctor, voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Ya lo verás.

Tuerce el gesto y entorna los ojos.

—Sube al coche —ordena, y abre la puerta del pasajero del Saab.

Oh… cambio de rumbo. Mi BlackBerry empieza a vibrar. La saco de mi bolso.

¡Oh, no, Finn!

—¡Hola!

—Bonnie, hola…

Observo a Cincuenta, que me mira con recelo. «Finn», articulo en silencio. Me observa impasible, pero se le endurece la expresión. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? Devuelvo mi atención a Finn.

—Perdona que no te haya llamado. ¿Es por lo de mañana? —le pregunto a Finn, pero con los ojos puestos en Marceline.

—Sí, oye: he hablado con un tipo que había en casa de Abadeer, así que ya sé dónde tengo que entregar las fotos. Iré allí entre las cinco y las seis… después de eso, estoy libre.

Ah.

—Bueno, de hecho ahora estoy instalada en casa de Marceline, y ella dice que si quieres puedes dormir allí.

Marceline aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina y dura línea.

Mmm… menudo anfitriona está hecha. Finn se queda callado un momento para digerir la noticia. Yo siento cierta vergüenza. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre Marceline.

—Vale —dice finalmente—. Esto de Abadeer… ¿va en serio?

Le doy la espalda al coche y camino hasta el otro lado de la acera.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo de serio?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me quedo callada. ¿Por qué Marceline tiene que estar escuchando?

—Serio.

—¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Por eso hablas con monosílabos?

—Sí.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿tienes permiso para salir mañana?

—Claro.

Eso espero, y automáticamente cruzo los dedos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde quedamos?

—Puedes venir a buscarme al trabajo —sugiero.

—Vale.

—Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿A las seis?

—Muy bien. Quedamos así. Tengo ganas de verte, Bonnie. Te echo de menos.

Sonrío.

—Estupendo. Nos vemos.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me doy la vuelta.

Marceline está apoyada en el coche, mirándome con una expresión inescrutable.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —pregunta con frialdad.

—Está bien. Me recogerá en el trabajo y supongo que iremos a tomar algo.¿Te apetecería venir con nosotros?

Marceline vacila. Sus ojos permanecen fríos.

—¿No crees que intentará algo?

—¡No! —exclamo en tono exasperado… pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. —Marceline levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Sal con tu amigo, y ya te veré a última hora de la tarde.

Yo me esperaba una discusión, y su rápido consentimiento me coge a contrapié.

—¿Ves como puedo ser razonable? —dice sonriendo.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Puedo conducir?

Marceline parpadea, sorprendida por mi petición.

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

—Porque no me gusta que me lleven.

—Esta mañana no te importó, y tampoco parece que te moleste mucho que Taylor te lleve.

—Es evidente que confío en la forma de conducir de Taylor.

—¿Y en la mía no? —Pongo las manos en las caderas—. Francamente… tu obsesión por el control no tiene límites. Yo conduzco desde los quince años.

Ella responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no tuviera la menor importancia. ¡Oh… es tan exasperante! ¿Beneficio de la duda? Al carajo.

—¿Es este mi coche? —pregunto.

Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que es tu coche.

—Pues dame las llaves, por favor. Lo he conducido dos veces, y únicamente para ir y volver del trabajo. Solo lo estás disfrutando tú.

Estoy a punto de hacer un puchero. Marceline tuerce la boca para disimular una sonrisa.

—Pero si no sabes adónde vamos.

—Estoy segura de que usted podrá informarme, señora Abadeer. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.

Se me queda mirando, atónita, y entonces sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida que me desarma totalmente y me deja sin respiración.

—¿Así que lo he hecho bien, eh? —murmura.

Me sonrojo.

—En general, sí.

—Bien, en ese caso…

Me da las llaves, se dirige hasta la puerta del conductor y me la abre.

—Aquí a la izquierda —ordena Marceline, mientras circulamos en dirección norte hacia la interestatal 5—. Demonios… cuidado, Bonnie.

Se agarra al salpicadero.

Oh, por Dios. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no me vuelvo a mirarle. Van Morrison canta de fondo en el equipo de sonido del coche.

—¡Más despacio!

—¡Estoy yendo despacio!

Marceline suspira.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Petrikov?

Capto la ansiedad que emana de su voz.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Dice que debería concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Maldita sea… quizá debería haber dejado que condujera Marceline. Así podría observarle. De hecho… Pongo el intermitente para detener el coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espeta, alarmado.

—Dejar que conduzcas tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Así podré mirarte.

Se echa a reír.

—No, no… querías conducir tú. Así que sigue conduciendo, y yo te miraré a ti.

Le pongo mala cara.

—¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! —grita.

Me hierve la sangre. ¡Hasta aquí! Acerco el coche al bordillo justo delante de un semáforo, salgo del coche dando un portazo y me quedo de pie en la acera, con los brazos cruzados. Le fulmino con la mirada. Ella también se baja del Saab.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta enfurecida.

—No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

—No puedes aparcar aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aparcas?

—Porque ya estoy harta de que me des órdenes a gritos. ¡O conduces tú o dejas de comentar cómo conduzco!

—Bonnibel, vuelve a entrar en el coche antes de que nos pongan una multa.

—No.

Me mira y parpadea, sin saber qué decir; entonces se pasa la mano por el pelo, y su enfado se convierte en desconcierto. De repente está tan graciosa, que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —me grita otra vez.

—Tú.

—¡Oh, Bonnibel! Eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida.—Levanta las manos al aire, exasperado—. Muy bien, conduciré yo.

Le agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta y le acerco a mí.

—No… usted es la mujer más frustrante que he conocido en mi vida, señora Abadeer.

Ella baja los ojos hacia mí, oscuros e intensos, luego desliza los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza muy fuerte.

—Entonces puede que estemos hechos la una para la otra —dice en voz baja con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, e inspira profundamente.

Le rodeo con los brazos y cierro los ojos. Por primera vez desde esta mañana, me siento relajada.

—Oh… Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie —susurra, con los labios pegados a mi cabello.

Estrecho mi abrazo y nos quedamos así, inmóviles, disfrutando de un momento de inesperada tranquilidad en la calle. Me suelta y me abre la puerta del pasajero. Entro y me siento en silencio, mirando como ella rodea el coche.

Arranca y se incorpora al tráfico, canturreando abstraído al son de Van Morrison. Uau. Nunca le había oído cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha, nunca. Frunzo el ceño. Tiene una voz encantadora… cómo no. Mmm… ¿me habrá oído ella cantar?

¡Si fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras con ella! Mi subconsciente tiene los brazos cruzados, vestida con estampado de cuadros Burberry. Termina la canción y Marceline sonríe satisfecha.

—Si nos hubieran puesto una multa, este coche está a tu nombre, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, pues qué bien que me hayan ascendido. Así podré pagarla —digo con suficiencia, mirando su encantador perfil.

Esboza una media sonrisa. Empieza a sonar otra canción de Van Morrison mientras Marceline se incorpora al carril que lleva a la interestatal 5, en dirección norte.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Qué más te ha dicho Petrikov?

Suspiro.

—Habló de la FFFSTB o no sé qué terapia.

—SFBT. La última opción terapéutica —musita.

—¿Has probado otras?

Marceline suelta un bufido.

—Nena, me he sometido a todas. Cognitiva, freudiana, funcionalista, Gestalt, del comportamiento… Escoge la que quieras, que durante estos años seguro que la he probado —dice en un tono que delata su amargura.

El resentimiento que destila su voz resulta angustioso.

—¿Crees que este último enfoque te ayudará?

—¿Qué ha dicho Petrikov?

—Que no escarbáramos en tu pasado. Que nos centráramos en el futuro…en la meta a la que quieres llegar.

Marceline asiente, pero se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo con expresión cauta.

—¿Qué más? —insiste.

—Ha hablado de tu miedo a que te toquen, aunque él lo ha llamado de otra forma. Y sobre tus pesadillas, y el odio que sientes hacia ti misma.

Le observo a la luz del crepúsculo y se le ve pensativa, mordisqueándose el pulgar mientras conduce. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí.

—Mire a la carretera, señora Abadeer —le riño.

Parece divertida y levemente irritada.

—Habéis estado hablando mucho rato, Bonnibel. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Yo trago saliva.

—Ella no cree que seas una sádica —murmuro.

—¿De verdad? —dice Marceline en voz baja y frunce el ceño.

La atmósfera en el interior del coche cae en picado.

—Dice que la psiquiatría no admite ese término desde los años noventa — musito, intentando recuperar de inmediato el buen ambiente.

La cara de Marceline se ensombrece y lanza un suspiro.

—Petrikov y yo tenemos opiniones distintas al respecto.

—Ella dice que tú siempre piensas lo peor de ti misma. Y yo sé que eso es verdad —murmuro—. También ha mencionado el sadismo sexual… pero ha dicho que eso es una opción vital, no un trastorno psiquiátrico. Quizá sea en eso en lo que estás pensando.

Vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada y aprieta los labios.

—Así que tienes una charla con el médico y te conviertes en una experta —comenta con acidez, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

Oh, vaya… Suspiro.

—Mira… si no quieres oír lo que me ha dicho, entonces no preguntes —replico en voz baja.

No quiero discutir. De todas formas, tiene razón… ¿Qué demonios sé yo de todo esto? ¿Quiero saberlo siquiera? Puedo enumerar los puntos principales: su obsesión por el control, su posesividad, sus celos, su sobreprotección… y comprendo perfectamente de dónde proceden. Incluso puedo entender por qué no le gusta que le toquen: he visto las cicatrices físicas. Las mentales solo puedo imaginarlas, y únicamente en una ocasión he tenido un atisbo de sus pesadillas. Y el doctor Petrikov ha dicho…

—Quiero saber de qué habéis hablado —interrumpe Marceline mi reflexión.

Deja la interestatal 5 en la salida 172 y se dirige al oeste, hacia el sol que se pone lentamente.

—Ha dicho que yo era tu amante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ahora su tono es conciliador—. Bueno, es bastante maniático con los términos. A mí me parece una descripción bastante exacta. ¿A ti, no?

—¿Tú considerabas amantes a tus sumisas?

Marceline frunce una vez más el ceño, pero ahora con gesto pensativo. Hace girar suavemente el Saab de nuevo en dirección norte. ¿Adónde vamos?

—No. Eran compañeras sexuales —murmura, con voz cauta—. Tú eres mi única amante. Y quiero que seas algo más.

Oh… ahí está otra vez esa palabra mágica, rebosante de posibilidades. Eso me hace sonreír, y me abrazo a mí misma por dentro, intentando contener mi alegría.

—Lo sé —susurro, haciendo esfuerzos para ocultar la emoción—. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Marceline. Para reflexionar sobre estos últimos días.

Ella me mira con la cabeza ladeada, extrañada, perpleja.

El semáforo ante el que estamos parados se pone verde. Marceline asiente y sube la música. La conversación ha terminado. Van Morrison sigue cantando —con más optimismo ahora— sobre una noche maravillosa para bailar bajo la luna. Contemplo por la ventanilla los pinos y los abetos cubiertos por la pátina dorada de la luz crepuscular, y sus sombras alargadas que se extienden sobre la carretera. Marceline ha girado por una calle de aspecto más residencial, y enfilamos hacia el oeste, hacia el Sound.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto otra vez cuando volvemos a girar.

Atisbo la señal de la calle: 9TH AVE. NW. Estoy desconcertada.

—Sorpresa —dice, y sonríe misteriosamente.

_Un Abrazo _

_Solange Rodríguez_


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

Marceline sigue conduciendo junto a unas casas de madera de planta baja bien conservadas, donde se ve a niños jugando a baloncesto en los patios y recorriendo las calles en bicicleta. Las casas están rodeadas de árboles y todo tiene un aspecto próspero y apacible. Quizá vayamos a visitar a alguien. Pero ¿a quién? Al cabo de unos minutos, Marceline da un giro cerrado a la izquierda y nos detenemos frente a dos vistosas verjas blancas de metal, enclavadas en un muro de piedra de unos dos metros de alto. Marceline aprieta un botón de su manija y una pantallita eléctrica desciende con un leve zumbido en el lateral de su puerta. Pulsa un número en el panel y las verjas se abren dándonos la bienvenida.

Ella me mira de reojo y su expresión ha cambiado. Parece indecisa, nerviosa incluso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sin poder disimular cierta inquietud en mi tono.

—Una idea —dice en voz baja, y el Saab atraviesa suavemente la entrada.

Subimos por un sendero bordeado de árboles, con anchura suficiente para dos coches. A un lado los árboles rodean una zona boscosa, y al otro se extiende un terreno hermoso de antiguos campos de cultivo dejados en barbecho. La hierba y las flores silvestres han invadido el lugar, recreando un paisaje rural idílico: un prado, donde sopla suavemente la brisa del atardecer y el sol crepuscular tiñe de oro las flores. Es una estampa deliciosa que transmite una gran tranquilidad, y de pronto me imagino tumbada sobre la hierba, contemplando el azul claro de un cielo estival. La idea es tentadora, aunque por algún extraño motivo me provoca añoranza. Es una sensación muy extraña.

El sendero traza una curva y se abre a un amplio camino de entrada frente a una impresionante casa, de estilo mediterráneo, construida en piedra de suave tonalidad rosácea. Es una mansión suntuosa. Todas las luces están encendidas y las ventanas refulgen en el ocaso. Hay un BMW negro aparcado frente a un garaje de cuatro plazas, pero Marceline se detiene junto al grandioso pórtico.

Mmm… me pregunto quién vivirá aquí. ¿Por qué hemos venido? Marceline me mira ansiosa mientras apaga el motor del coche.

—¿Me prometes mantener una actitud abierta? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Marceline, desde el día en que te conocí he necesitado mantener una actitud abierta.

Ella sonríe con ironía y asiente.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Bubblegum. Vamos.

Las puertas de madera oscura se abren, y en el umbral nos espera una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, sonrisa franca y un traje chaqueta ceñido de color lila. Yo me alegro de haberme puesto mi nuevo vestido azul marino sin mangas para impresionar al doctor Petrikov. Vale, no llevo unos tacones altísimos como ella, pero aun así no voy con jeans.

—Señora Abadeer —le saluda con una cálida sonrisa, y le estrecha la mano.

—Señorita Kelly —responde ella cortésmente.

Ella me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, y me doy cuenta de que se ruboriza, con esa expresión de: «¿No es un mujer de ensueño? Ojalá fuera mía».

—Olga Kelly —se presenta con aire jovial.

—Bonnie Bubblegum —respondo con un hilo de voz.

¿Quién es esta mujer? Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la casa y al entrar, me quedo estupefacta: está vacía… completamente vacía. Estamos en un vestíbulo inmenso. Las paredes son de un amarillo tenue y desvaído y conservan las marcas de los cuadros que debían de estar colgados allí. Lo único que queda son unas lámparas de cristal de diseño clásico. Los suelos son de madera noble descolorida.

Las puertas que tenemos a los lados están cerradas, pero Marceline no me da tiempo para poder asimilar qué está pasando.

—Ven —dice.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva por el pasillo abovedado que tenemos delante hasta otro vestíbulo interior más grande. Está presidido por una inmensa escalinata curva con una intrincada barandilla de hierro, pero Marceline tampoco se detiene ahí. Me conduce a través del salón principal, que también está vacío salvo por una enorme alfombra de tonos dorados desvaídos: la alfombra más grande que he visto en mi vida. Ah… y hay cuatro arañas de cristal. Pero las intenciones de Marceline quedan claras cuando cruzamos la estancia y salimos a través de unas grandes puertas acristaladas a una amplia terraza de piedra. Debajo de nosotros hay una extensión de cuidado césped del tamaño de medio campo de fútbol y, más allá, está la vista… Uau.

La ininterrumpida vista panorámica resulta impresionante, sobrecogedora incluso: el crepúsculo sobre el Sound. A lo lejos se alza la isla de Bainbridge, y más lejos aún, en este cristalino atardecer, el sol se pone lentamente, irradiando llamaradas sanguíneas y anaranjadas, por detrás del parque nacional Olympic. Tonalidades carmesíes se derraman sobre el cielo cerúleo, junto con trazos de ópalo y aguamarinas mezclados con el púrpura oscuro de los escasos jirones de nubes y la tierra más allá del Sound. Es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, una orquestada sinfonía visual que se refleja en las aguas profundas y calmas del estrecho de Puget. Y yo me pierdo contemplando la vista… intentando absorber tanta belleza.

Me doy cuenta de que contengo la respiración, sobrecogida, y Marceline sigue sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando por fin aparto los ojos de ese grandioso espectáculo, veo que ella me mira de reojo, inquieta.

—¿Me has traído aquí para admirar la vista? —susurro.

Ella asiente con gesto serio.

—Es extraordinaria, Marceline. Gracias —murmuro, y dejo que mis ojos la saboreen una vez más.

Ella me suelta la mano.

—¿Qué te parecería poder contemplarla durante el resto de tu vida? —musita.

¿Qué? Vuelvo la cara como una exhalación hacia ella, mis atónitos ojos azules hacia los suyos grises y pensativos. Creo que estoy con la boca completamente abierta, mirándole sin dar crédito.

—Siempre he querido vivir en la costa —dice—. He navegado por todo el Sound soñando con estas casas. Esta lleva poco tiempo en venta. Quiero comprarla, echarla abajo y construir otra nueva… para nosotras —susurra, y sus ojos brillan trasluciendo sus sueños y esperanzas.

Madre mía. No sé cómo consigo mantenerme en pie. La cabeza me da vueltas. ¡Vivir aquí! ¡En este precioso refugio! Durante el resto de mi vida…

—Solo es una idea —añade cautelosa.

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa. ¿Qué puede valer?

Deben de ser… ¿qué, cinco, diez millones de dólares? No tengo ni idea. Madre mía.

—¿Por qué quieres echarla abajo? —pregunto, mirándole otra vez.

Le cambia la cara. Oh, no.

—Me gustaría construir una casa más sostenible, utilizando las técnicas ecológicas más modernas. Gumbal podría diseñarla.

Vuelvo a mirar el salón. La señorita Olga Kelly está en el extremo opuesto, merodeando junto a la entrada. Es la agente inmobiliaria, claro. Me fijo en que la estancia es enorme y que tiene doble altura, como el salón del Escala. Hay una galería balaustrada arriba, que debe de ser el rellano de la planta superior. Y una chimenea inmensa y toda una hilera de ventanales que se abren a la terraza. Posee un encanto clásico.

—¿Podemos echar un vistazo a la casa?

Ella me mira, parpadeando.

—Claro.

Se encoge de hombros, un tanto desconcertada.

Cuando volvemos a entrar, a la señorita Kelly se le ilumina la cara como a una niña en Navidad. Está encantada de proporcionarnos una visita guiada y poder exponer su elaborado discurso.

La casa es enorme: mil cien metros cuadrados en una finca de dos hectáreas y media de terreno. Además del salón principal, hay una cocina con zona de comedor —no, más bien sala para banquete—, con una salita familiar contigua —¡familiar!—,además de una sala de música, una biblioteca, un estudio y, para gran sorpresa mía, una piscina cubierta y un pequeño gimnasio con sauna y baño de vapor. Abajo, en el sótano, hay una sala de cine —uau— y un cuarto de juegos. Mmm… ¿qué tipo de juegos practicaremos aquí?

La señorita Kelly nos va señalando todo tipo de detalles y ventajas, pero en esencia la casa es preciosa y se nota que un día fue el hogar de una familia feliz. Ahora está un poco descuidada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena reforma. Subimos detrás de la señorita Kelly la magnífica escalinata principal hasta la planta de arriba, y apenas puedo contener la emoción: esta casa tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hogar.

—¿No podría convertirse la casa ya existente en una más ecológica y autosostenible?

Marceline me mira parpadeando, desconcertada.

—Tendría que preguntárselo a Gumbal. Él es el experto.

La señorita Kelly nos lleva a la suite principal, con unos ventanales hasta el techo que dan a un balcón, donde las vistas son también espectaculares. Me podría pasar todo el día sentada en la cama mirando a través de los ventanales, contemplando los barcos navegar y los sutiles cambios del tiempo.

En esta planta hay cinco dormitorios más. ¡Niños! Aparto inmediatamente esa idea. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. La señorita Kelly está sugiriéndole a Marceline que en la finca se podrían instalar unas cuadras y un cercado.

¡Caballos! Aparecen en mi mente imágenes terroríficas de mis escasas clases de equitación, pero Marceline no parece estar escuchándola.

—¿El cercado estaría en los terrenos del prado? —pregunto.

—Sí —contesta radiante la señorita Kelly.

Para mí el prado es un sitio donde tumbarse sobre la hierba alta y hacer picnics, no para que retocen malvados cuadrúpedos satánicos. Cuando volvemos al salón principal, la señorita Kelly se retira discretamente y Marceline vuelve a llevarme a la terraza. El sol ya se ha puesto y las luces urbanas de la península de Olympic centellean en el extremo más alejado del Sound.

Marceline me toma entre sus brazos, me levanta la barbilla con el dedo índice y clava sus ojos en mí.

—¿Demasiadas cosas que digerir? —pregunta con una expresión inescrutable.

Asiento.

—Quería comprobar que te gustaba antes de comprarla.

—¿La vista?

Asiente.

—La vista me encanta, y esta casa también.

—¿Te gusta?

Sonrío tímidamente.

—Marceline, me tuviste ya desde el prado.

Ella separa los labios e inhala profundamente. Luego una sonrisa transforma su cara, y de pronto hunde las manos en mi cabello y sus labios cubren mi boca.

Cuando volvemos en coche a Seattle, Marceline está mucho más animada.

—Entonces, ¿vas a comprarla? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Pondrás a la venta el apartamento del Escala?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Para pagar la…

Mi voz se va perdiendo… claro. Me ruborizo.

Me sonríe con suficiencia.

—Créeme, puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Te gusta ser rica?

—Sí. Dime de alguien a quien no le guste —replica en tono adusto.

Vale, dejemos rápidamente ese tema.

—Bonnibel, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica —añade en voz baja.

—La riqueza es algo a lo que nunca he aspirado, Marceline —digo con gesto ceñudo.

—Lo sé, y eso me encanta de ti. Pero también es verdad que nunca has pasado hambre —concluye, y sus palabras tienen un tono de grave solemnidad.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto animadamente para cambiar de tema.

Marceline se relaja.

—A celebrarlo.

¡Oh!

—¿A celebrar qué, la casa?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Tu puesto de editora.

—Ah, sí.

Sonrío exultante. Es increíble que lo haya olvidado.

—¿Dónde?

—Arriba en mi club.

—¿En tu club?

—Sí. En uno de ellos.

El Mile High Club está en el piso setenta y seis de la Columbia Tower, más alto incluso que el ático de Marceline. Es muy moderno y tiene las vistas más alucinantes de todo Seattle.

—¿Una copa, señora?

Marceline me ofrece una copa de champán frío. Estoy sentada en un taburete de la barra.

—Vaya, gracias, señora —digo, pronunciando seguramente la última palabra con un pestañeo provocativo.

Ella me mira fijamente y su semblante se oscurece turbadoramente.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señorita Bubblegum?

—Sí, señora Abadeer, estoy coqueteando. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

—Seguro que se me ocurrirá algo —dice con voz ronca—. Ven, nuestra mesa está lista.

Cuando nos estamos acercando a la mesa, Marceline me sujeta del codo y me para.

—Ve a quitarte las bragas —susurra.

¿Oh? Un delicioso cosquilleo me recorre la columna.

—Ve —ordena en voz baja.

Uau… ¿qué? Ella no sonríe; permanece tremendamente seria. A mí se me tensan todos los músculos por debajo de la cintura. Le doy mi copa de champán, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Oh, Dios… ¿qué va a hacer? Quizá el club se llame así con razón: los que practican sexo a más de un kilómetro y medio de altura.

Los baños son el último grito en diseño: todo en madera oscura y granito negro, con focos halógenos colocados estratégicamente. En la intimidad del compartimento, sonrío mientras me quito la ropa interior. Nuevamente me alegro de haberme puesto el vestido azul marino sin mangas. Pensé que era el atuendo apropiado para ir a ver al doctor Petrikov: no había previsto que la velada tomara este rumbo inesperado.

Ya estoy excitada. ¿Por qué esta mujer tiene ese poder sobre mí? Me irrita un poco esa facilidad con la que caigo bajo su embrujo. Ahora sé que no vamos a pasarnos la noche hablando sobre todos nuestros asuntos y los recientes acontecimientos… pero ¿cómo resistirme a ella?

Examino mi aspecto en el espejo: tengo el rostro encendido y los ojos me brillan de excitación. Asuntos, estrategias…

Respiro profundamente y me encamino de vuelta al salón. La verdad es que no es la primera vez que voy sin bragas. La diosa que llevo dentro va envuelta en una boa de plumas rosa y diamantes, y se pavonea con sus zapatos de fulana.

Cuando llego a la mesa Marceline se levanta educadamente con una expresión indescifrable. Exhibe su pose habitual, tranquila, serena y contenida.

Naturalmente, yo sé que no es así.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dice. Me deslizo en el asiento y ella vuelve a sentarse —. He elegido por ti. Espero que no te importe.

Me entrega mi copa de champán mirándome fijamente, y su mirada escrutadora me enciende de nuevo la sangre. Apoya las manos en los muslos. Yo me tenso y separo un poco las piernas.

Llega el camarero con una bandeja de ostras sobre hielo picado. Ostras…

El recuerdo de los dos en el comedor privado del Heathman aparece en mi mente.

Estábamos hablando de su contrato. Oh, Dios. Hemos recorrido un camino muy largo desde entonces.

—Me parece que las ostras te gustaron la última vez que las probaste.

Su tono de voz es ronco y seductor.

—La única vez que las he probado —susurro con un evidente deje sensual en la voz.

En su boca se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Oh, señorita Bubblegum… ¿cuándo aprenderá? —musita.

Toma una ostra de la bandeja y levanta la otra mano del muslo. Contengo el aliento a la expectativa, pero ella coge una rodaja de limón.

—… ¿Aprender qué? —pregunto.

Dios, tengo el pulso acelerado. Ella exprime el limón sobre el marisco con sus dedos esbeltos y hábiles.

—Come —dice, y me acerca la concha a la boca. Separo los labios, y ella la apoya delicadamente sobre mi labio inferior—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás muy despacio —murmura.

Hago lo que me dice y la ostra se desliza por mi garganta. Ella no me toca, solo la concha.

Marceline se come una, y luego me ofrece otra. Seguimos con este ritual de tortura hasta que nos acabamos toda la docena. Su piel nunca roza la mía. Me está volviendo loca.

—¿Te siguen gustando las ostras? —me pregunta cuando me trago la última.

Asiento ruborizada, ansiando que me toque.

—Bien.

Me estremezco y me remuevo en el asiento. ¿Por qué resulta tan erótico todo esto?

Ella vuelve a apoyar la mano tranquilamente sobre el muslo, y yo me siento morir. Ahora. Por favor. Tócame. La diosa que llevo dentro está de rodillas, desnuda salvo por las bragas, suplicando. Ella se pasa la mano arriba y abajo por el muslo, la levanta, y vuelve a dejarla donde estaba.

El camarero nos llena las copas de champán y retira rápidamente los platos.

Al cabo de un momento vuelve con el principal: lubina —no doy crédito—, acompañada de espárragos, patatas salteadas y salsa holandesa.

—¿Uno de sus platos favoritos, señora Abadeer?

—Sin duda, señorita Bubblegum. Aunque creo que en el Heathman comimos bacalao.

Se pasa la mano por el muslo, arriba y abajo. Me cuesta respirar, pero sigue sin tocarme. Es muy frustrante. Intento concentrarme en la conversación.

—Creo recordar que entonces estábamos en un reservado, discutiendo un contrato.

—Qué tiempos aquellos… —dice sonriendo con malicia—. Esta vez espero conseguir follarte.

Mueve la mano para coger el cuchillo.

¡Agh!

Corta un trozo de su lubina. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—No cuentes con ello —musito con un mohín, y ella me mira divertida— Hablando de contratos —prosigo—: el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Rómpelo —dice simplemente.

Oh, Dios…

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura de que no iré corriendo al _Seattle Times _con una exclusiva? —digo bromeando.

Se ríe, y es un sonido maravilloso. Parece tan joven…

—No, confío en ti. Voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Ah. Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo mismo digo —musito.

Se le ilumina la mirada.

—Estoy encantada de que lleves un vestido —murmura.

Y… bang: el deseo inflama mi sangre ya ardiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has tocado? —siseo.

—¿Añoras mis caricias? —pregunta sonriendo.

Se está divirtiendo… la muy cabrona.

—Sí —digo indignada.

—Come —ordena.

—No vas a tocarme, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

¿Qué? Ahogo un gemido.

—Imagina cómo te sentirás cuando lleguemos a casa —susurra—. Estoy impaciente por llevarte a casa.

—Si empiezo a arder aquí, en el piso setenta y seis, será culpa tuya —musito entre dientes.

—Oh, Bonnibel, ya encontraremos el modo de apagar el fuego —dice con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Furiosa, me concentro en mi lubina, mientras la diosa que llevo dentro entorna taimadamente los ojos, cavilando. Nosotras también podemos jugar a este juego. Aprendí las reglas durante la comida en el Heathman. Me como un pedazo de lubina. Está deliciosa, se deshace en la boca. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo. Cuando los abro, empiezo a seducir a Marceline Abadeer. Me subo la falda muy despacio, y enseño más los muslos.

Ella se detiene un momento, dejando el tenedor con el pescado suspendido en el aire.

Tócame.

Después, sigue comiendo. Yo cojo otro trocito de lubina, sin hacerle caso.

Entonces dejo el cuchillo, me paso los dedos por detrás de la parte baja del muslo, y me doy golpecitos en la piel con la yema. Es perturbador incluso para mí, sobre todo porque me muero porque me toque. Marceline vuelve a quedarse muy quieta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dice en voz baja y ronca.

—Ya sé que lo sabe, señora Abadeer —replico suavemente—. De eso se trata.

Cojo un espárrago, le miro de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas, y luego lo mojo en la salsa holandesa, haciendo girar la punta una y otra vez.

—No crea que me está devolviendo la pelota, señorita Bubblegum.

Sonriendo, alarga una mano y me quita el espárrago… y es asombrosamente irritante, porque consigue hacerlo sin tocarme. No, esto no va bien: este no era el plan.

¡Agh!

—Abre la boca —ordena.

Estoy perdiendo esta batalla de voluntades. Vuelvo a levantar la vista hacia ella, y sus ojos arden. Entreabro ligeramente los labios, y me paso la lengua por el superior. Marceline sonríe y su mirada se oscurece aún más.

—Más —musita, y también entreabre los suyos para que pueda verle la lengua. Ahogo un gemido, me muerdo el labio inferior, y luego hago lo que me dice.

Ella inspira con fuerza; puedo oírle… no es tan inmune. Bien, empiezo a ganar terreno.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me meto el espárrago en la boca y chupo…despacio… delicadamente la punta. La salsa holandesa está deliciosa. Doy un mordisco, emitiendo un suave y placentero gemido.

Marceline cierra los ojos. ¡Sí! Cuando los vuelve a abrir tiene las pupilas dilatadas, y eso tiene un efecto inmediato en mí. Gimo y alargo la mano para tocarle el muslo. Y, para mi sorpresa, me agarra de la muñeca.

—Ah, no. No haga eso, señorita Bubblegum —murmura bajito.

Se lleva mi mano a la boca y me acaricia delicadamente los nudillos con los labios, y yo me retuerzo de placer. ¡Por fin! Más, por favor.

—No me toques —me advierte con voz queda, y me coloca de nuevo la mano sobre la rodilla.

Ese contacto breve e insatisfactorio resulta de lo más frustrante.

—No juegas limpio —me quejo con un mohín.

—Lo sé.

Levanta su copa de champán para proponer un brindis, y yo le imito.

—Felicidades por su ascenso, señorita Bubblegum.

Entrechocamos las copas y yo me ruborizo.

—Sí, no me lo esperaba —murmuro.

Ella frunce el ceño, como si una idea desagradable le hubiera pasado por la mente.

—Come —ordena—. No te llevaré a casa hasta que te termines la comida, y entonces lo celebraremos de verdad.

Y su expresión es tan apasionada, tan salvaje, tan dominante, que me derrito por dentro.

—No tengo hambre. No de comida.

Ella niega con la cabeza, disfrutando sin duda, aunque me mira con los ojos entornados.

—Come, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas, aquí mismo, y daremos un espectáculo delante de los demás clientes.

Sus palabras me llenan de inquietud. ¡No se atreverá! Ella y esa mano tan suelta que tiene… Aprieto los labios en una fina línea y le miro. Marceline coge otro tallo de espárrago y lo moja en la salsa.

—Cómete esto —murmura con voz ronca y seductora.

Obedezco de buen grado.

—No comes como es debido. Has perdido peso desde que te conozco —comenta en tono afable.

No quiero pensar en mi peso ahora; la verdad es que me gusta estar delgada. Me como el espárrago.

—Solo quiero ir a casa y hacer el amor —musito desconsolada.

Marceline sonríe.

—Yo también, y eso haremos. Come.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el plato y empiezo a comer de mala gana. ¿En serio me he quitado las bragas solo para esto? Me siento como una niña a la que no le dejan comer caramelos. Ella es tan deliciosa, provocativa, sexy, pícara y seductora, y es toda mía.

Me pregunta sobre Ethan. Por lo visto, Marceline tiene negocios con el padre de Lumpy y Ethan. Vaya por Dios, este mundo es un pañuelo. Me alivia que no mencione ni al doctor Petrikov ni la casa, porque me está costando concentrarme en la conversación. Quiero irme a casa.

La expectación carnal entre ambas no para de crecer. Ella es muy buena en eso. En hacerme esperar. En preparar la situación. Entre bocados, coloca la mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de la mía, pero sin tocarme, solo para incitarme más.

¡Cabrona! Por fin me termino la comida y dejo el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato.

—Buena chica —murmura, y esas dos palabras suenan muy prometedoras.

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto con un pellizco de deseo en el vientre.

Oh, cómo ansío a esta mujer.

—¿Ahora? Nos vamos. Creo que tiene usted ciertas expectativas, señorita Bubblegum. Las cuales voy a intentar complacer lo mejor que sé.

¡Uau!

—¿Lo… mejor… que sabes? —balbuceo.

Dios santo.

Ella sonríe y se pone de pie.

—¿No hemos de pagar? —pregunto, sin aliento.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

—Soy miembro de este club, ya me mandarán la factura. Vamos, Bonnibel, tú primero. —Se hace a un lado y yo me levanto para salir, consciente de que no llevo bragas.

Ella me contempla con su turbia e intensa mirada, como si me desnudara, y yo me regodeo en resultarle sensual. Esta mujer guapísima me desea: eso hace que me sienta tan sexy… ¿Disfrutaré siempre tanto con esto? Me paro deliberadamente delante de ella y me aliso el vestido por encima de los muslos.

Marceline me susurra al oído:

—Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa.

Pero sigue sin tocarme.

Al salir le murmura algo sobre el coche al jefe de sala, pero yo no estoy escuchando; la diosa que llevo dentro arde de expectación. Dios, podría iluminar todo Seattle.

Mientras esperamos el ascensor, se unen a nosotros dos parejas de mediana edad. Cuando se abren las puertas, Marceline me coge del codo y me lleva hasta el fondo. Yo echo un vistazo alrededor: estamos rodeados de espejos negros con los vidrios ahumados. Cuando entran las otras parejas, un mujer con un traje marrón muy poco favorecedor saluda a Marceline.

—Abadeer —asiente educadamente.

Marceline le devuelve el saludo, pero sin decir nada.

Las parejas se sitúan delante de nosotros de cara a las puertas del ascensor.

Es obvio que son amigos: las mujeres charlan en voz alta, animadas y alborotadas después de la cena. Me parece que están un poco achispadas.

Cuando se cierran las puertas, Marceline se agacha un momento a mi lado para anudarse el zapato. Qué raro: no lo tiene desatado. Discretamente me pone una mano sobre el tobillo, sobresaltándome, y cuando se levanta hace que esa mano ascienda rápidamente por mi pierna, deslizándola de un modo delicioso sobre mi piel —uau— hasta arriba. Y cuando la mano llega a mi trasero, tengo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa. Marceline se coloca detrás de mí.

Ay, Dios. Me quedo boquiabierta mirando a las personas que tenemos delante, contemplando la parte de atrás de sus cabezas. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Marceline me rodea la cintura con el brazo libre, colocándome en posición mientras sus dedos, me exploran. ¡Madre mía…!, ¿aquí? El ascensor baja con suavidad y se para en el piso cincuenta y tres para que entre más gente, pero yo no presto atención. Estoy concentrada en cada movimiento que hacen sus dedos. Primero en círculo… y luego avanzando, buscando, mientras nos ponemos en marcha otra vez.

Cuando sus dedos alcanzan su objetivo, reprimo otra vez un jadeo. Me retuerzo y gimo. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto con toda esa gente aquí?

—Estate quieta y callada —me advierte, susurrándome al oído.

Estoy acalorada, ardiente, anhelante, atrapada en un ascensor con siete personas, seis de ellas ajenas a lo que ocurre en el rincón. Desliza el dedo dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez. Mi respiración… Dios, resulta tan embarazoso. Quiero decirle que pare… y que continúe… que pare. Y me arqueo contra ella, y ella tensa el brazo que me rodea. Nos paramos en el piso cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Oh… cuánto va a durar esta tortura? Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera. Sutilmente, me aferro a su dedo persistente.

¡Después de todo este tiempo sin tocarme, escoge hacerlo ahora! ¡Aquí! Y eso me hace sentir tan… lujuriosa.

—Chsss —musita ella, con aparente indiferencia cuando entran dos personas más.

El ascensor empieza estar abarrotado. Marceline nos desplaza a ambas más al fondo, de modo que ahora estamos apretujados contra el rincón; me coloca en posición y sigue torturándome. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello. Si alguien se molestara en darse la vuelta y viera lo que estamos haciendo, estoy segura de que nos tomaría por una joven pareja de enamoradas haciéndose arrumacos… Y entonces desliza un segundo dedo en mi interior.

¡Ah! Gimo, y agradezco que el grupo de gente que tenemos delante siga charlando, totalmente ajeno.

Oh, Marceline, qué estás haciendo conmigo… Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, cierro los ojos y me rindo a sus dedos implacables.

—No te corras —susurra—. Eso lo quiero para después.

Pone la mano abierta sobre mi vientre, aprieta ligeramente, y sigue con su dulce acoso. La sensación es exquisita.

Finalmente el ascensor llega a la planta baja. Las puertas se abren con un tintineo sonoro y los pasajeros empiezan a salir casi al instante. Marceline retira lentamente los dedos de mi interior, y me besa la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Me giro para mirarle y está sonriendo, volviendo a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a la señora del traje marrón poco favorecedor, que le devuelve el gesto y sale del ascensor con su esposo. Yo apenas soy consciente de todo ello, concentrada en mantenerme erguida y controlar los jadeos. Dios, me siento dolorida y desamparada. Marceline me suelta y deja que me aguante por mi propio pie, sin apoyarme en ella.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro fijamente. Parece relajada, serena, con su compostura habitual… Esto es muy injusto.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

Sus ojos centellean malévolos. Se mete el dedo índice en la boca y después el medio, y los chupa.

—Pura delicia, señorita Bubblegum —susurra.

Y están a punto de darme las convulsiones del orgasmo.

—No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso —musito, al borde de desgarrarme por dentro.

—Le sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer, señorita Bubblegum —dice.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, con una leve sonrisa que delata cuánto se divierte.

—Quiero poseerte en casa, pero puede que no pasemos del coche.

Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, me da la mano y me hace salir del ascensor.

¿Qué? ¿Sexo en el coche? ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo aquí, sobre el mármol frío del suelo del vestíbulo… por favor?

—Vamos.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

—¡Señorita Bubblegum! —me riñe, fingiéndose escandalizada.

—Nunca he practicado el sexo en un coche —balbuceo.

Marceline se para, me pone esos mismos dedos bajo la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira fijamente.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso. Debo decir que me habría sorprendido mucho, por no decir molestado, que no hubiera sido así.

Me ruborizo y parpadeo sin dejar de mirarle. Pues claro: yo solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con ella. Frunzo el ceño.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Qué querías decir?

De pronto su voz tiene un matiz de dureza.

—Solo era una forma de hablar, Marceline.

—Ya. La famosa expresión: «Nunca he practicado el sexo en un coche». Sí, es muy conocida.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—Marceline, lo he dicho sin pensar… Por Dios, tú acabas de… hacerme eso en un ascensor lleno de gente. Tengo la mente aturdida.

Ella arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué te he hecho yo? —me desafía.

Le miro ceñuda. Quiere que lo diga.

—Me has excitado. Muchísimo. Ahora llévame a casa y fóllame.

Ella abre la boca y se echa a reír, sorprendida. En este momento parece muy joven y despreocupada. Oh, me encanta oírle reír, porque pasa muy pocas veces.

—Es usted una romántica empedernida, señorita Bubblegum.

Me da la mano y salimos del edificio, donde nos espera el aparcacoches con mi Saab.

—¿Así que quieres sexo en el coche? —murmura Marceline cuando pone en marcha el motor.

—La verdad es que en el suelo del vestíbulo también me habría parecido bien.

—Créeme, Bonnie, a mí también. Pero no me gusta que me detengan a estas horas de la noche, y tampoco quería follarte en un lavabo. Bueno, hoy no.

¡Qué!

—¿Quieres decir que existía esa posibilidad?

—Pues sí.

—Regresemos.

Se vuelve a mirarme y se ríe. Su risa es contagiosa, y no tardamos en romper a reír las dos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, unas carcajadas maravillosas y catárticas. Ella se inclina hacia mí y pone la mano en mi rodilla, y sus dedos expertos me acarician dulcemente. Dejo de reír.

—Paciencia, Bonnibel —musita, y se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

Marceline aparca el Saab en el parking del Escala y apaga el motor. De pronto, en los confines del coche, la atmósfera entre las dos cambia. Yo la miro anhelante, expectante, e intento contener las palpitaciones de mi corazón. Ella se ha girado hacia mí y se ha apoyado en la puerta, con el codo sobre el volante.

Con el pulgar y el índice, tira suavemente de su labio inferior. Su boca me perturba, la quiero sobre mí. Me observa intensamente con sus oscuros ojos. Se me seca la boca. Ella responde con una leve y sensual sonrisa.

—Follaremos en el coche en el momento y el lugar que yo escoja. Pero ahora mismo quiero poseerte en todas las superficies disponibles de mi apartamento.

Es como si me tocara por debajo de la cintura… la diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta cuatro _arabesques _y un _pas de basque_.

—Sí.

Dios, estoy jadeando, desesperada.

Ella se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Yo cierro los ojos y espero su beso, pensando: Por fin. Pero no pasa nada. Pasados unos segundos interminables, abro los ojos y descubro que me está mirando fijamente. No sé qué está pensando, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, vuelve a descolocarme.

—Si te beso ahora, no conseguiremos llegar al piso. Vamos.

¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede ser tan frustrante esta mujer? Baja del coche.

Una vez más, esperamos el ascensor. Mi cuerpo vibra de expectación.

Marceline me coge la mano y me pasa el pulgar sobre los nudillos, rítmicamente, y con cada caricia me estremezco por dentro. Oh, deseo sus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Ya me ha torturado bastante.

—¿Y qué pasó con la gratificación instantánea? —murmuro mientras esperamos.

—No es apropiada en todas las situaciones, Bonnibel.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esta noche.

—¿Por qué me torturas así?

—Ojo por ojo, señorita Bubblegum.

—¿Cómo te torturo yo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Le miro fijamente, pero es difícil interpretar su expresión. Quiere que le dé una respuesta… eso es.

—Yo también estoy a favor de aplazar la gratificación —murmuro con una sonrisa tímida.

De pronto, tira de mi mano y me toma en sus brazos. Me agarra el pelo de la nuca y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que sí? —pregunta febril, y vuelve a pillarme a contrapié.

Me quedo mirando su expresión encantadora, seria y desesperada.

—Dame un poco de tiempo… por favor —murmuro.

Deja escapar un leve gruñido, y por fin me besa, larga y apasionadamente. Luego entramos en el ascensor, y somos solo manos y bocas y lenguas y labios y dedos y cabello. El deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi sangre y enturbia mi mente. Ella me empuja contra la pared, presionando con sus caderas, sujetándome con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi barbilla.

—Te pertenezco —susurra—. Mi destino está en tus manos, Bonnie.

Sus palabras me embriagan, y ardo en deseos de despojarle de la ropa. Tiro de su chaqueta hacia atrás, y cuando el ascensor llega al piso salimos a trompicones al vestíbulo.

Marceline me clava en la pared junto al ascensor, su chaqueta cae al suelo, y, sin separar su boca de la mía, sube la mano por mi pierna y me levanta el vestido.

—Esta es la primera superficie —musita y me levanta bruscamente—.Rodéame con las piernas.

Hago lo que me dice, y ella se da la vuelta y me tumba sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, y queda de pie entre mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que el jarrón de flores que suele estar allí ya no está. ¿Eh?

—¿Sabes cómo me excitas?

—¿Qué? —jadeo—. No… yo…

—Pues sí —musita—, a todas horas.

Me quita el paquete de las manos. Oh, esto va muy rápido, pero después de todo ese ritual de provocación le deseo con locura, ahora mismo, ya. Ella me mira, planta las manos debajo de mis muslos y me separa más las piernas.

Se coloca en posición y se queda quieta.

—No cierres los ojos. Quiero verte —murmura.

Me coge ambas manos con las suyas y se une a mí, Uau! Ella también esta muy excitada, logro sentir su humedad. Yo lo intento, de verdad, pero la sensación es tan deliciosa. Es lo que había estado esperando después de todos esos juegos. Oh, la plenitud, esta sensación…

Gimo y arqueo la espalda sobre la mesa.

—¡Abiertos! —gruñe apretándome las manos, y se mueve con dureza y grito.

Abro los ojos, y ella me está mirando con los suyos muy abiertos. Se mueve despacio, y su boca se relaja y dibuja un «Ah…», pero no dice nada. Al verle tan excitada, al ver la reacción que le provoco, me enciendo por dentro y la sangre me arde en las venas. Sus ojos me fulminan e incrementa el ritmo, y yo me deleito con ello, gozo con ello, viéndole, viéndome… su pasión, su amor… y juntas alcanzamos el clímax.

Chillo al llegar al orgasmo, y Marceline hace lo mismo.

—¡Sí, Bonnie! —grita.

Se derrumba sobre mí, me suelta las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi seno.

Yo sigo envolviéndole con las piernas y, bajo la mirada maternal y paciente de los cuadros de Madonas, acuno su cabeza contra mí e intento recuperar el aliento.

Ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —murmura, se incorpora y me besa.

Estoy en la cama de Marceline, desnuda y tumbada sobre su pecho, jadeando. Por Dios… ¿nunca se le agota la energía? Sus dedos me recorren la espalda, arriba y abajo.

—¿Satisfecha, señorita Bubblegum?

Yo asiento con un murmullo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para hablar. Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada borrosa hacia ella, deleitándome con sus ojos cálidos y cariñosos. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo muy despacio, dejándole clara mi intención de que voy a besarle el torso.

Ella se tensa un momento, y yo le planto un leve beso en los senos, aspirando ese extraordinario aroma a Marceline, mezcla de sudor y sexo. Es embriagadora. Ella se mueve para ponerse de costado, de manera que quedo tumbada a su lado, y baja la vista y me mira.

—¿El sexo es así para todo el mundo? Me sorprende que la gente no se quede en casa todo el tiempo —murmuro, con repentina timidez.

Ella sonríe.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de todo el mundo, Bonnibel, pero contigo es extraordinariamente especial.

Se inclina y me besa.

—Eso es porque usted es extraordinariamente especial, señora Abadeer —añado sonriendo, y le acaricio la cara.

Ella me mira y parpadea, desconcertada.

—Es tarde. Duérmete —dice.

Me besa, luego se tumba, me atrae hacia ella, y se pega a mi espalda.

—No te gustan los halagos.

—Duérmete, Bonnibel.

Ah… pero ella es extraordinariamente especial. Dios… ¿por qué no se da cuenta?

—Me encantó la casa —murmuro.

Permanece un buen rato sin decir nada, pero noto que sonríe.

—A mí me encantas tú. Duérmete.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo y me voy deslizando en el sueño, segura en sus brazos, soñando con puestas de sol y grandes ventanales y amplias escalinatas… y con un crío con el pelo negro que corre por un prado, riendo y dando grititos mientras yo le persigo.

—Tengo que irme, nena.

Marceline me besa justo debajo de la oreja.

Abro los ojos: ya es de día. Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, pero ya se ha levantado y arreglado y se inclina, fresca y deliciosa, sobre mí.

—¿Qué hora es?

Oh, no… no quiero llegar tarde.

—No te asustes. Yo tengo un desayuno de trabajo —me dice, frotando su nariz contra la mía.

—Hueles bien —murmuro, y me desperezo debajo de ella.

Siento una placentera tensión en las extremidades, que crujen después de todas nuestras proezas de ayer. Le echo los brazos al cuello.

—No te vayas.

Ella ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja.

—Señorita Bubblegum… ¿acaso intenta hacer que un mujer honrada no cumpla con su jornada de trabajo?

Yo asiento medio dormida, y ella sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida.

—Eres muy tentadora, pero tengo que marcharme.

Me besa y se incorpora. Lleva un traje azul oscuro muy elegante, una blusa blanca y una corbata azul marino que le dan aspecto de presidenta ejecutiva…una presidenta terriblemente sexy.

—Hasta luego, nena —murmura, y se va.

Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que ya son las siete… no debo de haber oído la alarma. Bueno, hora de levantarse.

Mientras me ducho, tengo una nueva inspiración: se me ha ocurrido otro regalo de cumpleaños para Marceline. Es muy difícil comprarle algo a una mujer que lo tiene todo. Ya le he dado mi regalo principal, y también está el otro que le compré en la tienda para turistas, pero este nuevo regalo será en realidad para mí. Cuando cierro el grifo, me rodeo con los brazos emocionada ante la perspectiva. Solo tengo que prepararlo. En el vestidor me pongo un traje rojo ceñido con un gran escote cuadrado.

Sí, no es excesivo para ir a trabajar. Ahora, para el regalo de Marceline. Empiezo a revolver en los cajones buscando sus corbatas. En el último cajón encuentro esos jeans descoloridos y rasgados que lleva en el cuarto de juegos… esos con los que está condenadamente sensual. Los acaricio cuidadosamente con la mano. Oh, la tela es muy suave.

Debajo descubro una caja de cartón negra, ancha y plana, que despierta mi interés al instante. ¿Qué hay ahí? La miro, y vuelvo a tener la sensación de estar invadiendo una propiedad privada. La saco y la agito un poco. Pesa, como si contuviera documentos o manuscritos. No puedo resistirme. Abro la tapa… e inmediatamente vuelvo a cerrarla. Dios santo, son fotografías del cuarto rojo. La conmoción me obliga a sentarme sobre los talones, mientras intento borrar la imagen de mi mente. ¿Por qué he abierto la caja? ¿Por qué guarda Marceline esas fotos? Me estremezco. Mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda: Esto es anterior a ti.

Olvídalo.

Tiene razón. Cuando me levanto veo que los pañuelos están colgados al fondo de la barra del armario**.** Cuando encuentro mi preferida, salgo corriendo.

Esas fotografías son A.A.: Antes de Bonnie. Mi subconsciente asiente para darme la razón, pero me dirijo hacia la sala para desayunar sintiendo un peso en el corazón. La señora Jones me sonríe con afecto y luego frunce el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien, Bonnie? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Sí —murmuro, distraída—. ¿Tiene usted una llave del… cuarto de juegos?

Ella, sorprendida, se queda quieta un momento.

—Sí, claro. —Se descuelga un manojo de llaves del cinturón—. ¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, querida? —pregunta cuando me entrega las llaves.

—Solo muesli. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ahora, desde que he encontrado esas fotografías, ya no tengo tan claro lo del regalo. ¡No ha cambiado nada!, me increpa de nuevo mi subconsciente, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Esa imagen que viste era erótica, interviene la diosa que llevo dentro, y yo le respondo torciendo el gesto mentalmente. Sí, era demasiado… erótica para mí.

¿Qué otras cosas habrá escondido? Rebusco en la cómoda rápidamente, cojo lo que necesito, y cierro con llave el cuarto de juegos al salir. ¡Solo faltaría que Finn viera esto!

Le devuelvo las llaves a la señora Jones y me siento a devorar el desayuno, sintiéndome extraña porque Marceline no está. La imagen de la fotografía aparece en mi mente sin que nadie la haya invitado. Me pregunto quién era. ¿Flame, quizá?

De camino al trabajo, medito si decirle o no a Marceline que he encontrado sus fotografías. No, grita mi subconsciente con su cara a lo Edvard Munch. Decido que probablemente tiene razón. En cuanto me siento a mi escritorio, vibra la BlackBerry.

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 08:59**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Superficies**

_Calculo que quedan como mínimo unas treinta superficies. Me hacen mucha ilusión todas y cada una de ellas. Luego están los suelos, las paredes… y no nos olvidemos del balcón._

_Y después de eso está mi despacho…_

_Te echo de menos. x_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Priápica presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Su e-mail me hace sonreír, y mis anteriores reservas desaparecen totalmente. A quien desea ahora es a mí, y el recuerdo de las correrías sexuales de anoche invade mi mente… el ascensor, el vestíbulo, la cama. «Priápica» es el término adecuado.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:03**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: ¿Romanticismo?**

_Señora Abadeer:_

_Tiene usted una mente unidireccional. Te eché de menos en el desayuno._

_Pero la señora Jones estuvo muy complaciente._

_A x_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:07**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Intrigada**

_¿En qué fue complaciente la señora Jones?_

_¿Qué está tramando, señorita Bubblegum?_

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Intrigada presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

¿Cómo lo sabe?

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:10**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Es un secreto**

_Espera y verás: es una sorpresa._

_Tengo que trabajar… no me molestes._

_Te quiero._

_A x_

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:12**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Frustrada**

_Odio que me ocultes cosas._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me quedo mirando la pequeña pantalla de mi BlackBerry. La vehemencia implícita en este e-mail me coge por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se siente así? No es como si yo estuviera escondiendo fotografías eróticas de mis ex.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 09:14**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Mimos**

_Es por tu cumpleaños._

_Otra sorpresa._

_No seas tan arisca._

_A x_

Ella no me contesta inmediatamente, y entonces me llaman para acudir a una reunión, así que no puedo entretenerme mucho.

Cuando vuelvo a echar un vistazo a mi BlackBerry, veo horrorizada que son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido el día? Sigue sin haber ningún mensaje de Marceline. Decido volver a mandarle un e-mail.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2011 16:03**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Hola**

_¿No me hablas?_

_Acuérdate de que saldré a tomar una copa con Finn, y que se quedará a dormir esta noche._

_Por favor, piénsate lo de venir con nosotros._

_A x_

No me contesta, y siento un escalofrío de inquietud. Espero que esté bien.

Le llamo al móvil y salta el contestador. La grabación dice simplemente: «Abadeer, deja tu mensaje», en un tono muy cortante.

—Hola… esto… soy yo, Bonnie. ¿Estás bien? Llámame —le hablo tartamudeante al contestador.

No había tenido que hacerlo nunca. Me ruborizo y cuelgo. ¡Pues claro que sabrá que eres tú, boba! Mi subconsciente me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me siento tentada de telefonear a Andrea, su ayudante, pero decido que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Vuelvo al trabajo de mala gana.

De repente suena mi teléfono y el corazón me da un vuelco. ¡Marceline! Pero no: es Lumpy, mi mejor amiga… ¡por fin!

—¡Bonnie! —grita ella desde donde quiera que esté.

—¡Lumpy! ¿Has vuelto? Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Estamos en el aeropuerto… mi hombre y yo.

Y suelta una risita tonta, bastante impropia de Lumpy.

—Fantástico. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—¿Nos vemos en el apartamento?

—He quedado con Finn para tomar algo. Vente con nosotros.

—¿Finn está aquí? ¡Pues claro que iré! Mandadme un mensaje con la dirección del bar.

—Vale —digo con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Estás bien, Bonnie?

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Sigues con Marceline?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Oh, no, ella también. La influencia de Gumbal no conoce fronteras.

—Sí… hasta luego, nena.

Sonrío, y ella cuelga.

Uau. Lumpy ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a contarle todo lo que ha pasado? Debería apuntarlo, para no olvidarme de nada.

Una hora después suena el teléfono de mi despacho: ¿Marceline? No, es Claire.

—Deberías ver al chico que pregunta por ti en recepción. ¿Cómo es que conoces a tantos tíos buenos, Bonnie?

Finn debe de haber llegado. Echo un vistazo al reloj: las seis menos cinco. Siento un pequeño escalofrío de emoción. Hace muchísimo que no le veo.

—¡Bonnie… uau! Estás guapísima. Muy adulta —exclama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Solo porque llevo un vestido elegante… ¡vaya!

Me abraza fuerte.

—Y alta —murmura, sorprendido.

—Es por los zapatos, Finn. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Ella lleva unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una blusa de franela a cuadros blancos y negros.

—Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

—Bien. Te espero aquí.

Cojo las dos cervezas Rolling Rocks de la abarrotada barra y voy a la mesa donde está sentado Finn.

—¿Has encontrado sin problemas la casa de Marceline?

—Sí. No he entrado. Subí con el ascensor de servicio y entregué las fotos.

Las recogió un tal Taylor. El sitio parece impresionante.

—Lo es. Espera a que lo veas por dentro.

—Estoy impaciente. Salud, Bonnie. Seattle te sienta bien.

Me sonrojo y brindamos con las botellas. Es Marceline lo que me sienta bien.

—Salud. Cuéntame qué tal fue la exposición.

Sonríe radiante y se lanza a explicármelo, entusiasmado. Vendió todas las fotos menos tres, y con eso ha pagado el préstamo académico y aún le queda algo de dinero para él.

—Y la oficina de turismo de Portland me ha encargado unos paisajes. No está mal, ¿eh? —dice orgulloso.

—Oh, eso es fantástico, Finn. Pero ¿no interferirá con tus estudios? —pregunto con cierta preocupación.

—Qué va. Ahora que vosotras os habéis ido, y también los otros tres tipos con los que solía salir, tengo más tiempo.

—¿No hay ninguna monada que te mantenga ocupado? La última vez que te vi estabas rodeado de una docena de chicas que se te comían con los ojos —le digo, arqueando una ceja.

—Qué va, Bonnie. Ninguna de ellas es lo bastante mujer para mí —suelta en plan fanfarrón.

—Claro. Finn Rodríguez, el rompecorazones —replico con una risita.

—Eh… que yo también tengo mi encanto, Bubblegum.

Parece ofendido, y me arrepiento un poco de mis palabras.

—Estoy convencida de eso —le digo en tono conciliador.

—¿Y cómo está Abadeer? —pregunta, de nueve afable.

—Está bien. Estamos bien —murmuro.

—¿Dijiste que la cosa va en serio?

—Sí, va en serio.

—¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?

—Oh, Finn. ¿Sabes qué dice mi madre? Que yo ya nací vieja.

Finn hace un gesto irónico.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta, y de ese modo salimos de terreno pantanoso.

—¡Bonnie!

Me doy la vuelta, y ahí están Lumpy y Ethan. Ella está guapísima, con un bronceado fantástico, tonos rojizos en su rubia cabellera y una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa. Viste una camisola blanca y unos tejanos ajustados del mismo color que le hacen un tipo estupendo. Todo el mundo la mira. Yo me levanto de un salto para darle un abrazo. ¡Oh, cómo la he echado de menos!

Ella me aparta un poco para examinarme bien. Me mira de arriba abajo y yo me ruborizo.

—Has adelgazado. Mucho. Y estás distinta. Pareces más mayor. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dice con una actitud muy maternal—. Me gusta tu vestido. Te sienta bien.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Ya te lo contaré luego, cuando estemos solas.

Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para la santa inquisidora Lumpy Space. Ella me mira con suspicacia.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cariñosamente.

—Sí —respondo sonriendo, aunque estaría mejor si supiera dónde está Marceline.

—Estupendo.

—Hola, Ethan.

Le sonrío, y ella me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, Bonnie —me susurra al oído.

—¿Qué tal la comida con Mia? —le pregunto.

—Interesante —contesta, muy críptico.

¿Oh?

—Ethan, ¿conoces a Finn?

—Nos vimos una vez —masculla Finn mirando intensamente a Ethan al estrecharle la mano.

—Sí, en Vancouver, en casa de Lumpy —dice Ethan, que le sonríe afablemente—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere una copa?

Voy al lavabo, y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Marceline con la dirección del bar; a lo mejor se viene con nosotros. No tengo llamadas perdidas suyas, ni e-mails. Eso es muy raro en ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? —pregunta Finn cuando vuelvo a la mesa.

—No localizo a Marceline. Espero que esté bien.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Otra cerveza?

—Claro.

Lumpy se me acerca.

—¿Ethan dice que una ex novia loca entró con una pistola en el apartamento?

—Bueno… sí.

Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Oh, vaya… ¿ahora tenemos que hablar de eso?

—Bonnie… ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

De pronto Lumpy se interrumpe y saca su móvil.

—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. ¡Nene! Frunce el ceño y me mira—Claro —dice, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Es Gumbal… quiere hablar contigo.

—Bonnie.

Gumbal habla con voz entrecortada, y a mí se me eriza el vello.

—Es Marceline. No ha vuelto de Portland.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Su helicóptero ha desaparecido.

—¿El _Charlie Tango_? —digo en un susurro. Me falta el aire—. ¡No!

_N/A: quedan 4 capitulos del libro original, pero como soy yo la que lo adapta son 5 que faltan._

_Gracias por los muchos mensajes_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

Contemplo las llamas, anonadada. Llamaradas centelleantes, anaranjadas con brotes azul cobalto, que danzan y se entrelazan en la chimenea del apartamento de Marceline. Y, a pesar del calor que irradia el fuego y de la manta que me cubre los hombros, tengo frío. Un frío que me penetra hasta los huesos. Oigo vagamente voces que susurran, muchas voces susurrantes. Pero es un zumbido distante, de fondo. No escucho las palabras. Lo único que oigo, lo único en lo que soy capaz de concentrarme, es en el tenue siseo del gas que arde en el hogar. Me pongo a pensar en la casa que vimos ayer y en aquellas enormes chimeneas: chimeneas de verdad para troncos de leña. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Marceline frente a un fuego de verdad. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Marceline frente a este fuego. Sí, sería divertido. Seguro que a ella se le ocurriría algún modo de convertirlo en memorable, como todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Incluso las veces en que solo hemos follado, me digo con ironía. Sí, esas también fueron bastante memorables… ¿Dónde está? L

Las llamas bailan y parpadean, cautivándome, aturdiéndome. Me concentro solamente en su belleza brillante y abrasadora. Son hechizantes. «Eres tú la que me has hechizado, Bonnibel.»

Eso fue lo que dijo la primera vez que durmió conmigo en mi cama. Oh, no…

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, la realidad se filtra sangrante en mi conciencia y se me cae el mundo encima. El vacío que se ha apoderado de mis entrañas se expande un poco más. El _Charlie Tango _ha desaparecido.

—Bonnie. Tenga.

La voz de la señora Jones, insistiéndome con delicadeza, me transporta de nuevo a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me ofrece una taza de té. Se lo agradezco y cojo la taza, que repiquetea contra el platito en mis manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —susurro, con la voz quebrada por el llanto reprimido y por el enorme nudo que tengo en la garganta.

Mia está sentada frente a mí en el inmenso sofá en forma de U cogiendo de la mano a Grace, que está a su lado. Las dos me miran fijamente con la ansiedad y el sufrimiento impresos en sus hermosos rostros. Grace parece avejentada: una madre preocupada por su hija. Yo parpadeo, sin expresión. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ni una lágrima siquiera: no hay nada, solo palidez y ese creciente vacío. Observo a Gumbal, a Finn y a Ethan, que están de pie junto a la barra del desayuno, hablando en voz baja con cara seria. Comentan algo en un tono muy quedo. Detrás se encuentra la señora Jones, que se mantiene ocupada en la cocina. Lumpy está en la sala de la televisión, pendiente de los informativos locales. Oigo el débil sonido de la gran pantalla de plasma. No soy capaz de volver a ver la noticia —MARCELINE ABADEER, DESAPARECIDA— ni su atractivo rostro en la televisión. Me da por pensar que nunca he visto a tanta gente en este gran salón, que aun así es tan enorme que les empequeñece a todos. Son pequeñas islas de gente perdida y angustiada en casa de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué pensaría ella de su presencia aquí? En algún lugar Taylor y Hudson están hablando con las autoridades, que nos van proporcionando información con cuentagotas; pero todo eso no tiene ninguna importancia. El hecho es que ella ha desaparecido. Hace ocho horas que desapareció. Y no hay noticias ni rastro de ella. Lo único que sé es que la búsqueda se ha suspendido. Ya ha anochecido. Y no sabemos dónde está. Puede estar herida, hambrienta o algo peor. ¡No!

Elevo una nueva plegaria silenciosa a Dios. Por favor, que Marceline esté bien. Por favor, que Marceline esté bien. La repito mentalmente una y otra vez: es mi mantra, mi tabla de salvación, algo a lo que aferrarme en mi desesperación. Me niego a pensar lo peor. No, eso ni pensarlo. Aún hay esperanza.

«Tú eres mi tabla de salvación.»

Las palabras de Marceline acuden a mi memoria. Sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. No debo desesperar. Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.

«Ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. _Carpe diem_, Bonnie.»

¿Por qué yo no he disfrutado del momento?

«Hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.»

Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio, meciéndome levemente. Por favor, no dejes que el resto de su vida sea tan breve. Por favor, por favor. No hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntas… necesitamos más tiempo. Hemos hecho tantas cosas en las pocas semanas que han pasado. Esto no puede terminar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: el pintalabios, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, ella postrada de rodillas, ofreciéndose a mí… tocarle finalmente.

«Yo sigo siendo la misma, Bonnie. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.»

Oh, le amo tanto. No seré nada sin ella, tan solo una sombra… toda la luz se eclipsará. No, no, no… mi pobre Marceline.

«Esta soy yo, Bonnie. Todo lo que soy… y soy toda tuya. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.»

Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Abro los ojos y una vez más contemplo el fuego con la mirada perdida, y recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntas revolotean en mi mente: su alegría juvenil cuando estábamos navegando y volando; su aspecto sofisticado, distinguido y terriblemente sexy en el baile de máscaras; bailar, oh, sí, bailar en el piso, dando vueltas por el salón con Sinatra de fondo; su esperanza silenciosa y anhelante ayer cuando fuimos a ver la casa… aquella vista tan espectacular.

«Pondré el mundo a tus pies, Bonnibel. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre.»

Oh, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. No puede haberse ido. Ella es el centro de mi universo.

Se me escapa un sollozo ahogado, y me tapo la boca con la mano. No, he de ser fuerte.

De pronto Finn está a mi lado… ¿o lleva un rato aquí? No tengo ni idea.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre o a tu padre? —pregunta con dulzura.

¡No! Niego con la cabeza y aferro la mano de Finn. No puedo hablar, sé que si lo hago me desharé en lágrimas, pero el apretón cariñoso y tierno de su mano no supone ningún consuelo.

Oh, mamá. Me tiembla el labio al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería llamarla?

No. No soy capaz de afrontar su reacción. Quizá Ray; él sabría mantener la calma: él siempre mantiene la calma, incluso cuando pierden los Mariners. Grace se levanta y se acerca a los chicos, distrayendo mi atención. Este debe de ser el rato más largo que ha conseguido permanecer sentada. Mia también viene a sentarse a mi lado y me coge la otra mano.

—Volverá —dice, y el convencimiento inicial de su tono de voz se quiebra en el último momento.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos, y la cara pálida y transida por la falta de sueño.

Levanto la vista hacia Ethan, que está mirando a Mia, y hacia Gumbal, abrazado a Grace. Echo una ojeada al reloj. Son más de las once, casi medianoche.

¡Maldito tiempo! A cada hora que pasa aumenta ese devastador vacío que me consume y me asfixia. En mi fuero interno sé que me estoy preparando para lo peor. Cierro los ojos, elevo otra plegaria silenciosa y me aferro a las manos de Finn y Mia. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y contemplo otra vez las llamas. Veo su sonrisa tímida: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un atisbo de la verdadera Marceline, mi verdadera Marceline. Ella es muchas personas: una obsesa del control, un presidenta ejecutiva, una acosadora, una diosa del sexo, un Ama, y, al mismo tiempo, una chiquilla con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su coche, su barco, su avión, su helicóptero _Charlie Tango_… mi chica perdida, literalmente perdida ahora mismo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor vuelve a lacerarme. Le recuerdo en la ducha, limpiándose la marca del pintalabios.

«Yo no soy nada, Bonnibel. Soy una mujer vacía por dentro. No tengo corazón.»

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más grande. Oh, Marceline, sí tienes, sí tienes corazón, y es mío. Quiero adorarlo para siempre. Aunque ella sea una mujer tan compleja y problemática, yo le quiero. Nunca habrá nadie más. Jamás. Recuerdo estar sentada en el Starbucks sopesando los pros y los contras de mi Marceline. Todos esos contras, incluso esas fotografías que encontré esta mañana, se desvanecen ahora como algo insignificante. Solo importa ella, y si volverá. Oh, por favor, Señor, devuélvemela, haz que esté bien. Iré a la iglesia… haré lo que sea. Oh, si consigo recuperarle, disfrutaré de cada momento. Su voz resuena de nuevo en mi mente: «_Carpe diem_, Bonnie».

Sigo contemplando las llamas con más vehemencia, las lenguas de fuego siguen ardiendo, centelleando, entrelazándose. Entonces Grace suelta un grito, y todo empieza a moverse a cámara lenta.

—¡Marceline!

Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Grace, que estaba detrás de mí caminando arriba y abajo, cruzar el salón a toda velocidad, y ahí, de pie en el umbral, está una consternada Marceline. Solo lleva los pantalones del traje y la blusa, y sostiene en la mano la americana y los zapatos. Se le ve cansada, sucia, y extraordinariamente atractiva.

Dios santo… Marceline. Está viva. Le miro aturdida, intentando discernir si realmente está aquí o es una alucinación. Parece absolutamente desconcertada. Deja la chaqueta y los zapatos en el suelo justo cuando Grace le lanza los brazos al cuello y le besa muy fuerte la mejilla.

—¿Mamá?

Marceline la mira, totalmente perpleja.

—Creí que no volvería a verte más —susurra Grace, expresando en voz alta el temor general.

—Estoy aquí, mamá.

Y percibo en su tono un deje de consternación.

—Creí que me moría —musita ella con un hilo de voz, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Gime y solloza, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el llanto. Marceline frunce el ceño, no sé si horrorizada o mortificada, y acto seguido la abraza con fuerza y la estrecha contra ella.

—Oh, Marceline —dice con la voz ahogada por el llanto, rodeándole con sus brazos y sollozando con la cara hundida en su cuello, olvidado ya todo autocontrol, y ella no se resiste.

Se limita a sostenerla y a mecerla adelante y atrás, consolándola. Las lágrimas anegan mis ojos. Hudson grita desde el pasillo:

—¡Está viva! ¡Dios… estás aquí! —exclama saliendo repentinamente del despacho de Taylor agarrado a su teléfono móvil, les abraza a ambos y cierra los ojos lleno de un profundo alivio.

—¿Papá?

A mi lado, Mia grita algo ininteligible, luego se levanta y corre junto a sus padres y se abraza también a todos.

Finalmente, una cascada de lágrimas brota por mis mejillas. Ella está aquí está bien. Pero no puedo moverme.

Hudson es el primero en apartarse. Se seca los ojos mientras le da palmaditas a Marceline en la espalda. Mia también se retira un poco, y Grace da un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —balbucea ella.

—Eh, mamá… no pasa nada —dice Marceline, con la consternación aún reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —exclama Grace llorando y hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

—Mamá —musita Marceline. La acoge en sus brazos otra vez y le besa la cabeza—. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Simplemente me ha costado horrores poder volver de Portland. ¿A qué viene todo este comité de bienvenida?

Recorre la habitación con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se posan en mí. Parpadea y se queda mirando un segundo a Finn, que me suelta la mano. Marceline aprieta los labios. Yo me embebo en su visión y el alivio invade todo mi cuerpo, dejándome agotada, exhausta y completamente eufórica. Pero no puedo parar de llorar. Marceline se centra de nuevo en su madre.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —dice Marceline tranquilizadora.

Ella le sostiene la cara entre las manos.

—Estabas desaparecida, Marceline. Tu plan de vuelo… no llegaste a Seattle. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?

Marceline arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

—No creí que tardaría tanto.

—¿Por qué no telefoneaste?

—Me quedé sin batería.

—¿No podías haber llamado… aunque fuera a cobro revertido?

—Mamá… es una historia muy larga.

Ella prácticamente le grita.

—¡Marceline, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, mamá.

Le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y vuelve a rodearla entre sus brazos. Cuando Grace recupera la compostura, ella la suelta para abrazar a Mia, que le da una enojada palmada en el pecho.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —le suelta, y ella también se echa a llorar.

—Ya estoy aquí, por Dios santo —musita Marceline.

Cuando Gumbal se acerca, Marceline deja a Mia con Hudson, que ya tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, y con el otro rodea a su hija. Gumbal le da un rápido abrazo a Marceline, ante la perplejidad de esta, y le propina una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —dice Gumbal en voz alta y con cierta brusquedad, intentando disimular la emoción.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras contemplo la escena. El salón está bañado en eso: amor incondicional. Ella lo tiene a raudales; simplemente es algo que nunca había aceptado antes, e incluso ahora está totalmente perdida.

¡Mira, Marceline, todas estas personas te quieren! Puede que ahora empieces a creértelo.

Lumpy está detrás de mí —debe de haber vuelto de la sala de la televisión—,y me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

—Está realmente aquí, Bonnie —murmura para tranquilizarme.

—Ahora voy a saludar a mi chica —les dice Marceline a sus padres.

Ambos asienten, sonríen y se apartan.

Se acerca a mí, todavía perpleja, con sus ojos grises brillantes, pero cautelosos. En lo más profundo de mi ser hallo la fuerza necesaria para levantarme tambaleante y arrojarme a sus brazos abiertos.

—¡Marceline! —exclamo sollozante.

—Chsss —musita ella, y me abraza.

Hunde la cara en mi pelo e inspira profundamente. Yo levanto hacia ella mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y ella me da un largo beso que aun así me sabe a poco.

—Hola —murmura.

—Hola —respondo en un susurro, sintiendo cómo arde el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Un poco.

Sonríe.

—Ya lo veo.

Y con un leve roce de la mano, me seca las lágrimas que se niegan a dejar de rodar por mis mejillas.

—Creí… creí que…

No puedo seguir.

—Ya lo veo. Chsss… estoy aquí. Estoy aquí… —murmura, y vuelve a besarme suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Y le suelto y le toco el pecho, los brazos, la cintura… oh, sentir bajo los dedos a este mujer cariñosa, vital, sensual, me tranquiliza y me confirma que está realmente aquí, delante de mí. Ha vuelto. Ella ni siquiera parpadea. Solo me mira atentamente.

—Estoy bien. No me pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Vuelvo a abrazarle por la cintura y ella me rodea con sus brazos otra vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sí.

Me aparto para ir a buscarle algo, pero ella no me deja ir. Me mantiene abrazada y le tiende una mano a Finn.

—Señora Abadeer —dice Finn en tono tranquilo.

Marceline suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—Marceline, por favor —dice.

—Bienvenida, Marceline. Me alegro de que estés bien, y… esto… gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

—No hay problema.

Marceline entorna los ojos, pero en ese momento la señora Jones aparece de repente a su lado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no va tan arreglada como siempre. No lo había notado hasta ahora. Lleva el pelo suelto, unas mallas gris claro y una enorme sudadera también gris con las letras WSU COUGARS bordadas en el pecho, que la hace parecer más bajita. Y mucho más joven.

—¿Le apetece que le sirva algo, señora Abadeer?

Se seca los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Marceline le sonríe con afecto.

—Una cerveza, por favor, Gail… Una Budvar, y algo de comer.

—Ya te lo traigo yo —murmuro, con ganas de hacer algo por mi mujer.

—No. No te vayas —dice ella en voz baja, estrechándome más fuerte.

El resto de la familia se acerca, y Ethan y Lumpy se unen también a nosotros. Marceline le estrecha la mano a Ethan y besa fugazmente a Lumpy en la mejilla. La señora Jones vuelve con una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Ella coge la botella y, al ver el vaso, niega con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y regresa a la cocina.

—Me sorprende que no quieras algo más fuerte —comenta Gumbal—. ¿Y qué coño te ha pasado? La primera noticia que tuve fue cuando papá me llamó para decirme que la carraca esa había desaparecido.

—¡Gumbal! —le riñe Grace.

—El helicóptero —masculla Marceline corrigiendo a Gumbal, que sonríe, y yo sospecho que se trata de una broma familiar—. Sentémonos y te lo cuento.

Marceline me lleva hasta el sofá, y todo el mundo se sienta, todos con los ojos puestos en ella. Bebe un buen trago de cerveza, y en ese momento ve a Taylor rondando por el umbral del vestíbulo. Le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y Taylor responde del mismo modo.

—¿Tu hija?

—Ahora está bien. Falsa alarma, señora.

—Bien.

Marceline sonríe.

¿Su hija? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la hija de Taylor?

—Me alegro de que esté de vuelta, señora. ¿Algo más?

—Tenemos que recoger el helicóptero.

Taylor asiente.

—¿Ahora? ¿O mañana a primera hora?

—Creo que por la mañana, Taylor.

—Muy bien, señora Abadeer. ¿Algo más, señora?

Marceline niega con la cabeza, le mira y levanta la botella. Taylor le responde con una extraña sonrisa —más incluso que la de Marceline, creo—, y se marcha, seguramente a su despacho o a su habitación.

—Marceline, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Hudson.

Marceline procede a contar su historia. Había volado a Vancouver en el _Charlie Tango _con Ros, su número dos, para ocuparse de un asunto relacionado con los fondos para la wsu. Yo estoy tan aturdida que apenas puedo seguirle. Me limito a sostener la mano de Marceline y a mirar sus uñas cuidadas, sus dedos largos, los pliegues de sus nudillos, su reloj de pulsera, un Omega con tres esferas pequeñas.

Mientras ella continúa con su relato, levanto la vista para observar su hermoso perfil.

—Ros nunca había visto el monte Saint Helens, así que a la vuelta, y a modo de celebración, dimos un pequeño rodeo. Me enteré hace poco de que habían levantado la restricción temporal de vuelo, y quería echar un vistazo. Bueno, pues fue una suerte que lo hiciéramos. Íbamos volando bajo, a unos doscientos pies del suelo, cuando se encendieron las luces de emergencia en el panel de mandos. Había fuego en la cola… y no tuve más remedio que apagar todo el sistema electrónico y tomar tierra.

—Sacude la cabeza—. Aterricé junto al lago Silver, saqué a Ros y conseguí apagar el fuego.

—¿Fuego? ¿En ambos motores? —pregunta Hudson, horrorizado.

—Pues sí.

—¡Joder! Pero yo creía…

—Lo sé —le interrumpe Marceline—. Tuvimos mucha suerte de ir volando tan bajo —murmura.

Me estremezco. Ella me suelta la mano y me rodea con el brazo.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

Le digo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo apagaste el fuego? —pregunta Lumpy, impulsada por su instinto periodístico a lo Carl Bernstein.

Dios, a veces puede ser tan seca.

—Con los extintores. La ley nos obliga a llevarlos —contesta Marceline en el mismo tono.

Y me vienen a la mente unas palabras que pronunció hace ya un tiempo: «Agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú quien vino a entrevistarme y no Lumpy Space».

—¿Por qué no telefoneaste, ni usaste la radio? —pregunta Grace.

Marceline sacude la cabeza.

—El sistema electrónico estaba desconectado, y por tanto no teníamos radio. Y no quería arriesgarme a ponerlo de nuevo en marcha por culpa del fuego. El GPS de la BlackBerry seguía funcionando, y así pude orientarme hasta la carretera más cercana. Caminamos cuatro horas hasta llegar a ella. Ros y yo llevábamos tacones. Los labios de Marceline se convierten en una fina línea reprobatoria.

—No teníamos cobertura en el móvil. En Gifford no hay. Primero se agotó la batería del de Ros. La del mío se terminó durante el camino.

Santo Dios… Me pongo tensa y Marceline me atrae hacia ella y me sienta en su regazo.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis volver a Seattle? —pregunta Grace, que al vernos pestañea levemente, y yo me ruborizo.

—Nos pusimos a hacer autoestop. Juntamos el dinero que llevábamos encima. Entre los dos, reunimos seiscientos dólares, y pensamos que tendríamos que pagar a alguien para que nos trajera de vuelta, pero un camionero se paró y aceptó llevarnos a casa. Rechazó el dinero que le ofrecimos y compartió su comida con nosotros. —Marceline menea la cabeza consternada al recordarlo—. Tardamos muchísimo. Ella no tenía móvil, cosa rara pero cierta. No se me ocurrió pensar…

Se calla y mira a su familia.

—¿Que nos preocuparíamos? —dice Grace, indignada—. ¡Oh, Marceline!—le reprocha—. ¡Casi nos volvemos locos!

—Has salido en las noticias, hermanita.

Marceline alza la vista, con aire resignada.

—Sí. Me imaginé algo al llegar y ver todo este recibimiento y el puñado de fotógrafos que hay en la calle. Lo siento, mamá. Debería haberle pedido al camionero que parara para poder telefonear. Pero estaba ansiosa por volver —añade, mirando de reojo a Finn.

Ah, era por eso, porque Finn se queda a dormir aquí. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea. Dios… tanta preocupación por una tontería.

Grace menea la cabeza.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto de una pieza, cariño, eso es lo único que importa.

Yo empiezo a relajarme. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Huele a naturaleza, y levemente a sudor y a gel de baño… a Marceline, el aroma que más me gusta del mundo. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejillas, lágrimas de gratitud.

—¿Ambos motores? —vuelve a preguntar Hudson con expresión de incredulidad.

—Como lo oyes.

Marceline se encoge de hombros y me pasa la mano por la espalda.

—Eh —susurra. Me pone los dedos bajo el mentón y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Deja de llorar.

Yo me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, un gesto impropio de una señorita.

—Y tú deja de desaparecer.

Me sorbo y sus labios se curvan en un amago de sonrisa.

—Un fallo eléctrico… eso es muy raro, ¿verdad? —vuelve a decir Hudson.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé, papá. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme a la cama y no pensar en toda esta mierda hasta mañana.

—¿Así que los medios de comunicación ya saben que Marceline Abadeer ya ha sido localizada san y salva? —dice Lumpy.

—Sí. Andrea y mi gente de relaciones públicas se encargarán de tratar con los medios. Ros la telefoneó en cuanto la dejamos en su casa.

—Sí, Andrea me llamó para informarme de que estabas vivo.

Hudson sonríe.

—Debería subirle el sueldo a esa mujer. Ya va siendo hora —dice Marceline.

—Damas y caballeros, eso solo puede indicar que mi hermana necesita urgentemente un sueño reparador —insinúa Gumbal en tono burlón.

Marceline le dedica una mueca.

—Cary, mi hija está bien. Ahora ya puedes llevarme a casa.

¿Cary? Grace dirige a su marido una mirada llena de adoración.

—Sí, creo que nos conviene dormir —contesta Hudson sonriéndole.

—Quedaos —sugiere Marceline.

—No, cariño. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo quiero irme a casa.

Con cierta renuencia, Marceline me acomoda en el sofá y se levanta. Grace le abraza otra vez, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos, satisfecha. Ella la rodea con sus brazos.

—Estaba tan preocupada, cariño —murmura ella.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y le observa con atención, mientras ella sigue sujetándola.

—Sí, creo que sí —dice Grace lentamente, dirige su mirada hacia mí y sonríe.

Me ruborizo.

Acompañamos a Hudson y a Grace al vestíbulo. A mi espalda, puedo oír que Mia y Ethan mantienen un acalorado intercambio en susurros, pero no escucho lo que dicen. Mia sonríe tímidamente a Ethan, que la mira boquiabierto y menea la cabeza. De repente ella cruza los brazos y gira sobre sus talones. Ella se frota la frente con una mano, visiblemente frustrada.

—Mamá, papá… esperadme —dice Mia de pronto.

Quizá sea tan voluble como su hermano.

Lumpy me da un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya veo que aquí han pasado cosas muy serias mientras nosotros disfrutábamos ajenos a todo en Barbados. Es bastante obvio que vosotros dos estáis locas la una por la otra. Me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada. No solo por ella…también por ti, Bonnie.

—Gracias, Lumpy —murmuro.

—Sí. ¿Quién iba a decir que encontraríamos el amor al mismo tiempo?

Sonríe. Uau. Lo ha admitido.

—¡Y con dos hermanos! —exclamo riendo nerviosa.

—A lo mejor acabamos siendo cuñadas —bromea.

Yo me pongo tensa, y entonces Lumpy se me queda mirando otra vez, con esa cara de: «¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?». Me sonrojo. Maldita sea, ¿debería decirle que me ha pedido matrimonio?

—Vamos, nena —la llama Gumbal desde el ascensor.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, Bonnie. Debes de estar agotada.

Estoy salvada.

—Claro. Tú también, Lumpy. Hoy has hecho un viaje muy largo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más. Luego ella y Gumbal entran en el ascensor detrás de los Abadeer, y se cierran las puertas.

Finn está esperándonos junto a la entrada cuando volvemos del vestíbulo.

—Bueno, yo me voy a acostar… os dejo solas —dice.

Yo me sonrojo. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómoda toda esta situación?

—¿Sabes ya cuál es tu habitación? —pregunta Marceline.

Finn asiente.

—Sí, el ama de llaves…

—La señora Jones —aclaro.

—Sí, la señora Jones me la enseñó antes. Menudo ático tienes, Marceline.

—Gracias —dice ella educadamente.

Luego se coloca a mi lado y me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros. Se inclina y me besa el cabello.

—Voy a comerme lo que me ha preparado la señora Jones. Buenas noches, Finn.

Marceline vuelve al salón y nos deja a Finn y a mí en la entrada.

Uau. Me ha dejado a solas con Finn.

—En fin, buenas noches —dice Finn, repentinamente incómodo.

—Buenas noches, Finn, y gracias por quedarte.

—Ningún problema, Bonnie. Cada vez que esa poderosa y millonaria novia tuya desaparezca… yo estaré ahí.

—¡Finn! —le riño.

—Es una broma. No te enfades. Mañana me iré temprano. Ya nos veremos, ¿eh? Te he echado de menos.

—Claro, Finn. Pronto, espero. Siento que haya sido una noche tan…espantosa —digo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Sí —replica con gesto cómplice—, espantosa. —Me abraza—. En serio, Bonnie. Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

Yo le miro fijamente.

—Gracias.

Él me responde con una sonrisa fugaz, agridulce, y luego sube las escaleras. Yo vuelvo al salón. Marceline está de pie junto al sofá, y me observa con expresión inescrutable. Por fin estamos solas y nos miramos intensamente.

—Él sigue loco por ti, ¿sabes? —murmura.

—¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, señora Abadeer?

—Reconozco los síntomas, señorita Bubblegum. Me parece que yo sufro la misma dolencia.

—Creí que no volvería a verte nunca —susurro.

Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Todos mis peores miedos condensados nítidamente en una frase corta, y por fin exorcizados.

—No fue tan grave como parece.

Recojo del suelo la americana de su traje y sus zapatos, y me acerco a ella.

—Ya lo llevaré yo —murmura, y coge la chaqueta.

Marceline me observa como si yo fuera su razón de vivir, y estoy segura de que yo la miro del mismo modo. Está aquí, realmente aquí. Me acoge entre sus brazos y yo me dejo envolver por su cuerpo.

—Marceline —gimo, y nuevamente brotan las lágrimas.

—Chsss… —me calma, y me besa el pelo—. ¿Sabes?, durante esos espantosos segundos antes de aterrizar, solo pensé en ti. Tú eres mi talismán, Bonnie.

—Creía que te había perdido —digo sin aliento.

Nos quedamos así, abrazadas, recuperándonos y tranquilizándonos mutuamente. Cuando le estrecho con más fuerza, me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando los zapatos en la mano, y los dejo caer al suelo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ven a ducharte conmigo —murmura.

—Vale.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella. No quiero soltarle. Ella me alza la barbilla.

—¿Sabes?, incluso con la cara manchada de lágrimas estás preciosa, Bonnibel Bubblegum. —Se inclina y me besa con ternura—. Y tienes unos labios muy suaves.

Me besa de nuevo, más intensamente.

Oh, Dios… y pensar que podría haberle perdido… no… Dejo de pensar y finalmente me rindo.

—Tengo que dejar la chaqueta —murmura.

—Tírala —susurro junto a sus labios.

—No puedo.

Me echo hacia atrás ligeramente y le miro, desconcertada.

Me sonríe.

—Por esto.

Del bolsillo interior de la americana saca el paquetito que le di con mi regalo. Deja la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y pone la cajita encima.

Disfruta del momento, Bonnie, me incita mi subconsciente. Bueno, ya son más de las doce de la noche, de modo que técnicamente ya es su cumpleaños.

—Ábrelo —susurro, y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

—Confiaba en que me lo pidieras —murmura—. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Le sonrío con aire travieso. Me siento aturdida. Ella me dedica su sonrisa tímida y me derrito por dentro, pese al retumbar de mi corazón, disfrutando con su expresión entre intrigada y divertida. Con dedos hábiles, quita el envoltorio y abre la cajita. Arquea una ceja, y saca un llaverito de plástico con una imagen a base de minúsculos píxeles que aparece y desaparece como una pantalla LED. Representa el perfil de la ciudad, con la palabra SEATTLE escrita en grandes letras en medio del paisaje.

Se lo queda mirando un momento y luego me mira a mí, perpleja, y una arruga surca su adorable frente.

—Dale la vuelta —murmuro, y contengo la respiración.

Lo hace. Abre la boca sin dar crédito, y clava sus enormes ojos en los míos, maravillado y feliz.

En el llavero aparece y desaparece intermitente la palabra SÍ.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musito.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —susurra, incrédula.

Yo asiento, nerviosa, ruborizada y ansiosa, y sin creer apenas su reacción… la de esta mujer a la que creí que había perdido. ¿Cómo puede no entender cuánto la quiero?

—Dilo —me ordena en voz baja, con una mirada intensa y ardiente.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Inspira profundamente y de repente me coge en volandas y empieza a darme vueltas alrededor del salón de un modo muy impropio de Cincuenta. Se ríe, joven y despreocupada, radiante de una alegría eufórica. Yo me aferro a sus brazos, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo mis dedos, y me dejo llevar por su contagiosa risa, aturdida, confundida, una muchacha total y perdidamente enamorada de su mujer. Me deja en el suelo y me besa. Intensamente, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y su lengua insistente, persuasiva… excitante.

—Oh, Bonnie —musita pegada a mis labios, y eso me enciende y hace que todo me dé vueltas.

Ella me quiere, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y disfruto del sabor de esta mujer deliciosa, esta mujer al que creí que nunca volvería a ver. Su felicidad es evidente —le brillan los ojos, sonríe como una muchacha—, y el alivio que siente es casi palpable.

—Pensé que te había perdido —murmuro, todavía abrumada y sin aliento por ese beso.

—Nena, hará falta algo más que un 135 averiado para alejarme de ti.

—¿135?

—El _Charlie Tango_. Es un Eurocopter EC135, el más seguro de su gama.

Una emoción sombría cruza fugazmente por su rostro, distrayendo mi atención. ¿Qué me oculta? Antes de que pueda preguntárselo, se queda muy quieta y baja los ojos hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, y por un segundo creo que va a contármelo. Observo sus ojos, pensativos.

—Un momento… Me diste esto antes de que viéramos a Petrikov —dice sosteniendo el llavero, con expresión casi horrorizada.

Oh, Dios, ¿adónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Yo asiento, inexpresiva.

Abre la boca.

Yo me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Quería que supieras que dijera lo que dijese Petrikov, para mí nada cambiaría.

Marceline parpadea y me mira, incrédula.

—Así que toda la noche de ayer, mientras yo te suplicaba una respuesta, ¿ya me la habías dado?

Parece consternada. Yo vuelvo a asentir e intento desesperadamente evaluar su reacción. Ella se me queda mirando, estupefacta, atónita, pero entonces entorna los ojos y en su boca se dibuja un amago de ironía.

—Toda esa preocupación… —susurra en un tono inquietante. Yo le sonrío y me encojo de hombros otra vez—. Oh, no intente hacerse la niña ingenua conmigo, señorita Bubblegum. Ahora mismo, tengo ganas de…

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y luego menea la cabeza y cambia de táctica.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras con la duda.

Su voz susurrante está teñida de incredulidad. Su expresión cambia levemente, sus ojos brillan perversos y aparece su sonrisa sensual. Santo cielo. Me estremezco por dentro. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Creo que esto se merece algún tipo de retribución, señorita Bubblegum —dice en voz baja.

¿Retribución? ¡Oh, no! Sé que está jugando… pero aun así retrocedo un poco con cautela.

Marceline sonríe.

—¿Así que ese es el juego? —susurra—. Porque te tengo en mis manos. — Y sus ojos arden intensos, juguetones—. Y además te estás mordiendo el labio —añade amenazadora.

Siento cómo todas mis entrañas se contraen súbitamente. Oh, Dios. Mi futura esposa quiere jugar. Retrocedo un paso más, y luego me doy la vuelta para tratar de huir, pero es en vano. Marceline me agarra con un rápido movimiento y yo grito de placer, sorprendida y sobresaltada. Me carga sobre su hombro y echa a andar por el pasillo.

—¡Marceline! —siseo, consciente de que Finn está arriba, aunque no creo que pueda oírnos.

Intento tranquilizarme dándole palmaditas en la parte baja de la espalda, y de pronto, con un valeroso impulso irrefrenable, le doy un cachete en el trasero. Ella me lo devuelve inmediatamente.

—¡Ay! —chillo.

—Hora de ducharse —declara triunfante.

—¡Bájame!

Me esfuerzo por parecer enfadada, pero fracaso. Es una lucha fútil, ella me sujeta firmemente los muslos con el brazo, y por la razón que sea no puedo parar de reír.

—¿Les tienes mucho cariño a estos zapatos? —pregunta con ironía, mientras abre la puerta del baño de su dormitorio.

—Ahora mismo preferiría que tocaran el suelo —intento quejarme, pero no acabo de conseguirlo, porque no puedo dejar de reír.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Bubblegum.

Sin bajarme, me quita los dos zapatos y los deja caer ruidosamente sobre el suelo de baldosas. Se para junto al tocador, se vacía los bolsillos: la BlackBerry sin batería, las llaves, la cartera, el llavero. Desde este ángulo, solo puedo imaginar qué aspecto tendré en el espejo. Una vez que ha terminado, se dirige muy decidida hacia la inmensa ducha.

—¡Marceline! —le advierto a gritos, viendo claras ahora sus intenciones.

Abre el grifo al máximo. ¡Dios…! Un chorro de agua helada me cae directamente sobre el trasero, y chillo; luego vuelvo a acordarme de que Finn está arriba y me callo. Aunque voy totalmente vestida, tengo mucho frío. El agua helada me empapa el traje, las bragas y el sujetador. Estoy calada y me entra otro ataque de risa.

—¡No! —chillo—. ¡Bájame!

Vuelvo a darle cachetes, más fuertes esta vez, y Marceline me suelta dejando que me deslice por su cuerpo chorreante. Ella tiene la blusa blanca pegada al torso y los pantalones del traje empapados. Yo también estoy calada, enardecida, aturdida y sin aliento, y ella me mira sonriente, y está tan… increíblemente sexy.

Se pone seria, sus ojos centellean, y vuelve a cogerme la barbilla y acerca mis labios a su boca. Es un beso tierno, acariciante, que me trastorna por completo. Ya no me importa estar totalmente vestida y chorreando en la ducha de Marceline. Estamos las dos solas bajo la cascada de agua. Ha vuelto, está bien, es mía. Mis manos se dirigen involuntariamente a su blusa, que se pega a su perfecta figura. Yo le saco la blusa del pantalón de un tirón y ella gime, pegada a mi boca, sin despegar sus labios de los míos. Cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la blusa, ella comienza a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido lentamente. Sus labios son ahora más insistentes, más provocativos, su lengua invade mi boca… y mi cuerpo explota de deseo. Le abro la blusa de golpe. Los botones salen volando, rebotando contra las baldosas y repiqueteando por el suelo de la ducha. Mientras aparto la tela mojada de sus hombros y brazos, le empujo contra la pared, dificultando sus intentos de desnudarme.

—Los gemelos —murmura, y levanta las muñecas, de donde cuelga la blusa lacia y empapada.

Con dedos torpes le quito el primer gemelo de oro y después el otro, los dejo caer sobre el suelo de baldosas, y luego la blusa. Sus ojos buscan los míos a través de la cascada de agua. Su mirada es candente, carnal, como el agua ahora abrasadora. Cojo sus pantalones por la cinturilla, pero ella menea la cabeza, me sujeta por los hombros y me da la vuelta de manera que quedo de espaldas. Termina de bajarme la cremallera, me aparta el pelo mojado del cuello y pasa la lengua desde la nuca hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y de nuevo hacia abajo, sin parar de besarme y chuparme el cuello.

Yo gimo y ella me retira dulcemente el vestido de los hombros, haciéndolo bajar sobre mis senos mientras me besa la nuca y debajo de la oreja. Me desabrocha el sujetador, lo aparta también y libera mis pechos. Los rodea y los cubre con las manos susurrándome cosas bonitas al oído.

—Eres preciosa —murmura.

Tengo los brazos atrapados por el sujetador y el vestido desabrochado, que cuelga bajo mis senos; sigo con las mangas puestas, pero tengo las manos libres. Ladeo la cabeza para que Marceline acceda fácilmente a mi cuello y dejo que sus mágicas manos tomen posesión de mis pechos. Echo hacia atrás los brazos y me alegra oír que inspira bruscamente. Ella presiona su sexo contra mis manos acogedoras. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me ha dejado que le quitara los pantalones? Me pellizca los pezones, y mientras se endurecen y yerguen bajo sus expertas caricias, todos los pensamientos relacionados con sus pantalones desaparecen y un libidinoso placer se clava con fuerza bajo mi vientre. Pegada a su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—Sí —musita, me da la vuelta otra vez y atrapa mi boca con la suya.

Me despoja del sujetador, el vestido y las bragas y los deja caer, de forma que se unen a su blusa en un amasijo de ropa húmeda sobre el suelo de la ducha. Quito su brasier, cojo el gel que está a nuestro lado. Marceline se queda quieta en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. La miro directamente a los ojos y me pongo un poco de gel en la palma de la mano. La mantengo levantada frente a su torso, esperando su respuesta a mi pregunta implícita. Ella abre mucho los ojos y me contesta con un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Poso la mano cuidadosamente en medio de sus senos y, con suavidad, empiezo a frotarle la piel con el jabón. Marceline inspira profundamente hinchando sus senos, pero aparte de eso permanece inmóvil. Acto seguido me aferra las caderas con las manos, pero no me aparta. Me observa con recelo y con una mirada más intensa que asustada, pero sus labios están entreabiertos y su respiración acelerada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurro.

—Sí.

Su breve respuesta es casi un jadeo. Acuden a mi memoria todas las veces que nos hemos duchado juntas, aunque el recuerdo del Olympic es agridulce. Bueno, ahora puedo tocarle. Le lavo con cariño dibujando pequeños círculos. Limpio a mi mujer por debajo de los brazos, sobre las costillas, y desciendo por su vientre firme y plano, hasta el vello que sobresale de su zona púbica.

—Ahora me toca a mí —musita.

Coge el champú, nos aparta a ambos del chorro de agua y me vierte un poco sobre la cabeza.

Interpreto su gesto como una señal para que deje de lavarle, así que dejo los dedos aferrados a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Ella me extiende el champú por el pelo y me masajea el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos esbeltos y fuertes. Yo gimo de placer. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa sensación celestial. Esto es justo lo que necesito, después de esta angustiosa noche. Ella se ríe entre dientes y yo abro un ojo y veo que me mira complacida.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm…

Sonríe satisfecha.

—A mí también —dice, y se inclina para besarme la frente, mientras sus dedos continúan masajeándome dulcemente el cuero cabelludo—. Date la vuelta —dice en tono autoritario.

Yo hago lo que me ordena, y sus dedos se mueven despacio sobre mi cabeza. Me lavan, me relajan, me miman. Oh, esto es el éxtasis. Ella coge más champú y me frota con delicadeza la melena que cae sobre mi espalda. Cuando termina, vuelve a empujarme hacia el chorro de agua.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —ordena en voz baja.

Yo obedezco complaciente, y ella me aclara la espuma del jabón. Cuando termina, me coloco otra vez de frente y echo mano de nuevo a sus pantalones.

—Quiero lavarte entera —susurro.

Ella responde con su sensual media sonrisa y levanta las manos como diciendo: «Soy toda tuya, nena». Yo sonrío: es una sensación maravillosa. Le bajo delicadamente la cremallera, y sus pantalones y bragas no tardan en reunirse con el resto de la ropa. Me yergo y cojo el gel y la esponja natural.

—Parece que te alegras de verme —murmuro con ironía.

—Yo siempre me alegro de verla, señorita Bubblegum —replica, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Echo gel en la esponja, y reemprendo mi viaje a través de su cuerpo. Ahora está más relajada, quizá porque en realidad no le estoy tocando. Voy descendiendo con la esponja, pasando por encima de su vientre hasta deslizarla entre su vello púbico. Le miro de reojo, y ella me observa con ojos acechantes y anhelo sensual.

Mmm… me gusta esa mirada. Tiro la esponja y uso las manos para sujetarle fuerte su sexo. Ella cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, e impulsa las caderas hacia mis manos.

¡Oh, sí! Esto es muy excitante. La diosa que llevo dentro ha resurgido después de pasarse la noche entera meciéndose y sollozando en un rincón, y ahora lleva los labios pintados de un tono rojo fulana.

De pronto, Marceline me mira fijamente con ojos ardientes. Ha recordado algo.

—Es sábado —exclama con asombro lascivo en la mirada, y me coge por la cintura, me atrae hacia ella y me besa salvajemente.

¡Uau… cambio de ritmo!

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo húmedo y resbaladizo hasta moverse en torno a mi sexo, sus dedos me exploran provocativos, y su implacable boca me deja sin respiración. Sube una mano hasta mi cabello húmedo para sujetarme la cabeza, mientras yo resisto toda la fuerza de su pasión desatada. Sus dedos se mueven en mi interior.

—¡Ah! —jadeo junto a su boca.

—Sí —sisea, desliza las manos hasta mi trasero y me levanta—. Rodéame con las piernas, nena.

Mis piernas obedecen, y me aferro a su cuello como una lapa. Ella me sostiene contra la pared de la ducha, se para y me observa intensamente.

—Abre los ojos —murmura—. Quiero verte.

Le miro parpadeante, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado y la sangre hirviendo ardiente a través de mis venas, y un deseo real y galopante aumenta en mi interior. Entonces ella se desliza sus dedos dentro de mí, oh, muy despacio, y me llena, y me reclama. Yo empujo hacia abajo para fundirme en ella, gimiendo con fuerza. Una vez dentro de mí, se detiene otra vez, con la cara contraída, intensa.

—Eres mía, Bonnibel —susurra.

—Siempre.

Sonríe victoriosa, se mueve y me hace jadear.

—Y ahora ya podemos contárselo a todo el mundo, porque has dicho que sí.

Su voz tiene un tono reverencial, y entonces se inclina hacia abajo, sus labios se apoderan de mi boca, y empieza a moverse… lenta y dulcemente. Yo cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se arquea y someto mi voluntad a la suya, esclava de su cadencia lenta y embriagadora.

Me roza con los dientes la mandíbula, y la barbilla, bajando por el cuello mientras recupera el ritmo, empujándome hacia delante y hacia arriba… lejos de este planeta terrenal, de la ducha abrasadora, del terror gélido de la noche pasada. Somos solo mi mujer y yo, moviéndonos al unísono como si fuéramos una, cada una absolutamente absorbida en la otra, y nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se funden. Yo saboreo la sensación exquisita de que me posea, mientras mi cuerpo brota y florece en torno a ella.

Podría haberle perdido… y la amo… la amo tanto, y de pronto me supera la inmensidad de mi amor y la profundidad de mi compromiso con ella. Pasaré el resto de mi vida amando a esta mujer, y con esa revelación abrumadora, exploto en torno a ella en un orgasmo catártico, sanador, y grito su nombre mientras las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas. Ella alcanza el clímax. Con la cara hundida en mi cuello, se derrumba en el suelo, abrazándome fuerte, besándome la cara y secándome las lágrimas a besos, mientras el agua caliente cae a nuestro alrededor y nos purifica.

—Tengo los dedos morados —murmuro, saciada y reclinada sobre su pecho en la dicha poscoital.

Ella acerca mis dedos a sus labios y los besa, uno por uno.

—Deberíamos salir de esta ducha.

—Yo estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Reposo sentada entre sus piernas mientras ella me abraza fuerte. No quiero moverme.

Marceline expresa su conformidad con un murmullo. Pero de pronto me siento agotada, totalmente exhausta. Han pasado tantas cosas durante la última semana, historias como para llenar toda una vida, y además ahora voy a casarme. Se me escapa una risita de incredulidad.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señorita Bubblegum? —pregunta ella cariñosamente.

—Ha sido una semana muy intensa.

Sonríe.

—Lo ha sido, sí.

—Gracias a Dios que ha regresado sana y salva, señora Abadeer —murmuro, y al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado se me encoge el alma.

Ella se pone tensa e inmediatamente lamento habérselo recordado.

—Pasé mucho miedo —confiesa para mi sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo… Antes?

Asiente con gesto seria.

Santo cielo.

—¿Así que le quitaste importancia para tranquilizar a tu familia?

—Sí. Volaba demasiado bajo para poder aterrizar bien. Pero lo conseguí, no sé cómo.

Oh, Dios. Levanto los ojos hacia ella, con la cascada de agua cayendo sobre nosotras, y su expresión es muy grave.

—¿Ha estado cerca?

Me mira fijamente.

—Muy cerca. —Hace una pausa—. Durante unos segundos espantosos, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Le abrazo fuerte.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Marceline. Te quiero tanto que me da miedo.

—Yo también. —Me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y hunde el rostro en mi cabello—. Nunca dejaré que te vayas.

—No quiero irme, nunca.

Le beso el cuello, y ella se inclina y me besa también con dulzura.

Al cabo de un momento, se remueve un poco.

—Ven… vamos a secarte, y luego a la cama. Yo estoy exhausta, y a ti parece que te hayan dado una paliza.

Al oír estas palabras, me inclino hacia atrás y arqueo una ceja. Ella ladea la cabeza y me sonríe con ironía.

—¿Algo que decir, señorita Bubblegum?

Niego con la cabeza y me pongo de pie algo tambaleante.

Estoy sentada en la cama. Marceline se ha empeñado en secarme el pelo… y lo hace bastante bien. Me desagrada pensar cómo adquirió esa habilidad, así que alejo la idea de mi mente. Son más de las dos de la madrugada, y estoy deseando dormir. Antes de meterse en la cama, Marceline baja de nuevo la mirada hacia el llavero y vuelve a menear la cabeza sin dar crédito.

—Es fantástico. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca. —Me mira fijamente, con ojos dulces y cariñosos—. Mejor que el póster firmado de Giuseppe DeNatale.

—Te lo habría dicho antes, pero como se acercaba tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué le das a un mujer que lo tiene todo? Así que pensé en darme… yo.

Deja el llavero en la mesita de noche y se acurruca a mi lado. Me acoge en sus brazos, me estrecha contra su pecho y se queda abrazado a mi espalda.

—Es perfecto. Como tú.

Sonrío, aunque ella no puede verme.

—Yo no soy perfecta, ni mucho menos, Marceline.

—¿Está sonriendo, señorita Bubblegum?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Tal vez —respondo con una risita—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —dice acariciándome el cuello con la nariz.

—No llamaste mientras volvías de Portland. ¿Fue en realidad por culpa de Finn? ¿Te preocupaba que me quedara a solas con él?

Marceline no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta para verle la cara, y ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? ¿De lo mal que nos lo has hecho pasar a tu familia y a mí? Todos te queremos mucho.

Ella parpadea un par de veces y después me dedica su sonrisa tímida.

—No imaginaba que todos os preocuparíais tanto.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabeza tan dura que la gente te quiere?

—¿Cabeza dura?

Arquea las cejas, completamente atónita.

Yo asiento.

—Sí, cabeza dura.

—No creo que los huesos de mi cráneo tengan una dureza significativamente mayor que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! Deja de hacer bromas. Aún estoy un poco enfadada contigo, aunque eso haya quedado parcialmente eclipsado por el hecho de que estés en casa sana y salva. Cuando pensé… —Se me quiebra la voz al recordar esas horas de angustia—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que pensé.

Su mirada se dulcifica, alarga la mano y me acaricia la cara.

—Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?

—Y también tu pobre madre. Fue muy conmovedor verte con ella — susurro.

Ella sonríe tímidamente.

—Nunca la había visto de ese modo. —Adopta una expresión perpleja al recordarlo—. Sí, ha sido realmente impresionante. Por lo general es tan serena…Resultó muy impactante.

—¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo te quiere. —Sonrío—. Quizá ahora empieces a creértelo. —Me inclino y le beso con dulzura—. Feliz cumpleaños, Marceline. Me alegro de que estés aquí para compartir tu día conmigo. Y no has visto lo que te tengo preparado para mañana… bueno, hoy.

—¿Hay más? —dice asombrada, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Ah, sí, señora Abadeer, pero tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.

Me despierto de repente de un sueño, o de una pesadilla, y me incorporo en la cama con el pulso terriblemente acelerado. Me doy la vuelta, aterrada, y compruebo con alivio que Marceline duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Como me he movido, ella se revuelve y alarga un brazo en sueños para rodearme con ella, recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro, y suspira quedamente. La luz inunda la habitación. Son las ocho. Marceline nunca duerme hasta tan tarde. Vuelvo a tumbarme y dejo que mi corazón palpitante se calme. ¿Por qué esta angustia? ¿Es una secuela de lo sucedido anoche? Me doy la vuelta y le observo. Está a salvo. Inspiro profunda y tranquilamente y contemplo su adorable rostro. Un rostro que ahora me resulta tan familiar, con todas sus luces y sombras grabadas en mi mente a perpetuidad.

Cuando duerme parece mucho más joven, y sonrío porque a partir de hoy es un año más vieja. Me abrazo a mí misma, pensando en mi regalo. Oooh… ¿cómo reaccionará? Quizá debería empezar trayéndole el desayuno a la cama. Además, puede que Finn todavía esté aquí. Me lo encuentro en la barra, comiendo un bol de cereales. No puedo evitar ruborizarme al verle. Sabe que he pasado la noche con Marceline. ¿Por qué siento de pronto esta timidez? No es como si fuera desnuda ni nada parecido. Llevo mi bata de seda larga hasta los pies.

—Buenos días, Finn —saludo sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Eh, Bonnie!

Se le ilumina la cara. Se alegra sinceramente de verme. En su expresión no hay ningún deje burlón ni desdeñoso.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunto.

—Mucho. Vaya vistas hay desde aquí.

—Sí, es un lugar muy especial. —Como la propietaria del apartamento—¿Te apetece un auténtico desayuno para hombres? —le pregunto bromeando.

—Me encantaría.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Marceline. Voy a llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

—¿Está despierta?

—No. Creo que está bastante cansada después de todo lo de ayer.

Aparto rápidamente la mirada y voy hacia el frigorífico para que no vea que me he ruborizado. Dios… pero si solo es Finn. Cuando saco el beicon y los huevos de la nevera, me está mirando sonriente.

—Te gusta de verdad, ¿eh?

Frunzo los labios.

—La quiero, Finn.

Abre mucho los ojos un momento y luego sonríe.

—¿Cómo no vas a quererle? —pregunta, y hace un gesto con la mano alrededor del salón.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —le digo en tono de reproche.

—Oye, Bonnie, que solo era una broma.

Mmm… ¿Me harán siempre ese comentario: que me caso con Marceline por su dinero?

—De verdad que era una broma. Tú nunca has sido de esa clase de chicas.

—¿Te apetece una tortilla? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema: no quiero discutir.

—Sí.

—Y a mí también —dice Marceline, entrando pausadamente en el salón.

Oh, Dios…, solo lleva un pijama que le quedan tan tremendamente sexys.

—Finn —le saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, pero aun así la devora con la mirada.

—Marceline —le devuelve el saludo Finn con aire solemne.

Marceline se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe maliciosamente. Lo ha hecho a propósito. Entorno los ojos en un intento desesperado por recuperar la compostura, y la expresión de Marceline se altera levemente. Sabe que ahora soy consciente de lo que se propone, y no le importa en absoluto.

—Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Se me acerca con arrogancia, me rodea los hombros con el brazo, me levanta la barbilla y me planta un beso apasionado y sonoro en los labios. ¡Tan impropio de Cincuenta!

—Buenos días, Bonnibel —dice.

Tengo ganas de reñirle y de decirle que se comporte… pero es su cumpleaños. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué es tan posesiva?

—Buenos días, Marceline. Feliz cumpleaños.

Le dedico una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

—Espero con ansia mi otro regalo —dice sin más.

Me pongo del color del cuarto rojo del dolor y miro nerviosamente a Finn, que parece como si se hubiera tragado algo muy desagradable. Aparto la vista y empiezo a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy, Finn? —pregunta Marceline con fingida naturalidad, sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi padre y a Ray, el padre de Bonnie.

Marceline frunce el ceño.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, estuvieron juntos en el ejército. Perdieron el contacto hasta que Bonnie y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Fue algo bastante curioso, y ahora son auténticos colegas. Vamos a ir de pesca.

—¿De pesca?

Marceline parece realmente interesada.

—Sí… hay piezas muy buenas en estas aguas. Unos salmones enormes.

—Es verdad. Mi hermano Gumbal y yo pescamos una vez uno de quince kilos.

¿Ahora se ponen a hablar de pesca? ¿Qué tendrá la pesca para algunos? Nunca lo he entendido.

—¿Quince kilos? No está mal. Pero el récord lo tiene el padre de Bonnie, con uno de diecinueve kilos.

—¿En serio? No me lo había dicho.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. ¿Y a ti dónde te gusta pescar?

Me desentiendo. No me interesa nada de todo esto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me siento aliviada. ¿Lo ves, Marceline? Finn no es tan malo.

Cuando llega la hora de que Finn se marche, el ambiente entre ambos se ha relajado bastante. Marceline se pone rápidamente unos jeans y una camiseta y, aún descalza, nos acompaña a Finn y a mí al vestíbulo.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —le dice Finn a Marceline cuando se dan la mano.

—Cuando quieras —responde Marceline sonriendo.

Finn me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Cuídate, Bonnie.

—Claro. Me alegro de haberte visto. La próxima vez saldremos por ahí.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Se despide alzando la mano desde el interior del ascensor, y luego las puertas se cierran.

—Sigue queriendo acostarse contigo, Bonnie. Pero no puedo culparle de eso.

—¡Marceline, eso no es cierto!

—No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe—. Te desea. Muchísimo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Solo es un amigo, Marceline, un buen amigo.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que me parezco a Marceline cuando habla de la señora Linch. Y esa idea me inquieta. Ella levanta las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

—No quiero discutir —dice en voz baja.

¡Ah! No estamos discutiendo… ¿o sí?

—Yo tampoco.

—No le has dicho que vamos a casarnos.

—No. Pensé que debía decírselo primero a mamá y a Ray.

Oh, no. Es la primera vez que pienso en eso desde que acepté su proposición. Dios… ¿qué van a decir mis padres?

Marceline asiente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y yo… eh… debería pedírselo a tu padre.

Me echo a reír.

—Marceline, no estamos en el siglo XVIII.

Madre mía. ¿Qué dirá Ray? Pensar en esa conversación me horroriza.

—Es la tradición —replica Marceline, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya hablaremos luego de eso. Quiero darte tu otro regalo —digo para intentar distraerle.

Pensar en mi regalo me tiene en un sinvivir. Necesito dárselo para ver cómo reacciona.

Ella me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me para el corazón. Aunque viva mil años, nunca me cansaré de esa sonrisa.

—Estas mordiéndote el labio otra vez —me dice, y me levanta la barbilla.

Cuando sus dedos me tocan, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Sin decir una palabra, y ahora que todavía me queda algo de valor, le cojo de la mano y le llevo de nuevo al dormitorio. Le suelto cuando llegamos junto a la cama y, de debajo de mi lado del lecho, saco las otras dos cajas de regalo.

—¿Dos? —dice sorprendido.

Yo inspiro profundamente.

—Esto lo compré antes del… eh… incidente de ayer. Ahora ya no me convence tanto.

Y me apresuro a darle uno de los paquetes, antes de cambiar de opinión. Ella se me queda mirando desconcertada al notar mis dudas.

—¿Seguro que quieres que lo abra?

Yo asiento, ansiosa.

Marceline rompe el envoltorio y mira sorprendida la caja.

—Es el _Charlie Tango _—susurro.

Ella sonríe. La caja contiene un pequeño helicóptero de madera, con unas grandes hélices que funcionan con energía solar. La abre.

—Energía solar —murmura—. Uau.

Y, sin apenas darme cuenta, ya está sentada en la cama, montándolo. Lo encaja rápidamente y lo sostiene en la palma de la mano. Un helicóptero azul de madera. Levanta la vista hacia mí con esa gloriosa sonrisa de muchacha cien por cien americana, y luego se acerca a la ventana y, cuando la luz del sol baña el pequeño helicóptero, las hélices empiezan a girar.

—Mira esto —musita, y lo observa de cerca—. Lo que ya es posible hacer con esta tecnología.

Lo sostiene a la altura de los ojos y contempla cómo giran las hélices. Está fascinada, y también es fascinante ver cómo se deja llevar por sus pensamientos mientras mira el pequeño helicóptero. ¿En qué estará pensando?

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, Bonnie. Gracias. —Me coge y me besa rápidamente, y luego se da la vuelta para ver girar la hélice—. Lo pondré en mi despacho al lado del planeador —dice, absorta, viendo girar las aspas.

Luego aparta el helicóptero del sol, y la hélice se ralentiza hasta pararse finalmente.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y tengo deseos de abrazarme a mí misma. Le encanta. Claro, está muy interesada en las tecnologías alternativas. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando lo compré a toda prisa. Lo deja sobre la cómoda y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Me hará compañía hasta que recuperemos el _Charlie Tango_.

—¿Se podrá recuperar?

—No lo sé. Eso espero. Si no, lo echaré de menos.

¿Qué? Yo misma me escandalizo por sentir celos de un objeto inanimado. Mi subconsciente resopla y suelta una carcajada desdeñosa. Yo no le hago caso.

—¿Qué hay en la otra caja? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionada como un cría.

Dios mío.

—No estoy segura de si este regalo es para ti o para mí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, y sé que he despertado su curiosidad.

Le entrego nerviosa la segunda caja. Ella la agita con cuidado y ambos oímos un fuerte traqueteo. Marceline levanta la vista hacia mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta, perpleja.

Avergonzada y excitada, me encojo de hombros y me ruborizo. Ella arquea una ceja.

—Me tiene intrigada, señorita Bubblegum —susurra, y su voz me penetra, y el deseo y la expectativa se expanden por mi vientre—. Debo decir que estoy disfrutando con tu reacción. ¿En qué has estado pensando? —pregunta, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

Yo contengo la respiración y sigo callada.

Ella retira la tapa de la caja y saca una pequeña tarjeta. El resto del contenido está envuelto en papel de seda. Abre la tarjeta, e inmediatamente me clava la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, impactada o sorprendida, no lo sé.

—¿Que te trate con dureza? —murmura.

Y yo asiento y trago saliva. Ella ladea la cabeza con cautela evaluando mi reacción, y frunce el ceño. Entonces vuelve a fijarse en la caja. Rasga el papel de seda azul pálido y saca un antifaz, unas pinzas para pezones, un dilatador anal, su iPod, su pañuelo gris perla… y, por último, aunque no por eso menos importante, la llave de su cuarto de juegos.

Me mira fijamente con una expresión oscura e indescifrable. Oh, no. ¿Ha sido una mala idea?

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta con voz queda.

—Sí —musito.

—¿Por mi cumpleaños?

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale este hilo de voz?

Multitud de emociones cruzan por su rostro sin que pueda identificar ninguna, pero finalmente me domina la ansiedad. Mmm… Esa no es exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

—Nada de látigos ni cosas de esas.

—Eso ya lo he entendido.

—Pues entonces sí. Estoy segura.

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el contenido de la caja.

—Loca por el sexo e insaciable. Bueno, creo que podré hacer algo con estas cosas —murmura como si hablara consigo misma, y vuelve a meter el contenido dentro de la caja.

Cuando me mira otra vez, su expresión ha cambiado totalmente. Madre mía, sus ojos refulgen ardientes, y en sus labios se dibuja lentamente una erótica sonrisa.

Me tiende la mano.

—Ahora —dice, y no es una petición.

Mi vientre se contrae y se tensa con fuerza muy, muy adentro.

Acepto su mano.

—Ven —ordena, y salgo de la habitación detrás de ella, con el corazón en un puño.

El deseo recorre lentamente mi sangre ardiente y mis entrañas se contraen anhelantes ante la expectativa. ¡Por fin!

_Yo me caso, no lo pienso y por fin! De vuelta al cuarto de juegos! Yo quiero, yo quiero…_

_Bueno después de esta salida de madres…_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez. _


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

Marceline se para delante del cuarto de juegos.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta con una mirada ardorosa, pero llena de ansiedad.

—Sí —murmuro, y le sonrío con timidez.

Su expresión se dulcifica.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

Estas preguntas inesperadas me descolocan, y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. Se me ocurre una idea.

—No quiero que me hagas fotografías.

Se queda quieta, y se le endurece el gesto. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con suspicacia. Oh, no. Tengo la impresión de que va a preguntarme por qué, pero afortunadamente no lo hace.

—De acuerdo —murmura.

Frunce el ceño, abre la puerta y se aparta para hacerme pasar a la habitación. Cuando ella entra detrás y cierra, siento sus ojos sobre mí.

Deja la cajita del regalo sobre la cómoda, saca el iPod y lo enciende. Luego pasa la mano frente al equipo de sonido de la pared, y los cristales ahumados se abren suavemente. Pulsa varios botones, y el sonido de un metro resuena en la habitación. Ella baja el volumen, de manera que el compás electrónico lento, hipnótico, que se oye seguidamente se convierte en ambiental. Empieza a cantar una mujer que no sé quién es, pero su voz es suave aunque rasposa, y el ritmo contenido y deliberadamente… erótico. Oh, Dios: es música para hacer el amor. Marceline se da la vuelta para mirarme. Yo estoy de pie en medio del cuarto, con el corazón palpitante y la sangre hirviendo en mis venas al ritmo del seductor compás de la música… o esa es la sensación que tengo. Ella se me acerca despacio con aire indolente, y me coge de la barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Bonnibel? —murmura, y me da un recatado beso en la comisura de la boca, sin dejar de retenerme el mentón entre los dedos.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Haremos lo que tú quieras —musito.

Ella pasa el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, y arquea una ceja.

—¿Estamos aquí porque tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí?

Pronuncia esas palabras en voz muy baja, sin dejar de observarme atentamente.

—No —murmuro—. Yo también quiero estar aquí.

Su mirada se oscurece, volviéndose más audaz a medida que asimila mi respuesta. Después de una pausa eterna, habla.

—Ah, son tantas las posibilidades, señorita Bubblegum. —Su tono es grave, excitado—. Pero empecemos por desnudarte.

Tira del cinturón de la bata, que se abre para dejar a la vista el camisón de satén. Luego da un paso atrás y se sienta con total tranquilidad en el brazo del sofá Chesterfield.

—Quítate la ropa. Despacio.

Me dirige una mirada sensual, desafiante.

Trago saliva compulsivamente y junto los muslos. Ya siento humedad entre las piernas. La diosa que llevo dentro está ya en la cola, totalmente desnuda, dispuesta, esperando y suplicándome para que le siga el juego. Yo me echo la bata sobre los hombros, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, los levanto con un suave movimiento y dejo que la prenda caiga en cascada al suelo. Sus fascinantes ojos grises arden, y se pasa el dedo índice sobre los labios con la mirada muy fija en mí. Dejo que los finísimos tirantes de mi camisón se deslicen por mis hombros, le miro intensamente un momento, y luego lo dejo caer. El camisón resbala lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, hasta quedar desparramado a mis pies. Estoy desnuda, prácticamente jadeante y… oh, tan dispuesta…Marceline se queda muy quieta un momento, y me maravilla su expresión de franca satisfacción carnal. Ella se levanta, se dirige hacia la cómoda y saca su pañuelo gris perla… mi pañuelo favorito. La desliza y la hace dar vueltas entre sus dedos, y se me acerca con gesto despreocupado y un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se coloca frente a mí, yo espero que haga ademán de cogerme las manos, pero no es así.

—Me parece que lleva usted muy poca ropa, señorita Bubblegum —murmura.

Me pone el pañuelo alrededor del cuello, y despacio pero con destreza hace lo que imagino que es un nudo Windsor perfecto. Cuando lo aprieta, sus dedos me rozan la base del cuello, provocando una descarga de electricidad en mi cuerpo que me deja jadeante. Ella deja que un extremo del pañuelo caiga hasta abajo, tan abajo que la punta me hace cosquillas en el vello púbico.

—Ahora mismo está usted fabulosa, señorita Bubblegum —dice, y se inclina para besarme con dulzura en los labios.

Es un beso fugaz, y una espiral de deseo lascivo invade mis entrañas, y quiero más.

—¿Qué haremos contigo ahora? —dice, y coge la corbata, tira de mí hacia ella y caigo en sus brazos.

Hunde las manos en mi pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y me besa fuerte y apasionadamente, con su lengua implacable y despiadada. Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi trasero. Cuando ella se aparta, jadeante también, me fulmina con una mirada incendiaria de sus ojos. Yo, anhelante, apenas puedo respirar ni pensar con claridad. Estoy segura de que su ataque sensual me ha dejado los labios henchidos.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con delicadeza, y yo obedezco.

Me aparta el pañuelo del cabello. Lo trenza y lo ata rápidamente, y tirando de la trenza me obliga a alzar la cabeza.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, Bonnibel —murmura, y me besa el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna—. Cuando quieras que pare solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmura pegado a mi garganta.

Yo asiento con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en el sabor de sus labios. Me da la vuelta otra vez y coge el pañuelo por la punta.

—Ven —dice, y tirando suavemente me lleva hasta la cómoda, sobre la cual está el resto del contenido de la caja.

—Estos objetos no me parecen muy adecuados, Bonnibel… —Coge el dilatador anal—. Este es demasiado grande. Una virgen anal como tú no debe empezar con este. Optaremos por empezar con esto.

Levanta el dedo meñique, y yo ahogo un gemido. Dedos… ¿ahí? Ella me sonríe con aire malicioso, y me viene a la mente la desagradable imagen del puño en el ano que se mencionaba en el contrato.

—Un dedo… solo uno —dice en voz baja, con esa extraña capacidad que tiene de leerme la mente.

Clavo la mirada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Estas pinzas son brutales. —Señala las pinzas para los pezones—.Usaremos estas. —Pone otro par sobre la cómoda. Parecen horquillas gigantes, pero con unas bolitas azabache colgando—. Estas son ajustables —murmura Marceline, su voz entreverada de gentil preocupación.

Parpadeo y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos: Marceline, mi mentora sexual.

Ella sabe mucho más que yo de todo esto. Yo nunca estaré a la altura. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño. De hecho, sabe más que yo de casi todo… excepto de cocina.

—¿Está claro? —pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro con la boca seca—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que piensas hacer?

—No. Iré improvisando sobre la marcha. Esto no es ninguna sesión, Bonnie.

—¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Arquea una ceja.

—Como tú quieras.

¡Oh!

—¿Acaso esperabas a mi álter ego, Bonnibel? —pregunta con un matiz levemente irónico y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

—Bueno… sí. A mí me gusta —murmuro.

Ella esboza su sonrisa secreta, alarga la mano y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla.

—¿No me digas? —musita, y desliza el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—Yo soy tu amante, Bonnibel, no tu Ama. Me encanta oír tus carcajadas y esa risita infantil. Me gustas relajada y contenta, como en las fotografías de Finn. Esa es la chica que un día entró cayendo de bruces en mi despacho. Esa es la chica de la que un día me enamoré.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, y en mi corazón brota una grata calidez. Es dicha… pura dicha.

—Pero, una vez dicho esto, a mí también me gusta tratarla con dureza, señorita Bubblegum, y mi álter ego sabe un par de trucos. Así que haz lo que te ordeno y date la vuelta.

Sus ojos brillan perversos, y la dicha se traslada de repente hacia abajo, por debajo de la cintura, y se apodera de mí tensándome todos los músculos. Hago lo que me ordena. Ella abre uno de los cajones a mis espaldas, y al cabo de un momento vuelvo a tenerle frente a mí.

—Ven —ordena, tira de la corbata y me lleva hacia la mesa.

Cuando pasamos junto al sofá, me doy cuenta por primera vez de que han desaparecido todas las varas, y me distraigo un momento. ¿Estaban aquí ayer cuando entré? No me acuerdo. ¿Se las ha llevado Marceline? ¿La señora Jones? Ella interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Quiero que te pongas de rodillas encima —dice cuando llegamos junto a la mesa.

Ah, muy bien. ¿Qué tiene en mente? La diosa que llevo dentro está impaciente por averiguarlo: ya está subida en la mesa completamente abierta y mirándole con adoración. Ella me sube a la mesa con delicadeza, y yo me siento sobre las piernas y quedo de rodillas frente a ella, sorprendida de mi propia agilidad. Ahora estamos al mismo nivel. Baja las manos por mis muslos, me agarra las rodillas, me separa las piernas y se queda plantada justo delante de mí. Está muy seria, con los ojos entornados y más oscuros… lujuriosos.

—Pon los brazos a la espalda. Voy a esposarte.

Saca unas esposas de cuero del bolsillo de atrás y se me acerca. Allá vamos. ¿A qué dimensión de placer va a transportarme esta vez? Su proximidad resulta embriagadora. Esta mujer va a ser mi esposa. ¿Qué más puede ambicionar nadie con una esposa como esta? No recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto. No puedo resistirme, y deslizo mis labios entreabiertos por su mentón saboreándolo con la lengua, suave, es tremendamente erótica. Ella se queda quieta y cierra los ojos. Se le altera la respiración y se aparta.

—Para, o esto se terminará mucho antes de lo que deseamos los dos —me advierte.

Por un momento creo que está enfadada, pero entonces sonríe y aparece un brillo divertido en su mirada ardorosa.

—Eres irresistible —digo con un mohín.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica secamente.

Yo asiento.

—Bueno, no me distraigas, o te amordazaré.

—Me gusta distraerte —susurro mirándole con expresión terca, y ella levanta una ceja.

—O te azotaré.

¡Oh! Intento disimular una sonrisa. Hubo una época, no hace mucho, en que me habría sometido ante esa amenaza. Nunca me habría atrevido a besarle espontáneamente, y menos estando en este cuarto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no me intimida, y es como una revelación. Sonrío con picardía y ella me devuelve una sonrisa cómplice.

—Compórtate —masculla.

Da un paso atrás, me mira y golpea con las esposas de cuero en la palma de su mano.

Y la amenaza está ahí, implícita en sus actos. Trato de parecer arrepentida, y creo que lo consigo. Ella se acerca otra vez.

—Eso está mejor —musita, y se inclina nuevamente hacia mí con las esposas.

Yo evito tocarle, pero inhalo ese glorioso aroma a Marceline, fresca aún después de la ducha de anoche. Mmm… debería embotellarlo. Espero que me espose las muñecas, pero en vez de eso me las coloca por encima de los codos. Eso me obliga a arquear la espalda y a empujar los pechos hacia delante, aunque mis codos quedan bastante separados. Cuando termina, se echa hacia atrás para contemplarme.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

No es la postura más cómoda del mundo, pero la expectativa de descubrir qué puede hacer resulta tan electrizante que asiento y jadeo débilmente con anhelo.

—Bien.

Saca el antifaz del bolsillo de atrás.

—Creo que ya has visto bastante —murmura.

Me pone el antifaz por encima de la cabeza hasta cubrirme los ojos. Se me acelera la respiración. Dios… ¿Por qué es tan erótico no ver nada? Estoy aquí, esposada y de rodillas sobre una mesa, esperando… con una dulce y ardiente expectación que me quema por dentro. Pero puedo oír, y de fondo sigue sonando ese ritmo melódico y constante que resuena por todo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Debe de haberlo programado en modo repetición. Marceline se aparta. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se dirige hasta la cómoda y abre un cajón. Lo cierra otra vez. Al cabo de un segundo vuelvo a notar que está delante de mí. Noto un olor fuerte, picante y dulzón en el aire. Es delicioso, casi apetitoso.

—No quiero estropear mi pañuelo preferida —murmura mientras la desanuda lentamente.

Inhalo con fuerza cuando la tela del pañuelo se desliza por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso. ¿Estropear su pañuelo? Escucho con atención para tratar de averiguar qué va a hacer. Se está frotando las manos. De pronto me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos, recorriendo el perfil de mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Sus caricias me provocan un delicioso estremecimiento que sobresalta mi cuerpo. Su mano se curva sobre mi nuca, y está resbaladiza por ese aceite aromático que extiende suavemente por mi garganta, a lo largo de la clavícula, y sobre mi hombro, trabajando delicadamente con los dedos. Oh, me está dando un masaje. No es lo que esperaba. Pone la otra mano sobre mi otro hombro y emprende otro provocador recorrido a lo largo de mi clavícula. Emito un suave quejido mientras va descendiendo hacia mis senos cada vez más anhelantes, ávidos de sus caricias. Es tan excitante… Arqueo más el cuerpo hacia sus diestras caricias, pero ella desliza las manos por mis costados, despacio, comedida, siguiendo el compás de la música y evitando deliberadamente mis pechos. Yo gimo, aunque no sé si es de placer o de frustración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bonnie —me murmura al oído en voz baja y ronca.

Su nariz roza mi mandíbula mientras sigue masajeándome… bajo los senos, sobre el vientre, más abajo… Me besa fugazmente los labios y luego desliza la nariz por mi nuca, bajando por el cuello. Dios santo, estoy ardiendo… su cercanía, sus manos, sus palabras.

—Y pronto serás mi esposa para poseerte y protegerte —susurra.

Oh, sí.

—Para amarte y honrarte.

Dios…

—Con mi cuerpo, te adoraré.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Ella pasa los dedos por mi vello púbico, sobre mi sexo, y frota la palma de la mano contra mi clítoris.

—Señora Abadeer —susurra mientras sigue masajeándome.

Suelto un suave gruñido.

—Sí —musita mientras sigue excitándome con la palma de la mano—Abre la boca.

Ya la tengo entreabierta porque estoy jadeando. La abro más, y ella me introduce entre los labios un objeto metálico ancho y frío, una especie de enorme chupete con unas pequeñas muescas o ranuras, y algo que parece una cadena al final. Es grande.

—Chupa —ordena en voz baja—. Voy a meterte esto dentro.

¿Dentro? Dentro… ¿dónde? Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Chupa —repite, y deja quieta la palma de la mano.

¡No, no pares! Quiero gritar, pero tengo la boca llena. Sus manos oleosas recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo hacia arriba y finalmente cubren mis desatendidos senos.

—No pares de chupar.

Hace girar delicadamente mis pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, con una caricia experta que los endurece y agranda, creando una oleada sináptica de placer que llega hasta mi entrepierna.

—Tienes unos pechos tan hermosos, Bonnie —susurra, y mis pezones responden endureciéndose aún más.

Ella murmura complacida y yo gimo. Baja los labios desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos, sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear suavemente hasta llegar al pezón, y de repente noto el pellizco de la pinza.

—¡Ay! —gruño entrecortadamente a través del aparato que cubre mi boca.

Oh, por Dios… el pellizco produce una sensación exquisita, cruda, dolorosa, placentera. Me lame con dulzura el pezón prisionero, mientras procede a colocar la segunda pinza. El pellizco también es intenso… pero igualmente agradable. Gimo con fuerza.

—Siéntelo —sisea ella.

Ah, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Dame esto.

Tira con cuidado del estriado chupete metálico que tengo en la boca, y lo suelto. Sus manos recorren otra vez mi cuerpo, descendiendo hacia mi sexo. Ha vuelto a untárselas de aceite, y se deslizan alrededor de mi trasero.

Ahogo un gemido. ¿Qué va a hacer? Cuando me pasa los dedos entre las nalgas, me tenso sobre las rodillas.

—Chsss, despacio —me susurra al oído, y me besa la nuca y me provoca e incita con los dedos.

¿Qué va a hacer? Desliza la otra mano por mi vientre, hasta mi sexo, y lo acaricia de nuevo con la palma. Introduce sus dedos dentro de mí y yo jadeo fuerte, gozando.

—Voy a meterte esto dentro —murmura—. No aquí. —Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas, untando el aceite—. Sino aquí.

Y hace girar los dedos una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, golpeando la pared frontal de mi vagina. Yo gimo y mis pezones presos se hinchan.

—Ah.

—Ahora, silencio.

Marceline saca los dedos y desliza el objeto dentro de mí. Luego me coge la cara entre las manos y me besa, con su boca invadiendo la mía, y entones oigo un levísimo clic. En ese instante, el artilugio empieza a vibrar en mi interior… ¡ahí abajo! Y gimo. Es una sensación extraordinaria, que supera cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes.

—¡Ah!

—Tranquila —me calma Marceline, y sofoca mis jadeos con su boca.

Sus manos descienden hacia mis senos y tiran con mucha delicadeza de las pinzas. Grito con fuerza.

—¡Marceline, por favor!

—Chsss, nena. Aguanta.

Esto es demasiado… toda esta sobreestimulación, por todas partes. Mi cuerpo empieza a ascender, y yo, de rodillas, no puedo controlar la escalada. Dios…¿seré capaz de soportar esto?

—Buena chica —me tranquiliza ella.

—Marceline —jadeo, y mi voz suena desesperada incluso a mis oídos.

—Chsss, siéntelo, Bonnie. No tengas miedo.

Ahora sus manos me rodean la cintura, sujetándome, pero no puedo concentrarme en todo, en sus manos, en lo que tengo dentro, en las pinzas. Mi cuerpo asciende, asciende hacia el estallido, con esas vibraciones implacables y esa dulce, dulce tortura en mis pezones. Dios… Esto va a ser demasiado intenso. Ella mueve las manos, sedosas y oleosas, alrededor y por debajo de mis caderas, tocando, sintiendo, masajeando mi piel… masajeando mi culo.

—Qué hermoso —susurra, y de repente introduce suavemente un dedo ungido dentro de mí… ¡ahí, en mi trasero!

Dios… Es una sensación extraña, plena, prohibida… pero, oh… muy… muy agradable. Y se mueve despacio, entra y sale, mientras roza con los dientes mi barbilla erguida.

—Qué hermoso, Bonnie.

Estoy suspendida en lo alto, muy alto, sobre un enorme precipicio, y entonces vuelo y caigo vertiginosamente al mismo tiempo, y me precipito hacia la tierra. Ya no puedo contenerme y grito, mientras mi cuerpo, ante esa irresistible plenitud, se convulsiona y alcanza el clímax. Cuando mi cuerpo estalla, no soy más que sensaciones, por todo mi ser. Marceline retira primero una pinza y luego la otra, y mis pezones se quejan de una dulce sensación de dolor, que es sin embargo muy agradable y me provoca el orgasmo, un orgasmo que dura y dura. Ella mantiene el dedo en el mismo sitio, entrando y saliendo.

—¡Agh! —grito, y Marceline me envuelve y me abraza, mientras mi cuerpo sigue con su implacable pulsión interior—. ¡No! —vuelvo a gritar, suplicante, y esta vez retira el vibrador de mi interior y también el dedo, mientras mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando.

Me quita una de las esposas, de modo que mis brazos caen hacia delante. Mi cabeza cuelga sobre su hombro, y estoy perdida, totalmente perdida en esta sensación abrumadora. No soy más que respiración alterada, exhausta de deseo, y dulce y placentero olvido de todo. Soy vagamente consciente de que Marceline me levanta, me lleva a la cama y me tumba sobre las refrescantes sábanas de satén. Al cabo de un momento, sus manos, todavía untuosas, me masajean dulcemente detrás de los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los hombros. Noto que la cama cede un poco cuando ella se tumba a mi lado.

Me quita el antifaz, pero no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Busca la trenza y me suelta el pelo, y se inclina hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en los labios. Solo mi respiración errática interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, y va estabilizándose a medida que vuelo de nuevo hacia la tierra. Ya no se oye la música.

—Maravilloso —murmura.

Finalmente consigo abrir un ojo y descubro que ella me está mirando fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola —dice. Consigo contestar con un gemido y su sonrisa se ensancha

—. ¿Te ha parecido suficientemente brusco?

Yo asiento y le sonrío como puedo. Vaya, si hubiera sido más brusca tendría que habernos azotado a los dos.

—Creo que intentas matarme —musito.

—Muerta por orgasmo. —Sonríe—. Hay formas peores de morir —dice, pero después frunce el ceño levísimamente, como si de pronto hubiera pensado en algo desagradable.

Su gesto me inquieta. Me incorporo y le acaricio la cara.

—Puedes matarme así siempre que quieras —murmuro.

Me doy cuenta de que está desnuda, espléndida y preparada para la acción. Cuando me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, yo me enderezo, le atrapo la cara con las manos y llevo su boca a mis labios. Me besa fugazmente y luego se para.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer —susurra.

Busca bajo la almohada el mando de la música, aprieta un botón y los suaves acordes de una guitarra resuenan entre las paredes.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice, mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos brillan sinceros y ardientes. Al fondo se oye una voz familiar que empieza a cantar «The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face». Y sus labios buscan los míos. Mientras me abrazo a ella y me rindo de nuevo al éxtasis liberador, Marceline se deja ir en mis brazos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gritando mí nombre. Ella me estrecha contra su pecho y permanecemos sentadas nariz contra nariz en medio de su cama inmensa, yo a horcajadas sobre ella. Y en este momento, este momento de felicidad con esta mujer y su música, la intensidad de mi experiencia de esta mañana con ella aquí, y de todo lo que ha pasado durante la última semana, me abruma de nuevo, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. Me siento por completo superada por todas estas sensaciones. Estoy profundamente enamorada de ella. Y por primera vez alcanzo a entrever y comprender lo que ella siente en relación con mi seguridad. Al recordar que ayer estuve a punto de perderle, me echo a temblar y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Si le hubiera pasado algo… la amo tanto. Las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Hay tantas facetas en Marceline: su personalidad dulce y amable, y su vertiente dominante, ese lado agreste y brusca de «Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo y tú me seguirás como un perrito»… sus cincuenta sombras, toda ella. Toda espectacular. Toda mío. Y soy consciente de que aún no nos conocemos bien, y de que tenemos que superar un montón de cosas. Pero sé que las dos lo deseamos… y que dispondremos de toda la vida para ello.

—Eh —musita, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome intensamente—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dice con la voz preñada de preocupación.

—Porque te quiero tanto —susurro.

Ella absorbe mis palabras con los ojos entrecerrados, como drogada. Y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, arden de amor.

—Y yo a ti, Bonnie. Tú me… completas.

Y me besa con ternura mientras Roberta Flack termina su canción.

Hemos hablado y hablado y hablado, sentadas juntos sobre la cama del cuarto de juegos, yo sobre su regazo y rodeándonos con las piernas mutuamente. La sábana de satén rojo nos envuelve como si fuera un refugio majestuoso, y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Marceline está riéndose de mi imitación de Lumpy durante la sesión de fotos en el Heathman.

—Pensar que podría haber sido ella quien me entrevistara. Gracias a Dios que existen los resfriados —murmura, y me besa la nariz.

—Creo que tenía la gripe, Marceline —le riño, y dejo que mis dedos deambulen a través del vello de su torso, maravillada de que lo esté tolerando tan bien —. Todas las varas han desaparecido —murmuro, recordando que eso me llamó antes la atención.

Ella me recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja por enésima vez.

—No creí que llegaras a pasar nunca ese límite infranqueable.

—No, no creo que lo haga —susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego dirijo la vista hacia los látigos, las palas y las correas alineados en la pared de enfrente.

Ella mira en la misma dirección.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de todo eso también? —dice en tono irónico, pero sincero.

—De esa fusta no… la marrón. Ni del látigo de tiras de ante.

Me ruborizo.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo, la fusta y el látigo de tiras. Vaya, señorita Bubblegum, es usted una caja de sorpresas.

—Y usted también, señora Abadeer. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.

Le beso con cariño en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué más adoras de mí? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sé que para ella supone mucho hacer esta pregunta. Es una muestra de humildad que me hace parpadear, perpleja. Yo adoro todo de ella… incluso sus cincuenta sombras. Sé que la vida con Marceline nunca será aburrida.

—Esto. —Paso el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Adoro esto, y lo que sale de ella, y lo que me haces con ella. Y lo que hay aquí dentro. —Le acaricio la sien —. Eres tan brillante, inteligente e ingeniosa, tan competente en tantas cosas. Pero lo que más adoro es lo que hay aquí. —Presiono ligeramente con la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, y siento el latido constante y uniforme de su corazón—. Eres la mujer más compasiva que conozco. Lo que haces. Cómo trabajas. Es realmente impresionante —murmuro.

—¿Impresionante?

Está desconcertada, pero en su mirada refulge un brillo alegre. Luego le cambia el semblante y aparece su sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera avergonzada. Me entran ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos… y lo hago. Estoy adormilada, envuelta en satén y en Abadeer. Marceline me acaricia con la nariz para despertarme.

—¿Tienes hambre? —susurra.

—Mmm… estoy hambrienta.

—Yo también.

Me incorporo para mirarle tumbado en la cama.

—Es su cumpleaños, señora Abadeer. Te prepararé algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Sorpréndeme. —Me pasa la mano por la espalda con una suave caricia — Debería revisar los mensajes de la BlackBerry que no miré ayer.

Suspira y hace ademán de incorporarse, y sé que este momento especial ha terminado… por ahora.

—Duchémonos —dice.

¿Quién soy yo para contradecir a la chico del cumpleaños?

Marceline está en su estudio hablando por teléfono. Taylor está con ella. Tiene un aspecto muy seria, pero su atuendo es informal, unos jeans y una camiseta negra ceñida. Yo estoy preparando algo de comer en la cocina. He encontrado unos filetes de salmón en la nevera y los estoy marinando con limón, y los acompañaré con una ensalada y unas patatas que estoy hirviendo. Me siento extraordinariamente relajada y feliz, en la cima del mundo… literalmente. Me giro hacia el enorme ventanal y observo el espléndido cielo azul. Toda esa charla… todo el sexo… mmm. Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a esto. Taylor sale del estudio e interrumpe mi fantasía. Yo apago el iPod y me saco un auricular.

—Hola, Taylor.

—Bonnie —saluda con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Tu hija está bien?

—Sí, gracias. Mi ex mujer creía que tenía apendicitis, pero exageraba, como siempre. —Taylor pone los ojos en blanco, cosa que me sorprende—. Sophie esta bien, aunque tiene un virus estomacal bastante fastidioso.

—Lo siento.

Él sonríe.

—¿Han localizado el _Charlie Tango_?

—Sí. El equipo de rescate va para allá. Esta noche ya debería estar de vuelta en Boeing Field.

—Ah, bien.

Me dedica una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Algo más, señora?

—No, no, gracias.

Me ruborizo… ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a que Taylor me llame «señora»? Hace que me sienta muy vieja, casi como una treintañera.

Ella asiente y sale de la sala. Marceline sigue al teléfono. Yo estoy esperando a que hiervan las patatas. Eso me da una idea. Cojo el bolso y busco la BlackBerry. Hay un mensaje de Lumpy.

_Nos vemos esta noche. Me apetece que charlemos un buen raaato_

Le contesto.

_Lo mismo digo/_

Estará bien hablar con Lumpy.

Abro el programa de correo y le escribo un mensaje rápido a Marceline.

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:12**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: Comida**

_Querida señora Abadeer:_

_Le mando este e-mail para informarle de que su comida está casi lista._

_Y de que hace un rato gocé de un sexo pervertido alucinante._

_Es muy recomendable el sexo pervertido en los cumpleaños._

_Y otra cosa… te quiero._

_B x_

_(Tu prometida)_

Permanezco atentamente a la escucha de cualquier tipo de reacción, pero ella sigue al teléfono. Me encojo de hombros. Quizá esté demasiado ocupada, simplemente. Mi BlackBerry vibra.

**De: Marceline Abadeer **

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:15**

**Para: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Asunto: Sexo pervertido**

_¿Qué aspecto fue el más alucinante?_

_Tomaré nota._

_Marceline Abadeer_

_Hambrienta y exhausta tras los esfuerzos matutinos _

_Presidenta de Abadeer Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_P.D.: Me encanta tu firma._

_P.P.D.: ¿Qué ha sido del arte de la conversación?_

**De: Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 13:18**

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**Asunto: ¿Hambrienta?**

_Querida señora Abadeer:_

_Me permito recordarle la primera línea de mi anterior e-mail, en la que le informaba de que su comida ya está casi lista… así que nada de tonterías de que está hambrienta y exhausta. Con respecto a los aspectos alucinantes del sexo pervertido… francamente, todos, presidenta. Me interesará leer sus notas. Y a mí también me gusta mi firma entre paréntesis._

_B x_

_(Tu prometida)_

_P.D.: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan locuaz? ¡Y estás hablando por teléfono!_

Pulso enviar y, al levantar la vista, le tengo delante, sonriendo con aire travieso. Antes de que pueda decir nada, da la vuelta a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, me coge en volandas y me da un sonoro beso.

—Esto es todo, señorita Bubblegum —dice. Me suelta y vuelve a su despacho con paso airoso —en jeans, descalza y con la blusa por fuera—, dejándome sin aliento.

He preparado un bol de crema agria con berros y cilantro para acompañar el salmón, y lo dejo sobre la barra del desayuno. Odio interrumpirle mientras trabaja, pero ahora me planto en el umbral de su despacho. Ella sigue al teléfono, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos brillantes: todo un festín para la vista. Levanta la mirada al verme y ya no aparta la vista de mí. Frunce levemente el ceño, y no sé si es por mí o por la conversación.

—Tú hazlos pasar y déjalos solos. ¿Entendido, Mia? —dice entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien.

Le hago una señal de que la comida está lista, y ella me sonríe y asiente.

—Nos vemos luego. —Cuelga—. ¿Una llamada más? —pregunta.

—Claro.

—Este vestido es muy corto —añade.

—¿Te gusta?

Doy una vuelta frente a ella. Es una de las compras de Caroline Acton. Un vestido veraniego de color turquesa, que seguramente sería más apropiado para ir a la playa, pero hoy hace un día precioso en muchos sentidos. Ella frunce el ceño y yo me pongo pálida.

—Estás fantástica, Bonnie. Pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

—¡Oh! —le digo en tono de reproche—. Estamos en casa, Marceline. Solo está el personal.

Tuerce el gesto y, o bien intenta disimular su buen humor, o realmente no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero al final asiente, ratificándose. Yo le miro sin dar crédito… ¿de verdad lo dice en serio? Regreso a la cocina. Cinco minutos después, vuelvo a tenerle enfrente, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Ray quiere hablar contigo —murmura con una mirada cauta.

Me quedo sin respiración de golpe. Cojo el teléfono y cubro el micrófono.

—¡Se lo has contado! —siseo.

Marceline asiente, y abre mucho los ojos ante mi angustiado semblante.

¡Oh, no! Inspiro profundamente.

—Hola, papá.

—Marceline acaba de preguntarme si puede casarse contigo —dice Ray.

Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras pienso desesperadamente qué puedo decir. Ray sigue callado como suele hacer, sin darme ninguna pista sobre su reacción ante la noticia. Me decido por fin.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que quería hablar contigo. Es bastante repentino, ¿no crees, Bonnie? Hace muy poco que la conoces. Quiero decir que es un buena chica, le gusta la pesca y todo eso, pero… ¿tan pronto? —dice en un tono tranquilo y comedido.

—Sí. Es repentino… espera un momento.

Me alejo a toda prisa de la zona de la cocina y de la mirada ansiosa de Marceline, y voy hacia el ventanal. Las puertas que dan al balcón están abiertas, y salgo a la luz del sol. No puedo acercarme al borde. Está demasiado alto.

—Ya sé que es muy repentino y todo eso… pero, bueno, yo la quiero. Ella me quiere. Quiere casarse conmigo, y sé que es la mujer de mi vida.

Me ruborizo, pensando que seguramente esta sea la conversación más íntima que he mantenido con mi padrastro. Ray permanece en silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—No.

—… ya sé que es muy rico y muy buen partido, pero… ¿casarse? Es un paso muy importante. ¿Estás convencida?

—Ella me da toda la felicidad que busco —susurro.

—Uf —dice Ray al cabo de un momento, en un tono más suave.

—Ella lo es todo.

—Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Eres una jovencita muy testaruda. Espero de corazón que sepas lo que haces. ¿Me la vuelves a pasar, por favor?

—Claro, papá, ¿y tú me acompañarás al altar? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Oh, cariño. —Se le quiebra la voz, y se queda callado un buen rato. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al comprobar lo emocionado que está—. Nada me haría más feliz —dice finalmente.

Oh, Ray. Te quiero tanto… Trago saliva para no llorar.

—Gracias, papá. Te vuelvo a pasar a Marceline. Sé cariñoso con ella. La amo —susurro.

Creo que Ray sonríe al otro lado de la línea, pero es difícil decirlo. Con Ray siempre es difícil.

—Cuenta con ello, Bonnie. Y ven a visitar a este viejo y tráete a Marceline.

Vuelvo a la sala, enfadada con Marceline por no haberme avisado, y le paso el teléfono con un gesto que le hace saber lo molesta que estoy. Ella lo coge de buen humor y regresa al estudio. Dos minutos después reaparece.

—Tengo la bendición un tanto reticente de tu padrastro —dice orgullosamente, tanto, de hecho, que me da la risa y ella me sonríe.

Se comporta como si acabara de negociar una fusión o una adquisición importantísima, lo cual, supongo, en cierto sentido ha hecho.

—Vaya, eres muy buena cocinera, mujer.

Marceline se traga el último bocado y alza la copa de vino. Yo me ruborizo por el halago, y se me ocurre que solo podré cocinar para ella los fines de semana. Frunzo el ceño. A mí me encanta cocinar. Quizá debería hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños. Consulto el reloj. Aún tengo tiempo.

—¿Bonnie? —Marceline interrumpe mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me pediste que no te hiciera fotos?

Su pregunta me inquieta, sobre todo porque utiliza un tono de voz aparentemente dulce. Oh… no. Las fotos. Miro fijamente mi plato vacío y entrelazo los dedos en el regazo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me prometí a mí misma que no mencionaría que encontré su versión de _Penthouse Pets._

—Bonnie —dice bruscamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su voz me sobresalta, obligándome a mirarle. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que ya no me intimidaba?

—Encontré tus fotos —susurro.

Marceline abre los ojos, conmocionada.

—¿Has entrado en la caja fuerte? —pregunta, incrédula.

—¿Caja fuerte? No. No sabía que tuvieras una.

Frunce el ceño.

—No lo entiendo.

—En tu vestidor. La caja. Estaba buscando tu pañuelo, y la caja estaba debajo de los jeans… esos que llevas normalmente en el cuarto de juegos. Menos hoy. Y me ruborizo. Me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizada, y se pasa nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras procesa la información. Se frota la barbilla, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero no puede ocultar la perplejidad y el enojo impresos en su cara. Sacude la cabeza abruptamente, exasperado —pero también divertida—, y una ligera sonrisa de admiración aflora en la comisura de su boca. Junta las manos frente a sí y vuelve a dedicarme toda su atención.

—No es lo que piensas. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Alguien ha cambiado la caja de sitio. Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte.

—¿Quién las cambió de sitio? —murmuro.

Ella traga saliva.

—Solo pudo hacerlo una persona.

—Oh. ¿Quién? ¿Y qué quieres decir con «No es lo que piensas»?

Ella suspira y ladea la cabeza, y creo que está avergonzada. ¡Debería estarlo!, me increpa mi subconsciente.

—Esto te va a sonar frío, pero… hay una póliza de seguros —susurra, y se pone tensa a la espera de mi respuesta.

—¿Una póliza de seguros?

—Contra la exhibición pública de esas fotos.

De repente caigo en la cuenta y me siento incómoda y un tanto idiota.

—Oh —musito, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Cierro los ojos. Aquí están de nuevo: las cincuenta sombras de su vida destrozada, aquí y ahora—. Sí. Tienes razón —digo con un hilo de voz—. Suena muy frío.

Me levanto para recoger los platos. No quiero saber nada más.

—Bonnie.

—¿Lo saben ellas? ¿Las chicas… las sumisas?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Claro que lo saben.

Ah, bueno, algo es algo. Alarga una mano para cogerme y atraerme hacia ella.

—Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte. No son para ningún fin recreativo. —Hace una pausa—. Quizá lo fueron en un principio, cuando se hicieron. Pero… —Se calla y me mira suplicante—. No significan nada.

—¿Quién las puso en tu vestidor?

—Solo pudo haber sido Flame.

—¿Ella sabe la combinación de tu caja fuerte?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Es una combinación muy larga, que casi nunca uso. Es el único número que tengo anotado y que nunca he cambiado. —Sacude la cabeza—Me pregunto qué más sabrá Flame y si habrá sacado alguna otra cosa de allí. —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarme—. Mira, destruiré las fotos. Ahora mismo si quieres.

—Son tus fotos, Marceline. Haz lo que quieras con ellas —musito.

—No seas así —dice, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no quiero esa vida. Quiero nuestra vida, juntas.

Santo Dios. ¿Cómo sabe que bajo mi horror ante esas fotos se oculta toda mi paranoia?

—Creía que habíamos exorcizado todos esos fantasmas esta mañana, Bonnie. Yo lo siento así, ¿tú no?

Le miro fijamente, recordando esa mañana tan, tan placentera y romántica, descaradamente lasciva, en su cuarto de juegos.

—Sí. —Sonrío—. Yo también siento lo mismo.

—Bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, me besa y me rodea con sus brazos—Las romperé —murmura—. Y luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Lo siento, nena, pero tengo un montón de asuntos de negocios esta tarde.

—No pasa nada. Yo tengo que llamar a mi madre. —Hago una mueca—. Y después quiero comprar algunas cosas y hacerte un pastel.

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan como los de una chiquilla.

—¿Un pastel?

Asiento.

—¿Un pastel de chocolate?

—¿Tú quieres un pastel de chocolate?

Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Asiente.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, señora Abadeer.

Y vuelve a besarme.

Carla se queda muda por la sorpresa.

—Mamá, di algo.

—Es imposible que estés embarazada —murmura, horrorizada.

—No, no, no es nada de eso.

La desilusión me parte el corazón, y me entristece que pueda pensar eso de mí. Pero luego recuerdo, con mayor decepción si cabe, que ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando se casó con mi padre.

—Perdona, cielo. Pero es que todo esto es tan repentino. Quiero decir que Marceline es muy buen partido, pero tú eres muy joven, y deberías ver antes un poco de mundo.

—Mamá, ¿no puedes alegrarte por mí sin más? Yo la quiero.

—Es que necesito acostumbrarme a la idea, cariño. Me has dejado de piedra. En Georgia ya noté que había algo muy especial entre vosotras, pero el matrimonio…

En Georgia ella quería que yo fuera su sumisa, pero eso no se lo voy a decir a ella.

—¿Habéis fijado la fecha?

—No.

—Ojalá tu padre estuviera vivo —susurra.

Oh, no… esto no. Ahora no.

—Lo sé, mamá. A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerle.

—Solo te tuvo en brazos una vez, y estaba tan orgulloso. Pensaba que eras la niña más preciosa del mundo.

Y relata la vieja historia familiar con un hilillo quejumbroso de voz… una vez más. Va a echarse a llorar.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Y luego murió —dice con un leve sollozo, y sé que el recuerdo la ha afligido, como pasa siempre.

—Mamá —susurro, sintiendo ganas de traspasar el teléfono y poder abrazarla.

—Soy una vieja tonta —musita, y vuelve a dejar escapar otro sollozo— Claro que me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. ¿Ray lo sabe? —añade.

Parece que ha recuperado la compostura.

—Marceline acaba de pedírselo.

—Oh, qué tierno. Bien.

La noto melancólica, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Sí, lo ha sido —murmuro.

—Bonnie, cielo, te quiero muchísimo. Y me alegro mucho por ti. Y tenéis que venir a verme, las dos.

—Sí, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

—Bob me está llamando. Tengo que colgar. Ya me dirás la fecha. Tenemos que planear… ¿será una boda por todo lo alto?

Una boda por todo lo alto. Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.¿Una gran boda? No, yo no quiero una gran boda.

—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto lo sepa te llamo.

—Bien. Y ve con cuidado. Aún tenéis que disfrutar mucho juntos… ya habrá tiempo para que vean la opción de algún tratamiento para que me den nietos.

¡Hijos! Mmm… y ahí está otra vez: una alusión, no muy sutil, al hecho de que ella me tuvo muy joven.

—Mamá, yo no te arruiné la vida, ¿verdad?

Ella sofoca un gemido.

—Oh, no, Bonnie, yo nunca pensé eso. Tú fuiste lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida a tu padre y a mí. Pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para verte tan adulta y a punto de casarte.

Vuelve a ponerse nostálgica y llorosa.

—A mí también me gustaría. —Muevo la cabeza, pensando en mi mítico padre—. Te dejo, mamá. Ya volveré a llamarte.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también, mamá. Adiós.

Trabajar en la cocina de Marceline es algo de ensueño. Para ser una mujer que no sabe nada de tareas culinarias, se diría que lo tiene todo. Sospecho que a la señora Jones también le gusta la cocina. Lo único que necesito ahora es chocolate de buena calidad para el glaseado. Dejo las dos mitades del pastel sobre una rejilla para que se enfríen, cojo el bolso y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio de Marceline.

Está concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador. Levanta la vista y me mira.

—Voy un momento a la tienda a buscar unos ingredientes.

—Vale.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Piensas ponerte unos jeans o algo?

Oh, por favor…

—Solo son piernas, Marceline.

Me mira fijamente, muy seria. Esto acabará en pelea. Y es su cumpleaños. Le dirijo una mirada exasperada, sintiéndome como una adolescente descarriada.

—¿Y si estuviéramos en la playa? —pregunto, optando por otra táctica.

—No estamos en la playa.

—Si estuviéramos en la playa, ¿protestarías?

Se queda pensando en ello un momento.

—No —se limita a responder.

Abro muchos los ojos y le sonrío, satisfecha.

—Bueno, pues imagínate que lo estamos. Hasta luego.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo disparada hacia el vestíbulo. Consigo llegar al ascensor antes de que me atrape. Cuando se cierran las puertas, le hago un gesto de despedida y le sonrío con cariño, mientras ella me mira impotente, con los ojos entornados, pero afortunadamente de buen humor. Sacude la cabeza con gesto de exasperación, y luego dejo de verle. Oh, ha sido emocionante. La adrenalina palpita en mis venas, y tengo la sensación de que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Pero, a medida que el ascensor baja, mi ánimo también desciende. Maldita sea… ¿qué he hecho? He despertado a la fiera. Se enfadará conmigo cuando vuelva. Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con una vara de sauce en la mano. Oh, no. Pienso en la poca experiencia que tengo con las relaciones.

Yo nunca he vivido con una mujer… bueno, excepto con mamá pero, por alguna razón, ella no cuenta. Es mi madre. Y ahora tengo a Marceline. En realidad, ella nunca ha vivido con nadie, creo. Tengo que preguntárselo… si es que todavía me habla. No obstante creo firmemente que tengo que vestirme como yo quiera. Recuerdo sus normas. Sí, esto debe de ser muy duro para ella, pero también tengo clarísimo que este vestido lo pagó ella. Debería haber dejado instrucciones más claras en Neimans: ¡nada demasiado corto! Este vestido no es tan corto, ¿no? Lo compruebo en el gran espejo de la entrada. Maldita sea. Sí, lo es, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Y sin duda tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Me pregunto vagamente qué hará ella, pero primero tengo que sacar dinero.

Me quedo mirando el comprobante del cajero automático: 51.689,16 dólares. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más! «Bonnibel, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica.» Y ya está empezando. Cojo mis míseros cincuenta dólares y me encamino hacia la tienda.

Cuando vuelvo, voy directamente a la cocina, sin poder evitar un escalofrío de alarma. Marceline sigue en su estudio. Vaya. Lleva ahí encerrado casi toda la tarde. Decido que la mejor opción es enfrentarme a ella y comprobar cuanto antes la gravedad de lo que he hecho. Me acerco con cautela a la puerta de su estudio. Está al teléfono, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y el especialista de Eurocopter vendrá el lunes por la tarde?… Bien. Mantenme informada. Diles que necesito sus primeras conclusiones el lunes a última hora o el martes por la mañana.

Cuelga y da la vuelta a la silla, pero al verme se queda quieta, con gesto impasible.

—Hola —musito.

Ella no dice nada, y se me cae el corazón a los pies. Entro con cuidado en su estudio y me acerco a la mesa donde está sentada. Ella sigue sin decir nada, y no deja de mirarme a los ojos. Me quedo de pie frente a ella, sintiéndome ridícula de cincuenta mil formas distintas.

—He vuelto. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella suspira y me coge de la mano. Me atrae hacia ella, me sienta en su regazo de un tirón y me rodea con sus brazos. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

—Sí —dice.

—Perdona. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Me acurruco en su regazo, aspiro su celestial aroma a Marceline y me siento segura, pese a saber que está enfadada.

—Yo tampoco. Vístete como quieras —murmura. Sube la mano por mi pierna desnuda hasta el muslo—. Además, este vestido tiene sus ventajas.

Se inclina para besarme y nuestros labios se rozan. La pasión, o la lujuria, o una necesidad profundamente arraigada de hacer las paces, me invade, y el deseo me inflama la sangre. Le cojo la cabeza entre las manos y sumerjo los dedos en su cabello. Ella gime y su cuerpo responde, y me mordisquea con avidez el labio inferior… el cuello, la oreja, e invade mi boca con su lengua, y antes de que me dé cuenta se baja la cremallera de los pantalones, se los quita... Yo me agarro al respaldo de la silla, mis pies apenas tocan el suelo… y empezamos a movernos.

—Me gusta tu forma de pedir perdón —musita con los labios sobre mi pelo.

—Y a mí la tuya —digo con una risita, y me acurruco contra su pecho—¿Has terminado?

—Por Dios, Bonnie, ¿quieres más?

—¡No! De trabajar.

—Aún me queda una media hora. He oído tu mensaje en el buzón de voz.

—Es de ayer.

—Parecías preocupada.

Le abrazo fuerte.

—Lo estaba. No es propio de ti no contestar a las llamadas.

Me besa el cabello.

—Tu pastel ya estará listo dentro de media hora.

Le sonrío y bajo de su regazo.

—Me hace mucha ilusión. Cuando estaba en el horno olía maravillosamente, incluso evocador.

Le sonrío con timidez, un poco avergonzada, y ella responde con idéntica expresión. Vaya, ¿realmente somos tan distintas? Quizá esto le traiga recuerdos de la infancia. Me inclino hacia delante, le doy un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios y me voy a la cocina.

Cuando le oigo salir del estudio, ya lo tengo todo preparado, y enciendo la solitaria vela dorada de su pastel. Ella me dedica una sonrisa radiante mientras se acerca muy despacio, y yo le canto bajito «Cumpleaños feliz». Luego se inclina y sopla con los ojos cerrados.

—He pedido un deseo —dice cuando vuelve a abrirlos, y por alguna razón su mirada hace que me sonroje.

—El glaseado aún está blando. Espero que te guste.

—Estoy impaciente por probarlo, Bonnibel —murmura, haciendo que suene muy sensual.

Corto una porción para cada uno, y procedemos a comérnoslo con tenedores de postre.

—Mmm —dice con un gruñido de satisfacción—. Por esto quiero casarme contigo.

Yo me echo a reír, aliviada… Le gusta.

—¿Lista para enfrentarte a mi familia?

Marceline para el motor del R8. Hemos aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de sus padres.

—Sí. ¿Vas a decírselo?

—Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionan.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y sale del coche. Son las siete y media, y aunque el día ha sido cálido, sopla una fresca brisa vespertina procedente de la bahía. Me envuelvo con el chal y bajo del coche. Llevo un vestido de cóctel verde esmeralda que encontré esta mañana cuando rebuscaba en el armario. Tiene un cinturón ancho a juego. Marceline me da la mano, y vamos hacia la puerta principal. Hudson la abre de par en par antes de que llamemos.

—Hola, Marceline. Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

Coge la mano que Marceline le ofrece, pero tira de ella y le sorprende con un breve abrazo.

—Esto… gracias, papá.

—Bonnie, estoy encantado de volver a verte.

Me abraza también, y entramos en la casa detrás de ella. Antes de poner los pies en el salón, vemos a Lumpy que viene hacia nosotros con paso enérgico por el pasillo. Parece indignada. ¡Oh, no!

—¡Vosotros dos! Quiero hablar con vosotros ahora mismo —nos suelta, con su tono de «Más os vale no engañarme».

Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Marceline. Ella se encoge de hombros, decide seguirle la corriente y entramos detrás de ella en el comedor, dejando a Hudson perplejo en el umbral del salón. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —masculla, agitando una hoja de papel frente a mí.

Completamente desconcertada, la cojo y le echo un rápido vistazo. Se me seca la boca. Oh, Dios. Es mi e-mail de respuesta a Marceline sobre el tema del contrato.

_Mmmm que harían uds, chicas gracias por los muchos mensajes y si voy a continuar con el tercer libro. Si no me equivoco esto lo mencione hace un tiempo atrás… pero las haré sufrir si no tiene reviews no tendrán nuevos capítulos… jejejeje_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez. _


	23. Chapter 22 FINAL

**22**

Me quedo totalmente pálida, se me hiela la sangre y el miedo invade mi cuerpo. De forma instintiva me coloco entre ella y Marceline.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmura Marceline, con recelo.

Yo le ignoro. No puedo creer que Lumpy esté haciendo esto.

—¡Lumpy! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La fulmino con una mirada ponzoñosa, la ira ha reemplazado al miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Ahora no, hoy no. En el cumpleaños de Marceline, no. Sorprendida ante mi respuesta, ella abre de par en par sus ojos verdes y parpadea.

—¿Qué es eso, Bonnie? —dice Marceline otra vez, ahora en un tono más amenazador.

—¿Podrías marcharte, Marceline, por favor? —le pido.

—No. Enséñamelo.

Extiende la mano, y sé que no es momento de discutirle; habla con dureza y frialdad. Le entrego el e-mail de mala gana.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ella? —pregunta Lumpy, sin hacer caso de Marceline, y parece muy preocupada.

En mi mente aparece una sucesión de multitud de imágenes eróticas, y me ruborizo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Lumpy.

No puedo evitar el tono de exasperación que tiene mi voz.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Marceline con la cabeza ladeada e inexpresiva, pero en un tono bajo muy… amenazador.

Lumpy se sonroja.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Pero, al ver su mirada glacial, prosigue enseguida — Estaba en el bolsillo de una americana, que supongo que es tuya, y que encontré detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Bonnie.

La firmeza de Lumpy se debilita un poco ante la abrasadora mirada de Marceline, pero aparentemente se recupera y le clava la vista furiosa. Con su vestido ceñido de un rojo intenso, parece la hostilidad personificada. Está impresionante. Pero ¿qué demonios hacía rebuscando en mi ropa? Normalmente es al revés.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Ahora la voz de Marceline es como un guante de seda.

—¡No! Claro que no —replica Lumpy, ofendida.

Marceline asiente y parece relajarse. Se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la chimenea. Lumpy y yo permanecemos calladas mientras vemos cómo coge un encendedor de la repisa, prende fuego al e-mail, lo suelta y deja que caiga flotando lentamente en llamas sobre el suelo del hogar hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. El silencio en la habitación es opresivo.

—¿Ni siquiera a Gumbal? —le pregunto a Lumpy.

—A nadie —afirma enfáticamente ella, que por primera vez parece dolida y desconcertada—. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, Bonnie —murmura.

—Estoy bien, Lumpy. Más que bien. Por favor, Marceline y yo estamos estupendamente, de verdad; eso es cosa del pasado. Por favor, ignóralo.

—¿Que lo ignore? —dice—. ¿Cómo voy a ignorar esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? —pregunta, y sus ojos verdes están cargados de preocupación sincera.

—Ella no me ha hecho nada, Lumpy. En serio… estoy bien.

Ella me mira, vacilante.

—¿De verdad?

Marceline me pasa un brazo por la cintura y me estrecha contra ella, sin apartar los ojos de Lumpy.

—Bonnie ha aceptado ser mi mujer, Lumpy —dice tranquilamente.

—¡Tu mujer! —chilla Lumpy, y abre mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito.

—Vamos a casarnos. Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso esta noche — afirma ella.

—¡Oh! —Lumpy me mira con la boca abierta. Está atónita—. ¿Te dejo sola quince días y vas a casarte? Esto muy precipitado. Así que ayer, cuando dije… —Me mira, estupefacta—. ¿Y cómo encaja este e-mail en todo esto?

—No encaja, Lumpy. Olvídalo… por favor. Yo le quiero y ella me quiere. No arruines su fiesta y nuestra noche. No lo hagas —susurro.

Ella pestañea y de pronto sus ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Tú estás bien?

Quiere que se lo asegure para quedarse tranquila.

—Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida —murmuro.

Ella se acerca y me coge la mano, haciendo caso omiso del brazo de Marceline rodeando mi cintura.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta esperanzada.

—Sí.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja, recuperada por fin mi alegría. Lumpy se relaja, y su sonrisa es un reflejo de mi felicidad. Me aparto de Marceline, y ella me abraza de repente.

—Oh, Bonnie… me quedé tan preocupada cuando leí esto. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Me lo explicarás? — musita.

—Algún día, ahora no.

—Bien. Yo no se lo contaré a nadie. Te quiero mucho, Bonnie, como a una hermana. Es que pensé… no sabía qué pensar, perdona. Si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz.

Mira directamente a Marceline y se disculpa otra vez. Ella asiente, pero su mirada es glacial y su expresión permanece imperturbable. Oh, no, sigue enfadada.

—De verdad que lo siento. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío —me dice al oído.

Llaman a la puerta, Lumpy se sobresalta y yo me aparto de ella. Grace asoma la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le pregunta a Marceline.

—Todo bien, señora Abadeer —salta Lumpy al instante.

—Estupendamente, mamá —dice Marceline.

—Bien. —Grace entra—. Entonces no os importará que le dé a mi hija un abrazo de cumpleaños.

Nos sonríe a ambos. Ella la estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y su gesto inmediatamente se suaviza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice ella en voz baja, y cierra los ojos fundida en ese abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que no te haya pasado nada.

—Estoy bien, mamá. —Marceline le sonríe.

Ella se echa hacia atrás, le examina fijamente y sonríe radiante.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti —dice, y le acaricia la cara.

Ella le devuelve una sonrisa… su entrañable sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más duro.

¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se lo ha dicho Marceline?

—Bueno, chicas, si ya habéis terminado vuestro _tête-à-tête_, aquí hay un montón de gente que quiere comprobar que realmente estás de una pieza, y desearte feliz cumpleaños, Marceline.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Grace nos mira con cierta ansiedad a Lumpy y a mí, y al parecer nuestras sonrisas la tranquilizan. Me guiña el ojo y nos abre la puerta. Marceline me tiende una mano, y yo la acepto.

—Marceline, perdóname, de verdad —dice Lumpy humildemente.

Lumpy en plan humilde… es algo digno de ver. Marceline la mira, asiente y ambas salimos detrás de ella. Una vez en el pasillo, miro de reojo a Marceline.

—¿Tu madre sabe lo nuestro? —pregunto con inquietud.

—Sí.

—Ah.

Y pensar que la tenaz señorita Space podría haber arruinado nuestra velada. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener que el estilo de vida de Marceline saliera a la luz.

—Bueno, ha sido una forma interesante de empezar la noche.

Le sonrío con dulzura. Ella baja la mirada hacia mí, y aparece de nuevo su mirada irónica. Gracias a Dios.

—Tiene usted el don de quedarse corta, señorita Bubblegum. Como siempre. — Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa los nudillos, y entramos al salón, donde somos recibidas con un aplauso súbito, espontáneo, ensordecedor.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí? Echo un rápido vistazo a la sala: están todos los Abadeer, Ethan con Mia, el doctor Petrikov y su esposa, supongo. También está Mac, el tipo del barco; un afroamericano alto y guapo —recuerdo haberle visto la primera vez que estuve en la oficina de Marceline—; Lily, esa bruja amiga de Mia, dos mujeres a las que no conozco de nada, y… oh, no. Se me cae el alma a los pies. Esa mujer… la señora Linch.

Aparece Gretchen con una bandeja de champán. Lleva un vestido negro escotado, el pelo recogido en un moño alto en lugar de las coletas, y al ver a Marceline sus pestañas aletean y se sonroja. El aplauso va apagándose y todas las miradas se dirigen expectantes hacia Marceline, que me aprieta la mano.

—Gracias, a todos. Creo que necesitaré una de estas.

Coge dos copas de la bandeja de Gretchen y le dedica una sonrisa fugaz. Tengo la sensación de que Gretchen está a punto de desmayarse o de morirse. Marceline me ofrece una copa. Alza la suya hacia el resto de la sala, e inmediatamente todos se acercan, encabezados por la diabólica mujer de negro. ¿Es que siempre viste del mismo color?

—Marceline, estaba preocupadísima.

Elena le da un pequeño abrazo y le besa en ambas mejillas. Yo intento soltarme de su mano, pero ella no me deja.

—Estoy bien, Elena —musita Marceline con frialdad.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —inquiere ella desesperada, buscando su mirada.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes?

Marceline se remueve, incómoda, me rodea con un brazo y me estrecha hacia ella. Sigue mirando a Elena con gesto impasible. Ella ya no puede seguir ignorándome, y me saluda con un asentimiento cortés.

—Bonnie, querida —dice ronroneante—. Estás encantadora.

—Elena —respondo en el mismo tono—. Gracias.

Capto una mirada de Grace, que frunce el ceño al vernos a las tres juntos.

—Tengo que anunciar una cosa, Elena —le dice Marceline con indiferencia.

A ella se le enturbia la mirada.

—Por supuesto.

Finge una sonrisa y da un paso atrás.

—Escuchadme todos —dice Marceline.

Espera un momento hasta que cesa el rumor de la sala, y todos vuelven a centrar sus miradas en ella.

—Gracias por haber venido. Debo decir que esperaba una tranquila cena familiar, de manera que esto es una sorpresa muy agradable.

Mira fijamente a Mia, que sonríe radiante y le saluda discretamente. Marceline mueve la cabeza con simulada exasperación y prosigue.

—A Ros y a mí… —hace un gesto hacia la mujer pelirroja que está de pie junto a una rubia menuda y vivaz—… nos fue ayer de muy poco.

Ah, es Ros, la mujer que trabaja con ella. Ella sonríe y alza la copa hacia ella.

—Así que me hace especialmente feliz estar aquí hoy para compartir con todos vosotros una magnífica noticia. Esta preciosa mujer —baja la mirada hacia mí—, la señorita Bonnibel Rose Bubblegum, ha aceptado ser mi esposa, y quería que todos vosotros fuerais los primeros en saberlo.

¡Se produce una reacción de asombro general, vítores ocasionales, y luego una ronda de aplausos! Dios… esto está pasando realmente de verdad. Creo que me he puesto del color del vestido de Lumpy. Marceline me coge la barbilla, alza mi boca hasta sus labios y me da un beso fugaz.

—Pronto serás mía.

—Ya lo soy —susurro.

—Legalmente —musita, y me sonríe con aire malicioso.

Lily, que está al lado de Mia, parece alicaída; por la expresión que pone, Gretchen parece haberse tragado algo muy desagradable y amargo. Paseo la vista con cierta ansiedad entre la multitud congregada y localizo a Elena. Tiene la boca abierta. Está atónita… horrorizada incluso, y al verla tan estupefacta, no puedo evitar una intensa satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Hudson y Grace interrumpen mis malévolos pensamientos, e inmediatamente todos los Abadeer empiezan a abrazarme y a besarme, uno detrás de otro.

—Oh, Bonnie… estoy tan encantada de que vayas a formar parte de la familia—dice Grace muy emocionada—. El cambio que ha dado Marceline… Ahora es… feliz. Te lo agradezco tanto.

Incómoda ante tal efusividad, yo me sonrojo, pero en el fondo estoy muy contenta.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —exclama Mia cuando me abraza.

—Eh…

¡El anillo! Vaya. Ni siquiera había pensado en el anillo. Miro de reojo a Marceline.

—Los escogeremos juntas —dice Marceline, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

—¡Ay, no me mires así, Abadeer! —le reprocha ella, y luego le abraza—Estoy muy emocionada por ti, Marceline —dice.

Ella es la única persona a la que no intimida su expresión colérica. A mí me hace temblar… bueno, solía hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo os casaréis? ¿Habéis fijado la fecha? —le pregunta radiante a Marceline.

Ella niega con la cabeza, con evidente exasperación.

—No tengo ni idea, y no lo hemos decidido. Todavía tenemos que hablarlo Bonnie y yo —dice, irritada.

—Espero que celebréis una gran boda… aquí.

Sonríe con entusiasmo, sin hacer el menor caso del tono cáustico de su hermana.

—Lo más probable es que mañana nos escapemos a Las Vegas —le replica ella, y recibe a cambio un mohín lastimero, típico de Mia Abadeer.

Marceline pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia Gumbal, que le da su segundo gran abrazo en solo dos días.

—Así se hace, hermana —dice palmeándole la espalda.

La reacción de toda la sala es abrumadora, y pasan unos minutos hasta que consigo reunirme de nuevo con Marceline, que se acerca ahora al doctor Petrikov. Por lo visto Elena ha desaparecido, y Gretchen sigue sirviendo champán con gesto arisco. Al lado del doctor Petrikov hay una joven muy atractiva, con una melena larga y oscura, casi azabache, un escote muy llamativo y unos ojos almendrados preciosos.

—Marceline —dice Petrikov tendiéndole la mano, y ella la estrecha encantada.

—Simón. Betty.

Besa a la mujer morena en la mejilla. Es menuda y muy linda.

—Estoy encantada de que sigas entre nosotros, Marceline. Mi mujer estaría muy apenada y aburrida, sin ti.

Marceline sonríe.

—¡Simón! —le reprocha Betty, ante el regocijo de Marceline.

—Betty, esta es Bonnibel, mi prometida. Bonnie, esta es la esposa de Simón.

—Encantada de conocer a la mujer que finalmente ha conquistado el corazón de Marceline —dice Betty con amabilidad.

—Gracias —musito yo, nuevamente apurada.

—Esta sí que ha sido una buena bolea, Marceline —comenta el doctor Petrikov meneando la cabeza, como si no diera crédito. Marceline frunce el ceño.

—Tú y tus metáforas de críquet, Simón. —Betty pone los ojos en blanco—.Felicidades a las dos, y feliz cumpleaños, Marceline. Qué regalo tan maravilloso —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de que el doctor Petrikov fuera a estar aquí, ni tampoco Elena. Me ha cogido desprevenida, y me devano los sesos pensando si tengo algo que preguntarle al doctor, aunque no creo que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el lugar adecuado para una consulta psiquiátrica. Charlamos durante unos minutos. Betty es un ama de casa con dos hijos pequeños. Deduzco que ella es la razón de que el doctor Petrikov ejerza en Estados Unidos.

—Ella está bien, Marceline, responde bien al tratamiento. Dentro de un par de semanas la incorporaremos a un programa para pacientes externos.

El doctor Petrikov y Marceline están hablando en voz baja, pero no puedo evitar escucharles y desatender a Betty con cierta descortesía.

—Y ahora mismo vivo entre fiestas infantiles y pañales…

—Eso debe de robarte mucho tiempo.

Me sonrojo y me concentro nuevamente en Betty, que ríe con amabilidad. Sé que Marceline y Petrikov están hablando de Flame.

—Pídele una cosa de mi parte —murmura Marceline.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Bonnibel?

—Bonnie, por favor. Trabajo en una editorial.

Marceline y el doctor Petrikov bajan más la voz; es muy frustrante. Pero se callan en cuanto se les acercan las dos mujeres a las que no conocía de antes: Ros y Gwen, la vivaz rubita a la que Marceline presenta como la compañera de Ros. Esta es encantadora, y no tardo en descubrir que vive prácticamente enfrente del Escala. Se dedica a elogiar la destreza de Marceline como piloto. Era la primera vez que volaba en el _Charlie Tango_, y dice que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Es una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que no está fascinada por ella… bueno, el motivo es obvio. Gwen es risueña y tiene un sentido del humor irónico, y Marceline parece extraordinariamente cómoda con ambas. Las conoce bien. No hablan de trabajo, pero me doy cuenta de que Ros es una mujer inteligente que no tiene problemas para seguirle el ritmo. También posee una fantástica risa ronca de fumadora empedernida. Grace interrumpe nuestra placentera conversación para informar a todo el mundo de que en la cocina de los Abadeer están sirviendo el bufet en qué consistirá la cena. Los invitados empiezan a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Mia me para en el pasillo. Con su vestido de encaje rosa pálido y sus altísimos tacones, se planta frente a mí como un fantástico árbol navideño. Sostiene dos copas de cóctel.

—Bonnie —sisea con complicidad.

Yo miro de reojo a Marceline, que me deja como diciendo «Que tengas suerte, yo no puedo con ella», y entramos juntas en el salón.

—Toma —dice con aire travieso—. Es un martini de limón, especialidad de mi padre… mucho más bueno que el champán.

Me ofrece una copa y me observa con ansiedad mientras doy un sorbo para probarlo.

—Mmm… delicioso. Aunque un poco fuerte.

¿Qué pretende? ¿Intenta emborracharme?

—Bonnie, necesito un consejo. Y no se lo puedo pedir a Lily: ella es muy crítica con todo. —Mia pone los ojos en blanco y luego me sonríe—. Tiene muchos celos de ti. Creo que esperaba que un día Marceline y ella acabarían juntas.

Mia se echa a reír ante tal absurdo, y yo tiemblo por dentro. Eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar durante mucho tiempo: que otras mujeres y hombres deseen a mi mujer. Aparto esa idea inoportuna de mi mente, y me evado centrándome en el tema que ahora nos ocupa. Bebo otro sorbo de martini.

—Intentaré ayudarte. Adelante.

—Ya sabes que Ethan y yo nos conocimos hace poco, gracias a ti.

Me sonríe radiante.

—Sí.

¿Adónde demonios quiere ir a parar?

—Bonnie… él no quiere salir conmigo —confiesa con un mohín.

—Oh.

Parpadeo extrañada, y pienso: A lo mejor ella no está tan encaprichado contigo.

—Mira, no es exactamente así. Ella no quiere salir conmigo porque su hermana está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Sabes?, Ethan considera que todo esto es un poco… incestuoso. Pero yo sé que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ah, ya entiendo —musito, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir?—. ¿No podéis plantearos ser amigos y daros un poco de tiempo? Quiero decir que acabas de conocerle.

Ella arquea una ceja.

—Mira, ya sé que yo acabo de conocer a Marceline, pero… —Frunzo el ceño sin saber qué decir—. Mia, esto tenéis que solucionarlo Ethan y tú, juntos. Yo lo intentaría por la vía de la amistad.

Mia esboza una amplia sonrisa.

—Esa mirada la has aprendido de Marceline.

Me ruborizo.

—Si quieres un consejo, pregúntale a Lumpy. Ella debe de saber algo más sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —digo con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Fantástico. Gracias, Bonnie.

Me da otro abrazo y sale corriendo hacia la puerta con aire excitado —e impresionante, dados los tacones que lleva—, sin duda para ir a incordiar a Lumpy.

Bebo otro sorbo de martini, y me dispongo a seguirla, cuando me paro en seco. Elena entra en la sala con paso muy decidido y expresión tensa y colérica. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y me dirige una mirada amenazadora. Oh, no.

—Bonnie —dice con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Ligeramente mareada después de dos copas de champán y del cóctel letal que llevo en la mano, hago acopio de toda la serenidad de que dispongo. Tengo la sensación de que la sangre ha dejado de circular por mis venas, pero recurro tanto a mi subconsciente como a la diosa que llevo dentro para aparentar tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia como puedo.

—Elena —digo con un hilo de voz, firme pese a la sequedad de mi boca.

¿Por qué me trastorna tanto esta mujer? ¿Y ahora qué quiere?

—Te daría mis felicitaciones más sinceras, pero me parece que no sería apropiado.

Y clava en mí sus penetrantes ojos azules, fríos y llenos de odio.

—Yo no necesito ni deseo tus felicitaciones, Elena. Me sorprende y me decepciona que estés aquí.

Ella arquea una ceja. Creo que parece impresionada.

—No había pensado en ti como en una adversaria digna, Bonnibel. Pero siempre me sorprendes.

—Yo no he pensado en ti en absoluto —miento fríamente. Marceline estaría orgullosa—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo.

—No tan deprisa, niñita —sisea, y se apoya en la puerta para bloquearme el paso—. ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces aceptando casarte con Marceline? Si has pensado durante un minuto siquiera que puedes hacerle feliz, estás muy equivocada.

—Lo que yo haya consentido hacer o no con Marceline no es problema tuyo.

Sonrío dulcemente con sarcasmo. Ella me ignora.

—Ella tiene necesidades… necesidades que tú no puedes satisfacer en lo más mínimo —replica con arrogancia.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sus necesidades? —replico. Una sensación de indignación arde en mis entrañas y una descarga de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve esta bruja asquerosa a sermonearme?—. No eres más que una pederasta enfermiza, y si de mí dependiera te arrojaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me marcharía tranquilamente. Ahora apártate… ¿o voy a tener que obligarte?

—Estás cometiendo un grave error en este asunto. —Agita frente a mí un largo y esbelto dedo con una manicura perfecta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestro estilo de vida? Tú no sabes nada, y no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo. Y si crees que ella será feliz con una insulsa cazafortunas como tú…

¡Ya basta! Le tiro a la cara el resto del martini de limón, dejándola empapada.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme tú dónde me estoy metiendo! —le grito—¿Cuándo aprenderás que eso no es asunto tuyo?

Me mira horrorizada con la boca abierta y se limpia la bebida pegajosa de la cara. Creo que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero de pronto se queda paralizada cuando se abre la puerta. Marceline aparece en el umbral. Tarda una fracción de segundo en hacerse cargo de la situación: yo, pálida y temblorosa; ella, empapada y lívida. Su hermoso rostro se ensombrece, crispado por la rabia, y se coloca entre ambas.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Elena? —dice en un tono glacial y amenazador.

Ella levanta la vista hacia ella y parpadea.

—Ella no es buena para ti, Marceline —susurra.

—¿Qué? —grita ella, y ambas nos sobresaltamos.

No le veo la cara, pero todo su cuerpo está tenso e irradia animosidad.

—¿Tú cómo coño sabes lo que es bueno para mí?

—Tú tienes necesidades, Marceline —dice ella en un tono más suave.

—Ya te lo he dicho: esto no es asunto tuyo, joder —ruge.

Oh, no… La furiosa Marceline ha asomado su no tan espantoso rostro. Va a oírle todo el mundo.

—¿De qué va esto? —Marceline se queda callada un momento, fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Piensas que eres tú? ¿Tú? ¿Crees que tú eres la persona adecuada para mí? —dice en un tono más bajo, pero impregnado de desdén, y de pronto siento deseos de marcharme de aquí. No quiero presenciar este enfrentamiento íntimo. Pero estoy paralizada: mis extremidades se niegan a moverse.

Elena traga saliva y parece como si se obligara a erguirse. Su postura cambia de forma sutil y se convierte en autoritaria. Da un paso hacia ella.

—Yo fui lo mejor que te pasó en la vida —masculla con arrogancia—Mírate ahora. Una de las empresarias más ricas y triunfadora de Estados Unidos, equilibrada, emprendedora… Tú no necesitas nada. Eres la dueña de tu mundo.

Ella retrocede como si le hubieran golpeado, y la mira atónita y enfurecida.

—Aquello te encantaba, Marceline, no intentes engañarte a ti misma. Tenías una tendencia autodestructiva de la cual te salvé yo, te salvé de acabar en la cárcel. Créeme, nena, hubieras acabado allí. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, todo lo que necesitas.

Marceline se pone pálida, mirándola horrorizada, y cuando habla lo hace con voz queda y escéptica.

—Tú me enseñaste a follar, Elena. Pero eso es algo vacío, como tú. No me extraña que Linch te dejara.

Yo siento cómo la bilis me sube por la garganta. No debería estar aquí. Pero estoy petrificada, morbosamente fascinada, mientras ellos se destrozan la una a la otra.

—Tú nunca me abrazaste —susurra Marceline—. No me dijiste que me querías, ni una sola vez.

Ella entorna los ojos.

—El amor es para las idiotas, Marceline.

—Fuera de mi casa.

La voz furiosa e implacable de Grace nos sobresalta a todos. Las tres volvemos rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, de pie en el umbral de la sala. Está mirando fijamente a Elena, que palidece bajo su bronceado de Saint-Tropez. El tiempo se detiene mientras todas contenemos la respiración. Grace irrumpe muy decidida en la habitación, sin apartar su ardiente y colérica mirada de Elena, hasta plantarse frente a ella. Elena abre los ojos, alarmada, y Grace le propina un fuerte bofetón en la cara, cuyo impacto resuena en las paredes del comedor.

—¡Quita tus asquerosas zarpas de mi hija, puta, y sal de mi casa… ahora! —masculla con los dientes apretados.

Elena se toca la mejilla enrojecida, y parpadea horrorizada y atónita mirando a Grace. Luego abandona corriendo la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Grace se vuelve despacio hacia Marceline, y un tenso silencio cae como un manto de espesa niebla sobre la habitación mientras madre e hija se miran fijamente. Al cabo de un momento, Grace dice:

—Bonnie, antes de entregarte a mi hija, ¿te importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con ella? —articula en voz baja y ronca, pero llena de fuerza.

—Por supuesto —susurro, y me apresuro a salir observando de reojo por encima del hombro.

Pero ninguna de las dos se vuelve hacia mí cuando abandono la sala. Siguen mirándose fijamente, comunicándose sin palabras de un modo atronador. Llego al pasillo y me siento perdida un momento. Mi corazón retumba y la sangre hierve en mis venas… Me siento aterrada y débil. Dios santo, eso es algo realmente grave, y ahora Grace lo sabe. No me imagino qué le dirá a Marceline, y aunque sé que no está bien, me apoyo en la puerta para intentar oírles.

—¿Cuánto duró, Marceline?

Grace habla en voz baja. Apenas la oigo.

No oigo lo que responde ella.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —Ahora el tono es más insistente—. Dime.

¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezó todo esto?

Tampoco ahora oigo a Marceline.

—¿Va todo bien, Bonnie? —me interrumpe Ros.

—Sí. Bien. Gracias, yo…

Ros sonríe.

—Yo estoy buscando mi bolso. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Y, por un instante, contemplo la posibilidad de ir a fumar con ella.

—Yo voy al baño.

Necesito aclararme la mente y las ideas, procesar lo que acabo de presenciar y oír. Creo que el piso de arriba es el sitio donde es más probable que pueda estar sola. Veo que Ros entra en la salita, y entonces subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, y luego hasta el tercero. Es el único sitio donde quiero estar. Abro la puerta del dormitorio de infancia de Marceline, entro y cierro tragando saliva. Me acerco a su cama y me dejo caer, tumbada mirando el blanco techo. Santo cielo. Este debe ser, sin ninguna duda, uno de los enfrentamientos más terribles de los que he sido testigo, y ahora estoy aturdida. Mi prometida y su ex amante… algo que ninguna futura esposa debería presenciar. Eso está claro, pero en parte me alegra que ella haya mostrado su auténtico yo, y de haber sido testigo de ello.

Mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia Grace. Pobre mujer, tener que escuchar todo eso de su hija. Me abrazo a una de las almohadas de Marceline. Ella ha oído que Marceline y Elena tuvieron una aventura… pero no la naturaleza de la misma. Gracias a Dios. Suelto un gemido. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quizá esa bruja diabólica tuviera parte de razón. No, me niego a creer eso. Ella es tan fría y cruel. Sacudo la cabeza. Se equivoca. Yo soy buena para Marceline. Yo soy lo que necesita. Y, en un momento de extraordinaria clarividencia, no me planteo «cómo» ha vivido ella su vida hasta hace poco… sino «por qué». Sus motivos para hacer lo que les ha hecho a innumerables chicas… ni siquiera quiero saber cuántas. El cómo no es el problema. Todas eran adultas. Todas fueron —¿cómo lo expresó el doctor Petrikov?— relaciones seguras y consentidas de mutuo acuerdo. Es el porqué. El porqué es lo que está mal. El porqué surge de la profunda oscuridad de sus orígenes. Cierro los ojos y me los cubro con el brazo. Pero ahora ella ha superado eso, lo ha dejado atrás, y ambas hemos salido a la luz. Yo estoy deslumbrada con ella, y ella conmigo. Podemos guiarnos mutuamente. Y en ese momento se me ocurre una idea. ¡Maldita sea! Una idea insidiosa y persistente, y estoy justo en el sitio donde puedo enterrar para siempre ese fantasma. Me siento en la cama. Sí, debo hacerlo. Me pongo de pie tambaleante, me quito los zapatos, y observo el panel de corcho de encima del escritorio. Todas las fotos de Marceline de niña siguen ahí; y, al pensar en el espectáculo que acabo de presenciar entre ella y la señora Linch, me conmueven más que nunca. Y ahí en una esquina está esa pequeña foto en blanco y negro: la de su madre, la puta adicta al crack. Enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla y enfoco la luz hacia esa fotografía. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba. Se parece mucho a ella, pero más joven y más triste, y lo único que siento al ver su afligida expresión es lástima. Intento encontrar similitudes entre su cara y la mía. Observo la foto con los ojos entornados y me acerco mucho, muchísimo, pero no veo ninguna. Excepto el pelo quizá, aunque creo que ella lo tenía más claro. No me parezco a ella en absoluto. Y es un alivio.

Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué te torturas a ti misma? Ya has dicho que sí. Ya has decidido tu destino. Yo le respondo frunciendo los labios: Sí, lo he hecho, y estoy encantada. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tumbada en esta cama con Marceline. La diosa que llevo dentro, sentada en posición de loto, sonríe serena. Sí, he tomado la decisión adecuada. Tengo que ir a buscar a Marceline; estará preocupada. No tengo ni idea de cuánto rato he estado en esta habitación; creerá que he huido. Al pensar en su reacción exagerada, pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que Grace y ella hayan terminado de hablar. Me estremezco al pensar qué más debe de haberle dicho ella. Me encuentro a Marceline subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, buscándome. Su rostro refleja tensión y cansancio; no es la Marceline feliz y despreocupada con el que llegué. Me quedo en el rellano y ella se para en el último escalón, de manera que quedamos al mismo nivel.

—Hola —dice con cautela.

—Hola —contesto en idéntico tono.

—Estaba preocupada…

—Lo sé —la interrumpo—. Perdona… no era capaz de sumarme a la apartarme, ¿sabes? Para pensar.

Alargo la mano y le acaricio la cara. Ella cierra los ojos y la apoya contra mi palma.

—¿Y se te ocurrió hacerlo en mi dormitorio?

—Sí.

Me coge la mano, me atrae hacia ella y yo me dejo caer en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo. Huele a ropa limpia, a gel de baño y a Marceline, el aroma más tranquilizador y excitante que existe. Ella inspira, pegada a mi cabello.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

—No es culpa tuya, Marceline. ¿Por qué ha venido ella?

Baja la vista hacia mí y sus labios se curvan en un gesto de disculpa.

—Es amiga de la familia.

Yo intento mantenerme impasible.

—Ya no. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Ahora mismo está bastante enfadada conmigo. Sinceramente, estoy encantada de que tú estés aquí y de que esto sea una fiesta. De no ser así, puede que me hubiera matado.

—¿Tan enojada está?

Ella asiente muy seria, y me doy cuenta de que está desconcertada por la reacción de ella.

—¿Y la culpas por eso? —digo en tono suave y cariñoso.

Ella me abraza fuerte y parece indecisa, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Finalmente responde:

—No.

¡Uau! Menudo avance.

—¿Nos sentamos? —pregunto.

—Claro. ¿Aquí?

Asiento y nos acomodamos en lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Y tú qué sientes? —pregunto ansiosa, apretándole la mano y observando su cara triste y seria.

Ella suspira.

—Me siento liberada.

Se encoge de hombros, y luego sonríe radiante, con una sonrisa gloriosa y despreocupada al más puro estilo Marceline, y el cansancio y la tensión presentes hace un momento se desvanecen.

—¿De verdad?

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Uau, bajaría a los infiernos por esa sonrisa.

—Nuestra relación de negocios ha terminado.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a cerrar la cadena de salones de belleza?

Suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—No soy tan vengativa, Bonnibel —me reprende—. No, le regalaré el negocio. Se lo debo. El lunes hablaré con mi abogado.

Yo arqueo una ceja.

—¿Se acabó la señora Linch?

Adopta una expresión irónica y menea la cabeza.

—Para siempre.

Yo sonrío radiante.

—Siento que hayas perdido una amiga.

Se encoge de hombros y luego esboza un amago de sonrisa.

—¿De verdad lo sientes?

—No —confieso, ruborizada.

—Ven. —Se levanta y me ofrece una mano—. Unámonos a esa fiesta en nuestro honor. Incluso puede que me emborrache.

—¿Tú te emborrachas? —le pregunto, y le doy la mano.

—No, desde mis tiempos de adolescente salvaje.

Bajamos la escalera.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta.

Oh, Dios.

—No.

—Pues deberías. A juzgar por el olor y el aspecto que tenía Elena, lo que le tiraste era uno de esos combinados mortales de mi padre.

Me observa e intenta sin éxito disimular su gesto risueño.

—Marceline, yo…

Levanta una mano.

—No discutamos, Bonnibel. Si vas a beber, y a tirarles copas encima a mis ex, antes tienes que comer. Es la norma número uno. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

Oh, sí. El Heathman.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, se detiene y me acaricia la cara, deslizando los dedos por mi mandíbula.

—Estuve despierto durante horas, contemplando cómo dormías —murmura — Puede que ya te amara entonces.

Oh.

Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, y yo me derrito por dentro, y toda la tensión de la última hora se disipa lánguidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Come —susurra.

—Vale —accedo, porque en este momento haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Me da la mano y me conduce hacia la cocina, donde la fiesta está en pleno auge.

—Buenas noches, Simón, Betty.

—Felicidades otra vez, Bonnie. Seréis muy felices juntas.

El doctor Petrikov nos sonríe con afecto cuando, cogidos del brazo, nos despedimos de ella y de Betty en el vestíbulo.

—Buenas noches.

Marceline cierra la puerta, sacude la cabeza, y me mira de repente con unos ojos brillantes por la emoción.

¿Qué se propone?

—Solo queda la familia. Me parece que mi madre ha bebido demasiado.

Grace está cantando con una consola de karaoke en la sala familiar. Lumpy y Mia no paran de animarla.

—¿Y la culpas por ello?

Le sonrío con complicidad, intentando mantener el buen ambiente entre ambas. Con éxito.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Bubblegum?

—Así es.

—Un día memorable.

—Marceline, últimamente todos los días que paso contigo son memorables

—digo en tono mordaz.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Bubblegum. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Me da la mano y me conduce a través de la casa hasta la cocina, donde Hudson, Ethan y Gumbal hablan de los Mariners, beben los últimos cócteles y comen los restos del festín.

—¿Vais a dar un paseo? —insinúa Gumbal burlón cuando cruzamos las puertas acristaladas.

Marceline no le hace caso. Hudson le pone mala cara a Gumbal, moviendo la cabeza con un mudo reproche. Mientras subimos los escalones hasta el jardín, me quito los zapatos. La media luna brilla resplandeciente sobre la bahía. Reluce intensamente, proyectando infinitas sombras y matices de gris a nuestro alrededor, mientras las luces de Seattle centellean a lo lejos. La casita del embarcadero está iluminada, como un faro que refulge suavemente bajo el frío halo de la luna.

—Marceline, mañana me gustaría ir a la iglesia.

—¿Ah?

—Recé para que volvieras a casa con vida, y así ha sido. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Deambulamos de la mano durante un rato, envueltas en un silencio relajante. Y entonces se me ocurre preguntarle:

—¿Dónde vas a poner las fotos que me hizo Finn?

—Pensé que podríamos colgarlas en la casa nueva.

—¿La has comprado?

Se detiene para mirarme fijamente, y dice en un tono lleno de preocupación:

—Sí, creí que te gustaba.

—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo la has comprado?

—Ayer por la mañana. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ella — murmura aliviada.

—No la eches abajo. Por favor. Es una casa preciosa. Solo necesita que la cuiden con amor y cariño.

Marceline me mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con Gumbal. Él conoce a una arquitecta muy buena que me hizo unas obras en Aspen. Ella puede encargarse de la reforma.

De pronto me quedo sin aliento, recordando la última vez que cruzamos el jardín bajo la luz de la luna en dirección a la casita del embarcadero. Oh, quizá sea allí a donde vamos ahora. Sonrío.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me estaba acordando de la última vez que me llevaste a la casita del embarcadero.

A Marceline se le escapa la risa.

—Oh, aquello fue muy divertido. De hecho…

Y de repente se me carga al hombro, y yo chillo, aunque no creo que vayamos demasiado lejos.

—Estabas muy enfadada, si no recuerdo mal —digo jadeante.

—Bonnibel, yo siempre estoy muy enfadada.

—No, no es verdad.

Ella me da un cachete en el trasero y se detiene frente a la puerta de madera. Me baja deslizándome por su cuerpo hasta dejarme en el suelo, y me coge la cabeza entre las manos.

—No, ya no.

Se inclina y me besa con fuerza. Cuando se aparta, me falta el aire y el deseo domina mi cuerpo.

Baja los ojos hacia mí, y el resplandor luminoso que sale de la casita del embarcadero me permite ver que está ansiosa. Mi mujer ansiosa, no una dama blanca ni oscura, sino una mujer: una mujer hermosa y ya no tan destrozada a la que amo. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cara. Deslizo los dedos sobre sus patillas y por la mandíbula hasta el mentón, y dejo que mi dedo índice le acaricie los labios. Ella se relaja.

—Tengo que enseñarte una cosa aquí dentro —murmura, y abre la puerta.

La cruda luz de los fluorescentes ilumina la impresionante lancha motora, que se mece suavemente en las aguas oscuras del muelle. A su lado se ve un pequeño bote de remos.

—Ven.

Marceline toma mi mano y me conduce por los escalones de madera. Al llegar arriba, abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme entrar. Me quedo con la boca abierta. La buhardilla está irreconocible. La habitación está llena de flores… hay flores por todas partes. Alguien ha creado un maravilloso emparrado de preciosas flores silvestres, entremezcladas con centelleantes luces navideñas y farolillos que inundan la habitación de un fulgor pálido y tenue. Vuelvo la cara para mirarle, y ella me está observando con una expresión inescrutable. Se encoge de hombros.

—Querías flores y corazones —murmura.

Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

—Mi corazón ya lo tienes. —Y hace un gesto abarcando la habitación.

—Y aquí están las flores —susurro, terminando la frase por ella—. Marceline, es precioso.

No se me ocurre qué más decir. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

Tirando suavemente de mi mano me hace entrar y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, le tengo frente a mí con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. ¡Dios santo… esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Me quedo sin respiración. Ella saca un anillo del bolsillo interior de la cartera y levanta sus ojos hacia mí, brillantes, sinceros y cargados de emoción.

—Bonnibel Bubblegum. Te quiero. Quiero amarte, honrarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida. Sé mía. Para siempre. Comparte tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

La miro parpadeando, y las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Mi Cincuenta, mi mujer. La quiero tanto. Me invade una inmensa oleada de emoción, y lo único que soy capaz de decir es:

—Sí.

Ella sonríe, aliviada, y desliza lentamente el anillo en mi dedo. Es un precioso diamante ovalado sobre un aro de platino. Uau, es grande… Grande, pero simple, deslumbrante en su simplicidad.

—Oh, Marceline —sollozo, abrumada de pronto por tanta felicidad.

Me arrodillo a su lado, hundo las manos en su cabello y le beso. Le beso con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Beso a esta mujer hermosa que me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella; y ella me envuelve en sus abrazos, y pone las manos sobre mi pelo y la boca sobre mis labios. Y en el fondo de mi ser sé que siempre seré suya, y que ella siempre será mía. Juntas hemos llegado muy lejos, y tenemos que llegar aún más lejos, pero estamos hechos la una para la otra. Estamos predestinadas.

Da una calada y la punta del cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad. Expulsa una gran bocanada de humo, que termina en dos anillos que se disipan ante ella, pálidos y espectrales bajo la luz de la luna. Se remueve en el asiento, aburrido, y bebe un pequeño sorbo de bourbon barato de una botella envuelta en un papel marrón arrugado, que luego vuelve a colocarse entre los muslos.

Es increíble que aún le siga la pista. Tuerce la boca en una mueca sardónica. Lo del helicóptero ha sido una acción temeraria y precipitada. Una de las cosas más excitantes que ha hecho en toda su vida. Pero ha sido en vano. Pone los ojos en blanco con expresión irónica. ¿Quién habría pensado que esa hija de puta sabría pilotar tan bien, la muy cabrona?

Suelta un gruñido. Le han infravalorado. Si Abadeer creyó por un momento que se retiraría gimoteante y con el rabo entre las piernas, es que esa capullo no se entera de nada. Le ha pasado lo mismo durante toda la vida. La gente le ha infravalorado constantemente: no es más que una mujer que lee libros. ¡Y una mierda! Es una mujer que lee libros, y que además tiene una memoria fotográfica. Ah, las cosas de las que se ha enterado, las cosas que sabe. Gruñe otra vez. Sí, sobre ti, Abadeer. Las cosas que sé sobre ti. No está mal para ser un chico de los bajos fondos de Detroit. No está mal para ser un chico que obtuvo una beca para Princeton. No está mal para ser un chico que se deslomó trabajando durante la universidad y al final consiguió entrar en el mundo editorial. Y ahora todo eso se ha jodido, se ha ido al garete por culpa de Abadeer y su putita. Frunce el ceño mientras observa la casa, como si representara todo lo que él desprecia. Pero no ha pasado nada. El único acontecimiento destacable ha sido esa mujer de la melenita rubia corta que ha bajado por el sendero hecha un mar de lágrimas, se ha subido al CLK blanco y se ha marchado.

Suelta una risita amarga y hace una mueca de dolor. Joder, las costillas. Todavía le duelen por culpa de las patadas que le dio el esbirro de Abadeer. Revive la escena en su mente. «Si vuelves a tocar a la señorita Bubblegum, te mato.» Esa hija de perra también recibirá lo suyo. Sí, no sabe lo que le espera.

Se reclina otra vez en el asiento. Parece que la noche va a ser larga. Se quedará, vigilando y esperando. Da otra calada al Marlboro. Ya llegará su oportunidad. Llegará muy pronto.

_Se acabó, chicas el segundo libro llego a su fin… No voy a agregar otro capítulo ya que sería contra producente para el tercer libro… _

_Esta adaptación me tomo menos de lo que pensé, espero disfrutaran de esto tanto como yo… Gracias por todos los mensajes (que son muchos) disculpen si no pude contestar cada uno pero no me da el tiempo, en cuanto a los reviews me interesa que me digan cómo va, si algo no se entiende, la idea es mejorar o como diría Marceline "estamos para complacer"._

_Todas sus propuestas y cosas que me escriben, se agradecen, pero fácilmente yo podría ser la mamá de muchas de ustedes… _

_Un abrazos y nos leemos en el tercer libro._

_Solange Rodríguez._


End file.
